Trapped in a Broom-Closet
by Dorothea Greengrass
Summary: Two people become the victims of a sordid prank that changes their lives forever.
1. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm only playing in JKR's sandbox.

Warning: English is not my first language, so there are probably some weird expressions and grammar quirks inside of this story. If you don't like it, don't read it.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

 **01** **Trapped**

Daphne Greengrass looked down at the letter in her hand. Her calm face betrayed nothing of the turmoil inside of her. She read it again, word for word, and still couldn't believe it.

 _Dearest daughter_ _,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well._ _It is with greatest reluctance that I submit an offer to you I received today. I know that your mother and I promised you that we'll never force you into a marriage against your will. This promise still stands._ _However, I implore you to consider this offer carefully. You are the female heiress to an Ancient House. I fear what will become of you and our house should something happen to me. Sadly, we live in uncertain times. I am determined to keep the neutrality of our house, but you know as well as I do that this might be my death sentence, now that the Dark Lord has returned._

 _Today, Everard Nott offered a marriage contract between his younger son Theodore and you. Since he is your housemate, I suppose you know young Theodore very well, so I don't have to lose many words about him. His father insinuated that young Theodore is not intended follow the footsteps of his older brother, since his delicate magic precludes him from these honours. As a younger son with no prospects to inherit the title of Head of House Nott, young Theodore is also quite willing to take on the Greengrass name. He will leave the right to lead the Ancient House of Greengrass to you, but requires that your eldest child will be made your heir. Also, the marriage contract will include the right of living separately as soon as an heir is born, should one party wish so. You will both retain the right to back out of this contract until your 19th birthday. However, if you don't, you will have to become married before your 21st birthday._

 _Your sharp mind will immediately grasp the political as well as the personal advantages of the proposal, I am sure, especially in regards to your younger sister._ _Please, let me know your decision as soon as possible._

 _Love, Dad_

She put the letter in a strongbox on her desk. Then she left the room she shared in the Slytherin dorms with her best friend, Tracey Davis. Her face still betrayed nothing of the confusion she felt when she entered the common room.

Her prey sat in one of the many secluded niches of the room, together with his roommate Blaise Zabini. He also held a sheet of parchment in his hands, and looked at it with an expression akin to horror.

'It's not very flattering that you regard a marriage to me with such obvious distaste, Theodore,' she said as she sat down beside him.

He startled. 'Sorry, Daphne, I don't mean to offend you. It's only …' His voice trailed off, and his eyes moved toward Blaise Zabini as if looking for help.

'Theodore, I'm about as excited to become the odd one out in your happy relationship with Blaise as you are to marry me.'

His face turned ashen. 'How did you know?'

She regarded him with the look Professor McGonagall reserved for especially thick-witted students. 'Honestly, Theodore. Everyone in our year knows what happens in your bedroom as soon as you two close the door behind you. You're not particularly discrete about it. Personally, I'd advise revising Silencing Charms.'

He turned even paler, while Blaise Zabini laughed out loud. He put a hand on Theo's shoulder. 'I told you so.'

Theo buried his face in the palms of his hands. 'I hope my father doesn't find out. He'll kill me.'

Daphne put a hand on his arm. 'Don't worry about that, Theodore. You know, "What happens in Slytherin, stays in Slytherin",' she quoted the most important rule their Head of House, Professor Snape, and the older students had drilled into them from their first day on in the dungeons. 'Besides that, we have too much dirt on our classmates that they'd dare to throw dirt at you, Theodore.'

He let out an unhappy laugh. 'That's true,' he admitted. He put his hands down and looked at her. 'What do you think about this proposal, Daphne?'

'It'll buy us some time. I won't turn nineteen before August 1999. That are almost three years from now.'

'A lot can happen in this time,' Blaise said slowly.

Daphne fixed her sapphire blue eyes on him. 'Exactly. Bearing Theodore's "delicate magical condition" in mind, we don't have to worry about interfering commitments, either. That'll help maintaining the neutrality of the Ancient House of Greengrass until – a final decision is made.'

The three Slytherins exchanged meaningful glances.

'You think it'll be over within the next three years?' Theodore asked, lowering his voice.

Daphne nodded. She looked around if anyone was listening into their conversation. Then she took out her wand and muttered. 'Muffliato!' Putting away her wand, she said, 'He's out to kill him. Rumours say he's impatient, almost unbalanced. He'll seek the final confrontation as soon as possible. He's got to prove himself, especially since the fiasco at the Ministry for Magic.'

'What happened there? I heard some rather odd stories. Is it true Potter went there and battled the Dork Lord?' Blaise asked.

'Don't use that moniker, Blaise. They can't hear us under the Muffliato Charm, but they can still read your lips,' Theo cautioned. He turned to Daphne. 'Can you tell us about that fight? Father wouldn't tell me.'

'All I can tell you are snippets I heard here and there,' Daphne started. 'However, the gist is there seems to be a prophecy that states that Potter's the one who has to kill him. The Dark Lord didn't know the contents of the prophecy and lured Potter into the Ministry to retrieve it for him. He sent some of his merry little friends to the Ministry to ambush Potter. Potter, however, didn't turn up alone, and he and his friends put up a good fight, too. They managed to escape. For some reason, the Dark Lord decided to make an appearance, too. He fought with Dumbledore. During that fight, the Dark Lord tried to possess Potter, but was unable to keep the possession. He fled Potter's body and the Ministry, apparently seriously hurt. He's reported to have been in a very unstable mood ever since then.'

Blaise let out a low whistle. 'Wow, so Potter really's the Chosen One.'

'It seems so,' Daphne nodded. 'We'd better hope and pray it's true, because he's our only hope for freedom.'

The two young men nodded solemnly to her words.

'Who told you this?' Theodore asked.

'Tory,' Daphne replied. 'She's pried it out of Draco. Of course, his story was a little different, but during the last five years I've learned to read between the lines of his stories.'

'Haven't we all?' Blaise grinned, his voice dripping with irony.

'Excuse me, gentlemen,' Daphne said and stood up. 'I have to decide what response I'll give my father. I'll go for a walk around the castle to clear my head.'

She went out of the common room and headed up to the seventh floor. She loved the view over the Hogwarts grounds the huge windows of the Gallery there offered. Lost in her thoughts, she admired the view, and didn't hear the soft footsteps behind her.

'Stupefy!' a hoarse voice whispered.

The hex hit her square into the back, and her world went black.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

She woke up to a hand shaking her shoulder. 'No, mum, just five minutes more, please!' she groaned, her eyes still shut.

An amused chuckle answered her. 'Sorry, sleepyhead; I'm not your mum. Time to wake up, though, I'm afraid,' a male voice said.

She froze. She knew that voice, but couldn't place it in her addled state of mind. She opened her eyes, only to stare in impenetrable darkness. She lay rather uncomfortable on a lumpy ground, while her head was bedded on a soft cushion that seemed to move up and down slowly. It took her some seconds to realise that she was spread out over another person laying beneath her. Her heart hammered, and she scrambled to a sitting position, using her left hand to stabilize herself on something squishy.

'Ouch!' her companion yelped.

Realising which body part she had accidentally touched, she snatched her hand away, glad he couldn't see her turning beet red while she did so. 'Sorry!' she almost yelled.

''S okay,' he gasped. She heard him taking a deep breath, obviously trying to overcome the pain. 'A little crowded inside here, isn't it?' he added conversationally.

'Yeah,' she added, not really paying attention to him. Her hands fumbled in the pockets of her robe for her wand, but came up empty.

'Don't bother looking for your wand. They've taken it,' her companion said.

She heard him move in the darkness. Daphne cursed under her breath, long and hard.

'That one's new to me,' he complimented her.

'Oh, shut up! You'd better tell me how much!' she snapped at him.

'Eh – uh?'

Her irritation grew at his obvious acting. 'How eloquent! How much did you pay your cronies to be locked up with me in this closet?' she fumed. After all, it wasn't the first time this happened to her.

'What?!' he yelled. 'What do you think of me? I got stunned into the back on my way back to the dorm and then woke up inside of here.' His indignation seemed to be spontaneous and outright.

'You wouldn't be the first one,' she replied, much calmer and trying to mollify him.

'Eww. What kind of guy forces himself on a girl like that?' He sounded disgusted.

Daphne snorted. 'You'd be surprised. That's the third time I find myself in a broom closet with a boy against my will.'

'That's sick. I hope these boys have been punished accordingly.'

He must be either a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor, she decided. Ravenclaws and Slytherins knew only too well to what lengths some of the older boys of their houses would go to get their way with a girl they desired. Aloud she said, 'I gather you're a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff, then. Unfortunately, sexual harassment is not uncommon in my house. There are also rumours about a rape or two. Sorry to disturb your ideal world.'

'That … that …' he stuttered. 'That's disgusting,' he finally managed to get out. 'I'm sorry what you've had to go through, whatever that's worth.'

'Don't be,' Daphne replied. 'Even without my wand, 'I'm not completely helpless. That arsehole didn't get what he wanted. Instead, he sung soprano for a while – twice!' She couldn't keep the deep satisfaction she felt at that memory out of her voice.

He laughed out loud. 'Good for you!'

She joined his laughter. 'Thanks! This time I'm locked up with a real gentleman, it seems. I know I know your voice, but I can't put a face to it. So, who are you?'

'I'm Harry Potter.'

'Oh.' Daphne's mouth almost hung open in surprise. Gryffindor's Golden Boy, as the Slytherins derisively called him, of all people! 'That was unexpected. I'm Daphne Greengrass.'

'Nice to meet you, Greengrass.'

'Nice to meet you, too, Potter,' she replied.

They shook hands in the darkness and then laughed about the absurdity of it all.

'So, what's next?' he asked.

'We have to get out of here,' Daphne decided. 'Get up, Potter!'

They scrambled to their feet. It was not a small feet in the darkness of the narrow closet, and accompanied by a lot of elbow poking and mutual apologies, but finally they both managed to stand on their feet.

'This shouldn't be too difficult,' she told him. 'I have a foolproof way out of here. Dipsy!'

Nothing happened. Her personal house elf that had been bonded to her the day of her birth didn't show up.

'You've called a Hogwarts elf? I didn't know that was possible,' Potter said.

Daphne frowned. Why didn't Dipsy show up? 'No, Dipsy is my personal elf. That's the first time she didn't answer my call. I wonder why. I really hope she's not in trouble, too.'

'You have your elf with you at Hogwarts? I didn't know that was allowed.' He sounded surprised.

Daphne frowned even deeper. 'Come on, Potter, you don't have to play the part of the modest Gryffindor with me.'

'What are you talking about?' he asked, sounding genuinely confused.

What it possible that he didn't know? No better time to find out than now, she decided. 'I'm the Heiress Presumptive to an Ancient House and allowed to keep a personal servant at Hogwarts because of my status, just like you are as the Heir Apparent to a Most Ancient and an Ancient House.'

'I am what? You're having me on, Greengrass!'

Merlin, he really didn't know. The surprise in his voice was genuine. 'I'm not kidding you, Potter. You are the Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient House of Peverell and the Ancient House of Potter. And you're allowed to have a house elf here at Hogwarts to serve you personally.'

'No one ever told me,' he whispered. Silence descended between them.

'All right, all this talk about our social status isn't going to get us out of here,' Daphne finally said to break the silence. 'Any ideas how to get out of here, Potter?'

'Let's look where the way out is,' he suggested. 'You'll take this side' – she heard him knock against the wall to her right – 'and I'll take the other.'

'All right,' she agreed.

They started to scan the walls with their hands, painfully trying to avoid touching each other in the confined space. While doing so, Daphne tried to find an answer to the problem why Dipsy didn't show up when called. She didn't like the only probable solution she came up with at all. Whoever put them in this closet must have done something to Dipsy, too, and that worried Daphne deeply. She loved the little creature that had helped raising her dearly.

Distracted by her worries, she didn't pay attention to her movements, and her backside touched Potter's. For a second, her bum was pressed against his. It felt muscular, yet soft under his robes. Against her will, she felt aroused. 'Great', she thought to herself, 'no need to book a ticket for the Drool-Over-Potter-Club just because you're locked with him in a broom-closet, Greengrass!' She closed her eyes and tried to force the unwelcomed feeling away. Instead, images of Potter flooded her mind.

 _He was in the locker rooms of the Qudditch Stadium. The Quidditch Cup stood on the bench beside him. He took off his soiled Quidditch robes until only his boxers remained on his body. His upper body glistened with perspiration and his wet hair was messier than usual. Slowly, her eyes traced down from his incredible emerald eyes toward his wiry, yet toned body. He looked absolutely dishy and she had to kiss him now or she was going to burst …_

Daphne's eyes went wide open. Merlin, what was happening with her? Why was she suddenly hallucinating about Potter? She tried to get her desire to jump at the boy beside her under control, employing every Occlumency meditation technique her grandfather had taught her when she was still small. It didn't help much. Potter had become very quiet, too, and had stopped moving. She could hear his strained breathing. Something was very odd here, Daphne thought.

'Potter?' she managed to croak.

'Yeah?' His voice sounded as breathless as she felt.

'Something … something strange is happening here. I get funny ideas about you.'

'I get funny ideas about you, too, Greengrass. Something's not right here.'

Sudden realisation hit her. 'They must have fed us a Lust Potion!' she gasped. 'It must have been triggered when our – ehem – behinds touched.'

He laughed, but there wasn't much humour in his laughter. 'I admire that you still seem to be able to think logical under these circumstances. Sorry, I certainly can't.'

She retorted without thinking. 'That proves that boys aren't using their brains, but are thinking with their …'

'Don't you dare finishing that sentence, Greengrass!' he gritted out between his teeth.

She hadn't thought of what that certain mental image would do to him in his present state. She tried to feel sorry for him, but couldn't. Instead, triumph welled up inside of her at the thought what she was able to do to him with simple words. How would he react if she skipped the words and simply started acting upon her feelings? However, some sense still prevailed deep inside of her. 'Sorry,' she told him, but couldn't keep the grin out of her voice.

'Let's just ignore each other, okay? It has to wear off eventually, doesn't it?' he pleaded. His voice sounded rather desperate.

'All right,' she agreed. Time to change the topic and to distract themselves, Daphne decided. 'What about the door? Any luck on your side?' she asked.

'No, I've found nothing but a smooth wall.'

'Same here. They must have transformed the door to a wall,' Daphne replied.

Again, silence descended on the small broom closet, only permeated by their heavy breathing.

Daphne could hear Potter groaning. She could only imagine that he was fighting off similar erotic fantasies to the ones that presently assaulted herself. Yet, there was still a small part in the back of her head that was capable to rationally analyse her situation. She was trapped in a broom closet with a boy she hardly knew and they'd both been fed a Lust Potion that made rational thought increasingly difficult. She felt the Pull that made her want to jump at him and tear his robes off his body getting stronger and stronger. A half-forgotten paragraph from the medieval part of the Greengrass Family Grimoire popped up in her head.

 _"While it is possible to counteract the effects of a common Lust Potion by sheer willpower, this outcome can be circumvented by intensifying the effects of the Potion with a simple Enhancement Charm. Not even the most reluctant bride will be able to resist her husband any longer if she's been treated with such a Potion before her wedding night. However, a word of caution is advisable. There is no antidote to a Lust Potion combined with an Enhancement Charm. Also, the consummation must take place immediately, because the longer the bride steams under the influence of the Potion, the bigger her desire will get and the longer it will take to be satisfied. Also, the Enhancement Charm must be weaved with utmost delicacy, not to strengthen the Potion too much and thus creating an overly demanding bride."_

Just spiffing, Daphne thought. A Potion that was designed to turn herself and Potter into the proverbial rabbits. But was this situation really so bad? What other choices did she have? She was looking forward to a wedding night with Theodore Nott, who didn't want her. Her other option was giving in to one of the brutes from her own house, or, even worse, Malfoy. She shuddered at the thought. Potter was at least handsome and reported to be very kind and considerate. He'd treat her well. That she was sure of. Didn't she deserve her first time being with a man who'd appreciate her?

The dice was rolled within a split second.

'Potter?' Her own audacity made her breathless.

'Yeah?'

'It doesn't work, Potter. They must have combined the Lust Potion with an Enhancement Charm. The more we ignore it, the worse it gets. If we keep on ignoring the compulsion, we'll probably be at it for three days in a row when we finally break.'

'What a delightful thought, Greengrass!'

She grinned to herself. This was getting even better. She'd always had a soft spot for men with a sarcastic humour. Aloud she said, 'No need to be sarcastic, Potter. I was just pointing out what probably is going to happen to us.'

He trembled beside her. 'Not. Helping. At. All. Greengrass,' he panted. 'Any ideas how to get us out of this mess?'

His throaty voice sent shivers down her spine. 'Maybe …' Daphne hesitated. This was her last chance to back out.

'Maybe what?'

She took a deep breath. 'Maybe we should just go with it. Get it out of our systems, you know?'

He startled. 'You're joking, Greengrass!'

'I wish I was. It's either that or losing our minds. I've been told how this Potion and Charm combination works. It won't simply wear off and there isn't an antidote.' She turned around and put a hand on his back. He stiffened under her touch and let out a supressed groan of pleasure.

'Don't fight it, Potter. You're going to damage yourself that way.' She leaned closer to him, inhaling his unique scent. He smelled simply devour-able, she decided, like treacle tart, broom wax and musk, just like the smell that came out of Slughorn's cauldron of Amortentia.

He banged his head against the wall.

'Stop it, Potter. No need to hurt yourself over this.' She pressed her lips against his back.

Potter groaned out loud. Still, he resisted. 'If I act upon your words, you're going to scream bloody rape as soon as we are out of here. That'll mean expulsion and a couple of years in Azkaban for me, if your father doesn't get to me first. Thanks, Greengrass, but no, thanks. I might be horny beyond anything right now, but I don't have a death wish!'

Daphne grinned inwardly. She loved his sarcasm. 'I won't Harry, I promise. It'll be a mutual agreement. Nobody except us will ever have to know.' She snaked her arms across his waist and let her lips sent a trail of small kisses across his back. Oh, how she enjoyed him tremble under her ministrations!

'Aaargh, stop that, please! I'm not made of stone!'

'Are you sure about that?' she giggled. Her small hand had just found a certain spot in his mid-section and rubbed it gently.

'Daphne!' he gasped out, and then groaned, relishing the pleasure of her touch. Yet, the next second he grasped her forearm and yanked her hand away.

'Spoilsport!' Daphne pouted and send another trail of kisses across his back.

'Get a grip, Greengrass!'

Oh, this was so funny! 'I'd love to, but you don't let me!'

Harry whirled around. He grabbed her upper arms with both hands and tried to keep her away from him at arm's length, which was impossible in the tightness of the broom-closet.

She couldn't make out his face in the darkness, but she felt his hot breath on her face and him trembling with desire. 'Face it, Potter, you want me as much as I want you right now,' Daphne purred.

'Oh Merlin, yes! I want you! But it isn't right and you know it! What if you get pregnant?'

Daphne rolled her eyes. Bloody gallant Gryffindors! Any Slytherin given this opportunity would already be in her knickers by now. 'I'm on the Contraceptive Potion, idiot. Didn't I make it clear to you that in my house a girl has to take precautions?'

She could feel his resistance crumbling. His grip on her upper arms lessened. Immediately, she slung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against the pulse on his throat.

Harry groaned. His arms wrapped around her smaller frame and his mouth descended onto hers.

It was pure ecstasy. Liquid fire rolled through her veins, and her head seemed to explode in an onslaught of emotions. She responded his kiss, never wanting to let go. She was vaguely aware that he'd cupped one hand around her breast and rubbed it gently. She moaned softly. It felt so good!

Finally, they had to come up for air. In the darkness of the closet, they still couldn't see each other, only feel and hear and taste. Their foreheads leaned against each other, their heavy breathing filled the air. Simultaneously, they started undressing each other with feverish hands, sharing hot, wet kisses.

Daphne's knees buckled under her. She allowed Harry to gently lower her onto the ground, while he caressed her naked body in places no man ever had touched before.

'Are you sure about this, Daphne?' he whispered into her ear.

She smiled. His chivalry was so cute! 'Yes, I am!' she whispered back and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'But if this has to be my first time, you'd better be gentle with me, Harry, and make it worth it for me.'

'I promise,' he said, before kissing her deeply again.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

Daphne woke up, spread over something heavenly soft and warm. She stirred and yawned.

'Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,' Harry whispered in her ear and dropped a kiss on her head.

The memories of last night flooded back. A broad grin spread over Daphne's face. Her fist time had been unbelievable. Harry had been all that she had hoped for and even more. He'd been sweet, tender, kind, caring and also very shy. He'd stirred up feelings inside of her she'd heard other girls talk about, but never expected to experience herself. Which was even more amazing as she was sure it had been a first time for him, too. 'G'd morning, luv,' she murmured, snuggling up to him. Merlin, he smelled even better than yesterday, she thought, burying her nose in the crook of his neck. 'I could get used to this,' she murmured, kissing him on the soft spot below his ear.

'Yeah, me too,' he said. 'Listen, Daphne, I'm sorry about what happened. Hadn't it been for the Potion, I'd never have forced me upon you the way I did.'

She silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. 'No need to apologize, Harry. I suggested to go with the Potion, remember? I did it not only because we had no other choice, but also because I wanted you to be my first one.'

'Uh?'

'As eloquent as ever,' she smiled. She sat up beside him and slung her arms around her knees. Her long, blonde hair fell over her shoulders, partly hiding her face, and gleaming in the flickering flames of a torch in the hallway that trickled into the closet through a small slit in the door. A small part of her registered that the charm on the closet's door must have worn off, but the thought didn't make it to the forefront of her mind. 'What do you know about pureblood customs, Harry?'

'Almost nothing. I grew up with Muggles. People around me always assume I know everything about the magical world, because my parents were both magical, my dad even coming from a pureblood family, but I know next to nothing. Nobody ever cared to teach me all the things you learned automatically while growing up,' he replied.

'That explains a lot what has puzzled me about you, Harry. You always acted so clueless.'

'Uh?'

She laughed, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. 'I'll tell you later. Just let me explain what's on my mind right now, will you?'

'Go ahead,' he nodded.

'Most pureblood males think themselves superior to women. Though that attitude was about to die out at the beginning of the century, it got a new upswing when the Dork Lord rose to power.'

She could barely make out his face in the dim light, but she saw that he scrunched his face in disgust.

'Seems that a lot of horrible attitudes got an upswing when he came;' he said. 'By the way you talk about him you're not one of his supporters, I guess?'

Daphne let out a harsh laugh. 'I'd rather rot in hell. Mind you, foremost I'm a Slytherin and my first instinct will always be to run away rather than to fight, but when it comes to the Dork Lord, I'll consider my priorities. I hate what he did to us pureblood women. He knows nothing about our culture. Under the Dork Lord, proud witches were reduced to mere birthing machines, only good enough to pop out more little pureblood Death Eaters, but not allowed to have rights of their own. I blame him for the attitude the male members of our house show towards us girls. He's the reason why blatant sexual harassment and even rape are tolerated in Slytherin.' She took a deep breath and went on, much less agitated, 'I've seen it happen too many times in my house over the years. It happened to Gemma, and it happened to Pansy and Millie.'

Harry took her hand. He hesitated. Then he asked, 'Did it happen to you, too?'

Daphne shook her head. 'Fortunately, no. Or not yet, I'd rather say. I've always dreaded it. To be forced to -,' she stopped, unable to continue, and he squeezed her hand in silent support. 'That's why I made the decision to just go with the effects of the Potion tonight. I was so afraid my first time would be a rape. Everyone knows you are kind and considerate, Harry. You're very easy on the eyes, too. There aren't men like you in Slytherin, so the decision was easy for me. You've been gentle and tender. You made me feel loved and wanted, even though we were tricked into this. No girl can expect more of her first time, and I want to thank you for that.' A small tear trickled down her cheek.

Harry reached out with his hand and wiped it away with his thumb. Then he cupped her cheek with his hand. 'You're welcome,' he whispered. 'Come here.' He pulled her down towards him and wrapped her in his arms. Then their lips met.

This kiss was completely different from the first kiss they shared. It was tender and gentle; it spoke of hurt and healing and impending loss.

Finally, Daphne broke the kiss. 'We've got to get back to our dorms,' she whispered.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed and kissed her again.

'I don't want to go,' Daphne said after a rather long time.

'Neither do I.' Harry replied, still holding her tight to him.

Daphne drew little circles on his bare chest with her finger. 'I still feel rather affectionate, you know. Merlin, I don't know whether I should curse whoever did that to us or thank them on my knees!' That had them both chuckling.

'I guess we're both still feeling the lingering effects of the Potion. I have no idea how long it will last or how we should handle it,' Harry finally said.

She gave him a wicked grin. 'I'd still say go with it to get it out of our system and enjoy it while it lasts.'

'Woman, you'll be the death of me!' Harry snorted.

'And you'll enjoy every minute,' she replied and kissed him again, which eventually led to a repetition of their former activities.

Afterwards, they held each other in their arms, listening to their heartbeats.

'We've got to go,' Harry finally said. She nodded mutely. They dressed silently, not really wanting to part.

Daphne opened the door of the broom-closet and stepped out. She bent down and picked up their wands from the floor in front of the closet. She pocketed hers and held his out to him. 'Your wand, Harry.'

'Thanks,' he said. Instead grabbing his wand, he grabbed her wrist. 'When will we meet again?' They both knew there was no doubt they had to see each other again.

She worried her lower lip with her teeth. 'We'll have to be very careful. Whoever did this to us, is out to humiliate us. Besides, the Boy-Who-Lived and a Slytherin? The gossip mongers at school will think Christmas has come early. Not to mention what our friends will say.'

Harry grimaced, and she could easily imagine his thoughts. She didn't want to tell that bigot Weasel, either, if she were in his shoes. She still looked at him, worrying her lip between her teeth. 'On the sixth floor in the north wing of the castle is a row of unused storerooms. Nobody ever comes there. Meet me there after dinner. It's the second room on the right side.'

'I'll be there,' he promised. 'Now, let's get back to our dorms without Filch catching us.'

'Dipsy!' she called, hoping her elf would answer this time. To her relief the small elf popped up beside her immediately.

'Miss Daffy called Dipsy?' she asked.

'Please, take me back to my dorm, Dipsy,' Daphne said. She leaned forward and kissed Harry's cheek. 'See you tonight, Harry.'

She grabbed Dipsy's small hand, her eyes never leaving his face. He stood in the hallway, his hand touching his cheek where she had kissed him, and smiling softly. That was the last thing she saw when Dipsy popped her away.

 _t.b.c._


	2. Exposed

Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for the warm welcome of my little story. I' m tickled pink about all the nice reviews. I'll respond to each review personally by pm, so, dear guests, I' m really sorry I could't give you a personal reply. Thank you for reading and reviewing, though!

I forgot to introduce my timeline for this story. It's AU after the beginning of 6th year and will continue unti after the Battle of Hogwarts. Consider everything happening like in canon, except the Harry/Ginny-romance. That will definitely not happen, for obvious reasons.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

02 Exposed

Dipsy had barely popped Daphne into her bedroom, when her best friend Tracey Davis flung herself at her and shrieked 'Where have you been, Daffy? I'm worried sick here since you didn't return from your walk around the castle at curfew.'

Daphne returned her friend's hug and sat down on her beside. She cast a quick Tempus Spell with her wand and grimaced when she realised it was already well after midnight. 'Did you tell Snape I was missing?'

'Of course not. What do you take me for, a squealer? I'm not Pansy Pugface!' Tracey replied, sitting down on her bed. 'I simply thought you've finally found yourself a hot date and forgot the time.'

Daphne smiled. 'You really have a one-track mind, Toddy. Though, this time you aren't so far off the mark.'

'What?! Spill the beans, I want details right now!' Tracey hopped up and down on her bedside very much like an excited house elf.

'Well, I was up at the seventh floor when I got hit in the back with a Stunner. Next thing I know I'm in a broom-closet with a boy.'

'Oh no, not Malfoy again!' Tracey groaned.

'It wasn't him,' Daphne replied. 'Though, I suspect he's behind this sordid prank. Was he in the common room tonight?'

Tracey shook her head. 'No, you know he hardly ever was this term. He must have some really big thing going on, now that he's one of the Dork Lord's merry little bunch of idiots.'

'Hmmm, I wonder,' Daphne mused. The blond prat had acted quite out of character ever since the term started. Of course, your father being in Azkaban could do that to you, but she strongly suspected there was more than met the eyes.

'Stop talking in riddles. You'd better tell who you kneed in the gut this time,' Tracey demanded.

An evil smile crept over Daphne's angelic features. She was going to have some fun with Tracey. 'I didn't knee him. Quite the contrary, in fact.'

'Daphne Greengrass, do you really want to make me believe you made out with a random boy you found yourself with in a broom-closet? You, the Ice Queen of Slytherin, of all people?' Tracey demanded, her hands on her hips.

Daphne couldn't help the giggle escaping her lips. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and replied nonchalantly, 'No, I wouldn't. We went quite beyond that.'

Tracey gaped at her, her eyes almost bulging out of her head. 'You went WHAT?!' she shrieked. A grim line appeared around her mouth. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at Daphne. 'Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?'

'We met first on my second birthday. Your mother and my mother were best friends since they met on the Hogwarts Express. I gave you your nickname Toddy because I couldn't say Tracey;' Daphne replied. 'You'd better put down your wand or I'll never tell you what happened.'

Tracey frowned and lowered her wand. She bit her lip. 'Daffy, what happened to you? That is so unlike you.'

Daphne hesitated. How did you tell your best friend you'd lost your virginity in a broom-closet to a boy you hardly ever spoke to, due to a Lust Potion? She sighed. There really was no better way to deliver this story as to tell it from the beginning to the end. 'Well, I first assumed he'd paid someone to lock us up in the closet. But he really got offended when I suggested that. Our wands had been taken away from us and I called Dipsy to pop us out of the closet, but she didn't come.'

'Dipsy didn't come? This gets stranger by the minute!' Tracey interrupted her.

'Yeah. Remind me tomorrow to ask her what happened to her. When Dipsy didn't come, we tried to break out of the closet, but it was sealed. While we were still looking for a way out, we accidentally touched in a rather intimate place, and that touch triggered something inside of us.' Her voice faltered and she turned beet red.

The frown on Tracey's face had turned incessantly deeper while she listened to Daphne. 'A simple touch triggered something inside of you and you ended doing more to him than simply making out because of that? What kind of dragondung are you feeding me?' She interrupted herself. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she gasped. 'You were both fed with a Love Potion?'

Daphne smiled at Tracey, glad that her friend was so quick-witted about picking up clues and drawing the right conclusions. 'You're almost right,' she replied. 'It wasn't a Love Potion, but a Lust Potion, combined with an Enhancement Charm. One of the kind from the medieval times that is described in our Family Grimoire. You remember that I told you about them, don't you?'

Tracey nodded, her eyes still wide. She looked shell-shocked. She jumped up, hurried over to Daphne and hugged her fiercely. 'Oh Daffy, I'm so sorry! I had no idea! If I'd know, I'd have come looking for you and got you out of that mess!'

Daphne pulled her down beside her. 'Don't be sorry, Toddy. There's no way you'd have known this. Actually, I made the deliberate decision to go with the Potion and sleep with him.'

Tracey's head jerked up. 'You did it voluntarily? But, Daffy, you always said you'd wait until your wedding night!' Her voice dripped with disbelief.

A sad smile played around Daphne's lips. 'Dad wrote me today that he's considering to sign a marriage contract.'

'Oh, bugger!' Tracey sighed and pulled her into another hug. 'I can understand that you're not looking forward to your wedding night anymore.'

'Yeah,' Daphne said sadly. 'And what other choices do I have? Just look at the other boys in our house. They are all brutes. I've been afraid that I'll get raped by one of them ever since my third year. In that light the choice really was easy. The boy I met tonight is quite the looker, he's kind and considerate and he treats me like the most precious thing on earth.' She surreptitiously wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye.

'Wow!' Tracey's voice sounded awed. 'So, I guess your first experience was a pleasant one?'

Daphne let herself fall back on her bed. She pulled up her pillow and hugged it to her chest. A broad smile appeared on her face. 'You have no idea, Toddy! It was simply wonderful!'

Tracey gaped at her, open mouthed. It was a sight to behold, Daphne thought with an inward chuckle. Her best friend hardly ever was at a loss for words. Finally she said, 'It seems I really have something looking forward to, provided that I can find the right bloke for it.'

'That you have, Toddy. That you have.' Daphne giggled. She stifled a yawn. 'Excuse me, but I have to catch up on my beauty sleep. This evening was rather exhausting.' She flashed her friend a wicked grin.

Tracey snorted, but went back to her bed without a reply.

Daphne quickly dressed for the night and then hid in the seclusion of her bed curtains. She snuggled under her blankets. Thinking of the way Harry had held her close to him, she drifted off to sleep.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

The next morning she almost overslept. She hardly made it into the common room in time to go to the Great Hall for breakfast with the rest of her house. She took her usual seat next to Tracey, and opposite of Theodore and Blaise. With the aid of her Occlumency skills she schooled her face to a calm mask while she unobtrusively scanned the Gryffindor Table for any signs of Harry.

As always, the Gryffindors trickled into the Great Hall in small numbers. _'Snape would have a fit at that lack of house discipline'_ , she thought with an inward grin.

Her heart somersaulted when he finally came into the room, and then found a new place to beat somewhere in her throat. He sat down next to Granger, facing the Slytherin Table. Granger said something to him, which made him snap at her, and she huffed and turned away from him. While he ate his breakfast, he looked at the Slytherin Table.

Their eyes met. Her heart stopped beating for a second. There was something in his emerald green eyes that got right to the bottom of her soul. _'It's only because of the damned Potion'_ , she reminded herself, and her heart started hammering again. However, it was only due to her strict pureblood upbringing that she didn't jump over the tables and flung herself at him. Almost against her will her lips curved into a smile.

He responded with a blinding smile and then lowered his gaze to his plate. Daphne found herself left oddly breathless. She didn't notice the humming and sniggering that started among the rest of her year and the seventh and fifth years, as well as she didn't notice the sneers and dirty looks that were thrown her way.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

The world as she knew it until then collapsed around her during recess.

'Fancy visiting a broom-closet with me, Greengrass?' a 7th year leered at her as she entered the common room to get her books for Charms.

She flipped her hair back and gave him the iciest stare she could muster. 'In your dreams!' she replied and continued her way to her bedroom.

'No reason for you to be toffy-nosed, Greengrass. After all, you spread your legs for Potter, whore!' he called after her. Sniggers at catcalls resounded in the common room.

Years of strict upbringing enabled her to hold up an unmoved façade. 'My, my, Slytherin isn't what it used to be. Next they'll believe the Tales of Beedle the Bard are true… ' She let her voice trail off and disappeared in the corridor that led to her bedroom. In her bedroom, she let her books drop on her bed and then slumped down, heaving a big sigh.

Tracey came into the room only seconds behind her. 'Is it true?' she asked, her eyes as big as saucers. 'You didn't tell me the name of the boy last night. Was it really Potter?'

Daphne nodded mutely.

Tracey dropped on the bed beside her. 'Oh, bugger!'

She snorted. 'Yeah, I've supposed I'd be in trouble if the cat ever got out of the bag. Guess exactly that has happened.'

Tracey put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'At least it was only this one time. You don't have to see him again. They'll find something else to gossip about soon.' Contrary to her words, her voiced didn't sound convincing.

Daphne snorted. 'I wish! Probably the Potion was overdosed, or they overdid the Enhancement Charm. Fact is, we both still feel the effects of the Potion. You don't know how hard it was for me this morning at breakfast not to jump at him! We already agreed to meet again tonight to get rid of our problem.' She turned red at her last words.

Tracey raised her eyebrows at that, unable to keep a grin from spreading over her face.

Daphne frowned at her best friend, but the retort that was already at the tip of her tongue was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Come in!' Tracey called.

The door opened and Blaise and Theodore came into the room.

'What do you want?' Tracey demanded.

Theodore looked uneasily at his lover. Blaise nodded at him and gave him a small push into Daphne's direction. Theodore stumbled and had to steady himself at the bed post, which made Tracey chuckle.

'Shut up, Tracey!' he glared at her. Then his gaze focussed back on Daphne. 'I've been told you cheated on me with Potter. Is that true?'

'Theodore, have you've been hit with a Confusion Curse? Last time I checked you were more or less openly gay,' Tracey glared at him, her hands on her hips.

Theodore didn't pay her any heed. His gaze was still fixed on Daphne. 'Damn it, Daphne, the contract is not even signed yet! And if this story turns out to be true, it probably never will! No one in Slytherin will expect me still to want to marry a bloodtraitor whore!' He gave the bedpost a good kick with his foot.

Tracey looked from him to Daphne, a look of sheer disbelief on her face. Daphne had her head hung low and her cheeks were rather pink.

'You … you are about to sign a betrothal contract with THEODORE?' she asked, her voice clearly showing that she still couldn't believe it. 'When was that decision made?'

'Yesterday,' Blaise supplied. 'It's an idea old man Nott and Daphne's father came up with to keep both of them safe from the Dork Lord's clutches.'

'Yeah, and Daphne ruined it all just because she wanted to shag Gryffindor's Golden Boy,' Theodore spat and kicked the bedpost again.

Daphne's head shot up. 'Shut up, Theodore! You know absolutely nothing and I won't tolerate your disparaging remarks!' She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him.

Theodore glared back, clearly thinking of another biting retort to come up with.

'Whoa, hold in your Hippogriffs,' Tracey said and stepped between them. 'Instead of beating each other up like some stupid Gryffindorks you'd better use some of your Slytherin cunning and try to find a way out of this mess.'

Slow clapping from the door interrupted her. 'That was very well said, Tracey,' Blaise drawled.

'Oh, shut up, Blaise! Instead of lounging against the doorframe and playing _bella figura_ you'd better put your few existing brain cells to work!' Tracey shot back.

Blaise pushed himself from the doorframe he'd leaned against and ambled toward Tracey. 'Your wish is my command, my dear. However, Theodore's course of action should be obvious, I think.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about, Blaise,' Theodore snarled. 'Instead of talking in riddles you'd better come to the point. We've got to be at Charms in ten minutes.'

'Uh oh, do I sense trouble in lover's paradise?' Tracey stage-whispered at Daphne. However, she was not rewarded with a smile by the pretty blonde, who still kept glaring at Theodore.

'All right, I'll explain it in simple words so that you with less than the average brain understand,' Blaise drawled. That earned him huffs from his three friends, and he grinned. 'It's as simple as that: you were in the broom-closet with Daphne for some … eh … prenuptial celebrations. That'll stop the gossip mongers and prevent Daphne from the … unpleasant repercussions of her ill-advised choice of …uhm … playmates.' Ignoring Daphne and Tracey's glares, he went on, 'Also, that'll stop some of the rumours going on about you, Theodore.'

'You mean I have to tell everyone that Daphne and I –.' Theodore let the rest of the sentence hang in the air, looking positively green.

'No one will believe that, Blaise. Everyone knows you and Theodore are an item,' Tracey protested.

Blaise gave her a very Italian shrug of his shoulders. 'He'd not be the first one in this house who turned out to be bi,' he replied. 'You don't have to tell anyone, Theodore,' he addressed his boyfriend. 'During Herbology this morning Daphne and Tracey will have an exited, whispered talk about just how _wonderful_ you were last night and how exited she is about your betrothal. By lunchtime everyone will know and the gossip will die down.'

Daphne had listened to him thoughtfully. 'That's so corny it might even work,' she admitted.

'Trust me, it will work, if you pull it off convincingly enough. But now we'd better get going, or we'll be late for Charms. Theodore, you'd better escort your betrothed,' he said and went to the door.

They gathered their books. Still frowning, Theodore offered Daphne his arm as they went out of the room. She thanked him with her sweetest smile.

'Stop frowning, Theodore,' she said under her breath 'You're supposed to be over the moon, considering how generously I gave my affection to you last night.'

Theodore snorted and Daphne gave him an impish grin, to which he replied with one of his own. Arm in arm they walked up to the Charms classroom.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

As always, the Slytherins approached the classroom _en masse_ in the pecking order they had established in first class. Malfoy went ahead, flanked by his minions Crabbe and Goyle. Right behind them came Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. In some distance followed the remaining four Slytherins. Usually, Theodore and Blaise would pair up as well as Daphne and Tracey. Today, however, Theodore escorted Daphne on his arm, while Blaise and Tracey simply walked side by side behind them.

The Gryffindors were already waiting in front of the classroom. Behind her eyelashes Daphne quickly scanned the small group. Harry stood leaned against the wall, his two friends close by him. His hair was messier as usual and he had dark circles around his eyes.

Malfoy stopped in front of Harry. 'Well, well, who do we have here?' he sneered. 'You look awful, Potter. Did you have an exhausting _ride_ recently?'

Daphne could see how Harry balled his fists. His desire to punch Malfoy in the face was easily to see for her and also for every other Slytherin. His eyes wandered to her, and she could have screamed at his lack of subtlety. She shook her head imperceptibly, hoping he'd catch her warning.

He immediately looked away, exhaled and his fists uncurled. 'Never been better. Thanks for your concern, Malfoy,' he replied.

Something like disappointment flickered across Malfoy's face. Then he recovered, looking Harry up and down. 'I thought so,' he drawled.

The door to the classroom opened. Tiny Professor Flitwick stood at the threshold, inviting the class in. Saved by the bell before Harry's Gryffindor side could get her into hot water, Daphne thought while she followed her classmates into the classroom.

'What was that all about, mate?' she could hear the Weasel ask Harry while they both sat down.

Harry shrugged. 'I don't know, Ron, I haven't found out yet how Malfoy's addled brain works,' he said loud and clearly so everyone in the classroom could hear him. Finnegan and Thomas sniggered, while Malfoy looked at Harry's back as if he was trying to burn a hole into it with his eyes. Only Granger was giving Harry a rather suspicious side glance.

Daphne sighed. If anyone in Gryffindor was likely to find their secret out, it was Granger. That girl really was much too sharp for her own good and Daphne's comfort.

She didn't dare look at Harry during Charms at all. She knew Malfoy and Parkinson were watching her like hawks for any sign of her relationship with Harry. Much worse, the Pull that had flared up during breakfast had returned even stronger. She breathed a sigh of relief when the double period was finally over and she and Tracey walked to the greenhouses. During the first class of the morning she had found out that the Pull would somehow lessen if she removed herself from Harry's presence. Even though NEWT level Herbology was taught to all four houses in one class, it was easy to hide behind the plants and pretend that Harry wasn't there.

Today, Professor Sprout taught them how to care for the Amorous Squidvine, a plant that looked like a potted squid with its many tentacles grouped around a pink bulb in its middle. The tentacles were quite a nuisance, sneaking around the studen't hands and arms and wrestling their tools away while they tried to prune and repot the obstinate plants.

Daphne and Tracey were paired up with Lavender Brown from Gryffindor and Eloise Midgen from Ravenclaw, both quite the gossip queens. _'Perfect'_ , Daphne thought.

As if on cue, Tracey whispered in her best Slytherin stage whisper 'Tell me, Daffy, how was it?'

'How was what?' Daphne played dumb, fending off the tentacles that tried to sling around her waist. The plant she and Tracey had been given to work on really was an exceptionally affectionate example of the species.

'You and Theodore!' Tracey whispered excitedly. 'You've surely taken your time in that broom-closet, and I bet it was not for playing gobstones.'

Daphne slapped the tentacle around her waist sharply, looking at Brown and Midgen from the corner of her eyes. They had both edged nearer, not caring for their Amorous Squidvine that just sneaked its tentacles under their robes and obviously tried to feel them up. Time for some expert acting!

'Oh Toddy, you wouldn't believe it!' she swooned. 'He was incredible, so manly and strong. When he finally made me his, I thought I was going to die from ecstasy!' She cast a quick side glance at Brown and Midgen. They had given up all pretence on working on their Squidvine, listening into Daphne and Tracey's conversation unabashedly.

'Oh Daffy, I'm so happy for you!' Tracey stage-squealed. 'You must be over the moon with a betrothed like that!'

Brown and Midgen exchanged a look as if they'd just won the jackpot in a lottery.

'Yes, I am, thank you, Toddy,' she said, demurely lowering her eyelashes to hide her satisfaction. Brown and Midgen had fallen for the bait hook, line and sinker. Not even before lunch was over the whole school would know that she had been laid by Theodore Nott, who also was her betrothed.

However, the good mood about their successfully accomplished ploy vanished when she walked back to the castle with Tracey. Bad luck had it that they were walking out of the greenhouse just behind Harry and Granger and the Weasel. Finnegan and Thomas passed them, leering and sniggering, and quickly caught up with the three inseparable friends.

'Way to go, tiger!' Finnegan shouted and slapped Harry on the back.

'Yeah, congrats,' Thomas chimed in. He turned his head to Daphne and gave her a wink.

Granger glared at the four boys and stormed off towards the castle in a huff.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Daphne heard Harry trying to play dumb.

'A little bird told us you fucked Greengrass,' Finnegan grinned, loud enough that Daphne could understand every word. 'You're one very brave man, Potter. I mean, she's beautiful, yeah, but a cold bitch. She's more likely to freeze your bits off with her stare then to … you know what I mean.'

'Sour grapes, mate,' Thomas cackled. 'You're jealous because Greengass refused to get laid by you last year. Only after that you started calling her "Ice Queen". Before that you said that she was the hottest bird you've ever seen.' Again, he turned his head to Daphne and leered at her.

Daphne fingered for her wand, but was prevented from drawing it at Thomas and Finnegan by Tracey, who put a hand on her arm and shook her head in warning.

Finnegan ignored his friend and slung one arm around Harry's shoulder. 'Come on, mate, tell us, have you done the deed? Zack Smith says he's heard Nott was the lucky bloke to get into her knickers.'

The Weasel sniggered. 'The bitch and the Death Eater wannabe deserve each other. In my book he's welcomed to fuck her any day of the week.'

Daphne could see how Harry balled his fists until his knuckles turned white. Tracey must have noticed, too, because she draw in a deep breath and whispered, 'Don't do it, Potter!'

The Weasel, oblivious to his friend's building rage, went on. 'Shove it, Seamus. As if Harry'll ever shag a slimy snake.' He gave Harry a stupid grin, obviously pleased with himself for his show of friendship.

She could see how Harry exhaled slowly and uncurled his fists. 'I think your behaviour is disgusting,' he said. Though his voice sounded calm, his body language betrayed his still boiling anger. 'You shouldn't talk about a classmate like that!'

'Oh, come on, Harry, who cares? She's just a slimy snake!' the Weasel said dismissively.

'Yeah, tell us, mate, did you fuck her? Was she a good shag?' Finnegan persisted.

Daphne could see that something snapped in Harry. His eyes glowered like green fire.

'I didn't do anything like that,' he hissed at the still dumbly sniggering boys and stormed off to the castle.

She let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Thanks Merlin her brave Gryffindor hadn't had the silly notion to defend her honour. That surely would have added fuel to the fire.

Tracey shared her sentiments. 'At least he had the sense to storm off before he punched them in their silly faces,' she murmured.

'Yeah,' Daphne murmured, still lost in her thoughts. Harry hadn't exactly lied about their relationship, either, she thought with a small smile. After all, what they had shared last night was something special, something that didn't deserve to be described in crude terms and broadcasted all over the castle, in spite of the suspicious circumstances that had forced them together. She had the distinct feeling that Harry agreed with her on that. Damn, he was incredible sensitive for a guy and rather hot, too, when he got in a huff. Again, the Pull raised its head and made her want to run after him and drag him in the next broom-closet. Probably it was better she wouldn't turn up in the Great Hall for lunch.

'Excuse me, Toddy, but I don't think I feel like having lunch today,' she said to her friend.

Tracey gave her an understanding smile. 'Let's head to our room and ask Dipsy to get us something from the kitchen.'


	3. Obsessed Part One

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.R.

Thank you for still staying with my story! Unfortunately, there are again a few reders who reviewed, but disabled the reply-mode. Just want to let you know that I really appreciate your comments and ideas.

03 Obsessed Part One

By dinnertime, Daphne was fidgeting. Even the Occlumency exercises her grandfather had shown her when she was still small didn't help against the anticipation that was building up inside of her. The Pull had hit her again with full force after walking up to the castle behind Harry, and despite her decision to avoid him during lunch and that they didn't have any classes together that afternoon, the need to see him, to touch him, had become stronger and stronger.

Not trusting herself to keep her emotions in check, she'd decided against having dinner in the Great Hall. Instead, she called Dipsy to take her to the storage room on the sixth floor early. At her request, the elf warded the room against any intruders except Harry, cast a toasty heating charm over the room and transfigured the rickety furniture that was stored there into a nice four poster bed with dark blue velvet curtains, silver and blue bed linen and a small boudoir with a sofa for two, a low table and upholstered chairs. Long Everlasting Candles burning in silver chandeliers on the low table and on another table beside the bed added a romantic touch.

She looked at the small golden watch that was pinned to the lapel of her robes, a present from her parents after she'd aced ten OWLs. Dinner in the Great Hall was not yet over. Damned teenage boys with hollow legs, she seethed inwardly while she paced the ornate oriental carpet in front of the bed. Even though Harry didn't eat half as much as his friend, the glutton, Daphne knew from quiet observation during the last five years that he appreciated his meals. Who was she to begrudge him this little pleasure? After all, he'd need his strength, she thought with a wicked grin while she still paced the carpet.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she almost missed his arrival by – Apparition with a house elf? Daphne blinked in surprise, but the next moment all other thoughts than Harry went right out of her head. She flew into his arms, almost toppling him over.

Their lips met, and from that moment on coherent thinking was impossible. All that mattered were his arms around her and the feeling of his surprisingly soft lips on hers. Not breaking their embrace, they fell onto the bed and lost themselves in one another.

'I missed you,' Daphne said, much later, her head on his bare chest and drawing little circles with her fingers on his chest. He made the cutest noises of contentment when she did so; a low rumble deep down in his chest that was especially endearing. Of course, she'd never tell him that.

Harry tightened his embrace around her. 'I missed you, too. But you know it isn't real, don't you, and that we're still feeling the lingering effects of the potion. Hermione thinks that it'll take some time till it's out of our systems.'

'Granger? You told her?' Why in the world did he have to talk with that bushy-haired know-it-all about her? Was there more than friendship between them after all?

'Judging by how she looked at me today at dinner, you told Davis, too. I swear, if looks could kill, I would be dead right now! Hermione's my best friend and as close as a sister to me. I always turn toward her if I need advice.'

Daphne bit her lower lip. 'That's right, I told Tracey. She's like a sister to me, too,' she admitted. 'Oh well, we're even then, I guess. At least, as long as you don't tell the Weasel about last night!'

'I won't,' Harry hurried to assure her. 'I'll never talk with him about last night, if I can help it.'

'I'm relieved to hear that,' she said. She gave him a shrewd side glance, not able to contain the Slytherin inside of her. 'Didn't you tell him because I'm an eeeevil snake or didn't you tell him because you've "done the deed" before he even managed to hold hands with a girl?'

The ghost of a grin flickered around his mouth, but was immediately wiped away by a hurt look, both clearly betraying his conflicted feelings about her question. Daphne could have slapped herself.

'Oh shit!' she said and kissed him gently on the cheek. 'That was a mean question to ask. Forget I ever asked, even though I can tell by the look on your face that the answer is probably "both."'

She was rewarded by a chuckle, accompanied by a small grin. Then he sobered.

'I'm sorry about the rumours that circulate about us, Daphne,' he said. 'How will that affect your relations with your housemates?'

She grimaced. 'Unfortunately, the cat got out of the bag. It was rather ugly at first. But I think Blaise found a good way dealing with them.'

He raised his eyebrows at that. 'And that is?'

She looked down at his chest, not knowing how she should convey the news that she was going to be betrothed to Theodore Nott during Christmas break. She took a deep breath.

'Mr Nott proposed a betrothal between his younger son Theodore and me. I agreed to that. Blaise suggested to let slip that Theodore took me to that broom closet yesterday for some prenuptial celebrations.'

His face got hard. 'I see,' he said and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

'Where are you going, Harry?' Daphne asked, also sitting up.

'Back to my dorm. You're betrothed to Nott. I won't help you cheating on him,' he snapped, picking up his robe from the floor where he'd thrown it in his haste earlier in the evening.

She jumped out of the bed and threw her arms around him. 'Please, don't go, Harry! Let me explain. It's not what you think!'

He glared down at her, not moving to give into her embrace. 'What is it then? You're going to marry another man, yet you jump at me like … like…' He didn't finish his sentence, but breathed heavily.

'Please, Harry, listen to me.' Her eyes met his, not flinching from the ire and hurt she saw in them, but responding his glare with a calm, steady gaze, even though she quivered inside. She didn't want to lose his respect. She didn't want to lose him, a small voice inside of her said she chose to ignore.

He still glared down at her, but eventually the emerald fire died down. 'All right, what is your story?' he demanded, still sounding angered.

With a sigh of relief she led him back to the bed, sitting down on the edge. He sat down beside her, looking at her expectantly.

'I agreed to be betrothed to Theodore because of political reasons,' she began. 'My family is neutral in the ongoing conflict, but it will be impossible to maintain our neutrality without the protection of another Ancient House. That's where Theodore comes into play. He's from a house politically influential enough to give my family the protection we need against the Dork Lord and his minions. Theodore doesn't wish to become a Death Eater. He even faked magical weakness so his father didn't get the idea to offer his services to the Dork Lord. The betrothal will diffuse any rumours that Theodore is gay and so ultimately safe his life. The Dork Lord doesn't condone what he considers abnormal. Most important, the contract gives us almost three more years until we have to make a final decision about getting married. A lot can happen until then. Hopefully, the Dork Lord will be gone when that time comes. But until then, Theodore and I are protected. We agreed to maintain the impression of a happily engaged couple whenever we're in company, but decided that we're both allowed to live our life as long as we're discreet.'

He made a face as if he'd bitten on a slice of lemon. 'That's such a Slytherin way of thinking, I suppose.'

Daphne didn't contradict.

He slung an arm around her shoulder and hugged her lightly to him. 'I'm sorry, Daphne. I shouldn't have assumed the worst of you before I gave you time to explain.' He dropped a kiss on her head. 'Will it be enough to keep you safe in Slytherin? I've noticed the way some of your housemates lusted after you today.'

She buried her head in his shoulder. 'I don't know,' she said. Her voice was very small.

He lifted her chin with his finger.

'Don't worry. I think, I've come up with a plan to keep you safe. We have to make sure you're never alone and have always a way to escape.'

'The first one is easy. Tracey, Theodore and Blaise are almost always with me.'

'With almost being the operating word there. That's not enough for me, Daphne. I think I came up with a better plan. There's this house elf, Dobby. He's a free elf and works in the Hogwarts kitchen. For some reason he feels obligated to me and would answer my call. And then there's Winky. She was freed by her master in a fit of rage over a year ago, but not due to a fault on her side. She has taken badly to being free and got rather ill. Since guarding you all around the clock is too much for Dobby alone, and after what you told me about heirs and their house elves this morning, I had the idea to bind Dobby and Winky to me. This agreement is of mutual benefit for all of us. They will be your bodyguards. They will always be near you and Apparate you to safety in an instant when the need arises,' Harry explained.

Daphne's eyes grew wide. 'I'm impressed, Harry. You put a lot of thought into that. Thank you for caring. I'd never have thought of employing house elves as bodyguards. What about telling Dipsy, too, to lessen the workload for Dobby and Winky?'

'That's a great idea. Thank you for offering, Daphne.'

'You're welcome. As a Slytherin, however, I know that everything comes for a price. What do you want from me, Harry?'

'Huh?'

'I admire your eloquence, as always. What is your price for ordering your house elves to act as my bodyguards?'

Harry shook his head. 'Nothing. I offered them because it was the right thing to do.'

Daphne rolled her eyes. 'You've got to admire all this Gryffindor honour,' she quipped. Then her smile became seductively. 'I have to think of something especially nice to thank you, it seems.'

'You're going to be especially nice to me, anyways. At least, as long as the potion makes you feel so,' Harry snorted.

Daphne grinned. 'Hey, that's a very Slytherin thought. There's still hope for you, I see.'

'The Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin,' he admitted.

Daphne went straight. 'What?'

'You've heard it right. It said Slytherin would help me on my way to greatness. Well, I had met Malfoy before, so I thought scratch greatness, I can't bear to be in a house with that prat for seven years. So, the Hat put me into Gryffindor,' he explained.

She snuggled closer into him. 'One point more against Malfoy. To think that prat kept you away from Slytherin! We could have been friends for five years! Of course, by now you'd be my boyfriend because I'd have groomed you for that since our first day at Hogwarts.'

'What?' Now it was his turn to sit straight.

Daphne laughed. 'Don't you agree? Believe me, I recognise a good guy when I see him. Considering the other options in Slytherin, I'd have claimed you as soon as possible.'

He shook his head, joining her laughter. 'You're impossible!' He laid back onto the bed and dragged her with him until she was spread over his chest. 'Though, I'd love to have been friends with you from our first day on,' he whispered in her ear, hugging her close to him.

Silence settled over the crowded storeroom, only interrupted by the soft sounds of kisses the two teenager shared and gentle whispers.

However, the events of the day still haunted Daphne. 'I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with your housemates back on your way from Herbology. Are they still pestering you?' she eventually resumed their conversation.

Harry grimaced. 'I'm sorry you had to hear that. They had no right to talk about you that way.'

'No, they hadn't, but you did a pretty job standing up against them,' she said, and kissed him on the cheek.

He grinned. 'I'm not the only one who stood up for you,' he replied.

She raised her eyebrows at him in a silent question.

'When I entered the Entrance Hall, Neville was waiting for me. He was under the impression I'd forced my unwanted attention on you and, as your only male relative at Hogwarts, felt obliged to challenge me to a Wizard Duel;' Harry clarified. 'I didn't know you were related to him, by the way.'

Daphne's head shot up. 'Neville did WHAT?'

Harry chuckled lightly. 'It gave me quite the surprise,' he admitted, sobering. 'But Neville has also impressed me. He'll always do what he thinks is right instead of what is easy. He's got moral backbone.'

She put her head back on the comfortable spot on his chest. 'That he has,' she agreed, thinking of her shy third cousin. 'His grandmother is my grandfather's sister,' she explained. 'We've seen each other often before Hogwarts. He still visits during holidays with Aunt Augusta. Here at Hogwarts we don't see each other. House rivalry, I suppose.'

Again, they relapsed into a comfortable silence. Daphne thought about the things they had discussed. She'd trusted him with quite sensitive information. It would be dangerous for her family if he was ever going to reveal his knowledge. Though she thought he'd never intentionally betray her trust, his Gryffindor-ish character made him way too easy to read, not only for Slytherins. Not to mention the odd accomplished Legilimencer among the Hogwarts staff and the Death Eaters. She knew of a way to prevent him from being Legilimenced. It had been practiced in her family for centuries. However, it was risky …

'Harry?'

'Hmmm?' he mumbled, apparently at the brink of sleep.

She shook him gently. He tore his eyes open and looked at her. 'Hey, what's that for?' he protested, and she giggled.

'Listen, Harry, there is still one important thing I need to talk about with you,' she began haltingly.

'Go ahead,' he encouraged her. He listened attentively while she explained her fears. 'And you know a way how to teach me Occlumency?' he finally asked.

'You know about Occlumency?' she asked. 'Usually, nobody outside of the old pureblood families knows about the Mind Arts. Since you've been raised by Muggles …'

He interrupted her. 'Since I was raised by Muggles you supposed I've never heard about it?' he finished the sentence for her and she nodded.

'Dumbledore asked Snape to teach it to me last year.' He grimaced at the memory. 'Apparently, there's a connection between my scar and Voldemort.'

Daphne had to force herself not to startle when he mentioned the Dork Lord's name. She didn't want to think him she was weak.

'Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea for me to learn Occlumency to keep the bastard out of my head. He was wrong. I was pants at it and in the end Voldemort used me to get …'

He didn't tell her for what the Dork Lord used him, but the mixed expression of grief and self-loathing on his face made Daphne to hold him tight. He put an arm over his eyes, as if to hide his tears, but when he looked at her again, his eyes were dry.

'All right, what do I have to do? I don't want to betray you,' he said with determination.

'I'll have to perform an old family ritual on both of us and then you've got to let me Legilimence you. We'll mingle our memories and our knowledge and we'll construct your defences from within your mind and I'll help you sort through your memories and hide them properly. That's the way it is done in my family for centuries between spouses. There's also another ritual for parents and their children, but that wouldn't work in our case because we're about the same level of magical maturity. Of course, it requires a lot of trust from you, because I'll see everything. On the other hand you'll see all of my memories. However, the easy way to build up your defences comes with a price.' She bit her lips, unsure how to go on and worried how he'd take her next revelations.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

She took a deep breath. 'As an after-effect, we'll always feel a deep emotional connection. We'll know what the other feels, even if we're apart. I doubt it'll get so far that we know what the other one thinks, though grandfather told me it was like that between him and grandmother,' she explained, not daring to look at him as she did so, afraid of his reaction. 'Also, we'll never be able to betray each other, due to the fact that it's ancient Greengrass family magic.'

She felt him stiffen beneath herself. 'Wow, that is big,' he said softly. He raised her chin with his hand. 'Let me think about it until tomorrow, all right?'

Daphne nodded, glad that he hadn't refused her offer straight away. With a sigh, she reached for her wand on the small table beside the bed and cast the Tempus Spell. It was almost midnight. She got up and dressed. Harry followed her example silently, obviously deep in thought.

They kissed a last time, and then she called Dipsy to Apparate her away. Harry had assured her that he had his ways to get back into his dorm unseen, even after curfew.

Tracey was already fast asleep when she returned to their room. She got ready for the night and then hid behind her bed curtains. However, sleep refused to claim her. The hours spend with Harry kept playing in her mind over and over again. Why had he been so angry when she told him about the betrothal to Theodore? Under the influence of the Potion he shouldn't have minded as long as he could quench his potion-induced desire together with her. It was almost as if he was … No, that couldn't be, she contradicted her own thoughts. Harry Potter had no reason to be jealous of her betrothal to Theodore. Why should he, anyway? Until yesterday they hadn't even spoken to one another once. He was probably only worried if her intended betrothal would put an obstacle in their plans to sleep with each other until the Potion finally wore off, she convinced herself.

She turned around, hugging her duvet to her, while she tried to concentrate on her Occlumency exercises to calm herself. However, a last, unbidden thought shot into her head. _'Why are you so frightened to lose him, Daphne?'_ a small voice whispered inside of her.

'Oh, shut up,' she groaned aloud, this time successfully employing her Occlumency skills to push all unwelcomed thoughts from the forefront of her mind. Eventually, she fell asleep.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

When she woke up the next morning she felt like something been trampled over by a Hippogriff and then thrown out with the trash bin. A look in the mirror above the sink in the small bathroom she shared with Tracey told her that she also looked like it. _'Thank Merlin for Glamour Charms,'_ she thought as she carefully restored her good looks.

The news of her upcoming betrothal to Theodore had made the rounds in Slytherin, because she received a round of congratulations when Theodore greeted her with a chaste kiss on her cheek that morning, as was expected of him as her intended. She accepted the congratulations and the titillating joking remarks about their prenuptial celebrations with just the right mixture of triumph and embarrassment, and let out a sigh of relief when she and Theodore finally managed to make their escape to the Great Hall with Tracey and Blaise in tow.

'Your lover looks like crap,' Tracey whispered as she sat down beside her. 'What have you done to the poor bloke?'

'Nothing you wouldn't have done to him if you were in my shoes,' she answered while she helped herself to some porridge. A quick glance toward the Gryffindor Table told her that Harry sat together with Granger and the Weasel and indeed had smudges around the eyes. When he felt her gaze upon himself, he looked up and gave her an almost imperceptible smile.

' _At least he's a quick learner,'_ she thought, acknowledging his try at being subtle, and determinately suppressed the Pull she felt budding again at the sight of his incredibly green eyes. She was glad when the meal was finally over and she could hide from him in Ancient Runes and hopefully cool down somewhat.

The rest of the day went by in a similar fashion as the previous day. During Charms, she again did her best to ignore him, but in spite of that the Pull once again got stronger. She was glad she had a free period before lunch to recuperate from the effect he had on her, but was dreading the double Transfiguration class in the afternoon where she had to see him again.

On the bright side, Blaise's corny strategy really had paid off. Over the day she'd received more congratulations on her upcoming nuptials by Purebloods from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and the insinuations about her and Potter had become less.

But when dinner time came around, she found herself fidgeting again, unable to concentrate onto anything else than the building Pull inside of her that forced her toward Harry. She hated herself for her inability to resist, yet her heart raced at the thought of being in his arms soon.

When Dipsy Apparated her into the storeroom right after dinner, he was already waiting for her. She wasted no time throwing herself into his arms, and again they lost themselves in a frenzy of passion.

'I've thought about your suggestion,' he said, much later, when she laid in his arms, thoroughly spent by their former activities.

She raised her head and looked into his incredible eyes that held an expression of deep contemplation.

'If I understood you right, the method you're using entails that you know about all my secrets – and I of yours – but basically we're not able to betray one another because it also forms a kind of bond between us?'

She nodded. 'That's it in a nutshell.'

He took a deep breath. 'All right, but before you agree on helping me, there's something you have to consider. Knowing my secrets is dangerous. You'll be in even more danger than now, when you're only rumoured to have slept with me. It's knowledge that can kill you and your loved ones. Voldemort and his minions will kill you for that knowledge and he'll be after those you love only to get at you. Are you still willing to help me, knowing that it can be your death and the death of your loved ones?' His gaze never wavered once from her eyes while he spoke.

She startled. She hadn't thought of that she'd maybe learn dangerous secrets when helping him building his Occlumency shields. Was it really worth the price? Her Slytherin side screamed caution, while simultaneously thinking of ways to circumvent the repercussions of her decision to help him.

'I don't think I'll be in more danger than right now,' she said slowly after some rapid thinking. 'Theodore and I diffused the rumours about you and me pretty well. Everybody in our dorms thinks I'm with him this moment, except Theodore, Tracey and Blaise, of course. We can keep up that deception indefinitely, as long as we're discreet.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Nott knows about us?'

'Of course he does. We're covering for each other. We made sure the Slytherin gossip queens saw us entering his bedroom together tonight. He's in constant fear that his father and by extension the Dork Lord will find out that he's gay. I'm providing him with the right cover against his father and the Dork Lord. But while I'm with you, he's with Blaise.'

'Wow!' Harry exclaimed. 'I didn't know Nott is gay and that he and Zabini are an item!'

Daphne sighed. 'That's because it's a well-kept secret among Theodore, Blaise, Tracey and I, just for the reasons I told you. Why, are you scandalised?' She dared him with her eyes. After all, everyone knew how straightlaced those chivalrous Gryffindors could be.

He grinned. 'Not at all. If it makes them happy, who am I to take offence? I only wonder how you manage to keep up your charade within Slytherin without anyone finding you out.'

'Thanks to Dipsy we can move within the castle without anyone knowing. Most Slytherins don't know about house elf Apparition,' Daphne explained.

'Why am I not surprised about that,' Harry murmured. Then he exhaled deeply. 'All right, if you're sure about it, I'm ok with you Legilimencying me.'

'Thank you,' she replied and kissed him on the cheek. 'That takes a weight off my chest. You're really too easy to goad, you know.'

'I know,' he chuckled ruefully. 'How are you doing it? When will you do it?'

'We need to prepare ourselves for the ritual. Don't eat meat tomorrow, only bread, cheese, fruits and fish. Also, don't drink anything else than water or herbal tea. Try to meditate at least thirty minutes before you're coming here.'

He made a face, but nodded.

'Good!' She grabbed her wand and cast 'Tempus.' It was already well past curfew. 'I'm afraid we have to go back to our dorms,' she sighed.

They dressed silently, and, as always, parted reluctantly. Daphne called for Dipsy and let hersef being popped away to her bedroom where Tracey was already sound asleep.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

She didn't know how she survived the next day. Though she'd learned all about the important rituals of her family, she'd never before performed one herself, and she was nervous beyond belief. When it was time to meet Harry, she gathered the small backpack with the things she needed and called Dipsy to take her to the storage room.

He was already there, but when he wanted to take her in his arms, she prevented him from that by raising the palms of her hands. It was hard to resist. The Pull screamed at her to give in to his embrace, but she withstood.

'Not yet, Harry. We have more important things to do tonight.'

She pulled a white tunic out of the backpack and handed it to him. 'Put that on.'

While he changed, she also changed into a white tunic. Then she pulled a jar with a white powder out of the backpack. She used the powder to draw a perfect circle on the floor. Then she draw four runes just outside the circle, chanting a complicated spell while she did so.

'Come to me, Harry, ' she said after she was finished. He stepped beside her and she took his hand. 'We have to enter the circle together. Are you ready?'

He gulped, but nodded.

Together, they stepped into the circle and kneed down.

She leaned into him until their foreheads touched. 'Just look into my eyes, Harry, and trust me.'

Her eyes never breaking contact with his, she raised her wand and whispered, _'Legilimentio Conjux!'_

Immediately, she felt herself drawn into his being. He had not even basic shields, which was disturbing, considering he'd practiced Occlumency with Snape last year. Red hot pain was the next thing she saw, caused by something that looked like a ramrod being driven against his brain. She caught a short glimpse of Snape, raising his wand and crying ' _Legilimence_ _'_ at Harry, and she gasped. If that was the way Snape had taught him the Mind Arts, it was amazing his brain hadn't turned to mush because of it.

She felt him tremble. Never breaking the eye contact between them, she poured soothing feelings into him through the wide open link between them, and showed him her memories about her grandfather helping her building her Occlumency shields. His trembling subsided, and she moved on to the edges of his awareness. She had to leave her own mind wide open to him, and she noticed how he was drawn into it and looked around in wonder, like a small child on Christmas morning.

Glad that he was occupied and didn't put up resistance, she dug a deep wide moat around the edge of his awareness, using the dugout material to build a motte in the middle. When she came to the back of his awareness, she had to stop. A huge, golden translucent shield was in front of her. It blocked out a pulsating black mass that seemed to be squeezed between his skull and his skin. Angry, red tendrils reached out from it ever so often, trying to break through the golden shield, only to be rebuffed again and again. Though, from some rough patches on the golden shield Daphne got the impression that the ugly black thing had been able to get through.

She'd never before seen or heard about something like that. Even though the black thing behind the shield looked revolting and gave her the shivers, she inched closer, her curiosity and her thirst for knowledge getting the better of her. She had to find out what that golden shield was.

Cautiously she reached out for the golden shield with a tendril of her mind. A strong wave of purest love hit her and made her gasp. It was the love of a mother for a child, the kind of love she herself had experienced from her mother when she was a baby. But this love was even stronger. It was the love of a mother who had fought for her child – of a mother who had even died for her child. It was the eternal love of Lily Potter for her baby boy.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She slowly backed away, her eyes never leaving the amazing shield. She was dismayed to see at how many places it was already stretching thin. Instinctively she knew that it must have something to do with Harry's memory of his mother's love eventually fading. ' _Is there a way to reinforce the shield?'_ she wondered. _'I've got to give that some thought.'_

She carefully dug the moat behind the shield, leaving enough room for possible reinforcements to the shield. On the top of the motte she then built a curtain wall, only leaving a narrow gap for an entrance. On the outside she surrounded the wall with a thicket of thorny bushes. Inside of the curtain wall she erected a tall tower, without any windows, but with a small door and lots of chambers and a seemingly bottomless dungeon below the entrance level.

While she was working, his memories flew around her like wisps of smoke that varied from an almost white shade of grey to a thick, impenetrable black. The darker memories predominated, she noticed with dismay, as she caught glimpses of a small boy cowering in what seemed to be a cupboard and the same boy trying to climb into a tree while a bulldog snapped at his heels.

However, there was nothing she could do about that right now. Building his defences had been hard work, and she felt herself beginning to tremble with exhaustion. She'd had to leave the sorting and storing of his memories for another day. Carefully, she extracted herself from his being, pouring feelings of comfort and healing into his mind that she knew to be raw from the work she'd done, and pushed his memories that had been copied in her mind into a seperate compartment to be examined later.

Their eyes still locked, Harry murmured 'Thank you!' when she finally surfaced.

The Pull she'd supressed all night long in order to perform the ritual, became overwhelming. With a small cry she flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips on his. He answered with a fervour matching hers, and again they forgot the world around them in their passion.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

She awoke to the light of the calmly burning Everlasting Candles. Dipsy sat at the foot of the bed. Beside her squatted the strangest looking elf Daphne had ever seen. He wore _clothes_ , and rather colourful clothes they were, she observed with a snort. One sock was stripped red and yellow, while the other had a pattern of golden snitches on a dark blue background. He wore green and purple chequered trousers with an orange and black coloured Hawaii shirt over them. On his head, there was an assortment of at least five knitted hats. She rubbed her eyes, not really believing what she saw.

'Master Harry Potter sir and his Daffy must wake up,' the strange elf squealed in a high pitched voice. 'It's almost time to stand up. Master Harry Potter sir needs to bes back in his room before others awake!'

'Hmmm?' Harry grumbled beside her. He fumbled for his glasses and put them onto his nose. His eyes fell onto the colourful dressed elf.

'Oh, good morning, Dobby,' he greeted. 'Is it already time? Thank you for waking us!'

'Wes be back in five minutes to take yous to your rooms,' Dipsy piped up, and the next second both elves had Apparated away with a POP.

Daphne stretched. 'I hate to get up that early,' she muttered under her breath. She felt how Harry gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

'You're adorable when you're sleepy,' he said. The next moment he jumped out of the bed and yanked the duvet off her. 'Get up, Sleeping Beauty, or there will be hell to pay if we're not back in our dorms when our roommates get up!' he laughed.

Groaning, Daphne dragged herself out of bed while he was already dressing. 'I can't say that I find you especially adorable in the morning,' she whined, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

'But you like me nevertheless,' he grinned at her and pecked her nose.

Her eyes softened and she smiled at him. 'That I do,' she whispered.


	4. Obsessed Part Two

04 Obsessed Part Two

Though building Harry's defensive shields had taken a lot out of her and she'd got little sleep, Daphne felt full of energy that morning.

The Pull set in as soon as Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and gave her a surreptitious smile, but by now she'd learned to relish that feeling.

'You look like the cat that got the canary,' Tracey observed.

'And what, pray, do you mean by that cryptic remark?' Daphne asked, spooning her porridge.

'You've got that strange smile on your face ever since you came back to our room this morning, and it got even stronger when Potter walked in. If I didn't know it was because of the Potion, I'd think you're head over heels in love with him. Whatever you did with him last night, he must be really good at it. Too bad he doesn't have a twin brother!'

'Tracey!' Daphne tried to sound scandalized, but couldn't help herself and burst out laughing.

Tracey gave her a saucy wink and bit into her buttered toast.

'You're impossible,' Daphne shook her head and resumed eating her porridge.

'I happen to agree with Tracey,' Theodore said quietly from the other side of the table.

Daphne looked up. 'Oh, you want him to have a twin brother, too, Theodore? Does Blaise know you're looking at other men?'

Blaise chuckled, while Theodore turned red. 'No, no, that's not what I meant!' he spluttered.

Daphne and Tracey exchanged a grin and then broke out into laughter.

'Girls!' Theodore growled while he waited for their hilarity to subside. 'Reminds me once more why I don't want one!'

Blaise elbowed him. 'Be nice, Theo.'

Daphne grinned at him. 'Sorry, Theodore, but you asked for that!'

Theodore frowned and pushed away his plate. 'Ready to go to Potions, Daphne?'

'In a minute,' she nodded and wiped her mouth with her napkin. 'Bye, Tracey, see you after lunch,' she said while getting up from the bench and grabbing her bag.

She left the Great Hall on Theodore's arm. Daphne cast a look at his face. He was still frowning. While they walked down the stairs to the dungeons, Daphne squeezed his arm. 'Sorry, Theodore, I didn't want to offend you.'

He turned his head and gave her a small smile. 'It's all right, Daphne. To be honest, I appreciate your humour.' He looked over his shoulder and then cast 'Muffliato!' Pocketing away his wand, he continued, 'Sometimes, all I can see is the danger we're all in and then I wonder if we'll survive the reign of the Dork Lord. Your affair with Potter complicates things tenfold, but I can also see that he's good for you, Daphne. You're simply radiating ever since he became your lover.'

Daphne blushed. 'Thank you, Theodore,' she replied quietly.

He squeezed her arm in return. 'Promise me to be careful, Daphne. It's a dangerous game you're playing. Even though you're careful you can be found out by accident. Though I don't love you, I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt.'

She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. 'Thank you, Theodore. I promise to be careful. I also don't want you to get hurt.'

They'd reached the Potions Dungeon and waited in front of the door for Professor Slughorn to let them in. They were the first of their mixed class to arrive. Eventually the Hufflepuffs trickled in, followed by two Ravenclaws.

After proximately two minutes Daphne straightened and smiled.

'What's the matter, Daphne?' Theodore asked.

'He's coming,' she replied, looking into the direction of the staircases.

'Who? Potter? How do you know that?' Theodore asked, flabbergasted.

Daphne shrugged her shoulders. 'I simply know,' she replied.

The next moment Harry, with Granger and the Weasel in tow, turned around the corner.

Theodore's eyebrows raised. 'How did you do that?' he whispered to Daphne.

'Magic?' she smirked back.

He snorted, but couldn't say anymore, because the doors of the Potions classroom opened.

While they filed into the room, Daphne shot Harry a small smile. He gave her one of his lopsided smiles in return, and immediately the Pull raised its head. She silently cursed herself. She needed a good Potions grade for her future plans and couldn't afford to be distracted by fake emotions caused by a Potion. Luckily for her, Professor Slughorn today tasked them with brewing a rather complex potion, that needed all of her concentration. It was hard with him in the same room, but somehow she managed to brew a halfway decent looking Potion.

Theodore however, shook his head. 'Time you get that stuff out of your system, Daphne,' he whispered to her as they packed up their things. 'If I hadn't had an eye on you and your work today, you'd have blown up the classroom. What the heck possessed you to try to add all of the porcupine quills at once?'

She blushed, not wanting to tell him that exactly that moment Harry had looked up from his cauldron and smiled at her.

After Potions, Daphne was free for the rest of the weekend, while Theodore still had Defence against the Dark Arts. Dutifully he escorted her to the entrance of the Slytherin common room and kissed her cheek in good bye, ignoring the giggles and wistful sighs of a couple of Fourth Year girls that arrived together with them.

Daphne immediately went to her room and started on her homework. However, she had difficulties to concentrate, feeling a twitch of annoyance ever so often. Finally, she put her quill down.

'Arrgh!'

Tracey looked up from her Divinations textbook. 'What's the matter, Daffy?'

'I can't concentrate! Like to have an early lunch, Toddy?'

Tracey shut her textbook with an audible bang. 'I thought you'd never asked,' she said and got up.

While the girls climbed the staircase that led from the dungeons to the Entrance Hall, Tracey asked under her breath, 'Is the Pull bothering you again, Daffy?'

Daphne shook her head. 'No, at least not more than usual. I can handle that, I think. I all of a sudden felt cranky and ready to hit someone. I've no idea where that came from.'

'You're probably PMSing,' Tracey shrugged. She grabbed Daphne by the arm. 'Come on, let's have something greasy and unhealthy for lunch. That usually helps.'

Daphne snorted, but nevertheless followed her friend into the Great Hall.

As Tracey had predicted, her mood got better when she made her way through a sandwich with ham and an obscene amount of pickles. She smiled, and Tracey bumped her shoulder with hers.

'See, I told you you'd feel better with some food.'

'Harry is coming,' she replied calmly and took another bite, her eyes not leaving the entrance door.

That moment, Harry walked into the door, flanked by his two friends. Daphne gave him an imperceptible smile and then looked down on her plate immediately.

Tracey's mouth hung open. 'How did you know that?' she whispered to Daphne.

Daphne shrugged her shoulders 'I don't know. I simply knew.'

However, secretly she wondered if her new awareness of Harry's whereabouts was the side effect of having built his Occlumency defences. Her grandfather had warned her that something like that could happen. Grandfather Albion also always knew where she was, she mused.

Tracey still had Divination after lunch. 'Remind me, again, why I had to choose that subject, Daffy?'

'Because you wanted an easy NEWT, you lazy bum. Stop complaining and get going!'

Tracey laughed and ran up the stairs toward the Divination classroom, while Daphne went downstairs to the Slytherin common room, still smiling to herself. Back in her room, she tried to concentrate on her Potions essay once more, when she felt an irresistible Pull dragging her toward the library.

She gathered her books and went out of the Slytherin dorms. As usual on a Friday after lunch, the library was almost deserted. For the younger years the lessons of the week ended before lunch. As a rule most of them threw their books in a corner right after that, glad they finally had a long span of uninterrupted free time, and couldn't be bothered with their homework before Sunday afternoon. She could only see the usual suspects sitting at the study tables: a bunch of harried looking Seventh Years, obviously already feeling the pressure of the NEWTs, some Fifth Years, not yet quite as nervous as the Seventh Years, and some Ravenclaws from all years.

Her prey was nowhere to be seen, so she walked to the back part of the library. Only few students knew that here also was a small study area, beyond the rows of books about Magical Philosophy and Magical Metaphysics. Hardly anyone ever came here, because it was located uncomfortably far from the areas where the books the students needed on a regular basis were stashed. Granger, of course, had discovered that area in her first week of school and promptly commanded one of the tables for her personal use. Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Theodore had hit upon this secluded place sometime later and used it as their getaway from the Slytherin common room ever since then.

When she turned around the last row of books, she could see him sitting at a table beside Granger's. He was reading up something in a book in front of him, while his quill was poised over a sheet of parchment. His black hair was even messier as usual, as if the essay he was working on was giving him a hard time and he'd had to relieve the stress by tearing at his hair. As if he felt his gaze upon her, he turned around. When he saw her, his emerald eyes lit up and a huge smile spread over his face.

Daphne's breath caught. Without realising it, she returned his smile. She went to a table at the side, careful to leave some unoccupied tables between them, and put her books onto it. Then she turned back to the rows of books behind her. She could feel his eyes following her. She ventured deeper between the shelves, then turned around a corner and waited. Soft steps came nearer, and she smiled in anticipation. The next second, Harry stood in front of her. He smiled his intoxicating smile, then took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Daphne's heart raced and her knees buckled under her. She threaded her hands in his soft hair, dragging him closer to her, and moaned softly. His embrace tightened, almost crushing her, and she felt as if she was going to pass out because of the desire that suddenly welled up in her, while his tongue explored her mouth.

Finally, they had to come up for air. His emerald eyes were dark with desire as he looked at her.

'Room. Now!' Daphne moaned, and Harry nodded.

'Dobby!' he called.

'What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter Master sir?' the next second Harry's strange elf asked.

'Take us to our room, please, Dobby,' Harry said.

Dobby nodded, grabbing both of their hands, and the next moment they were gone.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

They returned about an hour later. While Daphne ignored Granger's disgruntled stares, Harry turned red under her piercing glares. Quietly, they both went back to their work, sharing covert glances every now and then.

That's how Tracey found them when she came in search for Daphne fifteen minutes later after her Divination class.

'Do you think that's wise?' she asked, motioning with her chin to Harry who pretended to be buried in his Potions essay, and sat down beside Daphne.

'Wise, no. But necessary,' Daphne smiled back.

Tracey rolled her eyes. 'Puh-leese, spare me that cat-and-canary-look, Daffy. Come on, let's head back to our room, or next I'll know is you'll savage him between the shelves.'

Daphne shot her friend the iciest look of her repertoire.

'That doesn't work with me, Daffy,' Tracey replied. 'Get a move on! I want to finish my homework today.' She got up from her seat and tapped with her foot on the ground.

While she packed up her book bag, Daphne gave Harry a regretful smile. 'See you after dinner!' she mouthed and then turned around to follow Tracey.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

'Your friend didn't seem to be happy with me this afternoon,' Harry said as they talked after their "medical treatment", as he'd jokingly called it two minutes earlier. He had to explain the meaning of "medical" to her before she got his joke.

'Nah, it wasn't against you. She's cross with me. She thinks I'm reckless,' Daphne replied, snuggling closer to him.

Harry cocked his head and gave her a lopsided smile. 'Might it be she got that idea because of your little act in the library today?'

Merlin, he had no idea what he did to her when he looked at her like that, Daphne thought. 'Hey, I wasn't alone there,' she pouted.

Harry dropped a kiss on her head. 'No, you weren't,' he admitted. 'It's my fault as much as yours. But I simply couldn't help myself. All day long I knew whenever you were coming near. It was like a kind of pleasant torture. When you strolled between the bookshelves, I just couldn't control myself any longer.' He shrugged his shoulders.

'I felt the same,' she said quietly. 'I got butterflies in my stomach whenever I felt you approaching. It's almost as if…' She broke off, turning beet-red.

He raised her chin with her finger and looked her in the eyes. 'It's almost as if what?'

Mesmerised by his expressive eyes, she answered, 'It's almost as if I'm falling in love with you.'

A strange expression flickered over his face, a mixture of joy, regret and tenderness. 'You know you can't create love with a potion, Daphne.'

She sighed. 'I know. But why does this all feel so right then?'

'Because the Potion makes us feel that way,' he replied and hugged her closer to him. 'Let's enjoy it while it lasts and retain some nice memories for later.'

She nodded mutely. 'At least the Legilimency I performed on you yesterday will make sure we'll always have friendly feelings towards each other,' she resumed their conversation after a while. 'Speaking of Legilimency, how did it go today?'

His face lit up. 'Actually, rather good. I don't know what you did, but it helped to keep my temper in check. Snape was being a real git in Defence today, forever edging me on with snide remarks. You know how he is.'

Daphne rolled her eyes and nodded. Harry and Snape's confrontations in Potions had become legend in Hogwarts. 'Don't tell me you talked back to him, again, Potter! I'll have your hide if you get detention because of that and can't meet me here!'

He chuckled and dropped another kiss on her head. 'Don't worry, luv. I behaved. It was amazing. He kept throwing insults at me, and I was really annoyed, but somehow I managed to let them bounce off the amazing wall you constructed and stayed calm. Made Snape rather mad, too,' he grinned.

'Oh Harry, that's wonderful!' Daphne squealed. She threw her arms around him and pulled his head towards her, then kissing him deeply. When she finally released him, they both were panting hard and had a happy grin on their faces.

'Are your walls still up?' she asked.

He nodded. 'Snape didn't manage to break them, though I'm certain he tried Legilimency on me, too, this morning. After class, I took a few minutes to reinforce them.'

'Wow, I'm impressed. I didn't show you how to do that yesterday. Do you mind if I have a look at them? We still need to sort through your memories and store them away, anyway.'

'Be my guest,' he said and looked into her eyes.

When she entered his awareness, she immediately saw the changes he'd made since the night before. White ducks and geese populated the moat, and the slope of the motte was covered in lush, green grass, dotted with thousands of tiny white flowers.

' _The birds and the white flowers are inconsequential thoughts, like what I've had for breakfast and such,'_ she heard Harry's voice in her head. _'You'd better not try to catch one, though. There are Grindylows in the moat.'_

Daphne was impressed. The changes he'd made within the last twenty-four hours were impressing. _'What about the flowers?'_ she asked mentally. _'What happens if I try to pick one?'_

' _Gardengnomes,'_ Harry chuckled. _'Under each flower, a Gardengnome got its burrow. They are nasty little buggers and will stuck their teeth into anything they'll get a grip on.'_

She snorted. She really loved his weird sense of humour. A narrow wooden bridge appeared in front of her, and she crossed the moat and made her way up to the curtain wall. The wall seemed to be higher than the day before, and on its crown she could see strange looking silver wire that seemed to sprout long thorns.

She could sense that he sensed her bewilderment at that view, which also was a rather disconcerting feeling.

' _Barbwire,'_ Harry explained. _'Muggles use it to protect fences from being surmounted, for example the fences that surround barracks.'_

Daphne had no idea what barracks were, but she mentally nodded nevertheless. When she neared the curtain wall, a narrow gap appeared, allowing her entrance. She slipped through and found herself in the courtyard in front of the tall tower. The small gate she'd left in the outer wall of the tower had been closed by him. Hundreds of black and grey wisps of smoke surrounded her, with the scarce white and sometimes even silver wisp in between. Harry's memories he wanted to be protected, she knew. She almost cried when she noticed how many dark thoughts there were and how little good memories.

' _I haven't had the courage to catch and sort them,'_ Harry whispered in her mind, his voice sounding very small. _'Will you help me?'_

' _That's what I'm here for,'_ she replied. _'Let's get to work. You've got to give me entrance to the tower first. I need a place to store your thoughts safely away.'_

A narrow, wooden stair appeared in front of the tower, ending at a small platform where she supposed the first floor to be. A door opened in the outer wall of the tower, and a knight in full amour stepped out onto the platform, holding a long sword in front of him, ready to strike. Daphne gulped. He really had been busy since yesterday. She caught the first wisp of thoughts – a rather dark one - and caught it.

 _Two boys arrived in a graveyard, both hoding onto a goblet. A voice hissed through the darkness_ 'Kill the spare!' _Immediately, the horrible incantation of the Killing Curse followed, accompanied by a sickening green flash of light. The taller of the two boys fell to the ground, his eyes lifeless._

Daphne shuddered. She felt Harry trembling beside her. She took the memory, shoved it into an iron-enforced trunk and dragged the trunk into the dungeon. She wiped her perspiring brow and then went out of the tower to catch the next memory. Without that she'd realised it, her own memories had spilled through the wide open connection between Harry and herself. She felt Harry chuckling as he viewed a memory that involved herself and her little sister Astoria, chasing each other with a garden hose. It was good he was distracted while she faced his ghastlier memories, lest he'd fight her doing it.

Sorting his memories was even harder than she'd anticipated. With all the rumours floating around at the castle about him and what she'd heard about his last encounter with the Dork Lord, she'd expected that he'd have some very dark memories. But she had not been prepared for the whole extend of it. She trembled when she listened to the prophecy, and she cried when she saw his memory of his mothers death. Though, most heartbreaking were the memories of the little, unloved boy, locked away in a cupboard under the stairs. She'd never understand how someone could be that cruel to a helpless child. She wanted to cradle the little boy in her arms and tell him that she loved him and always would be there for him.

Finally, she was finished. His most important secrets, the prophecy and his lessons with Dumbledore, had gone into an especially warded dungeon. She could sense Harry thinking about putting a dragon as a guard in front of that dungeon, like the Goblins did with their high security vaults, and thought it an excellent idea. His bad memories, especially his time with the Dursleys, all of his encounters with the Dork Lord and the torture he'd suffered last year under UmBITCH went into the next vault. She still seethed when she thought of what that woman had done to him with her Blood-quill.

Another vault was dedicated to the losses of his parents and his godfather. She'd mentally gaped when she found out that the Ministry's most wanted criminal was not guilty and hadn't even been granted a trial.

On the upper floors they'd made rooms for the memories of his friends, his classmates and the Weasley family. Even though Daphne partly shared the disdain her circles felt for that family – not so much because of their lack of money, but because of their horrible manners – she'd to admit that the Weasleys were among the very few who'd treated Harry decently and showed him affection. Secretly, she vowed to herself from refraining of disparaging remarks about the lanky Weasel in the future, no matter how much his atrocious table manners irked her, only to be reminded by Harry's amused chuckles that she couldn't hide her thoughts from him as long as she was in his mind and the connection between both of them wide open. However, she didn't promise to extend the same grade of tolerance to his fan girl sister. She simply didn't like the way the Weaslette looked at Harry, though she was supposed to be with Thomas. Harry guffawed at that, and Daphne mentally blushed.

She was touched when he insisted of dedicating another room on the top floor of the tower to the memories of their meetings. He carefully warded that room, too, and labelled it his treasure chamber.

After what seemed to have been hours of gruelling work, Daphne finally gathered her own memories and extricated herself from Harry's mind. Seconds after, they were both sound asleep.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

It was a rather bleary-eyed Daphne who Dipsy Apparated back to her bedroom the next morning. Thankful that it was Saturday and she had not to be in the common room to go to breakfast with the rest of her house before half past nine, Daphne climbed in her bed and was fast asleep seconds later.

She was shaken awake by Tracey after what felt only like minutes.

'Finally!' Tracey exclaimed as she opened her eyes. 'Hurry up, Daffy. You only have ten minutes to get ready.'

Daphne made a face. After last night she'd love to have a shower. She still felt somewhat filthy and tainted after having sorted through Harry's memories. She rushed into the bathroom, resigned to a catlick this morning.

While she brushed her teeth, Tracey leaned against the doorframe and watched her. 'That's the second night in a row you didn't return to our room,' she remarked. 'Care to tell me what you've done all night?'

Daphne felt how she blushed while she rinsed her mouth. She wiped her mouth with the towel and glared at the reflection of her smirking friend in the mirror above the washbasin. 'It's not what you think,' she said and grabbed for her hairbrush.

Tracey's brows went up until they almost hit her fringe. The annoying smirk didn't leave her face.

'Get your mind out of the gutter,' Daphne hissed, brushing her hair with more force than necessary. 'Ouch!' The brush had tangled in a knot in her thick hair.

Tracey still kept her silent stance.

Daphne sighed. She knew from long experience that her friend wouldn't stop harassing her until she'd told her everything Tracey wanted to know. Tracey had subtle, yet efficient ways to make her crack. She put the brush down and turned around. 'It's none of your business, but it isn't a big secret, either. I taught him Occlumency the last two nights, the way I've been taught by my grandfather before I came to Hogwarts. You know how exhausting that was. It was even worse with him. We both fell asleep afterwards.'

Tracey's eyes went wide. 'Daffy, that's ancient Greengrass family magic! Are you even supposed to show him?'

Daphne shook her head. 'No,' she admitted. 'At least not until he's my betrothed. But I don't care. He needs good Occlumency shields. Oh Tracey, if you'd seen what I saw...' Her voice broke and tears welled up in her eyes. She turned her head away from her friend and went back into their bedroom to get dressed. While she put on a casual robe, she could feel Tracey studying her.

'You love him,' her friend finally stated with a certainty that made Daphne jump.

'Don't be silly, Toddy! It's just the Potion that makes me feel affectionately towards him.'

Tracey regarded her with one of her trademark annoying knowing looks. 'Yeah, keep that telling to yourself. The Lust Potion only makes you want to shag him, Daffy. I'd say you went a little beyond that. I'm even more amazed that Potter agreed to you teaching him. I remember that you told me that the Greengrass way of teaching Occlumency depends on complete trust between teacher and student and forms a kind of lifelong bond between them. Potter doesn't strike me as one who gives his trust easily, especially not to a witch he never spoke to once in five years and only shagged a couple of times during the last few days. Quite the contrary, Potter was always an enigma!'

Daphne didn't answer, and Tracey gave her another one of her annoying looks.

'Think about it!' she advised and the turned around to leave the room.

Daphne followed her with a frown on her face. Tracey had given her a lot to think about.


	5. Purged

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.R. She's nice enough to let me play with her toys.

Author'sAuthor's notes: Thanks for still staying with this story. I know I promised bi-weekly updates, but I don't know if I can do that until the end of March, because I have upcoming exams. But I'm determined to finish this, so expect new chapters by the first week of April at the latest.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

Daphne couldn't get Tracey's words out of her head, no matter how hard she tried.

' _You love him.'_

'Ridiculous!' she snorted at her face in the mirror while she washed her hands. One week had passed since her conversation in the bathroom the morning after she'd stayed the whole night with Harry. 'It's all because of the damned Potion. She knows that you can't create love with a potion.'

Almost two weeks after their first encounter in the broom-closet the Pull still was strong, even though they met each night and did – well, what they had to do not to embarrass themselves in front of their peers during the day. Even so it was hard enough to get through the day without becoming physical. It got worse because they now could exactly tell where the other one was every second of the day because of the bond they'd willingly created between themselves with the building of the Occlumency shields. They also had begun to get glimpses of the other one's feelings through their bond. That had led to more than one "accidental" meeting in the library, followed by a quick escape to "their" room, much to Tracey's amusement and Grangers chagrin.

Daphne dried her hands with more force than necessary. It was Friday evening, and she'd made plans with Harry to meet for some quality time as soon as Quidditch training was over. As it was, they both felt they didn't see enough of each other. They could only meet at night, when they both pretended to retire to their respective rooms early.

She went to an early dinner with her house mates. A quick look to the Gryffindor table told her that their Quidditch team had not shown up for the meal. Most likely Harry had extended the training and would catch a bite to eat with his teammates in the kitchen. She'd found out soon that her secret lover was almost as obsessed with Quidditch as he was with her. Daphne liked to watch a good game, but was by no means an aficionado. However, as long as she was his first priority, she was all right with Harry's love for the game.

When they sat down, Tracey gave her a knowing look. 'You've been awfully quiet all week, Daffy.'

Daphne shrugged. 'I had a lot to think about.'

'Still thinking about what I said to you last Saturday?' Tracey asked and ladled potatoes on her plate.

'No, not at all. I've mostly been worried about my performance in classes,' Daphne lied and cursed herself as she felt the blush creep into her cheeks.

Tracey snorted. 'Don't play a Granger on me, Daffy. I know your grades are good enough. You know that I was right and that worries you.'

Daphne pushed her plate away. 'And what if you're right? You know as well as I do that it's hopeless, so I'd better not dwell on something impossible.'

She stood up from the table and left the hall. Behind her, she heard Theodor's bewildered voice as he asked, 'Care to enlighten us what that was about, Tracey?' She couldn't hear Tracey's response and was glad about it. She was so tired of analysing her feelings and being analysed by her best friend.

She made a quick detour to her bedroom to grab her cloak and then went out of the castle. November had come with loads of icy rain and strong storms. Today was no exception. Daphne shuddered when the cold wind hit her in the face after she'd left the protection of the tall castle walls.

Without intending it, her feet carried her to the Qudditch pitch. Though it was already dark, the team played by the light of dozens of magical torches that lined the stadium. She could hear Harry's voice as he shouted something to the chasers. She felt the Pull twitching and sighed. As much as she enjoyed having sex with Harry, she wouldn't mind to have the control about her feelings back. Instant arousal by hearing the voice of your lover might be interesting to read between the covers of a trashy novel, but in day to day life it turned out to be a huge distraction and, she hated to admit it, annoying. Already slightly irritated, she watched how one of the girls nodded, grabbed the Quaffle and then raced across the field on her broom. Judging by the long, red ponytail that streamed behind her, it was the Weaslette. Daphne made a face. She didn't like the way that girl looked at Harry whenever he was near her. She was supposed to be with Thomas, damn it, but not to lust after what was Daphne's!

With a huff, she turned around and went back to the castle. Back in her room, she put her cloak away and decided to get some reading ahead for Potions done. It never hurt to be prepared. However, her concentration was disturbed by small flickers of annoyance, a sure sign that Harry's training wasn't going that well. When she finally sensed him returning to the castle, she shut her books and called Dipsy to take her to the room.

However, he took his sweet time to come to her. Fifteen minutes later a seething Daphne was pacing in front of the bed. From the vague signals she got from him, he still seemed to be annoyed, which didn't help her at all to control her own mood.

When he arrived, he wore a huge frown on his face.

'Where have you been?' she spat, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'Busy,' was the curt reply. Mirroring her stance, he also crossed his arms and planted himself in front of her. 'I'm not your lapdog, Daphne! I won't run immediately whenever you whistle!'

'When I WHAT?!' she screamed. 'Harry James Potter, of all the wrongful and mean accusations I've ever heard –' Her voice snapped and she couldn't go on. She felt as angry as never before in her life. Her fists curled themselves almost of their own accord, and she had to restrain herself with all her might from hexing him into the next millennium and definitely _not_ back. At the same time, another part of her registered how damned sexy he looked, the way he towered over her and scowled. It made her to want to launch herself into him and beg him to make love to her. The mere thought fuelled her anger. She would definitely not beg! It didn't help at all that she sensed the same conflicting feelings coming from him.

They stood in front of each other, both breathing hard and none of them ready to budge. Anger emanated from both of them in almost palpable waves.

The charged atmosphere continued as they tried to stare each other into submission, until Harry's eyes went wide. An expression of sudden understanding flickered across his face. The next moment he jumped at her and grabbed her shoulders with both hands. Before she could react, his moth was on hers and he kissed her.

His kiss was hard, almost brutal, and Daphne responded in kind. All thoughts of their fight went out of her head. The only thought in her mind was that she wanted him, desperately, right now. Harry tossed her on the bed. The next moment he almost tore her robe apart when he lifted her skirt. Her hands fumbled with the zipper of his trousers and she yanked them down when she finally was successful. They united without taking the time to undress completely. Their act was hard, almost violent. Daphne didn't care. She gave as good as she got, and climaxed with a loud scream, at the same moment as Harry. He collapsed over her. Their loud panting filled the room.

'For Merlin's sake, what was that?' Daphne whispered, still panting.

Harry rolled off her. He looked miserable. 'I'm sorry, Daphne. I didn't want to hurt you. When I realised that we mutually fuelled our anger, the only thing I could think of was to kiss you to break the tension, because we'd have hexed each other into oblivion the next second. Only, that plan also backfired.'

Daphne rolled onto her side and looked at him. She could see that the guilt about what he'd done ate at him. She reached out with her hand and caressed the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

'Quite spectacularly, I'd say,' she grinned. 'Don't beat yourself up about it, Harry. It takes two to tango and you certainly didn't hear me complain!'

The miserable expression vanished. Instead, a mischievous gleam lit up his eyes. 'Just the contrary, you were rather vocal conveying your appreciation.'

'Prat!' She slapped him lightly at the back off his head, and he chuckled.

Then he sobered. 'So ... we are good?'

'Yes, we are good,' Daphne confirmed. 'Though, I suppose we need to talk about what happened to us today and why we got so angry at each other and lost control.'

Harry winced. 'Must we? I'm not good at this talking stuff.'

'We must,' Daphne insisted. 'Just imagine something like that happen to us in the Great Hall at dinner time! You sure don't want that.'

'Merlin, no!' Harry exclaimed and blanched.

'See? That's why we need to talk,' Daphne concluded the discussion. She put a strand of her hair behind her ear with her finger. 'I've been out of sorts since I had this talk with Tracey. I still try to come to terms with something she said.'

'Anything I can help you with?' he asked and brushed her cheek with the tip of his finger.

She blushed and shook her head. 'No, it's nothing important, just girl talk, you know, but of the annoying sort.'

Harry let that pass, but chuckled to himself.

'What?' Daphne asked.

'You know that I can tell when you're lying?' he asked back.

'And you should be able to tell when I don't want to talk about something,' she snapped.

He frowned at her, a hot reply obviously at the tip of his tongue, but then sat upright with wide eyes. 'It's happening again!' he exclaimed.

'What?' Daphne asked. She still felt crabby and somehow betrayed that he didn't let her take out her anger.

'You and me, getting angry at each other. I said something you didn't like, and you got angry at me. I could feel your anger and reacted to it with negative feelings. I'd almost have snapped back at you, hadn't I realised we were again in a kind of downward spiral. We need to break out of that, Daphne, or we'll constantly be at each other's throat.'

She listened, frowning at first and still ready to fly of the handle, but when he came to an end, she had to admit his explanation of their behaviour made sense.

'Do you think that's a sign that the potions wearing off?'

Harry laughed and shook his head. 'Sorry, no luck there, Daphne. When you just got angry at me, my most pressing feeling beside to snap back at you was to kiss you senseless.'

'Damn,' Daphne clicked her fingers. 'And here I thought there was an easy way to get out of it,' she quipped and joined his laughter.

'I suppose it could be a backlash from sharing our minds,' she mused, sobering. 'We know that it created a connection between us, so that we can sense where the other one is and feels. It's possible that the feelings somehow spill over and fuel each other, thus leading to a kind of spiral. It seems to work with bad feelings as well as with good feelings and –' she blushed.

'- with passion,' Harry finished for her.

'Yeah,' she agreed, biting her lower lip.

Harry rubbed his head with both hands until his hair stuck up in impossible angles in every direction. By now, Daphne knew him well enough that she could tell that the grade of messiness of his hair matched his grade of frustration. 'So, how are we going about preventing something like that happen again?' he asked.

They looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

'How are your Occlumency shields working?' Daphne finally asked. 'Maybe there's a leak and something from outside is spilling over and makes us react like that.'

'No, I'm sure they're sound,' Harry shook his head. 'I'm checking them at least once a day and store away new memories immediately. And whenever I know I'll have to deal with especially annoying gits like Malfoy and Snape, I pull up extra defences. I'm sure it's nothing from outside.'

'Bugger!' Daphne said. She sat up beside him and slung her arms around her pulled-up knees. 'It'd have been such a convenient explanation.'

'Yeah,' Harry agreed, again ruffling his hair. Then he gasped. 'Daphne, what if the reason is not coming from outside?'

'Huh? What do you mean?'

'It's just ... I've worked on my shields to keep out intruders from outside, but I never did anything about the connection we both share. I trust you, so I didn't think it necessary. Besides that, it's somehow nice to feel you being with me.' He'd blushed spectacularly as he said the last words.

Daphne gaped at him. Could it be that easy? His last words, however, made her heart beat a drumroll. 'I ... I also like to feel you being with me,' she admitted. 'I've never thought once about keeping you out.'

A broad and happy grin spread over their faces as they looked at each other.

'So, we both like the connection between us and kept it open, but it's safe to assume that through this connection the feelings one of us has spill over to the other, thus influencing him, and vice versa.' Harry summed up.

'That sounds logical,' Daphne agreed. 'Does that mean we have to close the connection between us?' A look on his face told her that he felt as miserable about that as she did.

'I don't want that,' he said softly.

'Neither do I,' Daphne agreed. She reached out with her hand and grasped his. Immediately, he laced his fingers with hers. They didn't need any more words, their conflicting feelings about possibly having to close the connection between them spilled back and forth through their connection as loud as screams.

'All right, we both don't want to close the connection, but we can't go on like that anymore or we'll go insane,' Harry finally stated. 'We've to lay down some kind of rules between us how we want to use our connection.'

'Maybe we should only keep it open during certain times of the day,' Daphne mused, following his train of thought. 'Probably in the morning, once our twice during the day and just before we go to bed, to make sure the other one is all right.'

'That way, we'd be consciously probing for the other one's feelings and be able to separate them from our own instead of having a jumble of feelings in our heads,' Harry continued her reasoning.

They looked at each other and grinned. 'Sounds good to me!' they said unison and then broke into laughter.

'All right, then let's set up permanent mind dates,' Harry quipped. 'One in the morning and one at night.'

'And one at lunch time,' Daphne agreed.

'All right, we've got our dates booked, Miss Greengrass,' Harry laughed and leaned into her to kiss her.

'What happened during training?' she asked him as she was able to breathe normally again. 'I could feel you were annoyed.'

'Ron!' he answered her question, running his hand through his impossible hair and messing it up even worse. 'He's so damned insecure! I mean, I've put together the best team Gryffidor ever had, and Ron can be a great keeper, but then something happens that throws him off and he's rubbish!' He looked exasperated as he went on, 'I wish I knew how to build up his self esteem!'

Daphne couldn't care less about the Weasel's self esteem issues. Her feelings toward the redhead were still mixed. She couldn't forgive him that he'd let Harry down after the Goblet had spit out his name, and found his jealousy of Harry's wealth and fame appalling. Also, he held Harry back with his laziness and constant whining, not to mention his atrocious table manners. But there was also no denying that he'd stood by Harry's side through some bloodcurdling adventures and had been one of the first persons to show Harry real affection. Even more important, Harry cared for the git.

Aloud she said, 'Yeah, it'd be nice if you were able to feed him some self esteem with a spoon, like a potion.'

'Yeah, that would be good,' Harry replied, staring at the ceiling and obviously still contemplating his keeper.

Daphne snuggled up to him and waited for him to snap out of it. She startled when Harry suddenly gasped. 'Harry?' she asked tentatively.

He grabbed her face at the sides with both hands and kissed her soundly. 'Daphne, you're a genius!' he exclaimed, grinning broadly.

She had no idea what she'd said or done to cause this sudden outburst. 'Care to tell me what this is about?' she asked, but he only grinned and shook his head. 'You'll find out tomorrow after the game,' was all she could get out of him.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

'Congratulations, Captain,' Daphne cried as she threw herself into Harry's arms the night after the first Quidditch match.

Grinning broadly, he caught her in his arms and whirled her around. Then he put her back on her feet and kissed her soundly. 'Thanks!' he said when he pulled back. The broad grin still hadn't left his face.

Daphne's breath caught. Harry looked carefree and full of joy, an expression he'd hardly ever shown since the monster had returned. The more she cherished moments like this with him. She pulled him towards herself and hugged him tightly.

'Nice. What was that for?' Harry smiled when she released him.

'That's for you being you,' she smiled back. 'Now, spill it, Potter, what did you do to the Weasel? His performance today really was a sight to behold!'

He sniggered as he sat down on the small sofa in their room and pulled her onto his lap. 'I made him think I'd put Felix Felicis into his pumpkin juice at breakfast.'

'You did what?' she exclaimed, and he told her the whole story.

'Wow, what a Slythering thing to do,' she remarked after he'd finished. 'It's a shame you didn't listen to the Sorting Hat and let it put you into Slytherin.'

She'd been almost cross with him when she discovered that he could have been a Slytherin as she helped him sorting his memories.

Harry only grinned at her remark. It had become a point of constant teasing among them. The next moment, however, his face became grave. 'Though, I now wish I hadn't done it.'

'Why, what happened?' Daphne asked, and he told her about the fight between Ron and Hermione, and Ron kissing Lavender Brown.

'I always thought Ron and Hermione liked each other and would get together this year. After what happened tonight I can't see that happen any time soon,' he finished.

He looked utterly miserable, and Daphne could have killed the redheaded prat and the know-it-all for dragging Harry once again into one of their petty fights. Everyone could see the two had a thing for each other, and why they hadn't already acted upon that and joined in a broom-closet for some quality time to get it out of their systems, was beyond Daphne's comprehension. Though she doubted that they'd become permanent once they'd shagged. The two of them were just too different to work.

Aloud she said, 'Harry, I hate to tell you that, because I know he's your best friend, but he's an insensitive prat!'

Harry nodded, still looking miserable. 'Hermione once said he had the emotional range of a teaspoon.'

'I'd say she exaggerated his abilities,' Daphne huffed and was rewarded with a chuckle from Harry. She slung her arms around his neck and snuggled closer. 'Now, Captain, what about your reward for your victory?' she purred.

The smile returned to his face and he tightened his arms around her. 'I thought you'd never ask,' he murmured and kissed her.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

Daphne soon found out that Harry's idea of mind dates was the best idea he'd ever had. It not only helped to keep their feelings apart, it also added an additional touch to their unusual relationship. Though besides them four people knew that they were, in lack of a better word, together, and Tracey knew that Daphne had helped Harry building his Occlumency shields, only the two of them knew about the extend of the connection they shared. It was their secret, and they made the most of it.

Harry was especially skilled in using their link. The feelings he sent her whenever Daphne lowered her Occlumency shields at their appointed mind dates, always amounted to the mental equivalent of a hug and a kiss. In Daphne's opinion Harry gave really nice hugs and was a wonderful kisser. So, it was no wonder that she rose every morning with a broad smile on her face.

'Thinking of him again?' Tracey asked one morning during the following week.

Daphne turned red. 'Oh, shut up!' she huffed before she disappeared into the bathroom.

'When are you finally going to be honest to yourself and admit you love him?' she could hear Tracey's voice calling after her through the closed door.

Daphne groaned and turned on the shower. When would Tracey finally accept that she was only attracted to Harry because of that damned potion? She wasn't in love with Harry. Their relationship was solely based on physical needs, needs that had been forced on them. Soon, the potion would wear off and they'd both return to their normal lives. Daphne's breath hitched at that thought, but she reminded herself that it'd be a relieve to have the control over her feelings back, as she lathered her hair.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

When she came to their room that night, Harry was already waiting for her, sitting in an armchair. Without giving him time to stand up, she sat down in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

'Missed me?' she asked, their foreheads touching.

'Can't you tell?' he smiled at her. His eyes were tender and caring, as always when he looked at her, and a warm feeling welled up in her that made her want to burst with happiness. She kissed him lightly on the lips and asked, 'How was your day?'

'Complicated,' Harry replied and let out an frustrated sigh.

She ran a hand through his silky hair. ' Why? Will you tell me?'

His eyes darkened. 'It's those _girls_!' he huffed. 'They are travelling the hallways in packs and I swear, they're waylaying me, always giggling and sneaking glances at me!'

Daphne supressed a giggle. It never ceased to amaze her that Harry, who'd fought the darkest evil wizard of their times four times by now, was absolutely clueless when it came to girls. When she'd examined his memories of his disastrous relationship with Chang, he'd been mortified, until she'd explained to him that Chang, traumatised by Cedric's death, had used him as a crutch to deal with her grieve and that he was not to be blamed for the outcome of that. In fact, she'd told him that he'd been much nicer to her than she deserved.

'Harry, they are hoping to catch your attention.'

He huffed in response. 'Why me? There are certainly much better looking and more interesting blokes at school.'

Daphne was almost rendered speechless. She'd known that he was clueless about girls and had no idea about his own good looks, but until now she'd not really understood how far his ignorance went. 'Uhm, I hate to tell you that, Harry, but you're the hottest guy at school.'

He startled at that. 'Who, me? You're taking the mickey, Daphne!'

She couldn't fight a smile. His unawareness of the effect he had on the female half of the population of the castle was one of his most endearing traits. 'Does fighting the Dork Lord and his minions in the Ministry for Magic ring a bell? Or what about the "Daily Prophet" calling you the Chosen One? It certainly also helped that you grew about seven inches during the holidays and filled out quite nicely.'

He turned red at that.

Daphne laughed and kissed him. 'Please, never change, Harry! You're so cute when you are all clueless.'

He growled and tightened his arms around her. 'I'll give you clueless, woman!' and he captured her lips.

As always, his kiss was passionate, yet tender. Daphne felt like a blossom showered with sunshine, and melted into him.

They both had happy grins on their faces when they broke the kiss.

For the remainder of the night they stayed in the armchair, cuddled up to each other, talking about inconsequential things and sharing far more than occasional kisses.

It wasn't before she was back in her bedroom and had received Harry's mental good night hug and kiss that it dawned on Daphne that she hadn't once felt the Pull that day.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

'You still are awfully distracted, Daffy,' Tracey said the next afternoon while they were working together on their Charms essay.

Daphne sighed and pushed the Charms book away. 'I think the Pull is gone, Tracey. The Lust Potion has finally worn off.'

Tracey gave her a shrewd side glance. 'Oh, that's wonderful, Daffy. Now you can finally tell Potter to piss off. I'm really happy for you.'

'Yeah,' Daphne agreed. 'That was about time.' Her voice sounded lost, and she didn't look at her friend.

The corners of Tracey's mouth twitched. 'So, you're going to tell him tonight? It's about time you'll stay faithful to your betrothed.'

Daphne winced at that. Still not looking at her friend, she replied, 'Yes, I'll tell him. It's about time I stop exploiting Theodore. He's been most understanding about this ugly affair.'

Tracey couldn't hold it any longer and broke into laughter. 'Stop it, Daffy! Just take a look at yourself and tell me why you're looking like a picture of misery if you really want to end it with Potter?'

Daphne's face crumpled. 'I don't want to end it!' she cried and covered her face with her hands.

In an instant, Tracey was beside her and rubbed her back soothingly. 'Shh, Daffy, it's all right. I'm glad you've finally admitted to yourself that you love him. If you don't want to end it, just don't, it's as simple as that!'

Daphne chuckled through her tears. 'Oh Toddy, what would I do without you to set me straight? I wish it was that simple, though. What if he wants to end it?'

'Daphne, for once in your life stop thinking like a Slytherin and don't overanalyse your feelings. Just listen to what your heart tells you. You'll be all right, I promise you.'

DGHPDGHPDGHP

Daphne was trembling with nervousness when she entered "their" room that night. Harry was not yet there, and she sat down on the sofa.

Dobby popped him into the room only seconds later. The moment Harry saw her, his eyes lit up. But then he frowned. 'Daphne? Everything all right with you?'

She heaved a big sigh. 'We've got to talk, Harry.'

A worried look appeared on his face and he sat down beside her. Immediately, she grasped for his hand, holding to it like a lifeline.

'I don't know if you've noticed the same, Harry, but for me the Pull has worn off.'

'So, you're finally free of the Potion?' he asked.

Daphne nodded. She didn't dare look at him, afraid of the relieve that must show on his face at these news. His next words, however, made her startle.

'Yes, I've noticed it, too. Actually, I've been free of the Pull for a couple of days, but I wanted to let you set the pace.'

Her head jerked toward him. He looked sad.

'But ... but you behaved toward me as if nothing had changed, Harry.'

He ran a hand through his her, a telltale sign how nervous he was. 'That's because the way I feel for you hasn't changed. The Pull might be gone, but I still l...like you, Daphne.'

She gaped at him. 'You like me?'

He nodded. 'Yeah. But of course I'll understand if you want to end it, Daphne. After all, you've been forced into this and it was much harder for you to deal with it as it was for me.' He looked truly miserable now.

'No!' she almost screamed. 'No,' she went on in a calmer voice. 'I don't want to end it, Harry. I l...like you, too.'

She was almost blinded by the smile that lit up his face. Without another word, he pulled her in his arms and kissed her.

Harry had kissed her many times before, but never had Daphne felt that _complete_. Her hand fisted in his hair, and she felt the impossible desire to melt into him as one being. This was better than anything she'd felt before, and when he finally released her, she was laughing and crying with joy.

'Where does that leave us?' he asked while cradled her to his chest.

She sighed. 'I suppose it won't change much. I hate to say it, Harry, but we still can't go public with our relationship.'

'Yeah, I know. I don't want Voldemort to know about us. It's too dangerous for you.'

'So, let's keep our relationship secret, until you've finally finished off the monster, Harry. I'll play Theodore's obedient little Pureblood betrothed in public until then, but Merlin help you, Potter, if you don't finish the Dork Lord off before I'll have to fulfil the contract and marry Theodore!' She was only half joking.

Harry smiled at that, but then became grave. 'What about Nott? I suppose he'll not be happy about his betrothed seeing another guy.'

'Don't worry about Theodore,' Daphne sighed. 'He'll agree to anything that will keep him out of the Dork Lord's focus and prevents his father from finding out his relationship with Blaise.'

She had no idea how prophetic these words would turn out to be soon.


	6. Screwed

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.R.

Author's notes: Due to my exams, this story will be on hiatus until 3-3-17. I hope to have another chapter for you until then. Thanks for your support and your nice comments about my story!

DGHPDGHPDGHP

The next two weeks were about the happiest Daphne had ever spend at Hogwarts. She and Harry continued to meet in the abandoned storeroom. However, their relationship had taken a turn for the better ever since they'd admitted their feelings to each other. Daphne felt as if a big, sappy smile had been tattooed permanently to her face, but she was too happy to care. Nobody, though, connected her good mood to Harry. Instead, she and Theodore received a lot of wistful sighs from girls from all the houses, wherever they appeared, much to Theodore's chagrin and Daphne's amusement.

'I guess I owe Nott a really big favour when this is all over,' Harry said one night as they lay together after their love making. Used to the physical side of their relationship right from the start, none of them had even once considered staying celibate.

Daphne chuckled. 'You bet he'll collect your debt, love. He's a Slytherin!'

Harry made a face, but also had to laugh. 'At least we don't have to worry that he's the one who fed us that Lust Potion.'

'No, Theodore would never do something like that. We've been friends since when we met on the train in our first year. I wish I knew who's done that to us, though!'

'Yeah, me too!' Harry sighed. A mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes. 'Tell me, love, to kill him or to thank him on your knees?' he asked.

'Prat!' Daphne chuckled, remembering their conversation directly after the night in the broom-closet. 'Both, I think. If I only had an idea who'd be behind this!'

'I think it was Malfoy,' Harry replied decidedly. 'I know he was on the seventh floor that night, though I lost track of him. He probably wanted to take revenge on you because you made him look like the fool he is twice. And when has Malfoy ever needed an excuse to let loose on me?'

Daphne didn't contradict him, though she frowned. 'It seems like an awful lot of trouble to go through just for some petty revenge.'

Harry shook his head. 'I don't think so. From what you told me about Pureblood traditions potions like that have been common over the centuries and are probably used until today by dark families. So, it's very likely Malfoy has access to the recipe. He's no slouch at Potions, either. The ingredients are very common and not overly pricey, so he wouldn't rouse suspicion when buying them. It's not a big deal to hex someone in the back. He might have stumbled upon you or he might have followed you, love. So, we have motive, means and opportunity. My gut says it's Malfoy, though I'll probably never be able to prove that, unless I manage to get my hands on that git and force some Veritaserum down his throat.'

Daphne still was doubtful. 'I can see Malfoy going after one of us. But how did he know that both of us would be on that floor that day?'

Harry shrugged his shoulders. ' Maybe it was just coincidence he used the potion on us. He might have intended to key the potion to himself or one of his goons to get back at you, but changed his plans when he stumbled upon me. What better way to humiliate you in the eyes of the Purebloods than to make you sleep with the Golden Git?'

'Very well reasoned, Auror Potter!' Daphne mocked, only to shriek with laughter in the next moment when he tickled her mercilessly.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

Her bliss continued until one fine morning in the middle of December, when her idyllic world came crushing down on her.

The day started pleasant enough. As always, Daphne had lingered a few minutes in bed after waking up for her mind date with Harry. Finally certain of their feelings for each other, they'd soon felt secure enough to experiment with their link and were now able to block the other one out and shield their feelings from each other, while simultaneously leaving the link open, in case the other one might want to contact. Today, they both had felt exceptionally affectionate and taken their time to say good morning. That's why Daphne sprang out of bed in a hurry.

The moment her feet hit the floor, she felt dizzy and a wave of nausea overcame her. Bile rose up in her throat and she made it into the bathroom just in time to retch into the toilet.

'Daffy, what's the matter with you?' she heard Tracey's alarmed voice from the sink where she just brushed her teeth.

Daphne couldn't answer. A new wave of nausea overcame her, and she retched miserably. Her hands gripped the rim of the toilet and cold sweat broke out all over her body. Finally, the nausea ebbed away. She pulled away from the toilet, trembling all over, and tried to get back on her legs.

'Careful, Daffy!'

She felt Tracey's arms around her and a damp cloth was shoved in her hands. Daphne wiped her face and her mouth, and then Tracey led her to the sink and helped her rinse her moth. Feeling better by the minute, she was able to walk back to their bedroom on her own and sat on the edge of her bed.

'Ugh, I must have caught the bug that is going around,' she grimaced.

Tracey had followed her into the bedroom and now regarded her with a grim expression on her face.

'I hate to tell you, Daffy, but there is no bug going around.'

Daphne's head shot up. 'There isn't?' she asked weakly.

'No,' Tracey replied, still looking grim. She stood in the doorframe, her arms folded in front of her chest. 'Daphne, is it possible you're pregnant?'

Daphne shook her head. 'I don't think so. You know I'm on the potion. My last period also was on time.'

Tracey's face didn't loose the grim expression. 'The potion alone isn't failsafe, as you well know. I hope for you Potter knows which charms he's supposed to use and performed them correct.'

A cold hand gripped around Daphne's heart. Harry hadn't known anything about the male Contraception Charms before she'd told him about them. It was really appalling that none of the few adults in his life took the time to teach him about his responsibilities as an adult wizard.

Measures to prevent pregnancy weren't on the curriculum. Traditionally, they were taught from mother to daughter and from father to son _before_ the children entered Hogwarts. Until today, all Pureblood families and the majority of the Halfblood families adhered to the Old Religion, which was all about Fertility Rites, and it wasn't uncommon for older teenager to attend. Though teenage pregnancies weren't frowned upon, they weren't exactly welcomed, unless in the ancient times, so all parents took care their children knew how to prevent them. That was one of the reasons the students received so little supervision by their Heads of House once they were in their dorms.

Harry had known nothing about that, but after she'd told him, he'd somehow managed to learn the charms of his own. She'd never required after his teacher, and he wouldn't tell her.

But that wasn't before the third time they'd met. And he didn't even have his wand during their first time.

Her worried expression was everything Tracey needed to know. She let out a sigh and sat down beside Daphne. Putting an arm around the shoulders of her friend, she said, 'I hope for you that Potter won't shrink away from his responsibility.'

In spite of the shock she was in Daphne had to smile. 'He won't. He'll be shocked, terrified and ecstatic at the same time, but he won't never let me down, Tracey.'

The certainty in her voice made Tracey gape at her. 'You're sure?' she asked, still doubtful.

'Positive,' Daphne replied. 'Harry wants nothing more in the world than his own family.'

'Possibly, but not at the age of sixteen' Tracey snorted.

'Seventeen,' Daphne corrected. 'We will both be seventeen when this little one is born.' She'd unconsciously rubbed her flat stomach while she spoke, and Tracey regarded her with a knowing look.

'So it's your little one already? You're taking this remarkably calm, Daffy.'

Daphne sighed. 'I'm anything but calm, Toddy. To be honest, I'm terrified. Will you excuse me this morning, Toddy? I'll have to see Madam Pomfrey and find out if I'm really pregnant. If that's the case, I'll probably not be in the shape to go to classes today. Then I have to make up my mind if I'm going to tell Harry.'

Tracey's brows rose up. 'If, Daffy? Why by Merlin's unmentionables do you think of not telling him?'

'Because you don't know what's at stake here, Toddy. Telling Harry about the baby might be dangerous.'

Tracey still looked as if she didn't agree. Daphne sighed. Grabbing for her school robes, she said, 'Look, Toddy, there's no use of wracking our brains about things that might not be. Let me see Madam Pomfrey first and we'll take later, all right?'

Tracey gave in, though reluctantly.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

'You're right, Miss Greengrass, you are pregnant. I'd say you're six weeks along. The baby will be due at the end of July, the thirtieth or thirty-first, probably,' Madam Pomfrey announced, stashing her wand away.

Daphne's whole body went numb. She felt as if somebody had punched her into the gut with a giant fist. Until now, being pregnant had been an alarming possibility. The school nurse just had that made harsh truth with her words.

Merlin, she was going to be a mother a week before she reached her majority.

What would Harry say?

What would her parents say?

 _By the love of the goddess, that baby had somehow to get out of her in a couple of months!_

Another bout of dizziness overcame her, and she felt Madam Pomfrey steadying her.

'Are you all right, Miss Greengrass?'

She gave the school nurse a strained smile. 'Yes, I think so, This is quite the surprise.'

'Hopefully not an unpleasant one, Miss Greengrass. You and your betrothed must be proud that you've proved your fertility to your families.'

Daphne barely supressed a grimace. Everyone at school knew by now that she was betrothed to Theodore. Given the fact that marriages of wizards and witches were formed by an unbreakable magical oath, it was not uncommon that Pureblood betrothal contracts stipulated that both parties must prove their fertility by conceiving within a set time frame before they became married. Considering that she and Theodore both came from very old and very traditional Pureblood families, she couldn't blame the school nurse for her conclusions.

Her sharp Slytherin mind at once grasped how she could use that to her advantage. Though she felt rather like crying, she gave the nurse a broad smile. 'Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. They will be over the moon. But I'd rather keep the pregnancy secret until the baby is born and we can be sure that everything is all right.'

By the deep frown that appeared on Madam Pomfrey's face Daphne could tell that the nurse had understood her allusion. Magically strong children were of utmost importance for Pureblood families, while Squibs were a disgrace. So, it was not uncommon for Pureblood families to keep their children hidden until they had shown their first outburst of accidental magic. If they didn't show signs of their magic before their Hogwarts letters arrived, the Squib-children were – disposed of.

'I understand,' Madam Pomfrey replied. Her voice was as cold as ice.

Daphne hated to know that the school nurse thought ill of her, but she had to protect her baby and Harry, in exactly that order, and to make that possible, she had to keep her pregnancy a secret. Enduring Madam Pomfrey's contempt was a low price to pay for that.

'The pregnancy won't show before the end of January. Come to see me for the appropriate Camouflage Charms as soon as you return from the Christmas holidays, Miss Greengrass.' She continued to tell Daphne about how to behave and about proper nutrition and then send her away.

Daphne returned to her bedroom and retreated behind the shelter of her bed curtains. She had a lot to think about.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

'Daffy?' Tracey perked through the gap between the bed curtains, startling Daphne out of her thoughts. She looked up.

At the sight of her tear-streaked face Tracey let out a cry of dismay. She sat down beside Daphne and gathered her in her arms. 'Oh Daffy, I'm so sorry! What are you going to do now?'

Daphne held tight to her friend, glad for the comfort she provided. No matter what she had to do, Tracey would always be by her side and support her. She pulled herself out of Tracey's arm and took a deep breath.

'That depends, Toddy.'

Tracey gave her a puzzled look. 'On what? That Potter stays by your side? You were so sure this morning that he'll do.' She seemed to have a sudden notion and her face darkened. 'You've already told him and he dumped you, didn't he? That's why you're crying behind your bed curtains!' She jumped up and whirled around. 'Oh, you just wait, you bastard!' She started to rush out of the room.

'Toddy, where are you storming off to?' Daphne called after her.

Tracey paused in front of the door, ready to storm out the next second. 'To the Gryffindor common room to castrate the Golden Git! How does he dare to dump you?' With that, she yanked the door open.

'TRACEY! NO!' Daphne screamed.

Tracey stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to her friend.

'You never call me Tracey unless there is an emergency,' she said and closed the door. She walked back to Daphne's bed and sat down. 'All right, spill it!'

Daphne let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank Merlin! Really, Tracey, are you sure you're a Slytherin? You just stormed off on a mere assumption like the next best Gryffindork!'

Tracey had sense enough to look sheepish.

'Just for the record, Harry doesn't know yet and I'm not going to tell him if I can help it,' Daphne stated.

'You're not going to tell him? But why, Daphne? He's the father, he has a right to know!' Tracey looked at her best friend as if she'd grown another head.

Daphne gulped, obviously biting back the tears. 'Toddy, what I'm going to tell you now has to stay between us, no matter what happens!'

The two girls shared a long look. Then Tracey stood up and raised her wand.

'I, Tracey Maria Davis, swear upon my magic that I'll not tell a word of what Daphne Isabella Greengrass is going to tell me now to anyone. This I swear, so mote it be!' A silver light shot out of her wand and enveloped her.

'Thank you, Toddy, you're a better friend than I can imagine,' Daphne whispered after the silver light had dissolved and Tracey sat down beside her again. She cast Silencing and Privacy Charms on all four walls of the room, the floor and the ceiling and additional charms on the door. Taking a deep breath, she turned to her friend.

'There is that – thing - inside of Harry. I don't know what it is, but it is evil. My guess is it's something V-Voldemort left behind when Harry destroyed him when he was a toddler. It's kept in check, but barely. There's the chance it can break free and get through Harry's defences. If that's the case, it will know each of Harry's secrets. What if this – thing – still is connected to V-Voldemort? Then he will know about me and the baby. Harry's afraid he'll come after me if he ever finds out about me, just to get at Harry. Tracey, I can't let that happen. I have to protect my baby. And I have to protect Harry. If V-Voldemort were to kidnap me or the baby, Harry'd surrender himself to save us! That's why I can't tell him, Toddy!'

Tracey was struck silent. It took her some time to find her voice again. She started to speak, but failed. She cleared her throat and tried again.

'St ... Stupid Gryffindorks! It's really a pain in the arse that they have to be so bloody noble, isn't it?'

'Yeah!' Daphne agreed with a mixture between a sob and a laugh.

Tracey grabbed her hand. 'All right, tell me what you've planned.'

A determined expression appeared on Daphne's face. 'Obviously, Madam Pomfrey knows about the pregnancy. She thinks it's Theodore's baby and seems to be of the opinion that our betrothal contract has a fertility clause. I didn't correct her. I told her I wanted to keep the baby a secret until it has shown it's magic. I could tell she wasn't impressed. She gave me the cold shoulder after that, but that's not important. She agreed to show me the Camouflage Charms so that I can keep the pregnancy hidden, that all that matters. She's bound by her oath of confidentiality, so she'll keep my secret.' She took a deep breath. 'I'll tell my parents during the Christmas holidays. They will not be happy about it, but I don't think they'll disinherit me. My family adheres to the Old Religion, so a baby is considered a blessing, no matter the circumstances of the conception. If I'm lucky, my parents will agree to raise the baby as their own. If not, they'll at least help me to find a good home for it. Of course I'll have to tell Theodore, in case he ever finds out, but I don't think I can expect him to acknowledge the paternity of the child of another man, so the best I can hope for is that my parents will raise the baby.'

'But, Daphne, what about Harry? Will he ever learn about the baby?' Tracey asked.

'Not before he kills the monster,' Daphne said with a deadly calm. 'The moment V-Voldemort is dead, I'll tell Harry everything and hope he'll forgive me. If he's still alive then, that is.'

Tracey's hand flew up to her mouth. 'Oh Daffy!' she breathed.

Daphne didn't react. Her eyes stared unfocussed ahead and her face was a stony mask. 'Madam Pomfrey thinks the baby is due at he end of July. The pregnancy will start to show in January. That means I'll have to break up with Harry right after the Christmas holidays.' Her face crumpled and she covered it with her hands.

Tracey put an arm around her shoulders and waited until the sobs subsided.

It was a long wait.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

'Theodore, I have to talk to you,' Daphne said to her betrothed that night. 'In private,' she added.

Theodore gave her an alarmed look. 'You don't think about cancelling our agreement, Daphne?'

They were in the middle of the Slytherin common room and Daphne looked over her shoulder if there were any possible listeners close by. She lowered her voice to a whisper. 'No, but what I'm going to tell you will affect our contract. I wouldn't blame you if you want to get out of it afterwards.'

'That bad, huh?' Theodore raised an eyebrow. He also lowered his voice. 'Do you mind if Blaise is also there? After all, everything that affects our contract indirectly also affects him.'

'No, that's fine with me,' Daphne assured him. 'Tracey will also be there.'

'As moral support?' Theodore said knowingly. 'All right, we'll meet you in your room in five minutes.'

Daphne went back to her room. Tracey sat at her desk, working on an essay. When Daphne entered, she looked over her shoulder.

'They'll be here in a few minutes,' Daphne announced.

Tracey snorted. 'I'd have been surprised if Theodore did anything without Blaise's council.'

Daphne managed to force her face into a small smile of agreement as she sat down on her bed. 'Me, too,' she mumbled, wringing her hands.

There was a knock on the door and Daphne startled.

'Come in!' Tracey called.

The two boys entered the room and sat down on Tracey's bed. They waited until Tracey had finished casting Privacy Charms all over the room.

Theodore regarded Daphne with a calm look. 'Well?' he demanded.

A cold fist grabbed Daphne's heart. Her baby's fate depended on his reaction, but there was no way out of it, she had to tell him. She took a long, shuddering breath. 'I'm pregnant,' she blurted out.

Silence.

Daphne stared into Theodore's calm face, much like a rabbit that faced the snake.

Blaise stretched out his hand to Theodore, palm upwards. 'Pay up!' he said with a grin.

Daphne winced. 'You made a bet that I am pregnant?' Her voice sounded incredulous, but there was also an unmistakeable trace of anger in it.

Blaise gave her one of his very Italian devil-may-care smiles that included a lot of blinking white teeth. 'Daphne, the way your relationship with Potter started, neither Theodore nor I had much faith in both of you to take care of contraception. It was only a matter of time until you'd be pregnant.' He exchanged a smile with his lover, who nodded at him, as always contend to let Blaise do the talking for both of them.

Daphne blushed. 'Yeah, we've been careless,' she admitted.

'That's not surprising, given the strong compulsion you've been under,' Blaise comforted her. 'However, the important question for Theodore and I is where that will leave us. You know that Theodore agreed to enter that betrothal contract with you to avert his father's suspicions that he's gay. If you're about to cancel the agreement with Theodore and marry Potter instead, Theodore will be in danger. We'd like to know your decision as soon as possible, because in that case we'll both flee out of the country and hide with my relatives in Italy. The Dork Lord doesn't have much influence on the continent.'

'I have no intention to tell Harry about the baby and marry him,' Daphne said with more calm than she felt.

Blaise and Theodore gasped. 'Why?' they shouted almost unison.

'There is too much at stake here I can't tell you without asking you for your magical oath,' Daphne replied.

The two boys exchanged a look.

Then Theodore raised his wand. 'I, Theodore Edward Nott, swear upon my magic, that I won't tell a word about anything Daphne Isabella Greengrass is going to tell me, except to the people with us in this room. This I swear, so mote it be!' A silver light enveloped him, and he stashed away his wand.

After him, Blaise repeated the vow in his own name.

Daphne put a strand of her hair behind her ear with a finger. Then she looked at the two boys. 'Do you remember the conversation we had in the common room the day Theodore and I got the letters from our fathers about the betrothal contract?' she asked.

Both boys frowned.

'You mean, when we talked about Potter probably being the one who has to finish off the Dork Lord?' Theodore finally replied.

'Yeah,' Daphne agreed. 'It is true, you know. Harry is the only one who'll be able to kill him. But there's more to that. I don't know how to describe it, but there's a kind of connection between Harry and V-Voldemort. As of yet, Harry can keep him in check, so V-Voldemort has no idea what Harry knows about him and how he plans to bring him down. But I'm not sure for how long that will be the case. Then V-Voldemort will find out about me, and it is very likely that he'll come after me to get at Harry. If that happens, Harry would move heaven and earth to get me out of his clutches. That's why I can't tell Harry about the baby. V-Voldemort must not find out about that, or we'll be even more vulnerable. And if Harry can't fight him back any longer, I have to keep at least our child safe from him, if I can't save Harry and I.'

Theodore and Blaise had listened open-mouthed.

Finally, Blaise let out a low whistle. 'That is tough!'

'Tell me about that,' Daphne snorted, but it didn't sound happy.

'So, what are you going to do about the baby? From how you talk, I gather that you're not planning an abortion. But it's going to show, eventually. Don't you think Potter will notice? Even he can't be that daft not to put one and one together,' Blaise stated.

Daphne glared at him. 'Don't talk about Harry as if he's any dumb Gryffindork!' she hissed, and Blaise raised his hands in surrender.

'Whoa there, easy, Daphne! I didn't mean to offend your sweetheart!'

Daphne shot him another glare for good measure, and Tracey, who had listened quietly to the conversation, sniggered at Blaise's obvious discomfort. Daphne waited until she had stared him into total submission and then went on. 'I plan on to keep the pregnancy hidden. As you all know, that's not uncommon in Pureblood circles. Also, I won't announce the birth immediately. I'll wait ... until it's all over.' Her voice quivered. 'Then I'll tell Harry and hope he'll forgive me. I'll be able to hide the pregnancy from him until January. Then I'll have to break up with him.'

'Are you planning to tell your parents?' Theodore finally interrupted the silence that had descended upon the room.

Daphne nodded. 'Yeah, I need their help to raise the baby or hide it while I'm finishing my education.' She looked Theodore square into the eyes. 'Theodore, I can understand that you don't want to raise the child of another man as your own. So, if the worst case happens and Harry ... ' Her voice broke. She took a long breath to steady herself and the continued. 'If the worst case happens and we'll have to fulfil the contract, I hope my parents will agree to raise my child as their own or I'll have to give the baby to foster parents. I only hope you'll allow me to see my child once in a while.'

Theodore exchanged a long look with Blaise.

Daphne waited with baited breath.

'I think it's perfect, Theodore,' Blaise finally said. 'Go ahead and tell her!'

Theodore turned to Daphne. 'Daphne, if we really have to fulfil the contract, I'll acknowledge your child as my own. It will be my heir. This way, both of us won't be forced to consummate the marriage. I love you as a friend, but I bet I speak for both of us when I say we're not wanting to do that.'

Daphne agreed with a weak smile.

'All right. Do you want to tell your parents the whole truth? If not, you're welcomed to tell them I am the father, but that we'd rather wait with the marriage until we've finished our education. Of course, I'll be with you when you do that.'

Daphne looked up at him, wonder in her eyes. 'You'll do that for me, Theodore?'

'Rather for himself,' Tracey interjected from her place at the desk. 'What better way to prove that he's not gay then to announce he put a bun in your oven?'

'Tracey!' Daphne shouted.

'Do you always have to be so drastic?' Theodore winced.

Tracey sniggered. 'Sorry I offended your delicate ears, _Theodora_. I forgot to mention yet another advantage that arrangement has for Theodore and Blaise.' She waited to raise the suspense and was not disappointed when her friends looked at her expectantly.

'When your sweetheart has finally finished off the Dork Lord, Daphne, and I say when because I'm convinced he'll do it, given that he bested the monster in every confrontation they had, both of you will owe Theodore here big time for helping you. We all know that Theodore never had any love to spare for the Dork Lord and his minions, but his family is known to be strong supporters of the Dork Lord. Making public that he was secretly helping the Chosen One, will help the Notts survive the upcoming change in our society.'

Theodore winced again, but admitted, 'That is true.'

Daphne let out a shaky laugh. 'Honestly, I don't care about your motivation, Theodore. All that matters to me is that I can keep my baby safe – and Harry. So, we are agreed that we keep the rouse of the betrothal contract at least until Harry's final confrontation with V-Voldemort?'

'Agreed!' Theodore confirmed and held out his hand to her.

Daphne took it and shook it firmly.


	7. Trusted

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.R.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

‚You look as if you were miles away, Daphne,' Harry said while he stroked her hair.

Daphne lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. They were concerned and full of warmth. Her heart swelled with joy at the thought that this expression was reserved only for her. But then a cold hand gripped her heart and she lowered her gaze. Would he still look at her that way when he found out what world-shattering news she hid from him?

As each night, they'd met in "their" room after Daphne had talked to Theodore and Blaise. At least that conversation had taken away her biggest fear. No matter how the outcome of the war would be, she could keep her baby close to her. And if the worst happened, Harry's child would live, a constant reminder of the happy times they'd shared ...

'Tell me, love, what's bothering you? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?' his voice broke her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head, not daring to look at him, or he'd see the tears that had welled up in her eyes. Madam Pomfrey had warned her that she was probably going to be very emotional because of the hormonal changes during the next couple of months. As always, the experienced nurse had been right. Never before in her life Daphne had felt the urge to break out into tears as often as she had today.

Daphne felt his hand cup her face and gently turn her head until their eyes met. She couldn't help herself, bevor she knew what happened her tears spilled over and she buried her head in his chest, sobbing quietly.

Harry kept stroking her hair and whispered words of comfort in her ear. Through their bond she could feel his confusion and concern about her unusual behaviour.

'I know you're hiding something from me, Daphne,' he said when she finally calmed down. His eyes became dark with worry. 'Are you going to break up with me?'

She shook her head fervently. 'No, Harry. Please, don't ask me. It's just one of these days when I feel sad without a reason. Girls are like that once a month, you know.' The slight look of horror that appeared on his face told her that she'd successfully thrown him off the scent. But there was still an underlying look of doubt in his eyes. Damned, he knew her too well!

DGHPDGHPDGHP

During the next two weeks until the end of term Daphne somehow managed to act normal around Harry. In the knowledge that their time together would come to an end soon, she relished every moment with him.

Thankfully, her boyfriend was distracted. He was convinced that Malfoy was planning something and tried to follow the ferret whenever he could spare the time. Daphne was sure that Harry was right. The blond git was up to something, if his strange behaviour was any indication. He hardly spent time in the common room anymore and he looked increasingly harassed and pale. But she hadn't been able to find out any information for Harry. Whatever the ferret was planning, he was uncharacteristically close-mouthed about it.

With Professor Slughorn's upcoming Christmas party the packs of girls who tried to hunt Harry down in the halls got even more obnoxious. Normally, that would have amused her to no end. She was sure of his feelings for her and not the jealous type, so Harry's predicament should have been good for a good laugh. But these days she found only very little reason to laugh.

Each night when she returned to her room she'd cry herself to sleep because of the lie she was living. Each morning she'd suffer from horrible nausea. Her eyes grew hollow during that time, but that was only obvious to Tracey, the only person ever to see her without Glamour Charms. To everyone else in the castle she looked like always.

Everyone, except Harry. She'd thought she'd successfully thrown him off the scent, but two weeks after the discovery of her pregnancy she found out that her boyfriend never let go as soon as he'd sunk his teeth into a problem. It was their last night together before the Christmas break. Tomorrow was Slughorn's Christmas party, and the morning after the Hogwarts Express would take them to London. Then Daphne had to tell her family about her pregnancy. She was not looking forward to that.

Harry already waited for her when Dipsy Apparated her into the room, sitting in the comfortable armchair and a determined expression on his face. As soon as Dipsy had left, he pulled her into his lap and locked his arms around her. 'We've got to talk, Daphne, and this time you're not going to wriggle your way out of it and fob me off with stories about your time of the month! What's going on with you? I know you're wearing Glamour Charms to hide how miserable you look and I can feel through our bond that you're not only hiding something from me, but also crying a lot.'

She gasped. He'd caught her by surprise and she didn't know how to react. Before she could help it, the tears were already spilling down her cheeks. Damned hormones!

Harry waited until she had quietened down. Then he cupped her face in both of his hands and looked her into the eyes. 'Out with it, Daphne! What is bothering you?'

'I can't tell you, Harry!' she hiccupped.

His eyes became hard. 'You can't or you won't, Daphne? There's a difference, you know. I thought you trusted me!'

Daphne jumped. How could she have been so dumb? She'd seen his most intimate memories, and she knew that due to his horrible upbringing Harry had issues to open up to other people. It hadn't helped at all that last year Dumbledore had kept vital information from Harry that in the end led to Sirius' death. Everything thrown together made for some extremely distrustful young man. There were only three people in the world he trusted, the Weasel, Granger and herself, and she was sure that the Weasel and Granger did not even know half of the things about Harry that she knew. Feeling through their bond that she hid something from him that upset her must seem like a monumental breach of trust to him. She had to make him see reason why she was acting like the way she did, and she had to be smart about it, or she'd lose him.

She returned his hard stare with a calm, steady glance. 'I can't, Harry. And you'd better hear me out before you fly off the handle like any rash Gryffindor. I know that you can do better than that. After all, you're part Slytherin!'

His hard stare continued for another second, then softened. Daphne breathed an inward sigh of relief. She'd got through to him. There was still hope she could make him see her point of view.

'If you knew something that could endanger Granger or the Weasel if I also knew about it, would you tell me?'

He opened his mouth, but she left him no time to reply.

'If knowing that information would also mean to put me in even more danger than I'm already in, would you tell me?'

Again he opened his mouth, but she was faster.

'If in that case I could sense through our bond that you were hiding information from me and ask you to tell me, would you do that? Or would you keep the information to yourself and ask me to trust you that you made the right decision?'

His mouth snapped shut with an audible noise and his expression became pensive. 'At first, I didn't want to tell Hermione and Ron that I'm the one who has to finish Voldemort off because I was afraid they'd insist to stay by my side and get into danger because of that.'

He didn't have to tell her that. She'd seen his inner debate about this problem when she helped sorting him his memories. 'Two weeks ago, I came across information that can endanger someone who is very close to me if you also knew about it, Harry.' That wasn't a lie. No one on earth was closer to her than her baby. 'There is no denying that you have a connection to Voldemort. I've seen it and I know he's constantly fighting to overpower you,' she continued her reasoning. 'If the worst case happens and he gets through, he'll see that information and the person I want to protect will be in danger. He'll also use that person and I as a bait to get at you. I can't let that happen.' She took a deep breath. 'I trust you with my life, Harry. The question here is, do you trust me enough to have confidence that I made the right decision in not telling you and leave it at that?'

He didn't answer immediately. The look on his face told her that he was thinking hard about her words. Finally, he messed up his hair with both hands and gave her a wry smile. 'Damned snakes! Why does everything always have to be so complicated and ambiguous with you?'

'Because in contrary to most Gryffindorks we can see nuances instead of only black and white,' she fired back.

The lopsided grin she loved so much returned to his face. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. 'I still don't know how you managed to turn the tables so completely on me, love. It all comes down to trust, doesn't it? I demanded that you trust me, and you asked me to trust you in return.' He let out a frustrated sigh. 'You know that trust doesn't come easy for me, don't you?'

'I know, love,' Daphne replied and ran her hand through his silky hair. She waited patiently for his decision.

'All right, I trust you, Daphne,' he finally said.

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. 'Thank you, Harry! That means a lot to me!' she choked out. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head at his shoulder.

'You've become a veritable hosepipe, love,' he quipped while he stroked her back.

She looked up, laughing through her tears. 'I'm sorry. But I thought I was going to lose you.'

Harry tightened his grip around her waist. 'Never, love! I'll stick around as long as you'll have me!'

' _Then you're in for a very long time!'_ was at the tip of her tongue, but she bit back the words.

He sensed her mood swing and gave her an alarmed look. 'Daphne?'

She looked him square into the eyes. 'Actually, because of the information I'm hiding from you there'll come a time when I have to ask you that we stop seeing each other, Harry.'

'So I was right all along? You're going to break up with me?' He looked heartbroken.

'No, no, never!' she cried and almost choked him with her embrace. 'We'll have to stop to meet like this then, Harry, but that won't change my feelings for you.'

He let out a frustrated sigh, but the relief in his eyes was unmistakeable. 'You're asking for much, love!'

'I know,' she replied quietly. 'But we'd still have our bond!'

'Thank Merlin for little blessings,' he quipped, but there wasn't much humour in his voice. 'When?'

'At the end of January, at the latest,' she replied, again fighting against the tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

'Well, then let's make the most of the time we still have,' he said and lowered his lips onto hers.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Theodore shared a compartment on the train ride back to London. As expected of them as the seemingly happily betrothed couple, Daphne and Theodore sat side by side, while Tracey and Blaise occupied the seats opposite of them.

'You look better today, Daffy,' Tracey observed.

'I think the last two nights I slept without problems for the first time since two weeks,' Daphne replied.

Tracey raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

'Harry and I talked,' Daphne explained.

'Ah, so you came to your senses and told daddy the happy news?' Blaise asked.

Daphne glared at him. 'No, my decision not to tell him hasn't changed. Unfortunately, he knows me too well and insisted that I'd tell him what I was hiding from him. I was afraid he'd break up with me because of that. But somehow I managed to make him see reason. He agreed to trust my judgement and not to pry anymore.'

'Well, then all's well in lover's paradise for the time being,' Blaise grinned.

'Oh, shut up, Zabini!' Daphne groaned and threw the crumbled up wrapping of a Chocolate Frog at him.

The remainder of the train ride was calm. Daphne read a little, but soon the stress of the last two weeks caught up with her and she dozed off, her head leaned against Theodore's shoulder. She didn't wake up before the train reached London and Theodore shook her shoulder.

Still pretending to be the perfect betrothed, Theodore dragged her trunk out onto the platform and escorted her to her parents. As always, the platform was crowded. Cyrus and Isabella Greengrass were waiting for their eldest daughter and her betrothed at the fringe of the hubbub.

On their way, they had to pass a group of Gryffindors. The tall Weasel stood out of that group like a beacon with his read hair. As always, Harry was close by his side. Daphne and Harry exchanged a look in passing, and he gave her a surreptitious lopsided smile. It took all the self-restraint Daphne possessed not to run to him and throw her arms around him. A warm touch reached her through their bond. She closed her eyes and smiled. When she opened her eyes again, he had vanished among the crowds of students.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

Daphne took a deep breath and opened the door to the informal living room where the family used to spend their time together when they were not entertaining guests. Her younger sister Astoria was in her room, wrapping Christmas presents, so this was the best time to talk to her parents and her grandfather, who still was Head of House Greengrass, about her predicament. Though she was sure her family wouldn't disown her because of her pregnancy, she knew they wouldn't be thrilled about it and inwardly prepared herself for the disappointed reproof she was going to get.

Her father was sitting in his favourite chair near the fireplace, reading the "Daily Prophet". Cyrus Greengrass was a tall, stern looking man in his late forties, with the same deep blue eyes as his eldest daughter. His dark hair showed the first traces of silver at the temples. When his daughter entered the room, he looked up from his newspaper and smiled. His whole personality seemed to undergo a change when he did so. The stern, but cold eyes grew warm and tiny laughter lines appeared in his face.

'What's the matter, Cinderella? I thought you were wrapping your Christmas presents like your sister,' he asked.

'I need to talk to my Head of House and my parents,' Daphne said formally, and tried to ignore that her knees suddenly seemed to have turned into jelly and were about to buckle beneath her any second.

A wave of support rushed over her, and she had to smile inwardly. She hadn't closed the connection to Harry for weeks, since by now they both had learned how to deal with the emotions that were spilling to and fro through their link. He must have sensed her anxiety and come to her support. Knowing that Harry was with her this moment, even though he had no idea what was going on, helped to strengthen her resolve.

Isabella Greengrass turned out the program on the Wireless she'd been listening to when her daughter entered the room and shared a concerned look with her husband. Except for the eyes, she could have been Daphne's older sister. At the age of thirty-seven, Isabella looked as if she was still in her twenties.

At Daphne's formal words Albion Greengrass, the acting Head of House, rose from his chair. His mane of white hair gave him an aristocratic appearance, which usually was spoilt by the mischievous gleam in his eyes that were so much like his son and granddaughter's. No one who saw him when he shook with mirth after having played another prank on one of the members of his family would have thought he was already in his nineties. One look on his eldest granddaughter, however, vanished every trace of mischievousness from his face.

He stepped to Daphne and took her hands in his. 'You are in trouble, granddaughter, aren't you?' Without waiting for her response, he let out a sigh and continued, 'I can only think of one reason why a pretty girl of your age is in trouble. You are pregnant.'

Isabella Greengrass let out a cry of dismay, while Cyrus Greengrass jumped to his feet and shouted, 'Betrothed or not, I'll kill that Nott brat!'

Albion Greengrass turned around and raised a hand to placate his son and daughter-in-law. 'I think we should let Daphne explain before we jump to conclusions!'

As always, his words carried weight within the family. Though her mother still looked worried and the enraged expression didn't leave her father's face, both of her parents settled back in their seats, willing to hear her out.

Daphne let out a relieved sigh and shot her grandfather a thankful side glance, to which he replied with a small wink. Grandfather Albion had always been her staunch alley, and it was good to have him on her side now.

Her grandfather led her to a chair by his side and asked her to sit down. Then he sat down in his chair and said, 'Please, tell us your story, Daphne!'

'You are right, grandfather, I am pregnant,' she started. 'But Theodore is not the baby's father.'

'Are you saying you had something with another boy behind the back of your betrothed?' Cyrus Greengrass growled.

Daphne looked her father square into the eyes. 'I have a relationship with another boy for whom I care deeply, just as he cares for me. Theodore knows everything about that and covered my back. In turn, I cover for him so that he can pursue the relationship with the one he loves.'

'That's preposterous! I've never heard of a betrothed couple acting like that!' Cyrus Greengrass exclaimed.

Grandfather Albion chuckled quietly. 'That you haven't heard of it doesn't mean that it never happened before, son. In fact, I know of a few couples during my time who had similar agreements. But that's not the point here. Maybe you should tell us your story from the beginning, Daphne. Who is that boy and why did you start something with him when you were already betrothed? I know for a fact you didn't fancy someone when you left for Hogwarts in September, so this must be a recent development.'

Daphne looked down at her hands she had folded in her lap, and a tiny smile appeared on her face. 'Well, it all started the day I got father's letter in which he proposed the betrothal contract between Theodore and I,' she began. She told her parents and grandfather how she had walked up to the seventh floor to make up her mind, got stunned in the back and found herself trapped in a broom-closet with a classmate she hardly knew.

'It was Harry Potter,' she said quietly.

Her parents gasped, but her grandfather gave her a thoughtful look.

She took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her family how they discovered that they were under the influence of a Lust Potion and finally gave in to the temptation. It was even more embarrassing then she had imagined.

Grandfather Albion, however, chuckled. 'Remind me to tell you about the prank I played on your Greataunt Augusta and Halvard Longbottom on their wedding day with a similar potion. I doubt they left their bedroom even once during their honeymoon.'

'Father!' Cyrus Greengrass hissed. He sounded scandalised.

Daphne and her grandfather shared a grin.

'Well, that potion Harry and I got fed surely had similar effects,' Daphne remarked dryly. 'It took about four weeks for the potion to wear off.' She was proud that she managed to suppress the violent blush that threatened to creep into her cheeks by sheer willpower and the help of her Occlumency shields. 'However, something strange happened during that time. We felt an attraction towards each other that went far beyond lust. When the potion finally wore off, we found out we were in love. We've been inseparable ever since then.'

'So, you're telling us you want to dissolve the contract with the House of Nott and enter into another contract with the House of Potter, Daphne?' her father asked. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and sighed. 'That will go over well with Everard Nott, especially when he finds out that you dumped his son for the Chosen One and he already got you pregnant. We'll be a sure target for the next Death Eater attack!'

'No, father, I don't want you to dissolve the contract with the House of Nott,' Daphne began, but was interrupted by another enraged cry of her father.

'So, the famous Chosen One is shying away from his responsibility and is planning to plant his bastard on the House of Nott? Fine behaviour of a scion of an Most Ancient and Ancient House! He must have inherited that from his father. I've been told he was an irresponsible ne'er-do-well during his time!'

'Harry is nothing like that!' Daphne contradicted hotly. She'd sprung up from her chair and balled her fists. 'He doesn't know that I'm pregnant, but I know he'd be overjoyed if he knew and would stand by me and our baby!'

Albion Greengrass put a hand on her arm and gently forced her to sit down again. 'Easy, Daphne. You shouldn't get that worked up in your condition. I'm surprised you didn't tell your boyfriend about your pregnancy. If you love each other as much as you claim, that would have been the first thing to do, I imagine.'

Daphne took a few, shuddering breaths to calm herself down. 'I would in a heartbeat if he were just Harry. Unfortunately, he's also the Chosen One and has to finish off that monster.'

'You must not believe everything you read in the "Daily Prophet", daughter,' her father dismissed her words.

'I saw the prophecy about it in Harry's memories, father,' Daphne replied. That silenced him.

Her grandfather, however, jumped. 'What do you mean, you saw it in his memories?'

So, Daphne told her parents and her grandfather everything about her fear that Harry unintentionally might betray her because he could be so easily goaded and her successful attempt to teach him Occlumency, using the ancient Greengrass family ritual. However, the longer her story got, the more concerned the glances her parents and her grandfather exchanged became.

'Did I do something wrong?' she asked after she'd ended her story.

Grandfather Albion sighed deeply. 'You seemed to have forgotten everything I taught you about the Greengrass family rituals, Daphne. What did I tell you when that special ritual is used?'

Daphne shrugged her shoulders. 'It's used between spouses or betrothed couples.'

'Exactly! And what's the purpose of that ritual?' Grandfather Albion asked.

'It's supposed to strengthen the magical bond that already exists between the couple because of the betrothal contract or the marriage vows,' Daphne replied.

'And that's where you're wrong, child,' Grandfather Albion said. 'The ritual creates a bond of it's own, similar to the marriage bond. That's why this special Greengrass family ritual is acknowledged as a binding marriage ritual by the Ministry for Magic.'

He let his words sink in.

It took Daphne some minutes to understand their meaning. 'You mean, when Harry and I performed that ritual, we got married?' She almost shouted.

'If you want that, yes,' Grandfather Albion nodded. 'The ritual qualifies as a private wedding ritual. All you have to do is to inform the Ministry and you will be legally married.'

'But they were both not yet of age when they performed that ritual!' Isabella Greengrass protested. 'Surely it isn't binding because of that.'

'You're wrong, my dear,' her father-in-law contradicted. 'It's the magic they performed that counts. Magic doesn't ask for a date on a birth certificate.'

Daphne buried her face in the palms of her hands. ' Oh Merlin, what have I done? I didn't tell Harry about the baby, and now he's even married to me without knowing it. He'll hate me when he finds out!'

Her mother stood up and stepped to her chair. Putting her arm around Daphne's shoulder, she said with a small laugh, 'He's bound to find out about the baby soon, darling. I doubt you can hide your growing tummy much longer.'

Daphne pulled her hands from her face and looked up at her mother. 'But that's exactly what I'm going to do!'

'Pardon?' Isabella Greengrass looked puzzled.

The next ten minutes Daphne spent telling her family which measures she'd taken together with Madam Pomfrey to keep her pregnancy a secret. She also told them about her plan to keep the birth of her child a secret until either Harry had conquered Voldemort or she was forced to marry Theodore by the stipulations of their betrothal contract. 'Theodore knows everything,' she concluded her tale. 'He's willing to acknowledge the baby as his own child and even to make it his heir, if the worst case should happen and Harry doesn't survive the war.' She choked at the last sentence.

'Merlin, daughter, can your scheming get any more complicated?' an exasperated Cyrus Greengrass exclaimed, rubbing his face with his palms.

His father chuckled. 'Well, I'd say is a plan worth of a true Slytherin, even though you concocted it unintentionally, Daphne.' He chuckled even more when his family stared at him, obviously not understanding what he was talking about.

'Well, for the time being you can stay under the protection the betrothal contract to the Nott family offers you. I don't want to belittle your boyfriend, child, but Chosen One or not, nobody knows if he'll be able to finish off that monster. In the current political climate it's not a wise move for our family to show our leaning to the side of the Light by announcing your relationship to Mr Potter. If he won't be able to conquer the monster and die while trying, you and your baby are still protected by the Nott name. But if he comes out victorious and your relationship survives all that secrecy, the Greengrass family will be among the most influential families of our country.'

Again, Daphne covered her face with her hands. 'That never occurred to me! Harry will never look at me again. He hates this politicking!'

'He'll have to deal with it if he conquers the monster. As the Vanquisher of Voldemort his influence in our world will surpass Dumbledore's, not to mention the influence he carries as the Head of the Most Ancient House Peverell and the Ancient House Potter,' Grandfather Albion replied.

'Oh, stop it, Albion,' Isabella Greengrass groaned. 'My head already hurts from all these intrigues! The most important thing to discuss should be how we help Daphne to protect her baby. You know that a child is a blessing, and I won't let my first grandchild come to harm!' She turned to her daughter. 'When is the baby due, darling?'

'Madam Pomfrey thinks at the end of July, probably the thirty-first,' Daphne replied and smiled. 'It's also Harry's birthday. He'll turn seventeen that day.'

'I bet he'll be thrilled when he finds out about his birthday present for his coming of age,' Cyrus Greengrass grumbled under his breath, but was silenced by a sharp glance from his wife.

'Good, that's right in the middle of the summer holidays and you'll have time to recuperate from labour. I want you to finish your Hogwarts education, Daphne. Merlin knows how this all will turn out. It might be that you'll find yourself without Potter or Nott at the end of it and have to make a living for you and your child. Unfortunately, business is going down at an alarming rate with the monster being back and the war to break out any day. Who knows if we can keep the family fortune through this, so you'd better prepare yourself,' Isabella Greengrass warned.

Daphne nodded. 'I was planning on that, mother. I hoped you'd agree to raise the baby while I'm at Hogwarts for my seventh year.'

'Of course I will,' her mother replied and hugged her. 'We'll stay at our house in France during the summer, as every year, so the birth of your baby won't be recorded by the Ministry for Magic. So, we'll be able to keep the baby a secret and smuggle it back into Britain by house elf Apparition when the summer is over.'

'No, that won't do, not when a war is going on,' her father-in-law contradicted. 'I'm afraid I'll become very sick during our next stay in France and will need to spend the winter there because of my ailments. As my daughter-in-law you'll stay with me and take care of me, as it is your duty, Isabella!'

Daphne run to her grandfather and slung her arms around him. 'Thank you, grandfather! You are the best!'

Albion Greengrass patted her head. 'Don't mention it, princess. That's what family is for. Now, though your news have been unexpected, you know that a new life is always a cause for celebration. Matty!'

With a CRACK, a house elf appeared in the room.

'Bring us a bottle of the best elf champagne and three glasses, and a glass of pumpkin juice for Miss Daphne!'

DGHPDGHPDGHP

When Daphne lay in her bed that night, she felt completely spent by the emotional roller coaster she'd been on that day. However, all her plans for keeping her baby safe had come to fruition. Her grandfather and mother had even surpassed her hopes by offering to stay with the baby out of Britain until the war was over.

She put her hands on her still flat stomach. 'You'll be safe, little one,' she whispered into the darkness. 'Let's hope your daddy will survive the war and be with us one day.'

A warm glow spread in her chest, and she knew that Harry was also thinking of her this moment. Basking in the warmth of his affection, she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Promised

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.R.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

 **08 Promised**

Daphne woke up with a strangely weak feeling in her body, as if she was recuperating from a long illness. She opened her eyes. A pale winter sun poured through the slit of the closed curtains in front of her window, telling her that it must at least be midmorning. Soft laughter from the door made her turn her head.

Her mother stood in the doorframe, already fully dressed. 'Good morning, sleepyhead,' she smiled. 'You must have been really tired. It's already almost noon!'

'Good morning, mother,' Daphne smiled back. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep that long. I must be more tired than I thought. I haven't slept that well during the last two weeks.'

'I imagine,' her mother nodded. She walked into the room and sat down on the edge of Daphne's bed. 'How are you, darling? It's strange to think that my little girl is about to become a mother, you know. It seems like yesterday that you were playing with your dolls.'

Daphne propped herself up on her elbows. Her movements were slow, since she had learned during the last weeks that quick movements in the morning were a sure way to nausea. 'So far, so good,' she answered her mother's question. 'It seems as if I'm escaping the morning sickness today. The last two weeks have been horrible.'

'That was probably because you were under so much stress. I guess you're feeling better, now that the cards are on the table.'

Daphne shrugged. 'I'm glad that I told you everything, but I still feel guilty because I keep my pregnancy a secret from Harry. And it doesn't help to make me feel better that the ritual I used to help him with his Occlumency also works as a marriage ritual!' Her face crumbled. She sat up and covered her face with the palms of her hands. 'I'm so afraid he'll hate me when all this is over!'

Isabella put an arm around her daughter. 'Darling, as much as I want to, I can't promise you that everything will turn out well in the end. You're an intelligent young woman and you know your Harry better than I. So, when you're afraid that there's the chance you might lose him because of what you did, your fears are probably well grounded. You've chosen your path, so you have to live with the consequences of your choices. But no matter how the outcome will be, we will always be there to support you.'

Daphne buried her face at her mother's shoulders. 'Thank you, mother,' she hiccupped. Then she raised her head and brushed the tears away with her fingers. 'Gosh, I'm such a hosepipe!'

Her mother laughed and hugged her to herself. 'That sometimes can't be helped in your condition. Come on, get dressed and then join us for lunch. Matty made all your favourites!'

DGHPDGHPDGHP

On Christmas Day Daphne was woken up by something pecking at he window of her bedroom at dawn. She opened her eyes and stretched. Then she cautiously made her way to the window, glad that she felt no trace of nausea.

Outside on the windowsill sat a beautiful snowy owl, which she recognised as Harry's. From the day she helped him sorting his memories she knew that Harry was deeply bonded to his familiar Hedwig. She also knew that the owl was very particular in her affections. So, she opened the window with a certain degree of wariness. 'Good morning, girl! You have a letter from Harry for me?' She held out her arm, and the beautiful bird hopped on it without hesitation and held out her leg. Daphne took the small box that was attached to it. 'Will you carry my Christmas present to Harry on your way back, girl? But you have to be careful to give it to him when nobody else is around. Do you think you can do that?'

Hedwig hooted, as if to say "Try me!", and Daphne chuckled.

'You're a smart owl, aren't you?' Hedwig preened, and Daphne laughed out loud. 'I can see why Harry loves you so much, girl!' She walked over to her dresser and took a small parcel, already wrapped in Christmas paper, out of it. She tied the parcel to Hedwig's leg and then carried the bird back to the window. 'Have a good flight, girl, and tell Harry Happy Christmas from me!' She gave the owl a small kiss on its downy head and let it fly out of the window.

Daphne remained standing at the window until Hedwig had become a small speck in the sky and then melted into the grey clouds, wishing that she could also fly to Harry.

With a sigh she closed the window and returned to her bed. She made herself comfortable under the warm duvet and opened Harry's letter. It had neither an address nor a signature. Obviously Harry had taken into consideration that his owl might be intercepted. She'd done the same in her letter to him. His letter was short to the point, but warmed her heart.

 _Merry Christmas! Miss you._

 _XXX_

With her finger she caressed the few words he'd written in his untidy scrawl, and felt a warm feeling spreading inside her chest. She returned the feeling through their bond, thankful that it allowed them to stay in touch, no matter how inaccurate that kind of communication was. Then she opened the small parcel that came with the letter. It contained a delicate silver chain with a pendant in form of a Celtic love knot, something inconspicuous she could wear under her robes every day and didn't have to hide with a charm that could be accidentally cancelled. She kissed the pendant and put the chain around her neck, again feeling warmth spreading through her whole body. With a content sigh she snuggled deeper into her cushions, dreaming of the day the war would finally be over and she and Harry and their baby could live as a family.

Christmas Day went on like every year in the Greengrass household. However, this year Daphne was strangely detached. Though she celebrated with her family and said and did what was expected of her at the right moment, her thoughts were miles away, with Harry. She knew he stayed with the Weasleys this year. They lived somewhere in Devon, which wasn't that far from the Greengrass' ancestral home in Kent and made their separation even harder to bear. Never before she'd been that thankful for the bond they'd created between them. All day long they would send feelings back and forth, and she felt as if she was wrapped in a warm blanket of love. That only added to the guilt she felt. She'd kept her pregnancy a secret to protect her baby. But did she also have the right to hide from Harry that she had unintentionally entered him into a magical marriage ritual? Of course, Harry sensed her emotional upheaval through their bond and did his best to comfort and support her, which made her feel like a wretched schemer.

However, when the family rose from the table after Christmas lunch, a strong feeling of annoyance, coming from Harry, overwhelmed her, and she gasped. Luckily, her father and Astoria had already left the room.

'Daphne, darling, everything all right?" her mother asked and rushed over to her.

Daphne stood behind her chair, her hands clenching the back of the chair until the knuckles stood out white. With gritted teeth she tried to fight back the anger that tried to consummate her. When her mother's hand touched her back, she was finally successful.

'Thank you, mother, I'm all right,' she replied, relaxing visibly. 'Harry seems to be livid about something. It hit me unawares; he was in such a good mood all morning long.'

Her grandfather, who'd also just got up from his chair when Harry's bout of anger hit her, raised his eyebrows. 'Where is Mr Potter right now?' he asked.

'Somewhere in Devon, near Ottery St. Mary, I think,' she replied.

'Impressing. That's more than three hundred miles. Your bond must already be very strong that you can sense his feelings over such a distance, given the few weeks since you've formed it. Were you able to sense pictures, too?' Grandfather Albion asked.

She knitted her brow in concentration. 'Not so much pictures but fleeting impressions,' she said. 'I think it had something to do with Minister Scrimgeour and flying parsnips.'

Grandfather Albion chuckled. 'Now, that's an interesting combination! You'll have to ask young Mister Potter when you're back at Hogwarts what that was about and tell me.' He nodded at his daughter-in-law. 'Don't worry, Isabella, I'll take care of Daphne. If you'll excuse us, there's something I'll have to talk about with my granddaughter.'

Isabella nodded and walked out of the room.

Grandfather Albion stepped beside Daphne and put an arm around her shoulders. Then he guided her to his study and asked her to sit down on the sofa, while he made himself comfortable in his favourite chair.

'Did you know that my best friend at Hogwarts was Fleamont Potter? He was your beloved's grandfather. We met on the Hogwarts Express on our first journey to Hogwarts and were inseparable for the next seven years. Of course, we were also sorted into the same house.' Grandfather Albion began.

Daphne gasped. 'Harry's grandfather was a Slytherin?'

'Yes, why? The Potters are traditionally Slytherins or Ravenclaws, though there also have been quite a lot Hufflepuffs among them, though hardly any Gryffindors. I can't imagine Fleamont being impressed that your boyfriend is a Gryffindor, though he took it remarkably well when James was made one.'

Daphne shook her head, not believing her ears. 'That's so weird. Harry told me the Sorting Hat wanted to put him into Slytherin, but he knew that his parents have both been Gryffindors and was under the impression that families are traditionally sorted into only one house. He wanted to his family proud and persuaded the hat to put him into Gryffindor.'

Grandfather Albion also shook his head. 'What a pity! I take it young Mr Potter doesn't know much about his family?'

'He grew up with his Muggle relatives who hate anything magical. They never told him that his mother was a witch. Though I suppose they wouldn't have known anything about the Potter family, anyway,' Daphne explained.

'That makes sense,' her grandfather agreed. 'I'm telling you something about his family you can share with him when you're back at Hogwarts. As I told you, Fleamont and I were best friends. He was my best man when I married your grandmother, and I was his best man when he exchanged his vows with his beloved Euphemia. When your father was born, he and I had an agreement that he was going to be betrothed to Fleamont and Euphemia's oldest daughter ...'

'What!?' his granddaughter interrupted him, her eyes wide with amazement.

'Alas, it never came to that. The years passed by, but Euphemia failed to conceive. She and Fleamont had already resigned to being childless, when finally young James came along when they were both already in their fifties. Their little miracle, they called him, and he should remain their only child. But Fleamont and I never gave up hope that we would join our families one day. When your father got engaged to your mother and shortly after that James also got engaged, we spoke about a marriage contract between our oldest grandchildren, should they happen to be a boy and a girl.'

Daphne almost jumped out of her seat. 'What?!' she cried.

Her grandfather crossed his legs. 'Of course, I suppose your mother and young Mrs Potter would have been most vocal in their objections if Fleamont and I had ever disclosed our plans to them. Fleamont died before he even knew his grandson was on his way, and after his death I never bothered to approach young James with that idea.' He smiled benignly at her. 'Well, now you know why I am very pleased about your choice, beside that you made very valuable alliance for our house in these uncertain times!'

Daphne shook her head, not believing what she just had heard. 'Would you really have entered me into a marriage contract when I was still a baby, grandfather?'

Grandfather Albion chuckled at that. 'I doubt your parents and the young Potters would have agreed, so Fleamont and my ideas were nothing more than the idle dreams of old men who'd have loved to see their families united. But as you see, fate has its own way to fulfil wishes.'

'Well, I'm sure I don't like your plan one bit, but I'm happy you're looking forward to let Harry become part of our family for an additional reason other than he's a good political alliance,' Daphne replied and stood up from the sofa. 'May I tell him what you told me today?'

'You may, granddaughter. You may also tell him that I'm looking forward to meet him in person, so that I can tell him more about his grandparents,' Grandfather Albion replied. 'Now, leave me alone for a while. I'm an old man and need my nap!' He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

'Yes, grandfather,' Daphne chuckled. She stepped behind his chair and gave him a peck on the head and then quietly slipped out of the room.

DGHPDGHPDGHP

Daphne woke up the morning of her return to Hogwarts with a broad smile on her face. Today, she'd finally see Harry again! The last two weeks without him had been almost unbearable and given her a taste of what to expect when they had to stop seeing each other within a few weeks. She had no idea how she was going to cope with a separation for an undetermined length of time.

But then cold fear gripped her heart. She had decided that she had to tell him about the unintended consequences of the Occlumency ritual. Contrary to her pregnancy, she had not the excuse that she had to keep the truth from him because she had to protect someone. If Voldemort broke through the shield Lily Potter had cast on her son's mind, he'd know about her and Harry, anyway. Neither of them would be in more danger because they were married. However, how Harry would take the news that he'd been married at the age of sixteen without even knowing it was something she wasn't keen on finding out.

Harry seemed to share her anticipation, if the feelings he sent her through their bond were anything to go by. The last two weeks of separation had somehow strengthened their bond, Daphne thought while she dressed and checked for a last time if she'd packed everything she needed. She was sure that she was able to receive at least glimpses of what Harry was seeing if he was in an emotional turmoil or if she concentrated really hard on him. This morning was no exception. She got distinct impressions of a household full of redheads in uproar to get ready for the trip to Hogwarts, and had constantly to fight back a giggle.

At the Express, she shared a compartment with Tracey, Theodore and Blaise, as always.

She'd hardly sat down bedside Theodore when Tracey already demanded to know, 'How did it go, Daphne? What did your parents say?'

Daphne regarded her impatient friend with a shake of her head and cast Privacy Charms all around the compartment, while Tracey tapped her foot until she was ready.

Theodore and Blaise chuckled at Tracey's obvious impatience.

Finally Daphne turned to her friend. 'Well, it went better than I expected,' she confessed. 'Of course they weren't happy that I got pregnant while I'm still at school, but they offered to raise the child until I'm finished with Hogwarts.'

Her friends breathed sighs of relief. 'So, your greatest fear turned out to be unfounded, that's great!' Tracey beamed. Then she lowered her voice. 'Did you tell them how it happened and who the father is?'

Daphne blushed at the memory of that particularly embarrassing part of her conversation with her family, but nodded. 'Yeah. In fact, my grandfather is very pleased with me. Obviously he tried to unite our house with the Potter family for the last forty years.'

'You're kidding!' her friends exclaimed.

'No, I'm not. Apparently he and Harry's grandfather were friends during their Hogwarts days and he can't wait to meet Harry.'

'Well, then all's well!' Blaise summed up.

Daphne bit her lip and looked out of the window to hide the tears that suddenly welled up in her eyes.

'Daffy?'

A hand touched her gently on her arm. She turned her head and looked into Tracey's concerned eyes.

'There's more, isn't it?' her best friend asked.

She nodded, biting back the tears. 'Yes, Toddy. I found out over the holidays that I screwed up royally.'

'You mean, beside the pregnancy and not wanting to tell Potter?' Blaise interjected.

'Yeah, there's something else I messed up. Seems I'm really good at that, even though everything I ever did was trying to protect those I love.' She tried to laugh about her predicament, but the noise that came out of her mouth sounded more like a sob than a laugh.

Tracey stood up and hugged her. 'Do you want to talk about it? Maybe we can help.'

Daphne relaxed in the comfort Tracey's hug gave her, but shook her head. 'You're a good friend, Toddy, but I brought that mess upon me all by myself and I'll have to dig my way out of it also all by myself, I'm afraid.'

Tracey hugged her again and sat down. 'All right, Daffy, but you know I'll be there for you and nurse your scraps and bruises afterwards.'

DGHPDGHPDGHP

The start of term feast seemed to drag on infinitely. From her place at the Slytherin table Daphne could see Harry talking animatedly to his friends whenever she glanced past Theodore into his direction. He'd given her a surreptitiously lopsided smile when he sat down, but ever since then avoided looking into her direction, though the warm glow she received through their bond told her that she was constantly in his thoughts.

Finally, Dumbledore ended the feast and sent them to their dorms. With an impatient growl, Daphne grabbed Theodore's hand and almost dragged him to the Slytherin dungeons, not minding the catcalls and titillating remarks of their housemates.

'Good show!' Theodore grinned when she closed the door to the bedroom he shared with Blaise behind them and cast Silencing and Privacy Charms. 'You played the impatient bride who can't wait to be alone with her man rather well.'

'That was not an act, Theodore,' she grinned back. 'I haven't seen Harry for two weeks. So, if you'll excuse me ... Dipsy!' she called, while Theodore chuckled.

The next moment, her personal elf appeared. She didn't even have to tell her what to do. Dipsy took her hand and Apparated her to the storeroom where she used to meet with Harry.

Dobby Apparated Harry into the room only seconds later. Daphne almost flung herself into the arms of her boyfriend, overjoyed to see him again. Judging by the fervour with which he responded to her kiss, that feeling was mutual.

Finally, they had to come up for air. Daphne had the feeling that her face was almost split in halves by the broad smile on her lips when she leaned her forehead against Harry's. Harry's expression mirrored hers.

'I've missed you!' they said unison and then broke out into laughter.

Harry cupped her face in his hands and looked her deep in the eyes. The look he gave her made her want to drown in his eyes, and when he finally lowered his mouth onto hers in the sweetest kiss she'd ever received from him, her legs gave out beneath her and all she wanted to do was melt into him and be with him forever. But when he tried to move her towards the bed, she put her hand on his chest and stalled him.

A cold knot formed in the pit of her stomach, and her heart raced. 'We've got to talk, Harry,' she gulped.

He looked at her, an expression of dread slowly appearing on his face when he sensed her anxiety. 'Is this the day you're going to tell me we have to stop seeing each other?' he asked quietly.

She shook her head. 'No, not today. But you might not want to see me ever again when you've heard what I have done.'

The relieved smile he gave her almost blinded her. 'Impossible!' he replied and bent forward to peck her lightly on the lips.

'I'm not so sure about that,' she murmured. She took him by the hand and led him to the sofa, where she motioned him to sit down beside her. His hand still in hers, she asked, 'Do you remember the day when I told you about the Greengrass family ritual to build your Occlumency shields?'

'Yes, why?'

'Do you remember what I told you about the ritual I was going to use on you?'

He shrugged. 'You told me it was an old ritual that was used between spouses to help them keep the family secrets and that would also form a kind of mental link between the couple.'

She took a deep breath and held his hand in a death grip. 'Yes, that was all I told you. And I'm prepared to swear on my magic that this was all I thought would happen if we were to use that ritual, Harry.' She lowered her eyes to the ground, not able to face the disdain she was going to see in his face as soon as he'd realise what she'd done to him.

He put his other hand on hers. 'I take it from your words the ritual did more than just to give me Occlumency shields and form a mental link between us?'

Her head still bent down, she nodded and bit her lips. She had no idea how she could present the truth to him gently. 'When I was home for the holidays I told my family what happened to us ...'

'You did what, love? Thanks a lot, I'm a dead man! Your father and your grandfather are probably wanting to kill me!' he groaned.

That had her giggle in spite of her anxiety. 'Well, my father is not happy, but he had to admit that we had no other choice. Grandfather Albion, however, is most pleased with us.'

'Is he, really?' The doubt in his voice was evident.

'Yes, he is, but that's not important right now. When I told Grandfather Albion that I formed your Occlumency shields using our family ritual, he pointed out to me that I've overlooked one of the most important consequences of the ritual.' She stopped, not able to go on. A single tear rolled down her cheek and splashed down on his hand that still covered hers.

He pulled his hand away and gently grasped her chin, turning her face around until their eyes met. 'Tell me, love, what is so horrible about the ritual?' he asked.

As always, she was mesmerised by the tenderness and love in his eyes whenever he looked at her. All of a sudden it wasn't so difficult anymore to confess what she'd done. Something in his eyes told her that he'd understand and forgive her. She took a deep breath. 'The Greengrass Occlumency ritual between spouses is acknowledged by the Ministry for Magic as a private marriage ritual.'

At first, he didn't understand, if the blank look he gave her was any indication.

Daphne hardly suppressed a giggle. That was so typical of him!

Then he frowned. Finally, full understanding set in and he gasped. 'You mean, we are _married_?' he asked, his voice cracking at the last word.

She nodded mutely. Sensing the growing horror on his face, she hastily explained, 'My parents and my grandfather consider us as married because of the ritual. But as yet there are no legal consequences in the magical world. To be considered as married in the magical world, we'd have to send an announcement to the Ministry, stating that we've performed the family ritual and asking them to register us as married.'

He let out a breath of relief. 'Thank Merlin! That means we haven't botched it yet and you are still safe!'

Daphne stared at him, her mouth agape. 'That's all you can think of?'

Harry shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. 'Well, love, ever since we got together we've taken great pains that nobody found out about us because that would have endangered you and your family. Sorry, but being married declares rather clearly that we are together, and the thought what that would mean to your safety just freaked me out!'

'Yes, that's true, but Harry, don't you understand? I performed a marriage ritual on you without knowing it!' Daphne all but shouted at him.

'Without knowing it being the operative words, love. I don't blame you,' he replied calmly. A mischievous grin appeared on his face. 'In fact, I'm thankful, love. You spared me quite a lot of embarrassment. The thought of having to buy a ring and get down on my knee without knowing if I wouldn't be rejected always freaked me out! And I don't have to ask your father for your hand and get grilled by him.'

'What ...! But ...!' she spluttered, causing the grin of his face to become even bigger.

He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. 'Daphne, love, you've seen my biggest secrets when you helped me building mx Occlumency shielf, and you also know about my biggest dream.'

'A family of your own,' she nodded against his chest.

'The time without you during the Christmas holidays had me thinking, Daphne. I've missed you like crazy, and I can't imagine my life without you being in it anymore, so I've come to the conclusion that I wanted to ask you to marry me as soon as I'll turn seventeen,' he told her.

Daphne held her breath. She could feel his heart bumping hard under her cheek. He wanted to marry her all along!

She raised her head, a blinding smile on her lips and threw her arms around his neck. 'I would have said yes before you'd finished the question!' she exclaimed.

His grip around her tightened. 'Really?' he asked with wonder in his voice.

There was only one way to convince him. She pulled him closer until their lips met. It was a kiss unlike any kiss she'd given him before. She poured everything she felt for him into that kiss, love, tenderness, desire, and the overwhelming wish to spend her life with him.

And Harry replied in kind. The love she felt through his kiss made her tremble in his arms.

'So, you don't mind being accidentally married to me?' he asked after a long time, his forehead leaned against hers and with a joy in his eyes she'd never seen before on his face.

'Not at all!' she smiled, knowing that her expression mirrored his.

He kissed her again. 'Daphne?' he finally asked.

'Mmmh?' she purred, her head leaning against his shoulder and bathing in his love.

'When this is all over, when Voldemort is finally gone, will you sign the announcement with me and sent it to the Ministry?'

A broad smile appeared on her face. 'You bet, Harry! I'll shove a quill in your hand before his body is even cold!'

DGHPDGHPDGHP

'I don't want to leave you tonight,' she said much later, lying safe in his arms.

'Neither do I,' Harry replied and kissed her gently on the lips. 'That's why I told Dobby to wake us tomorrow morning so that we can make it back in our dorms in time.'

'Good thinking,' she purred. 'We have so much to talk about! I still have to thank you for my Christmas present.' The necklace with the Celtic love knot pendant was the only thing she was wearing right now.

'You're welcome,' he replied and pulled her closer to him. 'I wanted to give you something inconspicuously to remember me by when we have to stop seeing each other.'

The joy about their reunion vanished from both of their faces and they clung to each other as if they'd never let go.

'Don't let's think about that right now,' Daphne finally whispered. Her voice sounded hoarse. 'You'd better tell me why you were so angry on Christmas day! I simply can't figure out what flying parsnips have to do with Minister Scrimgeour!'

Harry chuckled at that. 'You were able to see that? Wow, I didn't know the Occlumency bond was that strong!'

Daphne gave him an impatient shove. 'Mister, you still owe me an explanation!'

'Yes, love,' he replied meekly and kissed the tip of her nose. 'Well, Minister Scrimgeour somehow found out that I was staying with the Weasleys for Christmas and decided to corner me under the pretext of Percy visiting his family for Christmas, but all they wanted was making me the poster boy of the Ministry. The twins took most unkindly to their brother's behaviour. I don't know who flung the first spoonful, but at one point there were cooked parsnips flying around and pelting on Percy. He didn't look quite as dignified when he left the Burrow as he did when he arrived.'

Daphne laughed out loud. 'Oh Merlin, grandfather will love that story! I can't wait to tell him!'

Harry raised his eyebrows. 'What has your grandfather to do with that?'

'He happened to stay beside me when your bout of annoyance hit me and I couldn't conceal it. He's very impressed with us that we can sense our emotions over such a long distance, by the way. He also asked me if I was able to get images from you, and when I mentioned Minister Scrimgeour and flying parsnips, he got curious.'

Harry chuckled. 'I can imagine!' His face became sober. 'Is your family really all right with us, love? I mean, that whole marriage thing is really big and I don't want to come between you and your family!'

She caressed his cheek with her hand. 'Don't worry about that, love! Actually, the accidental marriage thing, as you call it, reconciled my father with the fact that his precious daughter had sex. And Grandfather is very pleased that we are together. He told me he was best friends with your grandfather Fleamont during their time at Hogwarts and that they both dreamt of uniting their families through marriage. He can't wait to finally meet you and tell you about your grandparents.'

'Really?' Harry's eyes brightened at her words. 'That's brilliant!'

'I thought you'd like that,' Daphne replied and made herself more comfortable in his arms. 'But enough about my holidays. You'd better show me once again how much you've missed me, husband!'

'There's nothing in the world I'd rather do,' Harry grinned and lowered his mouth on hers.


	9. Separated

**Author's notes:** Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I dreaded writing it. Hopefully, it will be easier from here on, with more frequent updates.

Huge kudos to my beta, Haphne24. Any errors that remain are mine!

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

 **Separated**

'Well?' Tracey asked.

Daphne plopped down on her bed and beamed at her. 'Life's just wonderful!'

'I take it from your smile that Potter took it well?' Tracey asked and swung her legs over the edge of her bed, wincing when her bare feet touched the cold stone floor of the dungeons.

'Much better than I deserve,' Daphne confirmed. 'You don't know how happy I am!'

Tracey looked at her over her shoulder with raised eyebrows as she walked to her wardrobe to get out fresh clothes for the day. 'If I didn't know better, I'd say he popped _the_ question; you look like a beaming bride.'

Her words were spoken in jest, and she obviously expected a denial from Daphne. However, when Daphne didn't respond, she stopped in her tracks, and turned around to face her friend.

Daphne felt how the colour rose in her cheeks.

Tracey's eyes became huge. 'He didn't, did he?'

'Well, yes and no. Technically, he needn't to ask me anymore,' Daphne replied, blushing even harder.

Tracey threw the robes she had taken out of her wardrobe on her bed and walked over to

Daphne. Standing before her best friend, she put her hands on her hips. 'Daphne Isabella Greengrass! You'd better tell me right now what you've done this time!'

Daphne looked up to her, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. 'Who says I've done something?'

'You, or rather your actions. Why would you've been so anxious during the train ride if you didn't mess up big time? You're lucky that Potter's so besotted with you that he'd probably let you get away with murder and would even find excuses for you!'

'Yes, isn't he just wonderful?' Daphne giggled, and hugged her pillow.

Tracey rolled her eyes. 'Out with it, Daffy!'

Grinning up at her friend, Daphne told her what she had found out from her grandfather during the holidays.

Tracey gaped at her when she came to the end. 'You are _married_ ?'

'Yes, as soon as we send the notification to the ministry,' Daphne nodded.

'Potter took that piece of news without batting an eyelid?' Tracey asked, her voice full of doubt.

'He's over the moon,' Daphne replied. 'He told me that he was planning on asking me anyway as soon as we were of age, and actually joked that I've spared him a lot of embarrassment.'

Tracey shook her head. 'That boy's got it so bad for you!' Then she sighed wistfully. 'Tell me, where do I get one like him?'

'Not in Slytherin,' Daphne replied, and stood up to get ready for the day.

'I was afraid you'd say that.' Tracey said with a sigh.

 **DGHPDGHP**

The next three weeks went by in a blur of happiness for Daphne that made her - almost - forget the threat that was hanging over them. After her confession, she and Harry became even closer as a couple. They spent every minute they could together, with the result that Daphne didn't sleep once in her dorm after the beginning of the term, much to Tracey's amusement. Daphne didn't care since she knew that they had to stop seeing each other soon and every minute spent with Harry was precious to her. Their bond also became stronger; she had already been able to sense his feelings and get glimpses of what he was doing during the Christmas holidays. That ability became even more pronounced as soon as they were in close proximity once again. Soon, they were both able to see what the other one saw, and to hear what the other one heard, at will, but they also knew how to block out the other one at will.

Daphne got a first taste of that the day classes started again. She and Harry had planned on meeting early - Harry once again feigning tiredness to escape his friends - but then Harry somehow managed to send her the picture of a note from Dumbledore about a meeting that evening. She was miffed: she was experiencing the hormone swings that came with pregnancy, and was in dire need of some cuddling that night. Deciding that he would knew through their bond to find her there, she asked Dipsy to apparate her to their secret place. He had better come to her as soon as he was finished with Dumbledore, she thought as she made herself comfortable on the sofa. It didn't help her mood that she knew she was unreasonable and demanding; she hated herself for that, but just couldn't help it.

Harry's meeting with Dumbledore seemed to drag on indefinitely. Out of boredom, she decided to find out if she could listening in, only to find herself being rebuffed by Harry. That added to her irritation. Hadn't she seen everything about his first meetings with Dumbledore in his memories when she helped him build his Occlumency shields? Her irritation grew and threatened to overcome her good sense.

The next second, however, she was overwhelmed by a feeling of horror and revulsion that came from Harry. She sensed he still had his barriers up against her. Knowing that his shields were meanwhile excellent - Snape hadn't got a rise out of him once since he had Occlumency shields - she worried what had happened that let his guarded feelings overspill to her like that. She hadn't to wait long for him after that. Not even thirty minutes later, Dobby apparated him into "their" place. Harry still looked nauseated, and she knew that something was bothering him - something big. Her irritation with him dissolved into nothingness. She got up from the sofa and wrapped her arms around him in greeting.

'What did Dumbledore tell you that made you so agitated, love?' She asked, and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Returning her hug, he said, 'I'm sorry, love, but I can't tell you; Dumbledore only gave me permission to talk about it with Ron and Hermione. It's very dangerous knowledge, and he doesn't want to spread it. He's afraid it'll be impossible to get rid of Voldemort if it would somehow get back at him that we know more about his secrets as he thinks possible.'

His expression told her that he was not happy with the headmaster. 'It's alright, love, I understand,' she replied, and soothed his anxiety with a kiss. It was the truth. As a Slytherin, she knew of the importance to play your cards close to your chest. However, she couldn't help worrying if the headmaster really kept his word and was completely open with Harry. Somehow, she doubted it. What use was it to show Harry select memories of Voldemort's past without teaching him how to fight the monster? Know thy enemy was good and well, but it wasn't enough, but she bit back her doubts. She was well aware of the influence she had on Harry. One word from her would be enough to lay the seed of doubt in him. Harry looked up to the headmaster and trusted him, and Dumbledore obviously had important information. Harry was in the middle of the confrontation, and couldn't afford to lose an important source of information only because she mistrusted Albus Dumbledore.

Even though she decided to be reasonable about it, she couldn't shake off a feeling of dread. What was Dumbledore scheming for Harry?

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

All that was far from her mind when she lay cuddled up to her secret husband one night at the end of January, feeling loved and protected in his arms.

Harry lazily ran a finger from her chin down to her bare belly. 'You've gained some weight since Christmas,' he remarked with a grin.

Daphne felt a cold hand gripping her heart. He was beginning to notice. As Madam Pomfrey had told her, the pregnancy had begun to show after Christmas. She already had had to enlarge her informal robes once at the waist, and had gone to the school nurse for the Camouflage Charms the first day of school. Thanks to the bulky school robes, and the Camouflage Charms, the changes were hidden, but everyone who knew of her secret, or got to see her body without the robes, could see right through the charms and tell that her body had changed.

'I've not,' she replied, trying to sound offended to mask her fear.

It worked. 'You have, but I don't mind. You look adorable the way you are,' he grinned, and kissed her.

Daphne was hardly able to respond to his kiss. The dreaded moment had come; she had to tell him not to see her anymore. But not tonight; Harry wasn't dumb and eventually would make the connection between his remark and her reaction. She threw her arms around him and pulled him towards her as tightly as possible, determined to make the most of the few hours she had left with him.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

'You're awfully quiet today, Daffy,' Tracey remarked when they were working on their homework in their bedroom the next day. 'Is everything alright between you and Potter?'

Daphne didn't answer at once, biting her lips to fight back the tears. 'It couldn't be better,' she finally said. 'Harry is everything I've ever dreamed of, but he's beginning to notice. I'm going to tell him that we can't see each other anymore tonight.'

Tracey got up from her desk and hugged her. 'I'm sorry, Daffy. Merlin damn the Dork Lord and his followers. You and Potter both should be able to share the happiness of expecting your first baby, instead of having to hide your pregnancy from him and the rest of the world.'

'Thank you, Toddy,' Daphne replied in a choked voice. 'At least I have you, my family, Theodore and Blaise to support me. I couldn't do this without your help; it's already killing me as it is.' She had lost the battle against her tears, and cried openly. 'Damned hormones,' she muttered, and wiped her eyes.

'Shh, don't cry, everything's going to be alright,' Tracey soothed her, and rocked her gently. However, Daphne could hear the doubt in her best friend's voice. Would she and Harry ever get the happily ever after they deserved?

DHDHDH

Daphne was early for their usual meeting that night. She knew that Harry had to keep appearances with his housemates, and couldn't get away before he was supposed to be sound asleep behind his bed curtains. She curled up in the armchair, one hand protectively on her small baby bump, and lost herself in her thoughts.

Her sad face gave her away the moment Dobby apparated Harry into their hiding spot with a loud crack.

Harry immediately rushed over to her and wrapped her in her arms. 'What's happened, love? Why are you looking so sad?'

She couldn't help herself; instead of an answer she began to cry.

Harry stiffened. 'You're going to tell me that we have to stop seeing each other, aren't you?' he asked with an unsteady voice.

Wracked with sobs, she nodded. She had no idea for how long he held her cradled against his chest, rocking her gently, and murmuring soothingly into her ear, until her sobs finally subsided.

'S...sorry,' she finally hiccuped. 'I wish I hadn't to do that to us.'

Harry tilted her blotchy face up with a finger, and looked at her. His green eyes were almost black, and he was deadly pale. 'There's still the possibility you tell me what's bothering you, and we'll find a way out of this together, love.'

She considered his words, tempted by the way out he offered her. The silence between them stretched while she weighed her options.

'Daphne?' Harry asked, sounding hopeful.

She hated herself for doing that to him, but she knew that her first decision was the right one. She shook her head.

'I'm sorry, love.' The words were barely out of her mouth when fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

Holding her tight, Harry sighed. 'I was afraid you'd say that. Sometimes you're too fiercely loyal and protective for my taste, Daphne. Not to mention too stubborn.'

'You're one to talk,' she snorted, rather watery. She had no idea how he managed to make her laugh in the hitherto hardest moment of her life, but she loved him even more for that. However, there was one thing she still had left to do. Ever since she had helped him build his Occlumency shields, and had seen how thin the protection had become his mother had given him against the vile, black mass that threatened to overcome him, she had thought of a way to add to that protection. Her research in the library had come up empty; there was nothing in the books that even remotely described what she had found in Harry's awareness.

She had to rely on her instincts and her gut feeling, but somehow she knew that what she was going to do would give Harry an edge in his fight against the Dork Lord.

She looked up to him, her eyes full of determination. 'You're right, love. I _am_ fiercely loyal, and I _will_ protect you with anything I have. Will you let me do one last thing for you, before we have to part ways until the day you'll kill the monster?'

'Anything you wish, love.'

She breathed a sigh of relief, and gave him a soft kiss. 'Will you let me practise Legilimency on you one more time? I want to give you an additional protection against that ugly black thing I found in your awareness.'

'Be my guest,' he smiled, and looked into her eyes.

She fingered for her wand. 'Legilimens,' she whispered. Immediately, she was sucked into his mind. From the corner of her eyes she saw that he had made additional reinforcements to his shields. The small bridge over the moat was gone, and she could swear that she saw the fins of sharks circling in the murky water, while at least three dragons circled around the tower on top of the motte. She was impressed, but didn't waste neither time nor energy on investigating his defenses. She hurried along the edge of his awareness, in search of the vile, black mass and the golden shield that protected Harry from it.

There it was! Compared to her first visit in Harry's awareness, the activity of that - _thing_ \- had lessened, but so had Lily's golden shield that protected Harry.

She took a deep breath and concentrated on the spell she was going to cast. She centered herself, reaching for her magic, and let it surge through her mental body. ' _Protego maximum_ !' she shouted.

Behind the thinning golden shield of Harry's mother another shield appeared. This one was of a bluish silver, and almost opaque.

Daphne bent over and panted. The spell had taken a lot of strength out of her, but she was not yet finished. She carved the runes for strength, endurance and protection into two flat stones she placed at both ends of her shield, hoping that would be enough to support her shield until Harry had sent the monster to hell. However, there was one last spell she had to cast; it was a difficult one, and demanded a lot of power. Her father and grandfather had spent the whole summer after her fifth year to teach it to her, pressing home the point that she needed to protect herself, now, that the Dork Lord was back. Concentrating on the love she felt for Harry and their baby, she cast, _'Expecto Patronum!'_ A bright, silvery mist erupted from the tip of her wand, and formed into a dolphin that gracefully swam to her. 'Go, guard the shield, Poseidon,' she told the animal, and watched proudly how her patronus began swimming up and down in front of the shield, between the rune stones.

She straightened and turned around. The movement made her dizzy, and she let out a small moan.

Strong arms encircled her. 'You shouldn't have overexerted your magic like that,love, but thank you, thank you so much. You don't know what your protection means to me!'

She looked up, and saw a mental image of Harry beaming at her. His eyes shone suspiciously.

'Anything for you, love,' she murmured, and raised her arm to caress his cheek. Her arm felt like lead.

He more or less had to carry her out of his awareness. The moment she left his mind, his lips covered hers in a long, tender kiss.

'I love you so much,' he whispered when they finally parted.

'Luv you, too,' she mumbled. The next moment, she was sound asleep.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

She woke up with a start. The castle was eerily quiet. She opened her eyes, looking directly into Harry's brilliant eyes. His arms were wrapped around her, and he didn't seem to have moved since she fell asleep.

'How long was I out?' she asked, snuggling closer to him. She simply loved waking up in his arms.

'For about two hours or so; I haven't watched the time,' he replied. He gave her a light peck on the nose. 'You look adorable when you're asleep.'

Their eyes locked. Again, they were drawn to each other until their lips met in a tender kiss that soon turned passionate. Slowly, they undressed each other, savouring each moment, and then made love for a last time, sweet and tender. When they held each other tight, afterwards, Daphne wished that moment would never end, before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

Dipsy woke them up soon enough for Harry to return into his dorm without his roommates noticing his absence.

'So, this is it,' Harry said in a strained voice, gently tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Daphne nodded, biting her lips, and already losing the battle with her tears.

He took her in his arms. 'Don't cry, love. One day, the war will be over, and we'll be back together. At least we'll have our bond until then.'

'Thanks Merlin for small blessings,' Daphne whispered. She leaned back and looked at him. 'Promise me to never shut me out, love, no matter how hard it gets. If I can't be with you, I'll at least support you in the only way that's left to me.'

'I promise,' he said, and bent down to kiss her.

Daphne clung to him as if she was drowning.

They were interrupted by Dipsy apparating back into the room. Daphne took the hand of her elf. Her eyes never left Harry's when Dipsy apparated her back into her dorm.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

Daphne had no idea how she survived the first weeks after she and Harry had stopped seeing each other. Each night, she cried herself to sleep behind her bed curtains. Her pregnancy was also demanding its toll. The changes of her body were as frightening as exciting, and she would have given anything to share them with Harry, to be loved, spoilt and comforted by him. Their bond was the only thing that kept her going, and she knew that Harry didn't fare much better. He had become hollow-eyed and gaunt, and even though he hid it well with Glamour Charms, he couldn't deceive her.

At each meal time they shared surreptitious glances over the house tables, mindful of the many stray eyes in the Great Hall who accidentally could stumble upon their secret relationship. It was torture, but still better than not seeing each other at all, Daphne thought. They still had their "mind dates" in the morning and when they went to bed; they would share snippets of their lives with each other. While that did a lot to assure Daphne that their love seemed to become stronger by the day, it didn't fill the emptiness of her arms.

Luckily, their classmates were distracted by the Apparition lessons, so nobody paid them much heed. Daphne had also signed up; not doing so would have raised the suspicion of her housemates. However, she was much too afraid of hurting her baby while trying to apparate, so she seemed to be the only one who wasn't able to get the hang of it. Of course, that earned her a lot of spiteful remarks from Parkinson, but after six years she had learned to ignore the bitch. Her seventeenth birthday was in August, so she wouldn't be able to take the test at the end of the course, anyway.

When the end of February approached, the horrible feeling of loss got bearable. She would always miss Harry, but by now she had got used to him not being around anymore.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

On the first of March she was woken up by a feeling of huge amusement coming from Harry. Concentrating on him, she got a clear picture of the Weasel. He was obviously under the influence of a love potion, and pining for that slut Romilda Vane, of all people. Chuckling to herself, she let Harry deal with the bewitched Weasel, while she dressed for the day. As always, she kept the connection between them wide open. If she wasn't able to see him any longer, she at least wanted to know what was going on in his life.

While she went through her wardrobe to select a casual robe for the day, she caressed her baby bump with one hand. Her tummy had grown considerably during the last few weeks, and her robes were starting to become uncomfortably tight, in spite of the Enlarging Charms she had put on them.

'Whoa, Daffy, I swear your tummy has grown over night. Are you sure you're not going to have twins?' Tracey asked as she came out of the bathroom, still toweling her hair.

Daphne grimaced. 'Madam Pomfrey said that she could only trace the magical signature of one baby, but she also said that in case of twins their magical signature sometimes is so much alike that you can't tell them apart, and they are registered as one.'

'Well, looks as if there might be another surprise in store for the Chosen One,' Tracey giggled.

Daphne groaned, and her heart plummeted into the deepest pit of her stomach. It would be hard enough to tell Harry one day that she had kept one baby from him, but telling him he had become the father of twins without knowing it while he had fought the monster was simply impossible. 'Shut it, Davis!' She pulled out a robe and held it against her belly. 'Looks as if this one still might fit. I guess I'll have to send Dipsy to get me maternity robes next week.'

She cast an Enlargement Charm on the robe, and grimaced when she had to repeat it. Her magic had become sluggish and erratic, seemingly overnight. Madam Pomfrey had assured her that was nothing to worry about, all expecting witches had to deal with that at some point of their pregnancy. However, it was beginning to show in her grades.

She took the robe and went into the bathroom. She was just about to step under the shower, when a feeling of terror overwhelmed her through the bond. Daphne staggered, and had to support herself on the door of the shower not to fall down. Concentrating on Harry, she saw him together with the Weasel and Professor Slughorn in what seemed to be Professor Slughorn's office. The Weasel was doubled over, while Professor Slughorn stared at him, obviously frozen with terror. She saw Harry's hand shoving something down the Weasel's throat, and eventually the lanky redhead seemed to recuperate. The feeling of relief she received from Harry was as overwhelming as his previous terror.

Counting two and two together, Daphne realised that the Weasel somehow must have been poisoned. Maybe that love potion he drank that morning was already off and had created some strange side effects. She wasn't surprised that Professor Slughorn had frozen; he didn't seem like the kind of man who could think on his feet when confronted with an emergency, in contrary to Harry, who had the presence of mind to shove a bezoar down the Weasel's throat.

She knew already from his memories how he had managed to survive his four encounters with Voldemort since he came to Hogwarts; he never lost his head in a crisis and could think on his feet and use every opportunity that presented itself to him: all traits worth of a true Slytherin. His actions today were another proof of that. Seeing it through his eyes while it happened was exhilarating, and she lost no time in letting him know how proud she was of him through their bond.

It also gave her hope for the future. If anyone could fight off the Dork Lord, it was Harry.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

It was a cloudy, yet a bright spring day when Daphne got ready to watch the game Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff with her friends.

Sitting between Tracey and Theodore, she watched as Harry took his post far above the pitch and began looking for the Snitch. Part of her registered her companion's amused chuckles at Lovegood's erratic commentary, but she paid no heed. Her focus was solely on Harry, relishing that she for once could watch him without alerting the rumour mongers. She felt his anger through their bond as he repeatedly had to remind that troll McLaggen of his duties as a keeper.

'What's that idiot doing now?' Tracey asked, chuckling.

Blaise joined her laughter. 'Seems there's someone thinking that he should've been made the team captain.'

Daphne looked at McLaggen. He had somehow got hold of Peake's beater's bat, and seemed to demonstrate the "correct" way of how to send the bludger towards the fast approaching Cadwallader.

Harry had noticed what McLaggen was doing; Daphne felt another surge of annoyance flood through their bond. She watched him race towards McLaggen, roaring, ' _Will you give him back his bat and get back to the goalposts!',_ just as McLaggen took a violent swipe at the Bludger, missed it, and sent it straight at Harry's head.

Time seemed to slow down as the Bludger flew straight at Harry. He had no chance to get out of its way, and the Bludger hit Harry's skull with a sickening, crunching sound. Harry got stiff; his eyes rolled back in his head, and his hands lost their grip around the handle of his broom. The next second he tumbled to the ground, hitting the lawn beneath the goal posts with an audible thud after a twenty feet fall.

Daphne screamed; she wanted to jump up and run to Harry, to make sure he was still alive, but Theodore had slung his arm around her shoulders the moment the Bludger hit Harry's head, and held her in her place with an iron grip.

'Stay put, you fool, or you're giving yourself away,' he whispered into her ear.

She knew he was right. Never before it had cost her so much effort to raise her Occlumency shields to block out the terror she felt, and keep a calm composure.

There were screams and shouts everywhere; a lot of the younger years, and even some of the older years, were crying at the sight of Harry's terribly quiet form on the lawn. Even some of her own housemates seemed genuinely shocked at what had happened, though there were also a few who were openly laughing and pointing with their fingers at Harry.

She took a deep breath. Thanks to the general reaction, her own reaction to Harry's fall hadn't caused any attention. Her hands clawed into Theodore's robes, she watched with wide open eyes how Madam Pomfrey rushed onto the pitch and cast diagnostic spells on Harry. The school nurse conjured a stretcher, put Harry on it, and levitated him towards the castle, while she hurriedly followed the floating stretcher.

Daphne let out a long, shuddering breath. He was still alive!

She didn't notice how Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game continued. She also didn't pay heed as the Gryffindor team was slaughtered three hundred twenty to sixty, without their captain and seeker, and stuck with a keeper who performed even worse than the Weasel on a very bad day. While she pretended to watch the game, she frantically tried to get a sign from Harry through their bond, but there was nothing.

Glad that the game finally was over, she sought refuge in her bedroom, where she sat down on her bed and let out a deep sigh.

'Go, get some sleep, Daffy; you look as if you need it. That was quite the nasty shock for you, I imagine,' Tracey said.

Daphne gave her a thankful smile. She doubted that she was able to get a wink of sleep, but she welcomed some alone time. She closed the bed curtains around her, and laid back on her bed, one hand behind her head, and the other one resting protectively on her bump. She felt for their bond; however, there still was no sign of Harry. Trying to fight down her rising panic, she told herself that Madam Pomfrey was an exceptionally skilled nurse, and would heal Harry in a jiffy. He was probably still out of it; very likely Madam Pomfrey had made sure that he stayed that way until she thought it was safe for him to regain his consciousness. Knowing her impatient husband, and how much he hated to be in the infirmary, Daphne admitted to herself that she would have done the same, were she in Madam Pomfrey's shoes. She still contemplated how adorable Harry was when he was all grumpy and impatient, when sleep claimed her, and she eventually dozed off.

She woke up to a warm feeling spreading in her chest, a sure sign that Harry was awake and thinking of her. She reciprocated in kind, but also let him feel her anxiety about his accident. She was relieved as he sent soothing vibes through their bond - relieved, but not yet completely convinced. She knew from his memories how tough he was; it would be just like him to downplay his injury and pain to calm her down. She contemplated the thought to ask Dipsy to apparate her near the infirmary at night, and slip into the infirmary for a short visit, but dismissed it at once. It was too risky; the Weasel was still treated in the infirmary, and Madam Pomfrey was reported to be a very light sleeper.

Tomorrow she would have to visit the infirmary for her Camouflage Charms, anyway. Due to her sluggish and erratic magic, they were impossible to perform for her. Maybe she and Harry could see each other then.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

Her heart beat in her throat as she opened the door to the infirmary the next day. There he was; in a bed next to the Weasel at the end of the infirmary. They were playing a game of wizard chess. The Weasel had turned his back to her, and was obviously contemplating his next move; he didn't seem to have noticed her entering the infirmary.

Harry, however, looked up as he heard the opening of the door. He had wrapped a thick, white bandage around his skull, a sure sign that his injury must have been rather serious. Though his face didn't give away anything, his eyes beamed as he saw her, and a wonderful warm feeling spread in her chest. Madam Pomfrey was writing at her desk in her small office, and hadn't noticed her entrance yet, so she dared to respond with a blinding smile as she slowly walked to the office.

Madam Pomfrey reapplied her Camouflage Charms, and told her that the baby was developing just as it should. Daphne thanked the nurse, and then left the office.

Again, she took her time on her way out of the infirmary. The Weasel still was brooding over the chessboard, his back turned at her, while Harry's eyes not once turned away from her. With her back turned at the office and the observant school nurse, she dared to blow him a kiss, and was rewarded with a blinding smile and a feeling of warmth in her chest that made her quiver.

Much too soon, she had to walk past Harry and out of the infirmary. The feeling of warmth, however, stayed with her all day long.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

March turned into April, and nothing changed in the silent fight against the Dork Lord. The baby started to move in her womb; tiny movements that tickled her in the most unfortunate moments, and caused her to chuckle out of the blue, much to the amazement of the people around her.

Harry didn't seem to have any more lessons with Dumbledore, and again Daphne worried what game the old man was playing, considering how little advice he gave Harry for the dangerous fight that was in his future.

One balmy night at the end of April, however, she received a feeling of triumph from Harry through their bond. He didn't have to tell her; she somehow knew he had made an important breakthrough in his fight against Voldemort.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she put her hands on her by now respectably sized baby bump. The baby sensed her touch, and replied with a soft kick against her hand. Daphne smiled through her tears. 'Let's hope this all will be over soon, and your daddy will come back, little one.'

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

However, her hope was crushed when nothing more seemed to happen between Harry and the headmaster over the next couple of weeks. The only thing of importance that stood out was Harry's attack on Malfoy. As always, the castle teemed with rumours, especially since the blonde ponce had to spend some time in the infirmary.

'I wonder what has happened,' Blaise mused the day after the attack, as the four Slytherin friends worked on the revision of Charms for the upcoming end of year exams.

'I've heard Potter cast the Torture Curse on Malfoy,' Tracey replied.

Daphne kept her head bent over her textbook, biting back the angry retort that was on the tip of her tongue. Alerted by Harry's massive outburst of anger, she had witnessed the incident through Harry's eyes. It had been Malfoy who had cast the Torture Curse. Harry had avoided it, and retaliated with a curse she had never heard of - with disastrous results. She had felt his horror at the outcome of his curse through their bond, and his relief as Snape managed to save the blond ponce. Of course, he had felt guilty over the incident, and beat himself up, so she had spent the remainder of the night trying to convince Harry through their bond that though he admittedly had acted foolishly, he shouldn't beat himself up over the incident, but book it as a lesson learned. It had been difficult, since she had to rely solely on feelings. However, she seemed to have been successful; he was much calmer today.

Her friends looked at her expectantly. She raised her head from her book. 'What?' she snapped irritated. 'You know that we stopped seeing each other; I don't know more about the incident than you do. You'll have to wait until I can finally ask him - Merlin knows when,' she added bitterly.

t.b.c.


	10. Devastated

**Author's notes:** Many thanks to my fabulous beta, Haphne 24. Any errors that remain are mine, not his.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

 **Devastated**

'Have you already heard? The Golden Git and the Weaslette are an item!' Pansy Parkinson greeted Daphne and Tracey on Sunday morning after the final Quidditch game of the year in the Slytherin common room, a malicious glint in her eyes.

'Who told you that?' Tracey asked, carefully avoiding to look at Daphne.

'I ran into Lavender Brown on my way from breakfast; she told me they kissed at the party after the game in the Gryffindor common room, and left together after that.' Pansy grinned. In contrary to the boys, the majority of the girls of Slytherin and Gryffindor were friendly with each other, with the exception of Granger and the Weaslette. Pansy made a face. 'Ugh, just imagine that slob Potter shoving his tongue into your mouth! However, the Weaslette isn't picky, is she, considering how many boyfriends she's already had.'

Daphne occupied her best indifferent mask. 'As interesting as this is, I still have a Transfiguration essay to finish, not to mention I have to revise for the exams. I'd like to be finished with that before lunch. Theodore promised to take me for a walk this afternoon. Maybe you can tell us the details tonight after dinner? I haven't heard some juicy gossip for ages!'

Pansy made a face, but didn't contradict as Daphne took Tracey by the arm and guided her towards their bedroom.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Tracey cast Silencing Charms around the room and whirled around to Daphne. 'How could he! Poor girl, you must be heartbroken! You don't deserve that after all you've been through for him. How does he dare to cheat on you with that slut when he knows he's married to you?' Without waiting for an answer, she turned to the door and grabbed for the handle.

'Where are you going, Toddy?' Daphne asked, alarmed.

'To the Gryffindor common room. This time I'm going to castrate the Golden Git, as I already should've done when I heard he got you pregnant.'

Daphne jumped forward and held her enraged friend back by the shoulder. 'Tracey Eudora Davis, you're doing nothing like that!'

Tracey turned around to her and regarded her with a disbelieving look. 'Are you going to tell me that you don't care that he cheated on you?'

'I'm not telling you anything like that and he didn't cheat on me,' Daphne replied.

Tracey looked at her as if she had lost it. 'I know that pregnancy does funny things to women, but you can't be so befuddled by pregnancy hormones that you delude yourself into telling yourself it didn't happen.'

'Well, it didn't happen. At least not the way Pansy told it,' Daphne sighed. She pointed towards her bed. 'Sit down, Tracey. I've got to tell you something that until today only my parents, my grandfather and Harry knew. I don't want you to make false assumptions about my husband, and I definitely don't want you to run off in one of your tantrums and endanger us all!' She turned red at the last sentence. This was the first time she had called Harry her husband when talking about him, but it definitely felt wonderful.

Her friend looked appropriately chastised as she sat down. 'Sorry, Daffy, I didn't think.'

Daphne sat down beside her. She sighed and shook her head. 'Yeah, that's the problem with you whenever you get into a temper. Why the Hat decided to sort you into Slytherin, I will never understand; you give the rash Gryffindors a run for their money.'

'Hey, I resent that,' Tracey pouted. 'The Hat was impressed with my ambition; I wanted to become Head Healer of St Mungo's back then.' Then she sobered. 'Do you want me to take an oath of confidentiality before you tell me another of your family secrets?'

Daphne nodded, relieved that her friend made the suggestion. 'That would be highly appreciated.'

Tracey raised her wand and made the oath.

'I told you that Harry and I performed a Greengrass family ritual to build his Occlumency shield, and that we unintentionally got married in a private family ceremony when we performed the ritual,' Daphne began.

Her friend nodded to that.

'Well, there are also some more - repercussions of that ritual,' Daphne told her with a wry grin. 'It created a kind of bond between us. I know you've wondered that I always know where Harry is. That's because of the bond. We always know where the other one is, but it doesn't end there. We can also share our feelings through the bond. If we concentrate hard enough, we can even see and hear what the other one is doing, or project images through our bond.'

Tracey gasped. 'You mean, you have a soul bond? Like in the novels by Portia de Moncur?'

Daphne grimaced at that. Portia de Moncur was a successful magical author, who had created a popular series about a wizard and a witch who were bound together by an inborn soulbond, but were separated over and over again by rather implausible twists of fate and time travel. However, in spite of the many difficulties they always managed to come together a couple of times during one of their adventures, to have heated sex that was always described in great detail; the only reason why the series was so popular among witches of all ages, Daphne suspected.

'Definitely not like that,' she groused, and glared at her friend. 'Harry and I don't have a bond like that. I think I'd go mental if I had Harry talking in my head twenty four - seven!'

The friends exchanged a look, and then burst out laughing.

'Merlin, yes,' Tracey exclaimed, and let herself fall back onto Daphne's bed. 'I imagine forever hearing your significant other in your head can do that to you. It sounds good when you read it, but in reality it'll give you one gigantic headache.'

Daphne snorted at that. 'You can say that again. Even though Harry and I only could sense our feelings in the beginning, it was rather confusing, and caused a huge fight between us, until Harry realised what was going on, and we learned how to deal with our bond.'

Tracey's eyebrows rose until they almost met her hairline. 'Now, that's news! I had no idea you ever fought, considering that all you tell me is how wonderful he is. Care to tell me about that?'

'I'd rather not,' Daphne replied, still blushing at the memory of their spectacular fight, and the outburst of passion Harry's attempt to stop their downward spiral had caused.

Tracey grinned. 'I sense a story with a lot of blackmail potential there. Too bad you won't tell me. However, tell me why you know that your perfect husband didn't cheat on you?'

'Because I saw what happened through Harry's eyes,' Daphne replied. 'He was feeling rather depressed and guilty because of the Malfoy incident during the last couple of days, and his daily detentions with Snape didn't help to make him feel better. On top of that, he felt as if he had let his team down, since he as the captain couldn't play the last and most important match.'

'As it was Snape's intention, to prevent Gryffindor and especially Potter from winning the House Cup,' Tracey interjected.

'You're probably right,' Daphne nodded. 'However, after our big fight, Harry and I learned to deal with our connection. Meanwhile, we're keeping it open most of the time, and are only closing it when we want to have a very private moment. For example, I shut the connection down whenever I have my exams with Madam Pomfrey, or when I'm talking with you or Theodore and Blaise. Harry also does that when he's with his friends. There are simply some things we both still want to keep private, not to mention that he must not learn about the baby. Yesterday, we kept our connection open. Harry could use some support during his detention with Snape and we were still communicating our feelings when he returned to the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly, I got the impression of surprise and embarrassment from Harry. He at once let me see what was going on. The Weaslette had jumped on him and kissed him. Gentleman that he is, he didn't want to embarrass her in front of all Gryffindors by rejecting her, so he disentangled from her and led her out of the room. They went to an empty classroom, and there he told her that he's not interested. You don't have to give me that disbelieving look, Toddy; he let me hear every word.'

Tracey still didn't look convinced. 'If you say so,' she finally relented. 'What did he say to her?'

'Sorry, Toddy, but I won't tell you. It was pretty hard for the Weaslette. I got the impression that she really loves him, but she took his rejection remarkably well. That's nothing I'm going to talk about,' Daphne replied firmly. Her memories went back to what she had witnessed through Harry's eyes the previous night.

 _He had taken the redheaded witch by the hand, and led her out of the common room. Daphne had clearly received his feeling of dread when he cast a side glance at the girl, and got an ardent look in return. She knew that there were only few men who would have kept their cool, being on the receiving end of such a look, and wouldn't have acted on the invitation they received. Harry was one of them; he wasn't tempted in the slightest._

 _He had opened the door to an abandoned classroom near the Gryffindor common room. As soon as he had closed the door behind them, the Weaslette had thrown herself at Harry once again. This time Harry hadn't been very subtle about his rejection._

' _Stop it, Ginny,' he had told her gently while he held her at arm's length. 'I like you as a friend, but I'm not interested in you this way.'_

 _The bright smile on the Weaslette's face had died with a suddenness that almost made Daphne pity the younger girl. 'But… but back at the Burrow I thought for sure you were interested in me,' the Weaslette had replied._

 _Harry had scratched the back of his head with his hand. 'Well, that was true back then, although I didn't realise it. However, you were with Dean then, so I never considered you as an available option for a girlfriend.'_

 _Daphne knew that he was lying; she felt through their bond that he_ **had** _considered the possibility of making the Weaslette his girlfriend at one point, and she couldn't help the feeling of relief that it never came to pass. Looking at the Weaslette through Harry's eyes, she could see that the girl had many qualities that would have attracted him, beginning with her looks, and ending with a fierce and determined personality._

' _Well, and when you were available, I wasn't anymore,' Harry had continued his talk with the Weaslette._

 _The redhead's eyes had gone wide at that revelation. 'You mean, you have a girlfriend? Who?'_

 _Daphne had frowned at that. She agreed that it was a smart move on Harry's part to let the Weaslette know that he was seeing someone, but she was sure that it would be fatal to tell the Weaslette her name. Thankfully, Harry hadn't been that dumb._

' _You know, being with me is dangerous. Voldemort will come after anyone who is close to me, just to get back to me. That's why we keep our relationship a secret, and that's why I won't tell you her name,' he had told the Weaslette._

' _I understand,' the girl had answered, her head hung down. Then she had raised her head and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes had shone suspiciously, but it was obvious to see that she was determined not to let him know how much his news pained her. 'Tell me, Harry, do you love her? And does she love you back as much as you deserve?'_

 _Harry had smiled at her. 'Yes, on both accounts. We're going to get married as soon as it's safe to come into the open with our relationship.'_

 _A look of pain had flickered across the Weaslette's face, but she had regained her composure almost immediately. 'Then I'm happy that you're happy, Harry,' she had told him. 'If anyone deserves to be loved and happy, it's you.' She had leaned forward and given him a soft kiss on the cheek, and quietly slipped out of the room._

 _Harry had stayed in the room a little longer. Daphne had felt his conflicting feelings through their bond. While he was embarrassed to have been made the centre of such a scene in the middle of the common room, he was also touched by Ginny's deep feelings for him. He was pained that he had to hurt her, but relieved that she took his rejection without making a scene. Mostly he was concerned what impact his rejection of Ginny would have on his relationship with the Weasleys._

 _Daphne had done her best to soothe him, and they had spent a pleasant hour mentally cuddling through their bond, although that had added fuel to her desire to feel his arms around her, and hold him as close to her as possible._

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

The next three weeks were full of gossip about Harry and the Weaslette. Albeit the two were never seen together, the whole school was convinced they were a couple.

Harry handed the gossip as he always did: he let it roll off his back like a duck let roll off the water. Daphne admired him for that; she wasn't sure if she could have stayed as calm as he did. The Weaslette's reaction to the curious stares and nosy questions was more to her liking: the girl had cursed anyone who got on her nerves with a powerful Bat-Bogey-Hex. The unfortunate former Gryffindor keeper, McLaggen, had to stay in the infirmary for three days to regrow his nose after receiving one of them. Daphne felt a strong satisfaction at that. She couldn't help but wonder if she and the Weaslette might have become friends if the climate in the school had been different.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

Daphne's irritation with the headmaster grew when May morphed into June, and still nothing seemed to be done to fight back the Dork Lord.

One afternoon in early June Daphne and Tracey sat in their room, revising for the upcoming end of year exams. Being in the last trimester of her pregnancy, Daphne found it increasingly hard to climb the many stairs in the castle and hardly ventured to the library anymore, but preferred to stay in her room. As always, Tracey was a great friend and kept her company.

Daphne lay on her bed, reading her transfiguration textbook, with her feet resting on a thick cushion because of her swollen ankles, when suddenly a strong feeling of excitement swept through their bond. She gasped.

Tracey's head shot up from her textbook. 'Daphne?' she asked, a slight note of panic in her voice.

Daphne had to suppress a grin. Ever since she was nearing the end of her pregnancy - and eventually looking as if she was ready to burst to those who knew about it - her friends treated her like she was an unstable package of Filibuster's Firework, and ready to go off any second. 'Everything's alright,' she calmed down her friend. 'Harry just got really excited about something.'

Tracey harrumphed to that and turned back to her revision.

Daphne put her book aside and concentrated on Harry. She saw him hurrying through the halls, on his way to Dumbledore's office, and suppressed a small groan when he stumbled on Trelawny. That was so like him, to get sidetracked by anything. However, she sat up straight when she realised the meaning of Trelawney's story. So, ferret boy had been successful in whatever he was doing. Her sharp Slytherin mind was thinking through the possibilities of what that meant, when she received another jolt through their bond.

Harry's anger at Snape surged through her, hot and almost painful, and she gasped again, clutching the bedspread with both hands.

Again, Tracey's head shot up from her book. 'Daphne!' she screamed. The book flew to the ground as Tracey jumped up and hurried to her side. 'Daphne, are you alright? Is the baby coming?'

Daphne shook her head, trying not to be overwhelmed by Harry's anger, while her own anger welled up in her like a volcano ready to explode. That greasy git had dared to ridicule and belittle Harry ever since he came to Hogwarts, and on top of it he had been the one responsible for Harry losing his parents, the one responsible for him being condemned to a miserable life as the house elf and punching bag of his relatives… The anger and hate Harry felt was nothing compared to the fury that encompassed her. Her body got rigid, the blood rushed in her ears, and she panted as if she was running hard.

' _DAPHNE!'_

Tracey had grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her. She became faintly aware that her friend had called her a couple of times before, but consumed with her hate on Snape, she hadn't paid heed.

'I'm alright, Toddy,' she assured her friends through gritted teeth. 'Harry just received rather unpleasant news.' That was the understatement of the century, the cool Slytherin in her mocked. 'His feelings spilled over to me, I'm afraid.'

'If you say so,' Tracey replied, although the worried expression didn't leave her face. She wrapped an arm around Daphne's shoulder, and sat down beside her on the bed.

Daphne didn't pay her any heed. With closed eyes, she concentrated hard to raise her own Occlumency shields, knowing that Harry was so disturbed by the news that his own shields had completely shattered. She didn't want to make it harder on him by adding her own anger to his rage, and didn't want to spill her feelings over to him, as his did to her at the moment.

Eventually, she succeeded, and while she carefully kept her own feelings from him, she followed Harry up to the headmaster's office - only to receive the next blow. Horcruxes? A mission to get one of these apparently horrible and dangerous things? What by the love of the goddess were the two men talking about? But she had no time to dwell on that thought. Harry's anger seemed to overwhelm him yet another time, making him reckless and ready to throw all caution in the wind. She sensed how important it was for Harry to accompany the headmaster on that mission, but it was also plain to see that Dumbledore wouldn't allow Harry to come with him if he couldn't trust Harry's ability to keep a cool head.

Daphne took a deep breath, and with an inhuman effort she managed to calm herself down. Then she cautiously opened her link to Harry, and sent calming feelings his way. Eventually, she succeeded. Harry managed to calm down enough to convince Dumbledore to let him come with him.

When Harry left the headmaster's office to get ready for his mission, Daphne sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She felt dizzy and worn out from the emotional battle she just had fought, but she also knew there was no time for her to recuperate. Malfoy was up to something. It would happen tonight; that she was sure of. Dumbledore was leaving the castle, Snape probably in league with the enemy: whatever was going to happen, the students were unprotected.

'Daphne?' Tracey's voice again wormed her way into her thoughts.

She opened her eyes. 'Where are Theodore and Blaise? Something is going to happen tonight, an attack from outside, probably. We have to protect the younger students.'

Tracey gaped at her. 'You're taking the mickey, aren't you?'

'I wish I was,' Daphne replied grimly, and struggled to get out of the bed. With her seven-months-belly that wasn't a small feat.

Tracey grabbed her by the elbow and helped her getting up. 'But… this is Hogwarts, the safest place in the magical world except for Gringotts. Surely nothing can happen to us as long as Dumbledore is here.'

Daphne had to snort at her friend's childhood belief in Dumbledore. 'Get real, Tracey! This castle has never been safe, at least not since we came to Hogwarts. Remember that Quirrel bloke who got killed at the end of our first year or what about all the students who got petrified during our second year? Not to mention that mass murderer Black, who got access to the castle during our third year.' She felt a pang of a bad conscious at that last sentence, since she knew that Sirius didn't commit any of the crimes he had been accused of, and sent to Azkaban without a trial.

'What about that Triwizard Tournament…' she continued her enumeration, but was interrupted by Tracey.

'Alright, I get it. Something is going to happen tonight. I suppose Potter told you that through your mysterious bond. I won't ask how he knows: he always seems to be right in the middle of every shit that happens in this castle.'

'Don't I know it,' Daphne murmured, distracted by the talk between Harry, the Weasel and Granger. She walked to the door. 'We have to talk to Theodore and Blaise,' she said.

Tracey didn't contradict this time. The two girls didn't talk when they walked to the boy's room, and knocked.

'Enter,' they heard Theodore's voice.

Daphne opened the door and walked into the room.

Theodore sat at the desk, obviously working on his latest Potions essay. He looked up when Daphne entered the room. 'Ah, my lovely betrothed! What a nice surprise,' he said, loud enough to be heard on the corridor. 'Hello Tracey,' he added in a less enthusiastic voice when Tracey came into the room behind Daphne, and closed the door behind herself.

'Where's Blaise?' Daphne asked.

'Taking a shower. Shall I tell him to hurry up? You look as if you have something on your mind.'

'Yes, please,' Daphne nodded. While Theodore got up from his chair and went into the bathroom, she turned to her best friend. 'Will you put up Privacy Charms, Tracey? My magic is so erratic lately that I don't trust myself to do it right.'

Tracey nodded, and began putting up the spells. She was just stashing away her wand, when Theodore emerged from the bathroom, Blaise in his tow. Both boys sat down at their desks, and looked at the girls expectantly.

Daphne and Tracey sat down on Theodore's bed side by side.

'Something is going to happen tonight. Probably an attack from outside on the castle. The wanker Malfoy is behind it. Don't ask me how I know, I won't tell you. Be assured my resource is trustworthy,' Daphne said.

Both boys gaped at her, and Blaise opened his mouth, probably to utter an objection, but she raised her hand to forestall him.

'Dumbledore is not in the castle today. Again, I _know_ he isn't. He's walking down to Hogsmeade as we speak, pretending to have a drink there, but he'll apparate to another destination from there.'

Through their bond, she was following Dumbledore and Harry on their way to Hogsmeade. By now, Harry had regained control over his feelings, and as always when he was with Dumbledore, had shut her out. However, she was still able to sense where he was. Assured that he wasn't in danger at the moment, she went on.

'Snape can't be trusted; he's probably in league with the enemy. We've got to make sure that the younger students are safe. Also, we somehow have to warn the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws. The Gryffindors know already, at least part of them, and are taking their measures.'

She could sense through her bond that Harry had apparated away. He must be very far from Hogwarts, somewhere in the South of England: the feelings she received from him through their bond were faint, yet still distinctive. He still had to be with Dumbledore, since he had blocked off any other kind of communication they had developed through their bond. Daphne consoled herself with the thought that no extreme feelings spilled over to her. That probably meant that everything was still going to plan.

She turned her attention back to Theodore and Blaise. Both boys looked unusually grim while processing what she had told them. Finally Theodore said, 'I agree that we have to protect the younger students, but we can't let the news spread outside of the four of us.'

'But…' she began.

Blaise raised a hand to forestall her. 'You know that Theodore's right, Daphne. You've lived in the same house with Malfoy for more than six years: do you really think the little wanker is capable to find a way to let Death Eaters into the school all by himself? He must've had help, most likely among the older students. You know as well as I do that the Dork Lord has supporters in all of the houses. As much as it pains me, we can't let the warning go out, or we'll give away that their plan has been discovered. Merlin knows what measures they'll then take to get to their aim.'

Daphne bit her lip, considering his words.

Tracey put a hand on her arm. 'Daffy, your first duty is to keep your baby safe. With your sluggish magic you're not much help at the moment, anyway. Theodore, Blaise and I will take care of the younger students, and make sure they won't come to harm tonight.'

Daphne huffed, but honesty compelled her to admit that Tracey was right. 'I hate to say it, but I'm probably more a liability in a fight than a help.'

Tracey pressed her arm in understanding; then she turned around to the boys. 'How are we going on about that?'

Theodore and Blaise exchanged a look. 'We'll spend the evening in the common room. The fifth year prefect is a cousin of one of my older half sisters. If I ask him to send the younger years to the dorms early because we want the common room to ourselves, he won't ask any questions,' Blaise said. Theodore nodded to that.

Daphne huffed again. 'I still don't like it, but it's all we can do at the moment. Damn pregnancy hormones! I feel so useless!'

Daphne returned to her bedroom, while Tracey went into the common room with Theodore and Blaise. She sealed the door against intruders, and cursed when she had to repeat the charm twice until it worked. Her back ached, as so often these days, and she laid down on her bed, probing their bond for a sign of Harry.

He was still far away, and still blocked her off effectively.

'Damn you, Potter!' she swore, miffed that she couldn't even get a glimpse of what he was doing, but at the same time proud of him that his Occlumency shields were that good after the emotional turmoil he had been through.

She strained her ears. The noises of the Slytherin dorms were as usual: the sound of a clapping door, laughter, and then steps and chatter in the corridor. Sighing, she put her arms behind her head, convinced she wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep tonight before Harry had returned to the castle. However, she had underestimated the effect of the pregnancy on her system. Her body decided that she had had enough today, and before she realised it, her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

She was startled out of her sleep by a sudden feeling of sheer terror and panic, coming through their bond.

'Harry!' she gasped, sitting bolt upright. She closed her eyes and felt for him. He was still far away, wherever he had apparated to with Dumbledore. She closed her eyes, feeling for glimpses from him. He still had his shields up against her, she realised with raising panic. Something unexpected must have happened to him, that let his feelings spill over to her without his intention, but now he was back in control. How was she supposed to help him when he shut her out? She huffed in annoyance.

With the help of her own Occlumency shields, she eventually separated his feelings from hers. As soon as she had managed that, she became aware of her surroundings.

She heard screams and the sound of running feet outside of her bedroom.

'Stay in your rooms and seal the doors! The castle is under attack!' That was Blaise's voice.

Daphne's heart missed a beat, and then raced. She had been right; Harry's fears had come true. Her hand clutched around her wand.

'I've sealed the entrance to the common room. With the help of the other upperclassmen we'd be able to hold off any attackers who'll try to get in until the Aurors arrive,' she heard Theodore shout.

She brought down her wand and unsealed the door to her bedroom. She had no idea what she would be worth in a fight, as sluggish as her magic was, but she knew that it would raise suspicion and a lot of whispers if she didn't stand by her alleged betrothed at a time like this.

'Daphne? What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that you'd stay out of this!' Theodore barked at her as she entered the common room. The words "in your condition" never left his mouth, but were plain to see on his face.

'Doing what I have to do,' she replied calmly, and took her place beside him, wand at the ready, and ignoring the glares Blaise and Tracey sent her way. Theodore sighed, but put an arm around her and hugged her briefly. 'You little fool! Potter will have my hide if something happens to you!' he whispered into her ear.

Daphne shot him a weak grin, but didn't reply, her attention equally trained on the ongoings in the castle, and her bond with Harry.

Their housemates were all watching the entrance, and didn't pay them any heed. She noticed that they were all seventh years and fifth years; from her year only Theodore, Blaise, Tracey and she had risen to the occasion. The other five members of their class were suspiciously missing: obviously they all knew what was going on tonight and had decided not to interfere. Maybe they were outside, killing their schoolmates, she thought bitterly when the sound of spellfire and screams reached her ears.

A small sigh of relief escaped her when she realised that Harry was on the move once again. One second he was still far away, and the next second she could feel his presence much stronger and nearer, and she knew that he had returned to Hogsmeade. Whatever had caused the bout of horror and panic she had received through the bond, it hadn't incapacitated him. There was hope he was still unharmed.

She gasped as a new bout of terror hit her through the bond.

Theodore gave her a concerned side glance. 'Are you alright, dear?'

She nodded, concentrating on Harry, though a part of her had to admire that Theodore managed to keep up the pretence of the loving betrothed under these circumstances. Realising that Harry was afraid for her and his friends, while she felt him rapidly nearing the castle, she hurried to show him through their bond that she was alright. However, that didn't lessen his anxiety, and she doubled her efforts to calm him down. Whatever was going on in the castle, he needed to keep his wits about him.

The sounds of the fight in the castle had fainted somehow, but were still audible.

'It sounds as if the fight is taking place somewhere near the Astronomy Tower,' the male seventh year prefect said. 'Better we stay inside here until it's all over.'

Daphne heard the other students murmuring their consent.

In strained silence, they listened to the fight that still raged in the castle. Nobody paid heed to Daphne, and she closed her eyes, concentrating solely on Harry. A feeling of dread overcame her when she realised he had arrived on the Astronomy Tower. Why did he always have to be right in the middle of the fray?

She had no time to dwell on that thought. The next second a feeling of helplessness surged through her, coming from Harry. He needed her! She had to get out of here somehow.

'Maybe we should go up to the Astronomy Tower and help the professors fighting the intruders,' she said, trying to keep her voice calm, as if she was just making a suggestion.

The seventh year prefect looked at her as if she had grown a second head right before his eyes. 'Are you mental, Greengrass? There's a fight going on outside there!'

'I've heard that. One reason more to come to the aid of our school,' she replied coolly, raising her Occlumency shields to block out the rising panic because of the feelings of helplessness and dread she still received from Harry.

'Are you sure you're a Slytherin, Greengrass?' The prefect shook his head. 'As long as I'm prefect in this house, I'm not going to allow the students under my care to endanger themselves. Defending our dorms from intruders is one thing, but actively looking for trouble is out of the question.' He sounded final.

From the looks on the faces of the rest of her housemates Daphne could tell they shared his opinion. For a wild moment, she considered running out of the common room and joining the fight.

Theodore however, seemed to sense her thoughts. He put his arms around her and drew her against his chest. 'Darling, I would be dismayed if you joined the fight and got hurt; you're too beautiful for that.' His behaviour and remark was exactly what was expected of a Pureblood male towards his betrothed: considerate, yet slightly condescending. His arms seemed to be put around her in a tender embrace. Only Daphne knew that he held her in an iron grip.

She knew that she had given away any opportunity to get out of the common room. Theodore would make sure of that. She should have run out of the door as soon as she realised that Harry needed help, instead of still trying to keep her relationship to him a secret, she mentally berated herself.

She was still calling herself all names of the book, when a feeling of terror and shock overwhelmed her that made her knees buckle. Then a horrible numbness overcame her, almost akin to paralysation. She was thankful that Theodore still had his arms around her and held her upright.

He bent toward her. 'Are you alright, Daphne? Is something happening with the baby?' he whispered in her ear.

She forced herself to give him a small smile. 'I'm good, dearest.'

Had her housemates paid any heed, they would have thought it the reassurances of a loving couple at times of great strain. Thankfully, nobody was watching them. They were all listening intently to what was going on outside of the dorm. The fight seemed to be coming nearer. They heard incantations being shout, and the impact of exploding stray curses from the Entrance Hall, among the noise of running feet.

'Whoever that was, they seem to be fleeing from the castle,' the seventh year prefect whispered over the ruckus.

Daphne felt the feeling of paralysation leaving her, only to be replaced by a hot, burning ire. If she had thought Harry's outburst at the discovery of Snape's betrayal had been bad, she was now proved wrong. This was far worse, and she had to employ everything her grandfather had taught her about maintaining her feelings under control not to be carried away by the maelstrom of Harry's wrath.

She staggered, and was once again thankful that Theodore still held her. She was aware of Tracey's concerned look at her, but she hadn't the energy left to assure her friend that she was alright. At the same time, she felt Harry leaving the Astronomy Tower, and running through the hallways, apparently in hot pursue of someone. She sensed how he neared the Entrance Hall, and then sprinted out of the castle.

It became eerily quiet outside.

The Slytherins looked at each other. 'What do you think, is it safe to go outside?' the seventh year prefect asked.

" _Yes!"_ Daphne wanted to shout, but it never came to that.

The scream of a girl pierced the silence. 'Dumbledore! They have killed Dumbledore!' Her screams ended in a sob.

'What?' Tracey gasped, her face all of a sudden as white as a sheet. Their housemates didn't look any better. The thought that Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of their time, the only one the Dork Lord feared, had been killed, terrified them all.

'Now there's nothing left that will hold him up,' the seventh year prefect said. His voice sounded broken, like that of an old man who had seen too much in his life, and lost all faith in mankind.

There was no need for explanation. They all knew who _him_ was.

As one man, the Slytherins turned towards the entrance to their common room. Theodore cancelled the charms he had put on the door. Then they filed outside.

Theodore still had his arm around Daphne. She was thankful for his support. Harry's wrath still assaulted her, but eventually it was giving way to an encompassing, mind numbing grief.

As one group, the Slytherins walked up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Daphne leaned heavily on Theodore's arm. Her big tummy made it hard for her to keep up with the quick steps of her housemates, while she simultaneously had to fight off the onslaught of emotions coming from Harry. She felt him still on the grounds of the school, but he was quickly approaching the front gates. The entrance door was open. At first sight Daphne thought that moonlight poured into the Entrance Hall through the open door, but then it dawned on her that moonlight never had such an eerie green tinge.

The Slytherins filed out of the door, onto the lawn in front of the castle. Everything was bathed in that eerie green light, but the source still couldn't be seen. They shared uneasy glances.

Theodore tightened his grip around Daphne's shoulders. Never before in the six years they had been housemates Daphne had seen him looking that grim. Tracey and Blaise flanked them at both sides, wands at the ready. Together, the four friends rounded the corner.

Daphne let out a gasp. A huge, green skull floated above the Astronomy Tower, a snake lolling out of the mouth like a horrible tongue, and bathing the castle in a poison green light. She stopped in her tracks and stared, at first not noticing the small group of students that had gathered at the foot of the Astronomy Tower.

'Come on, dear,' Theodore said, gently guiding her towards the foot of the tower. Daphne marvelled how he still managed to keep the pretence of the loving betrothed, and decided that it had to be the Slytherin in him. She let herself being guided towards the group of students by him, the feeling of dread growing inside of her, because she already knew what they were going to find at the foot of the tower.

Someone grabbed her free hand. She looked up, right into Tracey's eyes. They were wide open with fear; she could see the white in them. However, she suspected that she didn't look any different, and squeezed Tracey's hand, thankful for the comfort her best friend gave her, and hoping she could give back some of that support in return.

The students in front of them parted, making room for them to see the unthinkable with their own eyes.

Daphne's steps became halting. She had never seen death before, and was dreading it. However, Theodore's arm around her shoulders forced her forward. She wanted to close her eyes, not wanting to see what was waiting for her at the foot of the tower, and yet wasn't able to do it. Instead, she looked straight ahead, at the grey stones of the tower that seemed to glow green from inside in the light of the Dark Mark.

Finally, Theodore stopped. She felt Tracey's hand tremble in hers. No sound could be heard from her three friends. She took a deep breath, and looked on the ground.

Professor Dumbledore looked broken, like a toy a child had slammed into a corner in a fit of rage, and then forgot about it. His ever twinkling eyes stared into the nightly sky, unblinking and dead, there was no other word for it. Most surprising was the peaceful expression on his face, something you wouldn't expect from someone who had died a violent death, Daphne thought; she could have sworn that an imperceptible triumphant smile played around his white lips.

She had no idea how long she stared down on the body of Professor Dumbledore, until the students behind them started murmuring, and shifted aside. Again, Theodore pulled her with him, making room for someone who neared the scene with heavy, dragging steps.

It was Harry. Their eyes met, and Daphne was overwhelmed with the grief and hopelessness that burned in them. Her heart flew toward him, and she wanted nothing more than to run to him, wrap him in his arms, to comfort him and to let him cry at her shoulder. Sensing her intention, Theodore slung both arms around her and held her tight. She knew that she had to be thankful to him that he prevented her from betraying them all, but at the same time she cursed him for keeping her away from Harry's side, where she belonged. Then the moment was gone: Harry had walked past her, and sunk on his knees beside Dumbledore's body. She could feel his pain as if it was her own.

Hidden in the crowd of students, and held back by her alleged betrothed, Daphne watched Harry grieving for his mentor for what seemed to be an eternity.

A small figure slipped through the crowd of students, and bent down to Harry. Long, red hair glinted in the light of the Dark Mark. The Weaslette slipped her hand into Harry's, and whispered something to him. Daphne had no idea if Harry heard her, but he got up to his feet, like a puppet on a string. Her eyes never left him as the Weaslette led him through the silent crowd of students. His eyes were dull and empty, almost dead. His pain cut through her shields like a knife. She had no idea if the love and comfort she tried to send him through their bond reached him.

As the Weaslette passed her, she turned her head towards Daphne, and their eyes met. Daphne gasped. She had no idea how the younger girl had managed it, but that moment she knew for certain that the Weaslette had found out about Harry and her.

The Weaslette gave her an imperceptible nod, and then the students closed behind Harry and her, obscuring them from Daphne's sight.

 **t.b.c.**


	11. Expectant

**Disclaimer:** As always, everything belongs to J.K.R.

 **Author's notes:** A big thank you to Xavras for editing this story. If you haven't checked out his stories yet, do it immediately. Everything he wrote is amazing, but "Moving On" is my favourite.

 **11 Expectant**

When Daphne later thought of the days until Dumbledore's funeral, they seemed surreal to her.

The school was covered under a shroud. All lessons were cancelled, and the students were left to their own devices. The day after Dumbledore's murder Professor McGonagall told them that school would end after the funeral, and that the Hogwarts Express would take them home immediately after the funeral.

Daphne and Tracey spent their time in their bedroom. The baby didn't react kindly to the strain of the day of Dumbledore's death, and Daphne spent the next day puking her soul out of her body. At least it seemed so to her. She was too weak to see Madam Pomfrey, and a very concerned Tracy brought the mediwitch down to the dungeons to see her. Madam Pomfrey confined her to bed rest until the funeral. Daphne was too tired to protest. At least the mediwitch didn't insist that she had to stay at the infirmary, claiming that Daphne needed absolute quiet, something she wouldn't get at the infirmary these days, with the numbers of distraught students coming for Calming Draughts.

"Be glad you have an excuse to stay here," Theodore told them two days after the horrible event. He and Blaise had come for a visit to pass the time. Theodore sat on the edge of Daphne's bed, as it was expected from a caring betrothed, while Blaise sprawled on the chair in front of Tracey's desk. 'It's unbearable in the common room. Half of the house is openly gloating about Dumbledore's death, and celebrating that the day will come soon when the Dork Lord takes over. The other half is so terrified that they almost piss themselves.'

Tracey, who lounged on her bed, shared a look with Daphne, and grinned. 'May I ask to which half you belong, Theodore?'

Blaise threw his head back and howled with laughter, while Theodore turned red with anger. 'I can tell you to which half I _pretend_ to belong, Davis. It certainly doesn't mirror my thoughts on the subject, and I'm most certainly _not_ pissing myself.'

Daphne put her hand on his arm. 'We all know you don't, Theodore. Don't listen to Toddy; she's got a bad case of cabin fever and she's looking for an outlet.'

'Yeah, you're always such an easy target,' Tracey agreed with a Cheshire-Cat-grin.

That had been the only light moment of the last three days, Daphne thought when she walked with her house down to the lake to attend to Dumbledore's funeral. Her eyes searched the crowd of students for Harry. There he was. The Weaslette was walking close by his side and holding his hand. He didn't look as if he was aware of that. His face was stony, and his eyes still as empty and dark as they had been on that horrible night. Daphne knew they hid an almost unbearable pain: she had experienced it through their bond ever since the realisation of Dumbledore's death had hit him. She also knew he had put his shields up to hide his pain from her, but it was so strong that it kept spilling over to her. She had no idea if he knew about that, and she kept sending comfort and love through their bond in the hope to ease his pain.

If he was aware that she was looking at him right now, he didn't let on. That was a smart move on his side; he would probably give himself away if he looked at her. Daphne knew she shouldn't look at him, either, but she reassured herself that almost all students were staring at him, so that her behaviour wouldn't raise suspicion.

However, one person noticed her looking at Harry. The Weaslette turned her head, and again gave Daphne an imperceptible nod. Daphne returned the gesture.

Tracey had also noticed the Weaslette holding Harry's hand. 'Why's she holding his hand? Are you sure there's nothing going on between them?' she whispered into Daphne's ear.

'Absolutely,' Daphne whispered back. 'I'm glad she's there to give him some physical comfort when I can't.'

Tracey didn't look convinced, but any further objections of hers were prevented by a crying Hagrid, who carried Dumbledore's shrouded body.

The funeral service passed by in a blurr. Daphne lost sight of Harry when she walked back to the castle with her housemates after the funeral. They packed, and then followed their housemates to the carriages. Tracey and Daphne shared a carriage with Blaise and Theodore. None of them spoke a word.

At the station Theodore, always mindful of his role as her betrothed, grabbed Daphne's trunk and dragged it to the train. Daphne followed her friends. They entered the train and looked for a compartment. On their way down the aisle they had to pass the compartment that was occupied by Granger, the Weasel and Harry. Granger and the Weasel sat side by side, their heads stuck together, and talking quietly. Harry sat opposite from them, facing into the direction Daphne came from. He looked out of the window, but when Daphne neared his compartment, his head turned around, as if attracted by a magnet.

Daphne had no idea when she would see him again, and she tried to tell him with her eyes what she couldn't say aloud. He seemed to understand: the life returned into his eyes for the first time since that horrible night, and the love and warmth that had always been there when he looked at her encompassed her. An indescribable warmth spread in her chest, and she had to have a close grip on her shields to prevent the happy tears from spilling down her cheeks.

Then she had passed the compartment, and the short moment of bliss was gone, but the warmth still enveloped her when she entered the compartment with her friends. She feigned tiredness, and closed her eyes, leaning against Theodore's shoulder for a nap.

While the train brought them south and the moment they would have to part for an indefinite period of time drew nearer, they communicated their feelings through their bond.

Daphne was much calmer when the train arrived at platform 9 ¾: Harry eventually seemed to come to grips with Dumbledore's death. His pain was still there, but it wasn't that raw and overbearing anymore.

Like he had done at the beginning of the Christmas break, Theodore delivered her to her parents and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek in goodbye.

Her mother put an arm around her shoulder. 'Are you alright, sweetie?'

She hummed to that, her eyes scanning the crowd of students for a last glimpse of Harry. However, this time she wasn't lucky. Before she knew it, she and her mother had passed the barrier, with her father and her sister close at their heels. As always, the Grengrasses portkeyed from a side alley near the station directly into their living room.

The moment Daphne landed in the familiar room, she felt as if a huge load was taken off her. For the first time she realised under how much pressure she had been, but she also realised that she had no idea when she would see Harry again, if ever, and she broke out into tears. Her mother took her in her arms.'There, there, my little one, no need to cry. Everything's going to be alright.' It was the kind of meaningless, yet comforting talk she used to give her when she had skinned her knees as a little girl, but Daphne felt better than she had in weeks.

Her mother raised her wand and cancelled the Camouflage Charms. Daphne let out a watery sigh of relief. Isabella gave her a knowing look. 'That's better?'

'Much better,' Daphne agreed. 'These charms felt like a straightjacket lately.'

Her parents both smiled at that, but Astoria looked at her, her eyes almost bulging out of her head, and a hand clasped before her mouth.

'Daphne, you're huge! When did that happen? Why didn't you tell me?' She sounded hurt.

Cyrus Greengrass put an arm around the shoulder of his youngest. 'Not here, Tori. Your sister has a very sound reason to keep her pregnancy hidden from everyone. It can't become common knowledge, under no circumstances. So, when you return to Hogwarts, you won't talk about this, and you won't mention the baby that's going to be born around the end of next month to anyone.'

His voice commanded absolute obedience.

Astoria's eyes became even wider. 'I won't,' she promised. Though Daphne could see that the curiosity was almost killing her, she prodded no further. Instead, she stepped to her older sister and hugged her. 'Are you happy about the baby?'

Daphne smiled at her. 'It was a big surprise, but I can't be happier about it.'

'Good,' Tori replied. 'I bet Theodore is over the moon.'

Daphne and her parents shared looks, but nobody contradicted Tori. It was much safer for her not to know everything yet, Daphne thought, and apparently her parents shared her opinion.

'I promised father to bring you to him as soon as you've returned from Hogwarts,' Cyrus Greengrass directed the conversation to another topic. 'We'd better get going; you know how impatient he can get.'

The three women smiled to that, but followed him into the basement, where the hidden Portal Room was located. As an ancient Pureblood family, the Greengrass were well aware of the importance of an escape route that couldn't be closed off by Anti-Apparition-Wards or Anti-Portkey-Wards, so their ancestors had invested into a magical portal that connected the Greengrass residences - among them at least two that weren't known to the magical community - with each other. Each house had a Portal Room that was hidden under a Fidelius Charm, with the acting head of house and the heir as secret keepers. Secret passages connected each bedroom and the main rooms of the house with the Portal Room. These secret escape routes were the main reason how the Greengrass family managed to keep their neutrality over the centuries: whenever a Dark Lord came for a social call, the cat was out of the house and hid in a safe place until the storm was over.

Her father tapped with his wand tip three times against the portal. ' _Domaine des Herbes Vertes_.'

The dry heat of the southern France summer encompassed them as soon as they stepped through the portal. The Portal Room of the Greengrass summer home near the Cap d'Antibes in France was located in an inconspicuous garden shed. Dust danced in the rays of sunshine that fought their way through the grimy windows. Daphne, still in her black, woolen Hogwarts robes, felt suffocated. Small beads of sweat pooled between her shoulder blades, and ran down her back.

Grandfather Albion paced in front of the portal. The moment they stepped out, he whirled around. At the sight of his granddaughters he let out a relieved sigh. 'Thank Merlin!' He pulled the two young women into a hug. 'Are you alright? I was so worried about you when we heard what has happened at Hogwarts, my little angels.'

Daphne hugged him back. 'It was scary, but we were safe, grandfather. We got warned ahead, so we managed to seal the common room from intruders, and didn't venture out before it was all over.'

Her grandfather gave her a thoughtful look, but didn't ask how they got warned. Instead, he led his family out of the garden shed and towards the main house. It was an unassuming looking, low house, built in the traditional Provençal style, that sprawled around a back courtyard with access to the pool. It had only four bedrooms on the first floor; just enough to accommodate the family.

They entered the house through the French doors that led from the huge combined living and dining room into the courtyard. Daphne let out a sigh of relief when she stepped into the cool inside of the house. Even though the walk from the garden shed towards the house was short, the scorching sun had caused her a pounding headache. Without realising it, she pressed her hands against her temples and rubbed them.

Her mother wrapped her arm around her non-existing waist. 'Come on, sweetie, I think you've had enough today.' Without waiting for an answer, she walked Daphne through a door at the back of the room into the entrance hall. From here, a staircase winded up to the first floor. Daphne was thankful for her mother's support when she walked up the stairs that suddenly seemed much longer and steeper than she remembered.

Her mother helped her out of her robes and into a nightshirt, and then tucked her in as if she was a three year old girl again. Daphne was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

A meddlesome sunbeam that found its way through the curtains tickled her nose. Daphne scrunched her face and snuggled into her cushions, not wanting to wake up yet. She had had such a wonderful dream: she and Harry had walked along the beach that belonged to the _Domaine des Herbes Vertes,_ barefoot and hand in hand. In front of them ran two small children, a girl about four, with long, blonde curls streaming down her back, and a little raven haired boy of maybe two years, who in vain tried to keep up with his big sister. The toddler stumbled over his own feet and fell headlong into the wet sand, but before he could start to cry, Harry let go of her hand, scooped the little tyke up and put him on his shoulders in one swift motion. The boy laughed out loud, and Daphne felt as if her heart was going to burst when she looked at father and son: it was ridiculous how much alike they looked; except for the eyes. They were blue, like hers.

The wonderful feeling of warmth still stayed with her when she opened her eyes, and she realised that Harry was thinking of her. She could feel a slight tinge of worry coming from him, probably because she had been sound asleep during their usual time for their 'mind date' yesterday, and hurried to assure him that everything was alright.

From the glimpses she got from him she deduced that he had returned to his hated relatives. That added to her worries about him. Each year, something horrible happened to Harry at school, and each year he was locked away with these uncaring brutes, who couldn't care less if he was hurting and needed someone to support him to cope with the terrors he had been through. That he had not yet gone round the bent was amazing. Daphne suspected that it was thanks to his mother's protection on his soul. Her love had sheltered him from the worst. She could only hope that Lily's protection and the layers she had added to that would be enough to pull him through the toughest confrontation that was still to come.

The opening of the door interrupted her pleasant time with Harry. Her mother peeked her head into the room. 'Oh, you're already awake!' She came into the room and closed the door behind her. Then she walked to Daphne's bed and sat down on the edge. With her hand she tucked a stray lock of Daphne's hair behind her ear. 'How are you today, sweetie?'

'Much better,' Daphne smiled back. 'The last days have been pretty hard, and the little one here didn't like the stress at all.' She patted her meanwhile huge bump.

'I imagine,' her mother nodded, her face uncharacteristically stern. 'No expecting mother should go through what you've been through during these last months. I was so worried about you, especially after you told me about your concerns what Harry will say when you had to tell him that you entered him into a marriage ceremony. I understand that you couldn't write to us how that talk went: the less that's put on paper these days, the safer we are. But of course your father and I want to know how he took the news.'

A huge smile spread across Daphne's face. 'Much better than I deserved. In the beginning I thought he was mad at me, but then it turned out that he was only concerned that we had given away our relationship, and that I would be in danger because of that. As soon as I told him that we still have to be registered with the Ministry, he calmed down.' She chuckled as she remembered their conversation. 'He told me that he had already thought of proposing as soon as we'll turn seventeen, and that I've spared him a lot of anxiety and embarrassment. Obviously he was afraid of a rejection - as if ever! - and he was terrified of having to talk to father.'

Both women laughed out loud at that. 'If he thinks your father will let him off the hook that easily, he's in for a surprise,' Isabella remarked dryly.

'I didn't tell him that. There are some things he'll have to find out on his own,' Daphne replied, still chuckling. Her eyes misted over as she thought back to her conversation with Harry. 'He asked me if I'll sign the note to the Ministry with him as soon as this is all over, and I told him I'd shove a quill into his hand before the body of the Dork Lord is even cold.' A tear ran down her face, and she sighed. 'I hope he'll still be of that opinion when he finds out what else I hid from him.'

Isabella frowned. 'So, you stuck to your plan and haven't told him about the baby? He hasn't noticed until now?'

Daphne wiped her face and shook her head. 'He hasn't. I told him that we had to stop to see each other as soon as he began to notice that I was beginning to gain weight. We had talked about that before, and he has accepted there's something I can't tell him, and trusts me that I made the right decision. After that day, we only had contact through our bond. Lucky for me, I'm better at maintaining the connection than he. My shields are stronger than his, so it's unlikely I'll let leak out something I don't want him to see.'

'So, your bond is working fine?' her mother asked.

She nodded to that. 'Yeah; we can communicate feelings and pictures of what is going on around us, but no actual thoughts. Also, we can both block off the other one, if need be. Harry must not know about the baby, and he doesn't want me to know about the details of his fight against the Dork Lord. He claims that knowledge is too dangerous. On the other hand, his shields against me tend to shatter when he's under strong emotional stress, or they aren't strong enough to keep his emotions from me. It's been like that during the last couple of days. I got glimpses and information I'm sure he never wanted me to see. It's rather disturbing, especially since I don't have the whole picture.'

'I imagine,' her mother agreed, a frown on her face. 'That's rather dumb of him, I'd say. You could be his secret backup and a help in many ways.'

Daphne threw up her hands in frustration. 'That's what I told him, but he wouldn't listen. Dumbledore forbade him to talk about it to anyone except Granger and the Weasel, and Dumbledore's words are law for Harry.'

The frown on Isabella's face deepened. 'So, he's a typical Gryffindor in that regard. I don't understand why they always fail to see the manipulative side of Albus Dumbledore.'

'Yeah; I don't have the impression Dumbledore's been upright to Harry and told him everything he needed to know. I can't help the feeling that he kept important things from him, and that Harry's going to run into his doom because of that.' Her face crumpled, and she gave in to the tears that were always lurking in the background these days.

Her mother put an arm around her shoulder. 'Don't get yourself worked up about things that might not come to pass, sweetie. From everything you told us, and from what I heard about him, your Harry is a very resourceful young man. I'd not be surprised when he'll come out on top of all of this, no matter the intentions of the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore.'

Her mother's words did a lot to calm Daphne down, and her tears subsided.

Her mother gave her and encouraging hug. 'Come on, it's time for you to get up and dress. I've made an appointment with the midwife in Nice for you today.'

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

The visit to the midwife helped a lot to calm down Daphne's fears about the impending confinement. The next couple of weeks the shock of the day of Dumbledore's death faded into the background. Harry was safe for the time being at his relative's house, though not happy, and she managed to push the fear of what would happen on his seventeenth birthday, when he would lose the protection of his mother's sacrifice, into the back while she prepared for the birth of her baby. She was sure that the people from that weird Order of the Phoenix, which she had seen in his memories, and who seemed to protect him, would think of something to get him out of there before the Dork Lord paid a visit, she thought, while she decorated the baby's baskett with a white, ruffled hanging.

The midwife had asked her if she wanted to know the gender of the baby, but she had declined. 'That's like knowing your Christmas presents before Christmas Day,' she had exclaimed. Her mother and the midwife had had a good laugh about that, but respected her wishes. Since she had no idea what to expect, she had decided on a lacy white decoration for the basket and for the baby's first clothes. After all, she was a witch, and changing the colours with a quick Colouring Spell was easy. However, a part of her felt compelled to grab for her wand and colour everything a soft pink. She resisted - barely, after telling herself that there was only a fifty percent chance that she was right.

She put a hand in her aching back as she straightened up. The baby was due any day now, and Daphne felt like a whale stranded on the beach. She wished the little one would hurry, but as of yet there was no sign of an impending birth. She waddled over to her bed to lay down before her back was killing her, and took another book from the stack on her bedside table.

Ever since she had overheard the talk between Harry and Dumbledore, she had resolved to find out what Horcruxes were. She might be delegated to the background by Harry's fear for her safety and her pregnancy, but she was determined to help him in any way possible - if he would let her. It was clear that it had to be something exceptionable evil, by the way the two men had spoken about it. So, she had raided the Greengrass library for every book on Dark Magic that was there. Unfortunately, the pick was limited.

Though the Greengrass' were considered a dark family by many, that wasn't true. They simply didn't believe in the rather undiscriminating classification of spells as "dark" or "light". In their opinion only the goal pursued with the spell mattered. 'You can kill someone as effectively with a spell created for cutting bread as with the Killing Curse, while you theoretically can use the Killing Curse as a mercyful way to put a suffering animal out of its misery,' Grandfather Albion had said when he explained the family's philosophy to her. It had made sense to her, something that couldn't always been said about the decisions of the magical governmental body, or the Wizengamot. But that stance was enough to label her family at least as "grey", if not as downward dark, as some of the more narrow minded followers of the Light tended to do.

Daphne doubted she would find the answer she was looking for in a book about the dangerous magical plants of the Mediterranean, but since she had no idea what she was looking for, she turned every stone.

Her studies were interrupted by Tori calling her to dinner. She freshened up and then waddled downstairs. As always during the summer, dinner was served on covered terrace that made up one wing of the house. Daphne sat down in her usual place beside Tori and listened to her father telling their mother and grandfather about his day.

Cyrus Greengrass still spent his days in England, managing the family business and holdings, and returned through the portal to be with his family in the evening.

'It's a creepy mood in magical Britain right now,' he told his wife while they waited for the house elf to serve dinner, and twirled the stem of his wineglass between the fingers of one hand. 'On the outside, everyone goes about their business as if nothing has happened, but they're all waiting with bated breaths for the next horror to strike.'

'What about the Ministry?' Grandfather Albion asked across the length of the table.

Cyrus sighed. 'It's only a matter of days until it'll fall, I'm afraid. There are rumours that a couple of high ranking Ministry officials have been placed under the Imperius Curse lately. That's very likely in my opinion. Pius Thicknesse, for example, has been acting rather strange during the last weeks. He's made it an offense to connect the house where Harry Potter lives to the public Floo net, to Apparate and Disapparate from that property, or use a Portkey on that property, all that under the pretext of protecting the Potter boy.'

'That's humbug,' Grandfather Albion interjected. 'We've always been told that the boy's protected by family wards. They'd be in place at least until he turns seventeen, so there's no need for additional protection.'

'Exactly,' Cyrus agreed, and took a sip of his wine. 'Makes you wonder why Thicknesse took these measures.'

They were interrupted by Barillet, the house elf who cared for their summer home, putting the dinner on the table. While Daphne picked at her salad - the baby lately didn't leave her much room for food, and she always felt stuffed after a few forkfuls - she thought of what consequences Pius Thicknesses unreasonable decision might have for Harry. She didn't need long to come to a conclusion.

'You mean, Thicknesse made sure that H- Potter can't get away from where he's right now?' she asked her father.

Cyrus put his fork down. 'I'm afraid so. Whenever these family wards fall, the boy's trapped.' The look he gave his eldest was full of sympathy.

Daphne felt as if a cold hand gripped around her heart. Harry's birthday was in four days, and the wards would fall then. Did he know about the danger he was in?

'Nonsense,' Tori's voice interrupted her frantic thoughts. 'He can always escape on his broom. Potter's got a first class racing broom, and he's one of the best flyers of the last century. The Dork Lord and his minions won't know what's hit them. He'll fly circles around them, and'll make them look like the fools they are.'

Daphne barely refrained from clapping her hand to her forehead. Of course, how could she have been that blind to overlook the obvious? Now, that Tori had pointed out an alternative means of escape, her sharp Slytherin mind got into gear to find another Plan B. Inspiration came to her as soon as Barillet served the second course. She put down the cutlery and looked to her mother. 'Excuse me, mother.'

Isabella gave her an alarmed look, but Daphne heard her chuckle behind her when she walked to the bathroom. She couldn't blame her mother; by the amount of time she spent in the bathroom she might as well put up her bed there, she thought as she locked the door behind herself. Unfortunately, her baby loved to sprawl over her bladder. But this time she had not been driven to the bathroom by an urgent need.

'Dipsy!' she called.

The next moment her house elf appeared beside her.

Daphne cowered down until she was eye to eye with the small creature, huffing and puffing like a walrus as she did so. 'Tell me, Dipsy, can house elf Apparition be monitored by the Ministry?'

The elf shook her head. 'No, Missy Daffy. House elf Apparition bes different than wizard Apparition. The Ministry can not sense us. House elves can also go through wards wizards can not go through. House elves can not go through the Hiding Ward.' Her ears drooped at the last revelation.

'Hiding Ward?' Daphne asked, not understanding. Then it dawned on her. 'You mean the Fidelius Charm?'

Dipsy bopped her head up and down.

'Well, that doesn't matter; the destination I have in mind is not under a Fidelius Charm. Can you get Dobby for me and ask him to come here as soon as possible? Tell him he can talk freely in front of my parents and grandfather, but he must not show himself to Tori.'

'Dipsy can do,' her house elf replied. The next moment she disappeared with a resounding CRACK.

Daphne returned to her family and resumed her meal. She was relieved when Tori excused herself right after the meal and didn't join the family to spend the rest of the evening. As always, the family gathered in the lounge area of the covered terrace wing to watch the sundown over the Mediterranean Sea. Tori had just disappeared into the house, and Daphne had barely sat down beside her mother, when Dobby Apparated in front of her with a CRACK that made her parents and grandfather jump.

'What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter's Daffy?' he exclaimed, bouncing on his feet. As always, he wore a colourful array of mismatching clothes.

Daphne cast a side glance at her family. They looked at the small creature in fascination, but she could also trace recognition on her mother's face.

'Dobby, what orders did Harry give you before he left Hogwarts?'

Dobby's ears drooped at her question, and he cast his eyes to the ground. 'The great Harry Potter Master told Dobby to work in the Hogwarts kitchens until told otherwise. He would not need Dobby for a long time.'

Daphne let out an exasperated sigh at that. She had thought that much; it would never occur to Harry to rely on the help of a creature that was dependant on him, and to whom he thought he owed protection, to make his own life better. She put a hand on Dobby's shoulder.

'Dobby, if I tell you to do otherwise, will you do as I ask you, even if it goes against the orders your master gave you?'

'Master Harry's Daffy only has to ask, and Dobby will serve.'

Daphne let out a sigh of relief; of course she could have asked Dipsy to go and help Harry, but with the baby due any moment now, she was loathe to part with the company of the elf who had raised her like a secondary mother.

'Harry's trapped at his relative's house. I have no idea where it is, but I hope you're able to find him,' she told the small elf.

Dobby bounced on the balls of his feet. 'Dobby can do. Dobby was there before.'

'Good,' Daphne beamed. 'I want you to go to Harry and Apparate him out of there when he tells you he's ready to go. Don't listen to him when he tells you to leave him alone. Just grab him and Apparate him to _The Burrow_. That's the house of the Weasleys.'

Dobby bowed to Daphne, and then Disapparated with a resounding CRACK.

'Wasn't that the Malfoy house elf?' Isabella asked, giving Daphne a questioning look.

Daphne nodded. 'Yes, Dobby used to belong to the Malfoys until four years ago. Lucius Malfoy set him free. Dobby worked at Hogwarts as a free elf after that, but when Harry asked him to become bonded to him a couple of months ago, he immediately agreed.'

Her father stared at her. 'I'd never have thought Lucius Malfoy will set free his personal elf. He loved to kick the poor thing around. Thought it'd make him look grand, I suppose,' he said with a derisive snort.

An angelic smile flickered across Daphne's face, while mischief danced in her eyes. 'I doubt it was voluntarily on his part, father.'

Cyrus laughed out loud when understanding hit him. 'Your Harry has more on the ball than I allowed him,' he replied, a trace of respect in his voice.

Daphne was about to reply to that, but was distracted by a feeling of surprise from Harry. With an inward grin she listened to the conversation between Harry and Dobby. At first, Harry didn't want to involve his elf, but relented when he realised that this plan offered him a way out without having to involve - and endanger - his friends. The next moment she felt how Dobby moved Harry and his beloved Hedwig from the house of his relatives to _The Burrow._

Her parents and her grandfather looked at her in bewilderment when she burst out laughing.

'Will you share with us what's so funny?' her grandfather demanded to know.

She brushed away the tears of laughter that ran down her cheeks. 'Dobby did as I told him, and thankfully Harry was smart enough to listen to him. Dobby Apparated him directly to the Weasley's home. When they arrived there, Harry's friends were just about to set out to get him from his relative's house. The look on their faces when they realised he was already there was just priceless, though I think the Weasel and the twins were actually disappointed that they didn't get to risk their necks. Granger is vexed with him that he used a house elf, and gives him a piece of her mind about that.' She had to grin at the feeling of suffering patience she received from Harry while he listened to the bushy-haired witch. 'The rest are actually impressed with his resourcefulness. Professor Moody just told him he could've told them he owns a trustworthy house elf before, and thinks that Dobby will come in handy.'

Her grandfather looked up at that. 'Mad Eye Moody? He's a good man, though slightly paranoid, but I guess that's what kept him alive until now. Your Harry can count himself lucky that he's on his side.'

'I think he knows that,' Daphne replied. She suddenly felt death tired, and realised that it was the tension she had been under since her father told her of the measures of the Dork Lord to trap Harry wearing off. She yawned, and stemmed herself up from the uncomfortably low garden sofa. 'I'll go to bed,' she announced. 'Heaven knows I'll get precious little sleep soon.'

Her parents and her grandfather laughed to that and bade her good night.

While Daphne walked up the stairs, she received a feeling of thankfulness from Harry. Apparently he hadn't needed long to figure out who sent Dobby to him. Daphne undressed and stretched out on her bed, thankful that Harry was safe for the moment. Merlin alone knew what could have happened during the rescue mission his friends had planned. From the talk she had overheard, it involved several evacuation teams and Polyjuice. She shook her head at that. That was such a flamboyant Gryffindor plan: detailed, depending on a lot of what-ifs, and guaranteed to arouse suspicion. Every Slytherin worth their salt would have suspected that the Dork Lord had put someone on the lookout for any sign to get Harry out of the house, and would have gathered his forces as soon as the rescue mission had entered the house. Thirteen people arriving at that house, even if they were under Disillusionment Charms, were bound to get noticed. They would have run straight into an ambush on their way back.

She dozed off, but was ripped out of her peaceful sleep what seemed only seconds later. Harry was in pain. She gasped, and struggled to an upright position. His pain downed her like a wave, and she fought hard not to get caught in it. Then she received the echo of a vision from the Dork Lord through their bond.

He held Professor Snape under the Torture curse. While a part of her thought that it served the greasy git right for his repeated betrayal, she also was sickened at the display of cruelty she had to witness. ' _You told me the brat would leave tonight, Severus,'_ the abomination said in a cruel, high-pitched voice. ' _So, I had my faithful Death Eaters ready for him. But when the wards fell, there was no sign of the boy in that house. I hope you have a good explanation for that.'_ He levelled his wand, and Professor Snape crashed to the floor, where he lay at the feet of that monster, panting hard.

' _Mylord,'_ he gasped, catching a deep breath before he could go on. ' _That boy has always been as slippery as an eel to wiggle his way out of tight spots. The many times I thought I finally had him at my mercy at school… Only to find the tables turned on me yet another time the next moment. He must've left the house under his Invisibility Cloak when his relatives drove away and Portkeyed away from a place nearby.'_

The monster actually looked thoughtful at that. ' _Get up, Severus,'_ he finally said. _'It seems my servants at the Ministry have been negligent. They failed to close all the holes. I'll make sure Thicknesse will pay for that - as soon as he has outlived his usefulness.'_ He laughed, and the sound made goosebumps crawl over Daphne's body like an army of hideous bugs.

The vision faded away. She could feel Harry's revulsion. Merlin, she also felt as if she was going to be sick any second. With great willpower she fought back the nausea that threatened to overcome her. She laid back onto her bed, thinking of the implications of that vision.

The only possible explanation she could think of made her feel cold to the bones: the additional protection she had given to Harry was not enough to keep the connection to that monster at bay. The Dork Lord was about to overcome Harry's mind.


	12. Blessed

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K.R.

 **Author's notes:** A big thank you to Xavras, who took the time to beta this chapter, although he must have been tired and stressed out. You rock!

Any errors that remain are mine.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

 **12 Blessed**

The next morning Daphne woke up to a kind of deja-vu: Winky squatted on the footrest of her bed, like the small creature had done so many times when she came to wake her and Harry in the morning, and make sure they would return to their dorms in time before Harry's roommates woke up and noticed his absence.

Daphne propped herself up on her elbows. 'Winky! What are you doing here?'

The house elf jumped on the floor and walked around the bed.

'Dobby tells Winky Mistress Daffy bes the family way. Winky bes a good house elf: Winky know her duty. Winky come take care of Mistress Daphne and little baby master or mistress.'

'That's very kind of you, Winky,' Daphne smiled. 'However, didn't Master Harry order you to stay at Hogwarts?'

Winky sniffed, then she gave Daphne a shrewd glance. 'Winky know Mistress Daffy do not tell Master Harry about little baby master. Master Harry tell Winky to look after Mistress Daffy when he is away.'

Daphne hardly suppressed a snort. She knew that house elves had their own way of checking their master's orders for loop-holes if they didn't agree with them. Winky's reasoning was just another proof for that. She cast the duvet to the side and began the difficult task to heave her very pregnant body out of the bed.

'I'm happy that you came, Winky. I'm sure Dipsy can need an additional hand as soon as the baby's born. It can happen anytime now.'

Winky beamed at her, and began airing the bed sheets, while Daphne waddled to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

However, three more days passed, and the baby still showed no inclination to 'stick it's nose out of the door', as Tori had put it, rather indelicately, the night before. It wasn't Daphne's fault that Tori stood right beside the pool when she decided to be smart, and got a stinging hex from her big sister for her cheek. It also wasn't Daphne's fault that she lost her footing because of that.

'I'm so tired of being pregnant,' Daphne muttered to herself on the afternoon of the day before Harry's birthday. The South of France was hit by a heat wave, and with the pregnancy accelerating her metabolism, Daphne felt as if she was cooked alive. She had refused to wear proper robes that day, and dressed in the widest and thinnest chemise she owned all day long. When she appeared at the breakfast table in that scandalising state of undress, her mother had rolled her eyes, but let her have her way. After one look at her flushed and puffy face her father and grandfather exchanged a look, and wisely decided to keep their mouths shut. Tori had not been that smart, but a sluggish, yet strong piercing hex right to her buttocks had convinced her that sometimes discretion is the better part of valour, especially when you are dealing with a very moody witch in the last days of her pregnancy. Too bad she didn't stand next to the pool this time, Daphne thought as she put her wand away.

Daphne had hidden herself in her bedroom for the rest of the day, and checked the baby's things once again. When her mother came to look after her, she had her head stuck in the wardrobe and counted the number of diapers she had bought for the baby.

'Oh, it's you,' she said, straightening up. She put both hands in the small of her back and groaned. 'I swear, my back is killing me today. It feels as if I'm torn in halves.'

She didn't notice that her mother shared a meaningful look with Dipsy and Winky behind her back as she waddled to the door.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

Even though Barillet had prepared one of her favourites today - a casserole with mediterranean vegetables and herbs - she wasn't able to eat that night at dinner. Instead, she only sipped at her water, and waited until her family had finished their meal.

Finally, her mother gave Barillet the sign to get the plates to the kitchen.

With a relieved sigh, Daphne stemmed herself up from her chair. As she straightened, she felt a warm, wet torrent running down her legs, and splashing on the immaculate tiles of the terrace. She smelt ammonia and was mortified, because she thought she had soiled herself. The next moment a pain like she had never felt before drove all other thoughts out of her mind.

'Mum!' she cried, clutching the back of her chair with both hands to keep upright. It felt as if knives were stuck in her spine, and she had to think of Harry's memories of being tortured by the Dork Lord in the graveyard.

Isabella whirled around. Her gaze swept from Daphne's anxious face to the puddle at her feet.

'No need to panic,' she exclaimed, while she rushed to her daughter. 'It seems that your baby has finally decided to greet the world.' She slid her arm around Daphne's non existing waist and guided her to the door that led to the staircase. 'Dipsy, go and get the midwife. Winky, go up to Daphne's room and get everything ready.'

Two pops in short succession told Daphne that the two elves did as they had been told. She gasped for air as another wave of pain hit her.

Her mother's calm demeanor helped a lot to soothe her anxiety. However, there was no denying that the baby wanted out now, and that there was only one way for it to do so. Daphne had known before that this day would be hard and painful for her, but she had had no idea how hard and painful it was going to be.

As the sun set over the Mediterranean Sea in a stunning display of reds and golds, the intervals between the contractions became shorter, and the pain increased. Daphne had no eyes for the beauty of the sunset. She concentrated on the new life that was about to begin, and her world was reduced to counting while she tried to breathe away the pain of another contraction, and all too short moments of reprieve between the contractions. She had no idea that her carefully maintained Occlumency shields slowly, but steadily weakened while she needed all her energy to help her baby into the world.

She also had no idea that she subconsciously turned to Harry through their bond. He should be here with her, and share her joy about their baby being born soon. Instead, he was probably sound asleep at the Weasley's house, and had no idea that he was going to become a father within the next couple of hours. A tear trickled down her cheek. _Damn, I need you, Harry,_ she thought.

While her mother massaged her back over and over again, she suddenly felt a wave of support from Harry coming through their bond. She clung to that feeling, and the pain became bearable. An unconscious part of her registered that he was confused and worried about what was going on with her, but the rapid contractions left her no time to dwell on that, or assure him that she was alright.

It was a relief when the midwife suggested she should take a bath to relax a little. In the warm water of the huge, ancient bathtub of the family bathroom the pain was bearable, even though Daphne soon realised that the quality of the contractions changed, and unconsciously she began to push. She hardly noticed that her mother and the midwife lifted her out of the water and helped her on her bed once again.

She had lost any control over her body: the baby wanted out now, and her body knew what had to be done. With each push her joyful anticipation grew. Only a few times more, and she would hold her baby in her arms, she thought, while she drew strength from the feeling of support a very confused and concerned Harry still sent through their bond.

However, even though she pushed hard, nothing happened. It was already way past midnight, and Daphne thought she must have pushed for hours by now. She was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep.

Her mother and the midwife retreated to a corner of the room and had a hushed conversation. Even though they had lowered their voices, Daphne was able to catch snippets.

'... probably wrong angle…'

'... will never get out naturally…'

' … vital signs rapidly decreasing…'

She noticed the look of worry her mother gave her, and a cold hand gripped around her heart. Something was wrong with her baby! Was she going to lose her child while giving birth? It not once occurred to her that she also was in a life-threatening condition. All that mattered to her was the safety of her baby.

A wave of panic washed over her, and she forgot everything about her breathing exercises. The next contraction overwhelmed her, and instead of going with the flow and pushing, she unconsciously stemmed against it. The pain was incredible, and she screamed, while her Occlumency shields shattered into nothingness.

'HARRY!'

She thought she heard someone gasp, but there was no time to find out who before the next contraction hit her. She clutched her huge belly that was as taught as a drumhead with both hands, and whispered to her baby. 'Hang on, little one. You and I are going to get through this. Don't give up!'

' _Hang on, sweetheart. You and our baby can do this. Come on, little one; one more time and you can say hello to us,'_ she heard Harry's voice loud and clear in her head, while another wave of support from him gave her the strength to make it through the contraction. She let out a noise that was neither a laugh, nor a sob. Apparently her mother's tales had been right: women in labour sometimes had weird thoughts. There was no way she could have heard Harry.

The next second, she heard a soft 'pop', and then there was a faint wail, like the meow of a tiny cat.

Daphne stared at the reddish pink bundle of flesh on her belly that was covered in slime and grease. Her hands instinctively wrapped around it and cradled it to her breasts, while she cried and laughed.

Her mother and the midwife rushed over to her, gaping at mother and child.

'Sweet Morgana!' her mother exclaimed, while the midwife said, 'I've never witnessed a magical baby in dire straits apparating out of the mother's womb by accidental magic. I've heard stories, 'course, but always thought they were legends. This little one surely is going to be very powerful one day!' She raised her wand and cast a few diagnostic spells on mother and child. Then she smiled. 'You're both fine. It's a girl, by the way.'

Daphne didn't pay her any heed. Her whole being was focussed on the tiny human in her arms. Her daughter had her eyes closed, and still wailed softly in her mother's arms. Daphne dropped a kiss on the baby's head. 'Welcome to the world, my precious one.'

Again, she thought she heard Harry's voice in her head. ' _She's beautiful! I love both of you so much!'_ Of course, she was still hallucinating, Daphne thought. There was no way Harry could talk to her through their bond, no matter how much she wished that to be possible. Never before she had missed him so much as today. A warm feeling reached her through their bond, as if she was enveloped by him, and she smiled.

She hardly noticed that her mother took the baby from her to give her daughter her first bath, while the midwife tended to her. She was as tired as never before in her life, and barely managed to keep her eyes open.

Finally, her mother put the baby back into her arms.

'How are you going to name her?' she asked.

'Theodora Harriet,' Daphne answered without hesitation. She had thought long and hard about the name of her baby in the last weeks, and her mind was made up.

Isabella raised her eyebrows. 'Why these two names?'

'Theodora to honour Theodore, obviously,' Daphne replied, mindful of the midwife who was listening to their conversation. 'But it's also a Greek name and fits with the Greengrass tradition to give the firstborn child a Greek name. Lastly, it means "gift of god", and that's exactly what this little one means to me.' She dropped a kiss on the downy head of her daughter.

Isabella smiled. 'You made a very good choice, sweetie. But why Harriet?' She winked at Daphne, obviously knowing the real reason why she chose that name, but also curious about the explanation Daphne was going to give for her choice.

The look Daphne gave her was full of mock innocence. 'Well, I thought we should also honour grandmother. Her second name was Harriet, wasn't it? I wasn't so fond of Wilhelmina, so I went with the second name.'

Her mother laughed and gave her an appreciative wink. 'I like it. Though, Theodora Harriet is a rather pretentious name for such a tiny human. I think I'll call her Rory.''

' _Harriet? Really?'_ Daphne thought she heard Harry chuckle through their bond. _'Let's hope our daughter won't hate you for that one day. Though I like Theodora. It's a beautiful name. But your mother's right; Rory's more fitting for a baby.'_

Daphne smiled, cradling her daughter. Though it wasn't real, of course, it was nice to think that Harry approved her choice and teased her about naming the baby after him. She had wanted so badly to give her daughter a connection to her real father, in case she would be forced to marry Theodore, and Harry… She gulped, not able to finish that thought, while a tear trickled down her cheek, onto little Rory's downy head.

Again, a feeling of warmth reached her through their bond. Basking in Harry's love, Daphne finally gave in to the irresistible urge to sleep, her daughter in her arms.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

She woke up from a soft wail. The candles were still burning, and no light fell through the curtains into her room. But the first birdsong could be heard from the thick mediterranean shrubbery that covered the hills behind the house, telling Daphne that it was very early in the morning.

Her mother stood beside her, the baby in her arms. 'Someone's very hungry,' Isabella smiled.

Daphne reached out for her daughter and put her to her breast, slightly shocked by the greed the tiny bundle displayed as it latched onto the nipple and started sucking. She tickled the soft baby cheek with one finger. 'You're as greedy as your Aunt Tori, little one. I'm sure you've inherited that trait from her. Neither I, nor your dad are like that.'

Her mother chuckled to that. 'You have a point there, sweetie, but I'd suggest never to repeat that in front of your sister, or we'll never hear the end of it.'

Daphne joined her laughter, but winced. 'Ouch, that hurts.'

'I imagine,' her mother nodded. 'You'll need some time to recover. Giving birth is hard work.'

'No kidding,' Daphne agreed, her eyes never straying from her daughter's tiny face. The leaden exhaustion that had overwhelmed her in the night was gone. Though she still felt weak, she was at least awake enough to get acquainted with her daughter. She marvelled at the tiny, yet perfect fingers that kneaded her breast. The baby had its eyes closed, fully concentrated on the most important task in its young life, but Daphne could see incredible long, golden eyelashes. Theodora's skin was very light, with a pinkish undertone, and her head was covered with white, downy hair.

'She looks like you on the day you were born,' her mother's soft voice interrupted her admiration of her newborn daughter. 'She also has blue eyes, though that might change as she grows older. After all, all babies are born with blueish eyes.'

Daphne nodded to that, not bothering to hide her relief. During the long months of her pregnancy she had worried that her baby was going to be the spitting image of Harry, thus giving away her carefully guarded secret. There was no way she would have been able to pawn off a little Harry clone as a child of Theodore and her, had it come to the worst.

' _Maybe the next one will look like Harry,'_ she thought, thinking of the dream she had had the day she returned home. A warm feeling reached her through their bond, a sure sign that Harry was thinking of her, and she imagined she heard him chuckle. But of course that was only wishful thinking, she chided herself while she helped her daughter finding her other breast.

'I'll get you something to eat. You must be starved, I imagine,' her mother said, and walked to the door. 'After that, I'll help you to clean up. You should get up as soon as possible. Maybe you'll be able to join us for dinner tonight.'

The door clicked shut behind her, and Daphne was left alone with her daughter. The feeling of warmth Harry sent to her stayed, and she spend a wonderful time mentally cuddling with her secret husband while feeding their daughter, until her mother returned with the breakfast tray.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

In the afternoon, she got a visit from her father, her grandfather and Tori.

'She looks like you, Cinderella,' her father said as he held his granddaughter in his arms for the first time. The adoring look he gave the baby made Daphne chuckle. Her father had been less than happy with her pregnancy and her secret marriage to Harry, but his reservations dissolved into nothingness the moment he saw his granddaughter. It was safe to assume that Theodora Harriet had her grandfather wrapped around her tiny finger the moment he saw her, Daphne grinned to herself, as she watched her father cooing to the baby.

Grandfather Albion, on the other hand, had been delighted at the prospect of becoming a great-grandfather right from the beginning, and wholeheartedly approved of her relationship with Harry.

'I wish Fleamont and Euphemia were still with us and could see their great-granddaughter,' he said while he tickled the baby's cheek with one finger. 'They'd be over the moon.' His eyes looked as if he were far away in the past.

Isabella gave her father-in-law an indulgent smile. 'Maybe they know what's happening here, wherever they are, and celebrate with us today.'

'That's a nice thought,' Grandfather Albion agreed, and stepped to the side to let Astoria have a look at her brand new niece.

Daphne thought she saw a frown on her sister's face as she looked from her grandfather to their mother and back, but it was gone when Tori looked at little Rory.

'Welcome to the world, Theodora Harriet Nott,' she cooed, kissing the baby's head.

Daphne forgot everything about the strange expression on Tori's face as she startled. Of course Tori was right: she was under an active betrothal contract with Theodore, and that meant in the magical world that any child that was born during the duration of that contract was legally his and entitled to use the Nott family name. That thought had never entered her mind; to her, the baby had always been the next Potter heir. But, of course, Harry had to overcome that monster first before their daughter could take up her rightful title…

She let out an inaudible sigh while she watched how her family fawned over her daughter. Merlin knew when that day would come, she thought. Tomorrow would not be too soon for her, but judging by the lines of worry on her father's face that became deeper with each day that passed they would have to wait a long time for that happy day.

She was thankful when the visit of her family was over. Though she wouldn't admit it, she still felt weak and tired, and took another nap, little Rory in her arms, as soon as the door closed behind them.

'I'd rather stay in my room and have some sandwiches,' she told her mother as it was time to go down for dinner.

Isabella nodded her consent. 'I'll send Dipsy with a tray,' she promised. 'You still look pale and worn. Probably tonight is too early to join us.'

Her mother left her room to have dinner with the rest of the family, though she promised to return later at night and sleep on a cot in Daphne's room, so that she was there to help her with little Rory as long as Daphne still was weak and tired from her labours. Moments later Dipsy brought her a tray with a delicious smelling plate of pot roast and vegetables, and then left. Daphne was thankful for the alone time with her baby. During the day, there had been always someone around her, or she had napped. There had been no time to relax and think about her new situation, not to mention that she had had precious little opportunity to communicate with Harry.

Today was his seventeenth birthday, an important date in the magical world. She wondered what he was doing right now. Concentrating on him, she got glimpses of a birthday dinner in the garden of the Weasley home. She was thankful for the affection that family gave him, even though she couldn't help to wish he was with her right now.

A soft wail from her daughter brought her back to her room. She pushed away her half emptied plate and took care of Rory's needs. As she settled down with her daughter at her breast, she again pulled her plate towards her, since she was still hungry. Of course, everything had gone cold while she changed Rory's nappies, and she had to cast a warming charm on the remains of her dinner. With a chuckle, she resigned herself to a lot of interrupted meals, cups of cold tea, and short nights in her immediate future.

She and Rory were still enjoying their dinner when a feeling of annoyance from Harry assaulted her through their bond. She put her fork back on the plate and concentrated on Harry, while she cradled her daughter closer to her chest.

She got glimpses of a shabby living room, and Harry, Granger and the Weasel sitting in front of Minister for Magic Scrimgeour. With growing incredulity she listened to the list of things Dumbledore had left in his will to Harry, Granger and the Weasel, and huffed. So, the old man was still scheming, even out of the grave. Judging by the expression on the faces of Harry's friends, and the feelings of confusion she received from him, neither of them had an idea what to do with the things Dumbledore had left to them, although it was plain to them that they must somehow relate to Harry's mysterious quest.

Rory was finished with her meal, and Daphne put her back in her basket while she thought about the possible implications of Dumbledore's strange will. How did the Sword of Gryffindor, a book of children's fairy tales and a magical gadget relate to the mysterious Horcruxes Harry was supposed to find and destroy? She wracked her brain, but finally had to admit that she had too little information to work with. Damn Dumbledore and his secretiveness!

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

The next day she was able to leave her room and sit in the garden. The elves had put up a sunchair for her in the shade of the small grove of pine trees, and she enjoyed the summer day, Rory's basket by her side, and listening to the song of the cicadas in the trees. All during the day she would get glimpses of the preparations for the Weasley wedding through Harry's eyes. No matter how much work Mrs Weasley heaped on him, Harry took the time to send her his love through their bond almost constantly, and the rosy glow on her cheeks was not only due to the warmth of the day.

She laughed out loud as she saw Harry staring at his reflection in the mirror after he had taken the Polyjuice Potion that turned him into "Cousin Barney". He looked hilarious with the red hair. Her laughter got even harder when he actually reciprocated with a feeling of mock offense to her amusement.

However, she couldn't help herself to feel a pang of jealousy as she watched the wedding ceremony through Harry's eyes. A wistful sigh escaped her mouth as she imagined the look on Harry's face if she was the one walking towards him on her father's arm, dressed in a brides gown much alike to the one Fleur wore.

A soft wail from the basket beside her brought her back to reality. With Winky's help, she changed Rory's diapers, and then fed her daughter. Caring for Rory kept her occupied, and she listened with only half an ear into the conversation between Harry and Elphias Dodge, and the old hag Muriel Prewett butting in. She sighed as she noticed Harry's surprise and shock at Muriel's revelations. He was still so naïve on many levels. Of course the Dumbledores had a skeleton or two in their closet: every old family had. The Greengrass' were no exception to that, and it was probably a safe bet to assume that the Potters also had their share of carefully kept dirty secrets. She recalled her father telling her mother about an article that horrid Skeeter woman had written about Dumbledore, and that apparently kicked up a lot of dust in the magical world. She hadn't really listened to their talk back then; the upcoming birth and her worries about Harry had been more important to her than the gossip coated as news Skeeter wrote.

Little Rory in her arms, she ambled to the terrace to have dinner with her family, while Winky followed with the basket. Even though she had not yet lost the weight she had gained through her pregnancy, and her joints still hurt from the contractions, she felt as light as a feather, and was glad that she was finally able to walk instead to waddle.

She also enjoyed to be able to eat a full meal, instead of feeling overstuffed after only a few bites, and inevitably becoming hungry again only a short while later.

Of course, Rory, sleeping peacefully in her basket, was the center of attraction for her family during the meal. Her father and Grandfather Albion couldn't hide their infatuation with the baby: at every tiny noise that came from Rory they would crane their necks, peek into the basket, and smile.

The three Greengrass women shared amused smiles over the antics of the two men.

'I knew they were going to have it bad, but I had no idea how it would be,' Tori whispered to Daphne.

Daphne agreed with a chuckle. Her amusement was cut short when a wave of terror overwhelmed her. She gasped, and her fork and knife fell down on her plate with a loud clang as she witnessed through their bond how a silver lynx appeared in the garden of The Burrow.

'What's the matter, sweetie?' her mother asked, while her father and grandfather whipped their heads around and stared at her.

'The ministry has fallen. Minister Scrimgeour is dead,' she repeated the words of the Patronus. Her voice sounded strange in her ears, as if it didn't belong to her.

Her mother gasped, but her father gave her grandfather a grim look. 'That was bound to happen any day,' he said, his lips thin and white.

Tori looked from her father and grandfather to Daphne. 'What's going on here? Is Daphne suddenly a seer, or what?' she demanded to know.

Neither Daphne, nor her parents or her grandfather heeded her question.

Daphne concentrated on Harry, and the pictures of the wedding party in upheaval she received through their bond. Her heart hammered in her chest. Would he be able to escape before the wards around _The Burrow_ collapsed entirely? She didn't realise that her hands clutched at the edge of the table until her knuckles stood out white, while she stared unfocused ahead, mentally screaming at Harry to get out of there, NOW!

'Daphne!' Tori exclaimed again, but Daphne didn't react, though an unconscious part of her registered that her mother stepped to her younger sister, put an arm around her shoulder, and told her not to interrupt Daphne's concentration.

Through their bond, Daphne felt how Granger apparated Harry and Ron out of the trap that threatened to close around them. She slumped back into her chair, and let out a deep sigh.

'The Death Eaters attacked the Weasley wedding. Harry's safe - for the time being,' she informed her family, completely forgetting that Tori wasn't in on her secret. 'One of their friends was able to inform them just in time, and they apparated to safety.'

'What has happened?' her father asked.

'I don't know any more than I already told you,' Daphne replied, and raised her glass of water to her lips. She felt as parched as if she had run for miles, and took a deep gulp. Putting the glass back onto the table, she probed for Harry's whereabouts. He was still in England, she decided, but not in Devon anymore. She got glimpses of a busy road, and concluded that Granger must have apparated them to Muggle London.

Harry was still on high alert, and as always in that situation, his occlumency shields weren't strong enough to keep her out. However, this time he probably let her in intentionally, to ease her worries, she decided as she listened to Granger enlisting the preparations she had made, in case the three friends should be forced to go on the run. She couldn't help but being impressed with the girl - and thankful that she was such a good friend to Harry. Though she loved Harry with everything she had, she didn't delude herself about his practical abilities, and she knew that he was in many ways as helpless and naïve as their newborn daughter, thanks to the way he had been neglected since the day his parents died. Neither his horrible relatives, nor Dumbledore had thought it necessary to teach him the many things about leading an adult life every child sucked up by simply watching their parents and getting their questions answered. She knew she had her work cut out for her in teaching him about the many things he had no clue about as soon as the war was over.

She listened only with half an ear as Tori demanded explanations for her behaviour from their parents, while she concentrated on Harry. He still let her see what he was doing, and she followed him into a rather dingy café. Daphne shuddered; something about that place gave her the creeps.

Part of her registered that her parents took Tori aside and talked to her softly, while Tori kept sending her hurt looks. There would be time to deal with Tori's feelings later. Now she had to find out what Harry's next moves would be, and maybe find a way to help him.

For a second, her concentration had wavered off Harry, and so she was caught by terrified surprise as he brandished his wand and traded jinxes with two burly workmen that had appeared in the café. Again, she let out a loud gasp that claimed the attention of her parents and grandfather. They watched her with concerned eyes, but were smart enough not to interrupt her concentration.

Her heart raced, and her hands became clammy as she watched the fight. The three friends were barely able to hold up against two fully trained, ruthless Death Eaters. She could feel Harry's terror about their sudden appearance as if it was her own, but he didn't allow himself to be incapacitated by that. Neither did Granger, nor the Weasel, she noticed with growing admiration and awe. Together, the friends were able to overcome the Death Eaters, and she almost applauded aloud when Granger obliterated the memory of that encounter from their brains. For the first time she understood why Harry trusted his friends so much: the three made an impressive team, and were probably able to understand each other blindfolded and gagged.

She slumped back in her seat and sighed, wiping her forehead with one hand. It was damp with cold perspiration.

'Is Harry alright? What's happened?' her mother's anxious voice demanded her attention, while she still tried to get her racing heart under control.

She gave her family a shaky smile. 'There was a Death Eater attack on Harry and his friends in a café in Muggle London,' she explained with more calm than she felt about it. 'I don't understand how they found them that fast. Granger had apparated them from the Weasley house to that Muggle area: no one could possibly know that they were there. They barely managed to fight them off.'

She could see on the faces of her parents and grandfather that they found that as disconcerting as she did.

'Are they safe now?' her grandfather asked.

Daphne nodded as she stood up from her chair, not able to talk anymore. She stepped to the baby basket and took her sleeping daughter in her arms. Cradling the little bundle close to her chest for comfort, she felt how the terror slowly ebbed away, though her concern for Harry didn't wane.

'They went to a safe house. It's under a Fidelius Charm. They should be safe there for the time being - at least I hope so,' she added in a small voice. From the glimpses she caught from Harry and his memories she knew they were in his godfather's house. She knew how much Harry hated the place, and that the memories of Sirius and the blame he still felt over his death must haunt Harry every second he had to spend in that house. On top of that all she could feel the pain of another vision from Voldemort assaulting Harry.

 _Not again!_ she screamed inwardly. She gathered herself, reinforcing her Occlumency shields as she did so, and fighting off the pain and anger she received from Harry as he discussed, seemingly endlessly, with Granger and the Weasel. She wouldn't be of any use for Harry if she fell apart, and he had to deal with her overspilling feelings on top of the attack from Voldemort, she reminded herself. She was only faintly aware of the quiet talk between her parents and her grandfather while she concentrated on supporting Harry in his fight against the vision through their bond.

He excused himself from his friends and retreated to the bathroom. She felt his revulsion as she watched through his mind how Voldemort tortured one of the Death Eaters who attacked Harry and his friends at the café. She raised her Occlumency shields yet another notch, while the cool and observing part of her brain tried to analyse how the connection between Harry and the Dork Lord worked. There was no way she would allow the monster to overcome Harry's mind without her fighting him at every step.

From the feelings she received from Harry, she had not the impression that he was consumed by the vision: he was still able to keep himself and his feelings apart from the Dork Lord. To her, Harry' vision felt as if he was looking through a window at the monster, while the Dork Lord was obviously clueless that he was being watched.

Now, that was interesting, she thought as she send comforting vibes to Harry, who was completely exhausted by the horrors he had just been through. If Harry's mind wasn't affected by the visions, and if the Dork Lord didn't realise that he had a spy in his mind, was there a way to use the connection against him?

t.b.c.


	13. Jolted

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K.R.

 **Author's notes:** A big thank you to Xavras, who edited this chapter incredibly fast. Any errors that remain are mine.

Sorry for the delay with this chapter. RL got in my way.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

 **13 Jolted**

Daphne had thought the worry lines on her father's face couldn't get any deeper.

She was proven wrong when he returned home the next evening: she could have sworn that the number of white hairs on his temples had doubled, and he looked as if he had aged at least ten years since he had left the house that morning.

Cyrus let himself fall into one of the comfortable lounge chairs on the terrace and rubbed his face with both hands. Isabella sat down on the armrest beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. Nobody spoke a word, not even Tori, while Cyrus tried to compose himself.

Grandfather Albion gave his son a knowing glance, then stood up and went into the living room. He returned not even a minute later, a tumbler with an amber liquid in his hand. He placed the glass in front of his son and said, 'Here; you look as if you need it.'

Cyrus took his hands off his face and raised his head. His gaze fell on the glass in front of him. He curved his lips into what Daphne thought was supposed to be a smile, but there was no mirth in it, grabbed the glass and knocked its content down. Then he began to talk.

'The Ministry has been taken over in a completely silent coup.'

Daphne knitted her brows together. 'What do you mean by that, father? No doubt there must've been an outcry today when the news of the murder of the Minister for Magic became public.'

'There was no news about that. The official version is that Scrimgeour resigned and went to Albania for a long holiday, while Pius Thicknesse became Minister for Magic in his stead. However, people are deducing the truth from the dramatic change in the Ministry politics. But see for yourself.'

Cyrus pulled a folded _Daily Prophet_ out of his robes and tossed it onto the low coffee table.

Daphne unfolded the newspaper, while Tori looked over her shoulder.

Harry's face scowled at her, almost filling the front page. It was a recent photo, part of her registered, most likely taken at Dumbledore's funeral, considering the dark look on his face.

 _WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

the headline above the photo read.

She gasped; nobody had to tell her the real reason behind that article. It was a masterstroke; by implying that Harry was accountable for the death of the hero of the magical world, the new regime made sure that people hesitated to rally around Harry as their new leader, thus nipping any resistance in the bud.

Her eyes blazed as she looked up from the newspaper. 'You don't tell me that people believe that kind of rubbish, do you?'

Her father sighed. 'I have no idea what people believe. There are whispers, of course; lots of them, in fact. But it's the same as during the last war: no one dares to speak out in the open. They're all afraid that the Dark Lord and his followers will target them or their families. Fear, daughter, is unfortunately a powerful weapon in the hands of those who want to enslave a whole nation.'

'I've seen it all before,' Grandfather Albion whispered. The mischievous spark had left his eyes, and he looked as if each of his ninety-eight years weighed heavy on him.

Her parents nodded to that. Isabella had tears in her eyes, and Cyrus put his arms around her and held her close.

'There's more,' Cyrus' hoarse voice broke the silence that had settled down on the family.

Daphne started and tore her eyes off Harry's scowling face in front of her. Wasn't the news her father had brought home already horrible enough? What else had the Dork Lord cooked up in his twisted mind?

'I got a warning from Algernon Croaker as I left the Ministry. You knew we were friendly when I was still working as an Unspeakable.'

Isabella and Albion nodded to that.

'There's a taboo on the Dark Lord's name. The Unspeakables are monitoring every breach of this taboo.'

Daphne felt her insides turning as cold as ice. It was no secret that many of those who supported Dumbledore in his fight against the Dork Lord used his real name; a proud statement that they would not cower in front of him. Harry was the most prominent among them. He was Dumbledore's man through and through; she had heard him telling that to Minister Scrimgeour, and he had always been most vocal in his belief that it was nonsense to be afraid of a name. It would only be a matter of hours, at the most, until he ran into that trap…

Her father's voice confirmed her fear. 'You'd better warn Harry about that if you get a chance, Daphne. I suppose that's the reason why the Death Eaters managed to find him immediately after he escaped from the Weasley's home.'

She felt herself nod, but she was still numb with apprehension. How in the world could she get a warning to Harry?

Her mother had pulled the newspaper towards herself and now leafed through the pages.

'What kind of sick travesty is that?' she exclaimed, obviously shocked by an article on the second page.

Daphne and Tori's heads whipped around. 'What are you talking about, mother?'

Instead of an answer, Isabell cleared her throat and began to read aloud.

' " _Muggleborn Register." '_ She scrunched up her nose as if she had smelled something extremely disgusting. ' " _The Ministry for Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called 'Muggleborns', the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets._

' " _Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when wizards reproduce. Where no proven wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force." '_

'What kind of dragon dung is that?' Tori exploded.

'Language, Astoria,' Isabella reprimanded, giving her youngest a stern look. 'Although I agree with your sentiment.' She lowered her gaze back onto the newspaper and continued.

' " _The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggleborn to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggleborn Registration Commission." '_

'People won't believe it,' Tori said. 'Everyone knows that Muggleborns are the descendants of Squibs.'

'I'm not so sure about that, Tori. In fact, Muggleborns are rounded up as we speak, and brought in for questioning,' her father said. He turned around to Grandfather Albion. 'I had the honour of being addressed by the new head of the Muggleborn Registration Commission when I was at the Ministry this morning.' The grimace that accompanied his words indicated that he hadn't enjoyed that talk.

'Who is it?' Grandfather Albion asked.

'Dolores Umbridge,' Cyrus replied. The disgust in his voice was palpable.

'That bitch!' Daphne exclaimed.

Isabella shook her head. 'First Tori, now you, Daphne. I thought I'd raised my daughters better than that.'

'Sorry, mother,' Daphne replied. _Nevertheless it's true,_ she thought rebelliously while she listened to the conversation between her father and grandfather.

'She had a proposal for us,' her father said. 'Apparently, the Ministry has made no provisions for the many Muggleborns they are going to take into custody for "stealing" magic.' He draw quotation marks into the air with his fingers. 'The general idea seems to be to throw them into Azkaban and let the Dementors deal with them.'

Daphne gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She felt sickened to the bone at that thought. One look at her mother and her sister told her they fared no better: Isabella's expression was disgusted, while Tori looked positively green.

Grandfather Albion, however, seemed outwardly unmoved, though his eyes had turned dull. 'I expected something like that,' he sighed.

Cyrus summoned Barillet and asked him to bring Firewhisky for Isabella, Grandfather Albion and him. Turning back to his father, he said, 'Thankfully, even in times like this you can still count on the greed of our Ministry employees. She offered me a deal: for a small fee she's willing to look the other way if a shipment of Muggleborns goes to one of the Greengrass properties instead to Azkaban. After all - and I quote her words here - "that'll give you additional workers for your enterprises that won't cost you more than some bread and water every now and then." '

Grandfather Albion looked down at the tumbler Barillet had just pressed into his hands. 'What was your reply to that?'

'I accepted the offer, of course,' Cyrus said, and downed the Firewhisky Barillet handed to him.

Daphne sat bolt upright. 'Father!' she gasped.

Her father shot her a piercing side glance. 'Be quiet, listen, and learn, daughter.'

She refused to be silenced that easily. 'You can't…' she began, but her father had already resumed his discussion with Grandfather Albion.

'I thought of reopening the old _mas_ we own near Cavaillon,' he told him.

'It won't do to keep them in England,' Grandfather Albion agreed. 'We can house at least twenty people there.'

'Even more, if we put up tents in the yard and on the adjoining field,' Cyrus said. 'Though I hope that at least some of them will find work in the magical districts of Avignon or Aigues Mortes. With the protection money the Dark Lord will without no doubt demand soon, our coffers will be stretched to the limit if we hide a couple of dozens Muggleborns on top of that.'

'That doesn't matter,' Grandfather Albion replied. 'Well done, son.'

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

Two days passed without any earth shattering event. Daphne was thankful for that. She could tell that Harry was up to something, though he still had the infuriating habit to hide from her everything that had to do with the quest Dumbledore gave him. But he was at least smart enough to stay hidden at his godfather's house for the moment. She was also relieved to hear that the Weasel persuaded him not to use the name of the Dork Lord anymore. The news she gathered through their bond that Death Eaters had appeared in front of the house was alarming, though. She comforted herself with the thought that they couldn't get in without breaking the Fidelius Charm that was on the house.

Tori had demanded explanations after the evening Daphne had so foolishly blurted out her secret during the family dinner, and she had spent the last two days telling her little sister everything, and making up for her secretiveness. Tori was hurt by the lack of trust and confidence she had shown towards her, and made Daphne grovel on her knees for that.

As a sign of good will she had agreed to spend the afternoon in the backyard beside the pool with Tori. It was still hot, and Daphne cursed the fact that she was not yet allowed to swim. Instead, she bathed her feet in the cool water, while Tori cooed over Rory, who lay on a blanket on the ground under a shady tree in a safe distance from the pool.

Ever since Harry had been marked for hunting, she had become slightly paranoid, and felt an urgent need to assure herself that he was still safe in each of her wake moments. Today was no exception, and she listened in to the conversation of the three friends in the drawing-room of their hiding place. She couldn't blame Harry when he had enough of the bickering between Granger and the Weasel, and slipped out of the drawing-room. The tension between the three friends was high, and it would be only a matter of time until one of them exploded and caused a major fight.

She stiffened as she realised that a noise from the front door of his godfather's house had caught Harry's attention. With bated breath she witnessed how Harry got ready to defend himself against the intruder, and she didn't relax until the identity of the intruder was confirmed as Remus Lupin, and Harry led him to the kitchen. Finally, the three friends got news of what had happened outside of their hiding place. Not a minute too soon, in Daphne's opinion. Hopefully, that would prevent them from jumping at each other's throats.

'When do you think it's possible to take Rory with us in the pool?' Tori interrupted her thoughts.

'The midwife says she's got to be at least four months old,' Daphne replied. 'However, if you'd like to splash about in the water with her, you can take her with you for a bath in the bathtub as soon as the umbilical cord has fallen off her body. I think she'll love it.'

A big grin spread over Tori's face. She picked up her niece and rubbed her nose with the baby's tiny one. 'Have you heard, Rory? You and I'll be having fun; mummy said yes.'

Rory replied with an angelic newborn baby smile.

'See? She likes it!' Tori grinned.

Daphne laughed about her sister's antics.

Tori blew a raspberry on the baby's tummy, and then cradled the little bundle to her chest. Rory chuckled contentedly.

Watching the bonding time between her sister and her daughter, Daphne turned her attention back to Harry and his conversation with Lupin. All pressing news seemed to have been exchanged. Lupin just told Harry that his wife was pregnant; however, there was something odd about his behaviour, Daphne thought. A happy dad-to-be looked different in her opinion.

Harry also seemed to have realised that something was wrong. She had to agree with him; the smile on Lupin's face as he accepted the congratulations of the three friends felt not right.

' _So… do you accept my offer? Will three become four? I cannot believe that Dumbledore would have disapproved, he appointed me your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, after all. And I must tell you that I believe that we are facing magic many of us have never encountered or imagined.'_

 _Granger and the Weasel looked at Harry._

 _Daphne could feel how Harry became cold inside._

' _Just - just to be clear,' he said. 'You want to leave Tonks at her parents' house and come away with us?'_

' _She'll be perfectly safe there, they'll look after her,' said Lupin._

 _His voice sounded final, almost indifferent, and Daphne shuddered_.

' _Harry, I'm sure James would have wanted me to stick with you,' Lupin reasoned._

' _Well,' said Harry slowly. 'I'm not. I'm pretty sure my father would have wanted to know why you aren't sticking with your own kid, actually.'_

The icy knot inside of Harry melted, and Daphne realised how slowly, but surely a fury built up in him like he had never experienced before. She put a hand in front of her mouth to stifle her gasp. This couldn't end well.

As to be expected, Lupin reacted badly to Harry's criticism and tone. _His face drained of colour. The temperature in the kitchen might have dropped ten degrees._

' _My father died trying to protect my mother and me, and you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your kid to go on an adventure with us?' Harry pressed his point._

' _How - how dare you?' said Lupin.*_

The fire inside of Harry died as if it had been extinguished by a gush of icy wind. Instead, an overwhelming shame welled up in him.

Daphne held her breath.

'You're right, Remus. I'm sorry; I was out of line,' Daphne heard him say.

'I'm such a hypocrite,' he then murmured to himself. Daphne thought her ears deceived her. His friends stared at him, the expression on their faces clearly betraying that they had no idea what was going on with him or what he was talking about.

'Excuse me, I have to take care of some personal matters,' Harry said. 'Dobby!' he called.

Daphne's heart began to hammer in her chest. He wouldn't, would he? He couldn't possibly know… With wide open eyes she watched the excitable house elf appear beside Harry.

Harry bent down and murmured something to the small creature she couldn't understand.

Dobby nodded, his head bobbing up and down several times, and took Harry's hand.

Daphne's heart beat so fast she thought it was going to jump out of her chest.

 _CRACK!_

Her head whipped around, and she brandished her wand. From the corner of her eyes she could see that Tori had moved in front of Rory, and pointed her wand at a small, strangely dressed house elf, and the young raven-haired man beside him.

Her fingers became numb, and her wand slid out of her hand and clattered to the ground.

'Harry…' she breathed.

Before she could move, he had rushed to her side and knelt down beside her. He pulled her into his arms.

'I'm sorry, Daphne. I should've come to you and our daughter as soon as I realised what was going on. Can you forgive me?'

This couldn't be true; she was dreaming, Daphne thought. But there was something wonderfully real about the feel of his arms around her, and she breathed in the scent that was so uniquely Harry, and that she had missed so much. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as close as possible, needing to convince herself this wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her.

'There's nothing I have to forgive you for,' she whispered against his chest. 'I did everything I could that you wouldn't find out until… Oh Harry, can _you_ forgive me for not telling you?'

He pulled back slightly, so that he could look at her. His emerald eyes shone brightly as he smiled at her. He took her face into both hands and brushed away the tears she didn't realise were spilling down her face with his thumbs.

'For giving me the best birthday present I ever got? Easily, love. Though, next time a warning ahead would be appreciated. About nine months or so. You can't imagine how disconcerting it is to wake up in the middle of the night from a strange pain coming from your wife, and then her Occlumency shields shatter, and you realise she is about to give birth any moment.'

He bent his head and kissed her. Daphne thought she was going to die with bliss.

'You hid your irritation well,' she told him between laughs and sobs as they finally parted.

Harry scratched the back of his neck with one hand. 'Well, you weren't in the shape to deal with my feelings, Daphne. But I guess we'll have to talk about that one of these days.' His smile was strained, giving her a good idea how much she had hurt him by keeping her pregnancy a secret.

She bit her lips and nodded in reply, not sure if she had command of her voice right now.

He gave her the lopsided smile she loved so much. 'Now, won't you introduce me to our daughter?'

Daphne thought her heart was about to burst with happiness. 'Yes, of course,' she said, and scrambled to her feet. She took him by the hand and led him over to where Tori still hovered over Rory, her wand raised, and ready to protect her niece.

'It's alright, Tori,' she told her sister.

Tori looked from her to Harry. 'You're sure he's not an impostor?'

'He's Dobby's master. Dobby wouldn't have apparated someone who isn't Harry,' she reminded her sister.

'Right,' Tori agreed, and put her wand away. 'Well, Potter, I suppose you are entitled to meet your daughter.'

She moved aside, and Daphne bent down and picked up the baby. She turned to Harry and put Rory in his arms.

He gasped, but his arms involuntarily bent to cradle the soft bundle to his chest. His movements were careful, as if he was afraid to break the baby.

'Hey, you,' he cooed at his daughter, who watched him with wide open eyes.

He looked up at Daphne, and their eyes locked. Daphne's breath caught. She had watched his memories, and she knew no matter what obstacles life threw at him, and how deeply he was hurt, Harry never cried. His relatives had made sure of that: they had beaten and ridiculed the desire to let go of his hurt out of him. But the first time he took his daughter into his arms, Rory managed to cut through the walls Harry had build around his most guarded emotions, and a single tear ran down his cheek.

She stepped beside him and wrapped her arms around him. There were no words needed, she could read his emotions, raw and overwhelming, through their bond like an open book, just as he could read hers.

Together, they looked down on their daughter. They didn't notice how Tori quietly got to her feet and walked into the house.

 **DGHPDGHPDGHP**

Daphne had no idea how long she and Harry sat on the lawn beside the pool, their daughter between them, and talked. The war was never mentioned; neither was Harry's quest, nor her abominable breach of trust. They had more important things to talk about: Harry needed to be informed about all the small, yet so important moments he had missed during the first four days of Rory's life.

He listened with rapt attention, while he alternated between looking at her and Rory, an expression of joyous wonder on his face that made Daphne want to cry with happiness.

Their quiet time was interrupted by the sound of the door of the garden shed opening. Before Daphne had even raised her head fully, Harry already had his wand in his hand and stepped in front of her and Rory.

'You can relax, Harry, it's my father,' she said, peering from behind his back at the figure in dark blue business robes that emerged from the garden shed.

Her voice made her father turn around. His eyes widened for a split-second as he realised who the stranger had to be who stood that protectively in front of his daughter and granddaughter, but he regained his composure almost immediately. His face betrayed nothing but calm politeness as he walked to Daphne and Harry.

'Won't you introduce me to your visitor, Daphne?' he asked.

'Father, may I introduce my husband, Harry Potter? Harry, this is my father, Cyrus Greengrass,' she performed her social duties. She knew that her father put her and especially Harry to the test, trying to find out what kind of man she had chosen. While her father was a kind man who loved his family above anything, he also was the product of his upper class Pureblood upbringing. Good manners and the ability to adapt to any situation with grace were paramount in his opinion. Any sign of uneasiness would be to Harry's disadvantage in her father's eyes. Thankfully, Harry had seen enough of her memories of her father while she built his Occlumency shields to have an idea how to act in front of Cyrus Greengrass.

'Mr Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you,' Cyrus said, and held out his hand to Harry.

'The pleasure is all mine, sir,' Harry replied as he shook Cyrus' hand. 'But, please, call me Harry.'

Daphne could sense that he was nervous, but he hid it well.

'I hope you're planning on staying with us for some time, Harry,' Cyrus said. 'You and I have a lot to talk about,' he added with a meaningful undertone.

Harry didn't even flinch. 'I expected that much, sir.'

Cyrus' stern gaze softened. 'Good for you. And call me Cyrus, please. I feel like my father if you call me "sir" in every sentence.'

Harry thanked him with a grin, and Daphne let out an inward breath: Harry had passed the first test with flying colours. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek while Cyrus greeted his granddaughter.

Together, they ambled to the terrace. Cyrus had insisted on carrying Rory, and Daphne and Harry walked beside him, holding hands and exchanging amused looks about the way he cooed at his granddaughter.

Isabella and Grandfather Albion were already waiting for them, an expectant expression on their faces. Tori must have told them of Harry's arrival, Daphne concluded.

She introduced Harry to her grandfather and her mother. Again, he held himself well, hiding the nervousness he felt behind strong Occlumency shields.

'You look just like your grandfather, except for the eyes,' Grandfather Albion said, and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Fleamont would have approved of your union with my granddaughter, and so do I.'

'Thank you, sir; that means a lot to Daphne and me,' Harry replied.

'I don't want to have any of that "sir" stuff,' the old wizard said. 'Call me Albion, or grandfather, like Daphne does.'

'Thank you - grandfather,' Harry smiled.

Isabelle stepped beside him and hugged him warmly. 'Welcome to the family, Harry,' she said. 'I'm glad you decided to come out of hiding and take care of your family. Though I know that Daphne is capable to stand on her own feet, and raise Rory alone while you have to hide from the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters, it would have been hard for her. In times like this a family belongs together. Only united we are strong.'

Daphne didn't need their bond to see how amazed and touched Harry was by the warm welcome from her family. It was evident in the smile on his face, and the way his eyes gleamed brightly as he thanked her mother for her words.

'I suppose you and Daphne have a lot to talk about. Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon and talk, and get to know Rory? We can have dinner together, and the long overdue family talk after that. I know my husband has been itching to grill you about your intentions ever since Daphne told us about you and her pregnancy at Christmas,' Isabella went on with a twinkle in her eyes.

Everyone laughed at that, even Cyrus.

Daphne took Harry's arm. 'Come on, Harry. Rory needs fresh nappies and a snack, anyway. We can talk up in my room while I take care of her.'

She took the whining baby out of her father's arms and handed it to Harry. Then she led him up to her room.

'Rory's changing table is over there,' she said, after they had entered the room, and pointed to a small table under the window. 'Will you do the honours?' She almost laughed out loud at the panicked expression on his face. 'No need to be afraid. This is just a baby. I'll show you what you'll have to do.'

As she had thought before, he proved to be amazingly apt and gentle in changing Rory's diapers, and cleaning her tiny derriere.

'I knew you could do it,' she praised as he handed the baby to her, and gave him a peck on the cheek. With Rory in her arms, she settled down on her bed to feed her. 'Come and sit beside me,' she said as she put the baby to her breast.

As always, Rory snapped for the nipple like a predator for its prey.

Harry winced as he settled down beside them. 'Doesn't that hurt?'

'Not at all,' Daphne assured him. 'Though, I'm glad that babies are born toothless.'

They laughed, but their laughter soon ebbed away as they watched their contentedly sucking daughter. Harry again had that wondrous expression on his face that made Daphne's heart melt into a helpless puddle. But she still had some common sense left and knew they had only little time until her parents would demand to hear about their plans.

'We need to talk,' she said quietly. 'We need to talk about the quest Dumbledore gave you, and we need to talk about how we'll go on from here as a couple and a family, now that you know of Rory.'

She felt how he stiffened at her words. 'You know that Dumbledore has sworn me to secrecy, Daphne.'

'True, but things have changed since then. Dumbledore's dead: one person less who knows what needs to be done to overcome the Dork Lord. Don't you think it's a good idea to tell me in his stead?'

He maintained his stiff posture, and she knew she still had a long way to go to convince him.

'Harry, I've seen how you and your friends fought against these two Death Eaters in that café in Muggle London. You were good, I have to give you that, but you three also had a hard time to overcome them. What if you hadn't been successful? What if you three had been taken to the Dork Lord, and your journey would've come to an end then and there by his favourite course? The secret how to overcome him would've died with you, leaving the magical world to doom.'

He shifted, a sure sign that she had got him to think about her words. She let the message sink in for a while. He hadn't raised his shields against her, and she could feel his conflicting feelings through their bond. She decided it was time to close in for the kill.

'What is a Horcrux, Harry?'

He gasped, and sat bolt upright. 'Who told you about that?'

'You,' she replied. 'You probably don't know, but whenever you're under high emotional stress, your feelings tend to spill over to me. And when it gets too much, your shields against me shatter, and I get glimpses of events you never wanted me to see. That's how I found out that it was Snape who told the Dork Lord of that damned prophecy, and that you went out to search for a Horcrux with Dumbledore the night he died. I witnessed your escape from _The Burrow_ , and your fight with the two Death Eaters. I even suffered through two visions from the Dork Lord with you.'

Harry stared at her with wide open eyes. 'I had no idea!' he exclaimed. 'I never meant to draw you into this mess, love. But I remember that I thought of you at all these incidents, and wished you were there to help me holding it together.'

Now it was her turn to look at him with wide eyes. 'It was the same for me the night Rory was born. I so wished you were there with me, and I think I might have actually called for you when I realised that something was wrong with her.'

He reached with his right hand behind his neck and scratched it. 'It seems, it's pretty useless to try to keep you out of this, isn't it?'

She sighed. 'About as useless as my attempt to keep Rory a secret from you, so that the Dork Lord won't find out about her if he manages to break through the shields your mother and I put up against him.'

He put an arm around her shoulder and dropped a kiss on her head. 'I don't blame you for that.'

She looked up at him, not trusting her ears.

'Honestly, I don't,' he said, and she could see in his eyes that he meant it. 'Of course I was disappointed with you, angry even, that I missed out on your pregnancy.'

'I never noticed through our bond that night that you were angry,' she whispered. 'Just the contrary, I thought I heard you talking in my head after Rory was born. You said you loved both of us, and later, when I talked to mother about Rory's name, I thought you teased me about Rory probably hating me one day because I named her after you.'

'I did all that,' he admitted. 'But you were sound asleep when I was debating with myself whether to hex you into the next millennium for keeping such a big secret from me, or love you even more for making my biggest wish come true.'

She tilted her head in her neck and looked up in his eyes. 'And what's your decision?'

He smiled down at her, and her heart somersaulted in her chest. 'Can't you tell?' he asked, and kissed her.

She snuggled up against him with a contented sigh as he broke the kiss. 'I was so sure you'd hate me for what I did. Seems I'll be getting my happily ever after. That is, as soon as you have overcome the monster. So, tell me, love, what are you supposed to do?'

To her amazement, he relented without any more objections.

'Tom Riddle is afraid to die. He thinks it's a weakness, and that those who have real magical power should strive to live forever. You can't deny that he is a very powerful wizard, with knowledge of the darkest of magic nobody in their right mind dared to dabble with. So, it's probably not surprising that he found a way to prevent himself from passing on to the realm of death after his body was destroyed the night my mother sacrificed herself for me, and the Killing Curse he cast on me backfired because of that.'

'How did he do it?' Daphne asked, fighting against the feeling of horror that welled up in her.

'He found out about it while he was still a student at Hogwarts. To prevent your soul from passing on to the realm of death after your body died, you have to anchor it to this plane of existence by anchoring a part of your soul to a container. That's what a Horcrux is: a soul container.'

She shuddered. 'Splitting his soul? That sounds horrible. No wonder he's so cruel and merciless, if he cut off a part of his soul. How is it done?'

'By the vilest act you can imagine: murder.' Harry said quietly.

Daphne's stomach churned, but she fought back the feeling of nausea with sheer willpower.

'So, you have to find the Horcrux the Dork Lord made?' she asked, looking up at her husband.

Harry's face became grim. 'Actually, there's more than one.'

The nausea returned. 'How many?' she managed to get out.

'Six.'

'Sweet Morgana, that's madness,' she whispered, cradling Rory to her chest, and trying to fight off the horror that threatened to overwhelm her. She relaxed when Harry pulled her closer and dropped a kiss on her head.

'My lessons with Dumbledore were about to find out the number of Horcruxes he made. We examined the memories of various people about Tom and his family, and deduced which objects he'd most likely used. It's my quest to find the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them, though I have no means to do so right now.'

Again, she looked up at him. 'Remaining Horcruxes? That means that at least one of them is already destroyed?'

He smiled at her quick grasp of the situation. 'One of them was the diary I destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets. Another one was in a family ring. Dumbledore destroyed it last year. A third one is in a locket that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. It was kept at Sirius' house, but Mundungus Fletcher stole it from there after Sirius' death.'

She could hear the anger in his voice. 'You mean that shady character I've seen in your memories? I think Dumbledore kept him around because he was able to gather information from sources no one else in that Order had access to. But he never struck me as particular trustworthy. Wasn't he the one who left his post and got you into the mess with the Dementors at the beginning of our fifth year because of that?'

'Exactly that Mundungus. I've put Kreacher on his tracks to find out what he did with the locket. I haven't heard from him in three days, and now I'm becoming worried,' he said.

'There's no need for that yet, Harry,' she replied while she helped Rory finding her other breast. 'Elves are very resourceful creatures and can take care of themselves. However, if it helps to calm your worries, you might ask Dobby or Winky about his whereabouts. Elf magic is amazing: they are able to communicate with each other in a way no wizard or witch can ever achieve.'

Harry's face brightened at that. 'That's a good idea. Thank you for telling me.'

'Do you have an idea about the last three Horcruxes?' she asked.

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. 'Well, I don't have proof. It's more like an educated guess, as Dumbledore called it.'

She was glad that her long hair hid her face as she looked down at Rory, so that he couldn't see her grimacing. Damn that old man, couldn't he never say something straight away?

'Well, I guess we'll have to make do with that,' she said aloud, and actually got a grin from Harry in return.

'I suppose Dumbledore's theories are still better than anything other people could come up with,' he replied. 'He thought the Cup of Hufflepuff is most likely a Horcrux. Another one is Tom's pet snake, Nagini. The last one is probably something from Ravenclaw.'

Daphne hardly refrained from groaning. She had hoped for something more specific, but that was probably the best that could be expected from the old manipulator. She took a deep, calming breath. She needed to keep her wits about her and find out as much as Harry was willing to tell her, she reminded herself. She knew him well enough to know that he would clam up like a shell if she criticised his idol.

'Well, then you have your work cut out for you. You need to follow the trace of the locket, you need to find the hiding place of the cup, and you need to learn more about the artefacts Rowena Ravenclaw left to determine what he might have used as a Horcrux. Then you need to find out where it's hidden. You'd probably want to leave Nagini until the end, and deal with her together with him.' To her horror she found herself sounding more sarcastic at every word.

Thankfully, he took it with good humour. 'Yeah, should be a piece of cake,' he chuckled.

'Any idea how to go on about that?' she asked. Rory had finished sucking, and she put the small bundle against her shoulder, and softly patted her back to help her burping.

Harry shrugged his shoulders in reply. 'Not yet,' he admitted.

'Well, then it's good you filled me in,' she said, wiping Rory's mouth with a clean diaper. 'I've seen enough of your memories to know that in spite of Granger's brilliance she usually rushes into another hair-raising adventure with you and the Weasel without thinking. You could do worse than to discuss your plans with me, you know. I tend to look at problems in a different way. Maybe that'll spare you a trip to the infirmary or two.'

He chuckled at that. 'You've got a point there. You sent Dobby to Privet Drive, didn't you? I doubt I would've been able to escape from there undetected, had we followed through with the plans the Order made.'

'You can bet,' she replied. A grim smile played around her lips. 'I got glimpses of those plans. Honestly, Harry, they were rubbish. Of course the Dork Lord had placed a lookout near your relative's house, who would've noticed the arrival of that many people immediately. You would've run straight into an ambush.'

He opened his mouth for a reply, but she never found out what he was going to say. A deafening _CRACK_ echoed around her bedroom.

Her head jerked up, while she bend over Rory to protect her from the assailant.

The same second Harry jumped off the bed, and advanced with his wand drawn at the mass of struggling limbs that had appeared out of thin air right in front of her bed.

t.b.c.

 ***Newspaper article quoted from** ** _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_**

 ***Quoted from** ** _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_** **and adapted to fit my storyline**


	14. Reunited

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K.R.

 **Author's notes:** Sorry for the long delay in updating this story. While I had a general idea what was going to happen and where the story is headed, I had a hard time to develop that into a structured story. I finally came up with something, so from now on there hopefully will be more updates.

A big thank you to Xavras, who edited this chapter in new record time. You rock!

* * *

 **14 Reunited**

 _Daphne blinked as an ancient looking house elf disentangled himself from the heap on the ground. He bowed low to Harry, and croaked in a bullfrog voice, 'Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher, Master.'_

 _A shoddy looking individual scrambled up to his feet and pulled out his wand: Mundungus Fletcher, Daphne supposed._

 _Harry, however, was too fast for him._

' _Expelliarmus!'_

 _Fletcher's wand soared into the air and Harry caught it. Wild-eyed, Fletcher dove for the door: Harry tackled him and Fletcher hit the wooden floor with a muffled thud._

' _What?' he bellowed, writhing in his attempts to free himself from Harry's grip. 'Wha've I done? Setting a bleedin' 'ouse-elf on me, what are you playing at, wha've I done, lemme go, lemme go, or-'_

' _You're not in much of a position to make threats,' growled Harry and pointed his wand at Fletcher's nose._

Rather belatedly, Daphne thought of pointing her wand at the shoddy individual, too, silently berating herself for her oversight. When it came to quick reflexes and being ready to defend anytime, she was worlds apart from Harry's skill. _She made a face when a foul stench assaulted her nostrils: Fletcher stank of stale sweat and tobacco smoke; his hair was matted and his robes stained._

' _Kreacher apologises for the delay in bringing the thief, Master,' croaked the elf. 'Fletcher knows how to avoid capture, has many hidey-holes and accomplices. Nevertheless, Kreacher cornered the thief in the end.'_

' _You've done really well, Kreacher,' said Harry, and the elf bowed low._

' _Right, I've got a few questions for you,' Harry told Fletcher, who shouted at once: 'Is this about them goblets again? I ain't got none of 'em left, or you could 'ave 'em-'_

' _It's not about the goblets, although you're almost there,' said Harry. 'Shut up and listen.'_

Daphne felt through their bond how Harry enjoyed to have Fletcher at his mercy, and her eyebrows shot up at that. Not that she disagreed with the way Harry handled Fletcher: just the contrary, she was glad that he had it in him to assert himself, and even to use force, if necessary. She had always had her doubts if he was capable to do just that, and was happy that she was proved wrong. The way he acted was promising for the fight that still lay ahead of them, and also slightly arousing, she secretly admitted to herself, while she gave him a hungry look from behind the curtain of her hair.

 _Harry's wand was now so close to the bridge of Fletcher's nose that Fletcher had gone cross-eyed trying to keep it in view._

' _When you cleaned out Sirius' house of anything valuable,' Harry began, but Fletcher interrupted him again._

' _Sirius never cared about any of the junk -'_

 _There was the sound of pattering feet, a swish in the air, a dull thud and a shriek of agony: Kreacher had taken a run at Fletcher and hit him over the head with one of the thick tomes Daphne had taken from the family library to research about Horcruxes, and had stacked on her desk._

' _Call 'im off, call 'im off, 'e should be locked up!' screamed Fletcher, cowering as Kreacher raised the heavy tome again._

' _Kreacher, no!' Harry shouted._

 _Kreacher's thin arms trembled with the weight of the book, still held aloft._

' _Perhaps just one more, Master Harry, for luck?'_

 _Daphne laughed._

' _I need him conscious, Kreacher, but if he needs persuading you can do the honours,' said Harry._

' _Thank you very much, Master,' said Kreacher with a bow, and he retreated a short distance, his great, pale eyes still fixed upon Fletcher with loathing._

' _When you stripped Sirius' house of all the valuables you could find,' Harry tried for a second time,_ but was interrupted by the bedroom door slamming open against the wall with a resounding bang. Cyrus and Grandfather Albion stood in the doorframe, their wands brandished. One look at the stranger in Daphne's room, and they immediately lowered their wands at him.

'What has happened?' Cyrus demanded to know. 'We heard noises of a fight coming from your room, Daphne. Are you and Rory alright?'

'We're fine, father,' Daphne assured him. 'Harry asked his elf to bring this individual to him for questioning about some valuables he took from the house of Harry's late godfather. I think Harry was just about to get to the bottom of the theft when you and grandfather barged in.'

'Is that so?' Cyrus asked, an amused glint in his eyes as he looked from his daughter to his son-in-law, who still held Fletcher at wandpoint and had murder in his eyes. 'Well, go on, Harry. We won't disturb you.'

Neither he, nor Grandfather Albion lowered his wand, or made a move to retreat from the room.

Harry exchanged a short look with Daphne, and she nodded, reassuring him through their bond that it was alright to finish the interrogation in the presence of her father and grandfather. She knew they wouldn't ever betray anything of what they saw or heard to someone outside of the family.

' _When you stripped Sirius' house of all the valuables you could find,' Harry began for a third time, 'you took a bunch of stuff from the kitchen cupboard. There was a locket there.'_

 _Daphne's mouth was suddenly dry. She could sense Harry's tension._

' _What did you do with it,' he asked._

' _Why?' asked Fletcher. 'Is it valuable?'_

' _You've still got it!' growled Harry._

 _Daphne had observed Fletcher closely. 'No, he hasn't; he's wondering whether he should have asked more money for it,' she said._

' _More?' said Fletcher. 'That wouldn't have been effing difficult … bleedin' gave it away, di'n' I? No choice.'_

' _What do you mean?'_

' _I was selling in Diagon Alley an' she come up to me an' ask if I've got a licence for trading in magical artefacts. Bleedin' snoop. She was gonna fine me, but she took a fancy to the locket an' told me she'd take it and let me off that time an' to fink meself lucky.'_

' _Who was this woman?' asked Harry._

' _I dunno, some Ministry hag.'_

 _Fletcher considered for a moment, brow wrinkled._

' _Little woman. Bow on top of 'er head.'_

 _He frowned and then added, 'Looked like a toad.'_

 _Harry dropped his wand: it hit Fletcher on the nose and shot red sparks in his eyebrows, which ignited._

' _Aguamenti!' Daphne thought, and watched with glee how a jet of water streamed from her wand, engulfing a spluttering and choking Fletcher.**_

To his credit, Harry recovered immediately from his shock and pointed his wand back at Fletcher's nose.

'I think we should erase the memory of this little encounter from his brain. While I know the spell and am pretty sure I can perform it, I don't want to cause more damage than necessary,' he said. He looked at Cyrus and Albion with a hopeful expression. 'Do you know how to cast the spell properly?'

Daphne doubted there was much in Fletcher's brain that could be damaged, and one look at her father and grandfather told her they shared her opinion. However, against her will she was impressed with the consideration Harry was willing to show that disgusting individual. It spoke volumes about the man he was.

She could see that her father and grandfather were also impressed with Harry.

'It's fairly easy. You need to focus on the memory you want to erase, and then replace it with another memory when you make the final wand movement of the spell. Just try; you'll probably have to do it more than once during the war if you want to cover your tracks,' said Grandfather Albion.

Harry shot him a wry grin. 'Practise makes perfect then, I guess.'

The two older men chuckled at that, while Fletcher stared at the tip of Harry's wand with apprehension.

'Blimey, 'arry, mate, can't do that. Just fink o' wha' Albus would 'ave said-'

'Shut up, Mundungus. I need to concentrate. Or do you want to join Lockhart in St Mungo's?'

Fletcher shut his mouth with an audible snap.

Harry took a deep breath and performed the spell - wordlessly, Daphne noticed with admiration.

Fletcher's eyes rolled back in his head, a vacant expression flickering across his ugly face. A red light shot out of Harry's wand, and Fletcher collapsed into an unconscious heap.

Harry must have hit him with a wordless Stunning Spell as soon as he had modified his memory, Daphne thought.

Harry put his wand into the back pocket of his jeans. 'Kreacher,' he said.

The old elf emerged from the corner of the room where he had waited for Harry to finish the interrogation, the heavy tome still at the ready in case Fletcher needed more persuasion. 'Master Harry,' he bowed.

'Please, take Mundungus to Knockturn Alley and dump him somewhere near one of his favourite hang-outs. You will also want to empty a glass of Firewhisky or two over him: I made him think he celebrated a successful deal with a couple of shots too many, and he needs to smell like it when he wakes up.'

'Kreacher will do as Master Harry told him,' the old elf croaked. By the vicious look he gave Fletcher, Daphne suspected that he would most likely add some extra treatment - for good luck. 'Anything more Kreacher can do for Master Harry?'

'No, thank you. You might return to your home after you've dumped him. Oh, please, tell Hermione and Ron that I'm alright and will come back soon, will you?'

Kreacher bowed again, picked up Fletcher, and vanished with a resounding CRACK.

'Well, that was interesting,' Grandfather Albion said into the silence after Kreacher's departure. 'Well done, Harry. I'm glad that you don't hesitate to do what needs to be done to protect your family.'

Harry shook his head. 'There was no way I would've let him go away with the memory of Daphne and Rory. The scumbag would've used it against us the next time he got arrested.'

That was very likely, Daphne thought, but Harry had also been well advised to erase the memory of the locket from Fletcher. The less people who knew about its whereabouts, or that Harry was interested in it, the better.

Grandfather Albion walked out of the room with a wave at Daphne. Her father hesitated for a moment before he followed. 'Are you going to come down?' he asked her.

'In a minute,' Daphne nodded. She motioned at her daughter who had slept at her shoulder through the ruckus. 'We'll put Rory to bed and then join you. I know you can't wait to talk to Harry.'

She was satisfied when she saw a sheepish grin appear on her father's face as he closed the door behind him. Obviously he was embarrassed that she saw right through him. Good, that would hopefully keep him from being too hard on Harry.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and tried to get up: no easy feat with the baby snuggling to her left shoulder.

Harry noticed her struggles, stepped beside her and took their daughter on his arm.

'Thanks,' she said and stood up. 'What are you going to do about Umbridge and the locket?' she asked over her shoulder as she walked to Rory's basket to get it ready for the baby.

'Find out where the toad keeps it and steal it back from her,' was the prompt answer.

Daphne chuckled at that. 'I thought as much. I was asking how you plan to do that.'

Harry didn't answer immediately. He put his daughter into her basket, and then bent down to give her a tender kiss on the cheek. 'Sleep well, my precious,' he said softly.

Daphne covered Rory with a soft blanket and also kissed her. As she turned around to the room, Harry stood in front of the window, lost in deep thoughts.

She stepped beside him and encircled his waist with her arms. 'Well?' she asked.

'I guess we have to get into the Ministry and search her office for the locket,' he told her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

'We?' she asked. Somehow she doubted that he thought of including her in that trip. His next words confirmed that.

'Ron, Hermione and I,' he clarified.

Daphne barely refrained from rolling her eyes. 'I don't want to be a spoilsport,' she began, 'but I can see a few flaws in your plan. You know that you're considered a wanted criminal at the moment, don't you? Granger's a Muggleborn; the moment she sets a foot into the Ministry she'll be arrested. And how will you explain the Weasel's miraculous recovery from Spattergroit?'

'Oh, but we'll be under disguise, obviously,' came the careless reply.

'Obviously. How dumb of me.' She tried, but she couldn't suppress the sarcastic answer. 'I've got another point to think about for you: what if Umbridge doesn't keep the locket in her office? She might keep it in her jewellery box at home, or even in her vault at Gringotts.'

She felt how he startled, and she knew she had got through to him.

He ran his hand through his hair. 'I never thought of that.'

'That's obvious,' she said drily. 'No, Harry, instead of entering the Ministry on good luck under a disguise, and hope she keeps the locket there, you need to spy on Umbridge, and find out where she keeps the locket.'

'That's easier said than done,' he replied, messing up his hair even worse. 'I don't dare going into the Ministry under a disguise more than once. Any cover can be easily blown. And I obviously can't question her about the locket. She's cunning: she'll smell the rat.'

She gave him a peck on the cheek. 'This time you overlook the obvious, Harry. You've got someone at your disposal who is able to move everywhere and ask questions without raising suspicion.'

He looked down on her, a frown on his face. Eventually, understanding hit him.

'You?'

'Me,' she confirmed.

'No, by no means!' he protested. His voice sounded final.

She put both hands at the sides of his face and forced him to look at her. 'Listen to me, Harry, and listen good, because I'm only going to tell you this once: this is my war as good as it is your war. You are my husband, and I'm going to help you in every way I can. I know that I'm not as good with a wand in a tight spot as Granger and the Weasel. But I can be your spy behind the lines. Nobody outside my family and my closest friends knows about my connection to you. You know best what pains we took that our relationship didn't become public. It's the perfect plan.'

He didn't look convinced, and she kept glaring at him. She felt through their bond that everything in him baulked at the idea of her voluntarily entering the dangerous game of espionage, and she countered by letting him know that it was her damned right.

She had no idea how long their silent battle of wills lasted, until he suddenly relaxed.

'Alright. But under one condition,' he said.

'And that is?' she asked back, unable to keep the triumphant smile from her face.

'You'll keep your shields down and let me know what you're doing in every second. Do otherwise, and I'll lock you up and throw the key away as soon as you return,' he threatened.

'Agreed,' Daphne replied and kissed him.

* * *

'Well, Harry, what are you going to do now, since you're Undesirable Number One?' Cyrus asked, as soon as they had sat down in the lounge chairs of the terrace. Tori had been sent up to her room by her parents right after dinner, much to her resentment.

Harry and Daphne sat side by side on the sofa. He picked up her hand and shared a look with her. They both knew that Daphne's father was not going to like Harry's answer.

'Dumbledore gave me a task to finish before he died. It's necessary to overcome the monster. I'm currently working on that.'

As they had expected, Cyrus didn't like that answer one bit. His face darkened, and he shot Harry a look that was calculated to send him running for the hills. Of course it worked: Daphne could sense Harry's anxiety, but his Occlumency shields were solid and hid that from her father.

'You have a family to take care of, Harry. What are you thinking, running around the country and still doing the bidding of a dead man? If you had some sense of responsibility, you'd take Daphne and Rory, leave magical Britain and live with them on one of the Potter estates abroad.'

While Harry looked surprised when Cyrus mentioned Potter estates abroad, he didn't dwell on that. Instead, he said, 'That sounds tempting, Cyrus. Believe me, if it was possible, it would be the first thing I'll do. But there's that prophecy hanging over my head, and Tom knows about it. He'll come after me, wherever I live. Daphne and Rory will be in as much danger from him abroad as they are here. Sorry, but none of us will be safe until I've finished the task Dumbledore gave me and - disposed of Tom.'

'Tom?' Albion interfered, raising an eyebrow.

'Tom Riddle, his real name,' Harry explained.

Cyrus brushed off Harry's reply with an impatient move of his hand. 'We all know that prophecies are rubbish.'

Harry let out a mirthless laugh. 'I couldn't agree more. Unfortunately, Tom believes in that rubbish. It has been prophesied that I'm the one to do him in, and he's determined to kill me before that happens. He'll be after me until one of us is dead. Maybe you now understand why I want to end it, the sooner, the better.'

That shut Cyrus up. His shoulders slumped. 'I don't like that one bit,' he sighed.

'Neither do I,' Harry told him with a wry grin.

'How does the locket that unkempt individual stole from you fit into the task Dumbledore gave you, Harry?' Grandfather Albion asked.

Daphne could feel how Harry tensed. 'Sorry, but that's classified information.' His voice sounded terse.

Grandfather Albion gave him a long look. 'I hope you know what you're doing, Harry. I knew Albus Dumbledore quite well from my time at the Wizengamot: he was a master of manipulation However, there is a difference between keeping things secret because it is dangerous to let them come out, or hiding information because you want to manipulate people to act in a certain way. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was exceptionally skilled at the latter.'

Harry's face had become dark while he listened to Grandfather Albion. For a second, Daphne was sure that he would lash out at the old man in defence of his idol. Instead, he sighed and ran his free hand through his hair.

'You don't have to tell me that, grandfather. I've been the victim of that kind of manipulation from Dumbledore. Until today I can't forgive myself for the outcome. That's why I have agreed to run all the information I have by Daphne, and to discuss my plans with her.'

'Well, at least you've got some common sense,' Cyrus muttered.

His wife gave him a dark look and a slap on his upper arm. 'I'm glad you decided to stay with us, Harry. As I told you, family needs to stick together in times like these,' Isabella said and gave Harry a smile.

Harry shifted in his seat. 'Uhm - actually, I need to get back to Gr… - uh- where I came from as soon as possible. I left my friends there without an explanation or telling them where I was going. They'll be out of their minds with worry right now.'

Daphne suppressed a snort. She'd seen enough of the chemistry between the three friends to have a good idea about their reaction to Harry's escapade.

Harry shot her a frown, though he couldn't hide the amused grin that flickered across his lips. He knew those two best, and he probably had an even better idea about their reaction than her.

Isabella frowned at her son-in-law. 'Don't tell me you're thinking of returning to them and leaving Daphne and Rory.'

'Uh - Look, Isabella, there's a madman out to get me. Don't you think I should keep as far from Daphne and Rory as possible not to endanger them? And you heard that I have a mission to fulfill. My friends agreed on helping me with that. Frankly, I need them, I'm rubbish all alone. That's why I have to return to them.'

Isabella opened her mouth. By the look in her mother's eyes Daphne could tell that Harry was going to get a dressing down. He most likely wouldn't take that well; as much as he loved Rory and her, bringing the downfall of that monster to pass was his first priority, now even more than before because he fought for her and Rory and their future. Mother wouldn't understand that. Daphne opened her mouth to interfere, but Grandfather Albion beat her to that.

'I see no reason why you can't pursue your mission from our house as well as from the house where you are currently staying, Harry. Don't give me that nonsense you don't want to impose your friends on us or endanger us. They are your closest friends at Hogwarts: I was once also a Hogwarts student, and I know how close the bonds you form at school are. Your own grandfather was as close as a brother to me. So, they are welcomed at any of our houses whenever they like. And while it's true that we're a neutral family, we have no love lost for the residing Dark Lord. Greengrasses always knew how to stand out of a fight and protect their own during the course of the centuries. That reputation will work in our favour: nobody will suspect us of giving you shelter.'

'Thank you, grandfather, that means a lot to me.' His voice sounded thick.

Daphne could feel through their bond how moved Harry was by Grandfather Albion's little speech.

'However -'

There it was again, his damned nobility. She pressed his hand.

'Actually, I think it's a good idea to get you all out of that house. You will be able to move more freely without always having to rely on elves, which is impossible for you right now, given the two Death Eaters who are observing you. They will still think you are trapped in the house and watch it like a cat the mousehole while the mice have already left. That has the advantage that they won't suspect you somewhere else, and at least two of them will always be busy keeping an eye on you and can't engage in mayhem elsewhere.'

She leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. 'I might even think you don't want to be with me, Mr Potter, if you continue to protest.'

He opened his mouth to protest, and she grinned and winked at him. He was such an easy target.

'Minx,' he said with a grin, and gave her a peck on the nose. 'Or rather, sly snake. Too bad they'll never find out we're gone; I'd love to see their dumb faces.'

She squealed and threw her arms around him. 'So, that means you agree to grandfather's suggestion?'

Harry took a deep breath. 'Yes … yes, I do.'

* * *

The family retired for the night soon after that.

'Uh … I think I'd better call Kreacher to take me back,' Harry said, not meeting the eyes of anyone in the room.

'You'd better do nothing like that,' Daphne said and grabbed his arm. She dragged him with her through the living room towards the staircase. 'Her Highness will demand to be fed in another ten minutes, and I really would appreciate your help with that. Not to mention, I know how your friends are. Were you going to return tonight, they'd be yelling at you and demand explanations for at least four hours, and I'd be forced to listen to your endless prattling through our bond. I need my beauty sleep, you know, I get preciously little at the moment.'

Behind them, Grandfather Albion sniggered to himself as he followed them upstairs.

'You could raise your Occlumency shields against me,' Harry objected.

She threw him a withering look. 'I could, but I won't. We've been separated far too long. Now that everything's in the open I won't stand it any longer.'

Harry opened his mouth.

'You'd better not say anything right now, lad,' Grandfather Albion said from behind them. 'Sometimes it's just safer to let the wife have her way.'

Daphne gave her grandfather a blinding smile over her shoulder. 'I knew you'd agree with me, grandfather. Have a good night.' She opened the door to her room and pulled Harry with her.

As soon as Daphne closed the door behind them, they were greeted by a surprisingly strong wail from their daughter.

'She seems to have strong lungs,' Harry said with a smile. He rushed over to the small basket and gathered the vociferous bundle in his arms. 'There, my precious, is there anything daddy can do to make it better?'

Daphne already opened the top bottoms of her robes. 'I seriously doubt that, at least not as long as you can't grow one of these.' She pushed up one of her breasts with her hand.

Harry snorted. 'How indelicate, Mrs Potter.' He waited until she had settled down on the bed, her back leaned against the headboard, and handed their daughter into her outstretched arms.

As soon as the tiny mouth latched onto the nipple, it became quiet in the room.

'Phew!' Harry laughed and rubbed his forehead.

Daphne joined his laughter, but creased her eyebrows in a frown the next moment. 'Is your scar bothering you?'

'I'm fine.'

The answer came much too quick, and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and averted his face.

'Don't you "I'm fine" me, Potter. I know you aren't, special Occlumency bond privilege, remember? So, why don't you try again?'

Harry's shoulders sagged, and he let out a long sigh. He turned his head back to her and looked down on her. 'I should've known better than trying to fool you.'

'Yeah, you should,' Daphne replied and scooted more to the middle of the bed. She patted with her right hand on the free spot beside her.

Harry sat down and put his arm around her shoulder. 'Truth to be told, I have non-stop Tom Riddle-induced headaches since our fifth year. It got better last year, while Riddle lay low, and they came back with a vengeance ever since he took over the Ministry. I don't think I've had a pain free moment since then, and it's absolutely unbearable whenever I get a vision.'

She leaned against him. 'You have these visions whenever the Dork Lord is in an exceptional good or bad mood, don't you?'

'Yeah.' Harry nodded, went through his hair with all five fingers, and shifted in his seat. 'Hermione is angry with me whenever it happens. She wants me to keep him out; she's afraid he's going to trap me once again like he did when he lured me into the Ministry.' He gave an unhappy snort. 'Honestly, if I knew how's that possible, I would've done so long time ago.'

Daphne adjusted Rory in her arms. 'I've been scared to death when you had that first vision after I'd cast the extra protection on you,' she admitted.

Their daughter gave her an angry look because of the interruption, and went back to the most important task of her new life with renewed fervour.

The young couple exchanged a soft smile and lost themselves in watching their daughter. After a while, Daphne resumed their talk

'However, I've been through a couple of more visions with you since then, and managed to analyse what was going on between you and the Dork Lord. I didn't have the impression he was about to take control of you. Just the contrary, it seemed to me as if he was unaware that the connection between you was open and you could watch what he was doing.'

She shifted Rory to her shoulder, patted her back, and looked up to Harry. 'That indicates that the protections your mother and I cast are still strong enough to keep him out. But I'd like to check them, just to be sure.'

'Be my guest,' Harry said, and looked at her.

The baby still on her shoulder, she entered his mind, and hurried around the outskirts of his mind to where she knew the ugly black mass to be. From the corner of her eyes she noticed that he had begun to turn the simple _motte_ she had created in his mind into a veritable fortress. It looked impressive and daunting, and she would have loved to examine it closer, but now was not the time for that.

She stopped in her tracks as she reached the shield she had cast. There was no sign of weakening; just the contrary, it seemed to have become even stronger. It was almost opaque now and gave of a bright, golden sheen. Her silvery dolphin Patronus still patrolled at the back of the shield. It also looked different, more solid.

She marvelled at the changes. How were they possible? Though, that was an academic question, something she could discuss with Grandfather Albion one night. Much more important was that Harry's mind was as well protected from the monster as it had never been before. She could hardly make out the pulsations of the black mass behind the double shield.

That leant credence to her theory that the Dork Lord had no idea what was going on. In his hubris he probably never thought of checking his defenses against Harry again after that stunt at the Ministry. It just didn't occur to him that Harry might have the strength to protect his mind, while he failed in protecting his mind from Harry. Or had the messing with his soul and the creation of the homunculus his remaining soul resided in right now destroyed his ability of rational thought?

Well, that didn't matter, either. All that mattered was that Harry seemed to have an advantage on his hands the Dork Lord wasn't aware of. Now, how could he turn that against the monster?

 _t.b.c._

* * *

** **Everything in italics blatantly stolen and quoted almost verbatim from** _ **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_ **, and then twisted to fit into my storyline.**


	15. Chastised

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to .

 **Author's notes:** Another big thank you to Xavras for a super speedy editing. You rock!

* * *

 **15 Chastised**

She'd been right, having Harry with her to help her caring for Rory at night made everything so much easier. He'd insisted that she should stay in bed, while he changed the baby's diapers and then brought their daughter to her to feed her. For a short while, they'd been able to pretend they were just another young couple who tried to adjust to the demands of parenthood and marvelled at the little wonder their love had created.

But of course it wasn't as simple as that for Harry Potter. The reality of war and the task that lay ahead of Harry came back to them all too soon.

'I need to talk to my friends today. Is there a place here where Dobby can take them to and where we can have a private talk?' Harry asked Isabella at breakfast.

Isabella exchanged a look with her father-in-law. When he nodded, she said, 'You can use the guest house at the other end of the property. Daphne can show you where it is. I suppose your friends will have to stay there, anyway, until Albion and Cyrus have made other provisions for us.'

The two men in question nodded to that.

Harry gave Isabella a thankful smile. 'Thank you; I really appreciate what you're doing for me.'

Cyrus folded the newspaper he'd been reading. 'You're family, Harry, and Greengrasses take care of their own. Besides that, my oldest daughter would have my hide if I didn't help her husband.'

Everyone laughed to that. Cyrus left a short while later, and breakfast came to an end.

Daphne put Rory into her pram and beckoned Harry to follow her towards the garden. 'Come on, Harry, I'll show you the guest house.'

 _Domaine des Herbes Vertes_ was situated on the side of a seemingly impassable mountain near Eze, that was covered with impenetrable mediterranean shrubbery. The house and surrounding park were well hidden from Muggle eyes by strong Notice-Me-Not Charms and strong Muggle-Repelling Charms. From the main house at the topmost point of the property there was a breathtaking view across the Golfe de Saint-Hospiceand towards Cap Ferrat. Daphne pointed out a few landmarks when the young family ambled across the lawn near the house, but soon the path disappeared into the pine forest that covered the biggest part of the property, and descended towards the foot of the mountain. A chorus of cicadas accompanied them on their way.

The path mounded into a small clearing on a cliff halfway to the foot of the mountain. At the edge of the cliff stood a small house, built in the same Provencal style as the main house.

'It isn't much,' Daphne said. 'Just a living room with a kitchenette and a breakfast nook on the ground floor, and two bedrooms and a shared bath on the first floor. Though, the view across the bay from the bedrooms is one of a kind.'

There was also a small terrace in front of the house, shaded by plantains on each sides that stretched their branches across the gravelled terrace like a green roof. Wrought-iron chairs and sofas with thick cushions invited to sit down.

Daphne opened the French doors that led from the terrace into the living room, and pushed Rory's pram into the semi-darkness of the house. She left the door ajar and sat down next to Harry on a small sofa on the shaded terrace.

Harry took a deep breath. 'Dobby!'

The excitable elf appeared immediately with a resounding _CRACK._ Today, he sported shorts in a violent pattern of palms set against a sunset, a tank top in fluorescent pink above another one in fluorescent yellow, flip-flops, and at least four basecaps. That remarkable outfit was finished off with a pair of Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses that threatened to slide off his pencil-shaped nose.

'Nice outfit, Dobby.' Harry grinned, though he'd needed a few moments to regain the ability of speech when he took in Dobby's appearance.

Dobby bounced on the balls of his feet. 'Thank you, Master Harry. What can Dobby do for Master Harry Potter sir and Dobby's mistress?'

'Please, go to Grimmauld Place and ask Hermione and Ron to come with you to see me.'

The next moment, Dobby was gone.

Harry leaned back in his seat. 'Here goes nothing.'

Daphne took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 'Do you want to guess a bet what their first words will be? I think Granger will scream -'

 _CRACK!_

'HARRY POTTER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TO DISAPPEAR ON US LIKE THAT?!'

Granger's scream rent the air, and Harry startled violently.

'Just what I was about to say,' Daphne murmured, and plastered what she hoped was a welcoming smile on her face.

Their visitors walked towards the terrace; the dark scowl on their faces didn't bode well for Harry.

Harry shifted in his seat. 'Hermione, Ron, I'm glad you came, and I'm sorry I gave you a scare,' he said.

Granger meanwhile had reached the terrace. However, she didn't stop to sit down, but continued until she stood in front of Harry, raised her fist and hit him in the chest. 'You idiot, have you any idea of what we've been through since you disappeared on us yesterday?' Each word was emphasised by another hit.

Daphne sat up straight. Even though Granger might have every right to be mad at Harry, she wouldn't allow anyone to manhandle her husband. If Harry needed to be brought down a peg or two, she was more than up to the task to do that of her own - in private. There was no need for Granger to step in, and she would have to learn that right now.

Her education in DADA had been abysmal, but her father and grandfather had taught her a few helpful things to defend herself. So, she didn't hesitate to brandish her wand and silently cast the strongest shield she knew in front of Harry.

The shield gave a reverberating ' _Clong'_ when Granger's fist bounced off it.

'Ouch!' Granger sucked her scratched knuckles, and glared at Daphne.

'Oi, what do you think you're doing?' the Weasel yelled. The next moment he noticed how close Harry and Daphne sat together, and gave a visible start. 'Why is that snake cuddling up to you, mate?'

He hadn't bothered to lower the volume of his voice. As a result of the ruckus, an indignant wail came from inside the house.

Harry's eyebrows went up, and he turned his head to Daphne. 'She slept through everything with Mundungus yesterday, and this is waking her up?'

Daphne laughed and got to her feet. 'That's newborns for you, love. What works one day, doesn't work the other.'

She went into the house, got Rory out of her pram, and cradled her to her chest.

Harry had followed her, and now put his arm around her shoulder. Together, they stepped back onto the terrace.

'Hermione, Ron, may I introduce you to my wife, Daphne? And this is our daughter, Theodora Harriet, but we call her Rory,' Harry said.

Granger let out a strangled scream. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she looked at Harry and the bundle in Daphne's arms with bulging eyes. However, her inquisitive part recovered soon enough.

'Your wife? How can that be? When did that happen? You told me the potion wore off, Harry! Where did the wedding take place? And when? And why in the world did you agree to that, Harry? You can't tell me you fell in love with Greengrass. Was it because of the baby?' She gave Harry a look as if he had somehow betrayed her.

The way she acted reminded Daphne of one of Granger's more obnoxious moments in class. There was a reason why she was among the less popular students at Hogwarts: she lacked tact, and thought she was entitled to know everything just because she asked for the information.

The Weasel cursed under his breath and looked at Daphne through narrowed eyes. The colour of his ears intensified.

From Harry's memories she knew that was a sure sign for an imminent outburst. It had been a mistake to take Rory with them this morning, what if the Weasel started throwing hexes and Rory got hurt?

Harry sensed her concern through their bond. He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and took one step forward until she and Rory were protected behind his back.

'The last time I checked you were the boyfriend of my sister, and that snake over there was betrothed to that Death Eater wannabe Nott. What did she give you to make you believe the kid is yours? As I see it, it's Nott's.'

Daphne sighed. Of course the Weasel had to believe that. After all, she and Theodore had taken great pains to make the whole school believe in their betrothal, while she and Harry had taken even greater pains not to let their relationship become public - least of all to the Weasel.

Harry gestured with his hand towards the chairs around the table. 'Why don't we sit down and talk about everything in a civilised manner? Pull yourself together, Ron, I know you can do it if you want to make the effort. I won't tolerate you getting one of your tantrums in the presence of my daughter.'

'Your daughter, yeah; keep telling that to yourself,' the Weasel muttered under his breath. He cast another angry glare at Harry. Whatever he saw in Harry's face, made him stop his tirade. He yanked out one of the wrought-iron chairs from the table and slumped into it, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his legs spread out as if to jump up at the slightest provocation, and his eyes throwing daggers at Daphne.

If looks could kill, her dead body would already lay at Harry's feet. Daphne suppressed a nervous giggle.

Granger already sat at the table. 'We are listening,' she said in a clipped voice. Her jaw was set in a taut line. Her posture wasn't as aggressive as that of the Weasel, but not friendly, either.

'Dobby, please bring us some butterbeer and pumpkin juice. I'd appreciate it if you could mute down the sound of your Apparition, so that Rory wouldn't be startled another time.'

Dobby's bat-like ears flopped down in shame. 'Yes, mistress.' He disappeared without a sound.

Harry took her by the arm and led her back to the sofa they had vacated. They sat down, and he put his arm back around her shoulder, apparently oblivious of the scowls on the faces of Granger and the Weasel.

A tablet with bottles of butterbeer, a jug with cooled pumpkin juice, and glasses appeared on the table without a sound.

'Thank you, Dobby,' Daphne said into the air, and passed bottles of butterbeer to the Weasel, Granger and Harry with one hand, while her other arm still cradled Rory. Thankfully, the baby had fallen asleep again. She ignored the slightly alcoholic beverage in favour of pumpkin juice; she wasn't taking any chances as long as she breastfed Rory.

Harry leaned back in his seat, a bottle of butterbeer in his hand. 'Do you remember the rumours that ran around Hogwarts after last Halloween about Daphne and me?'

The Weasel's eyes almost bulged out of his head. 'You mean when Seamus congratulated you on shagging -'

A sharp slap from Granger stopped him finishing the sentence.

Daphne gave the bushy-haired witch a thankful smile. Granger might be angry with Harry, and not at all in agreement with their marriage, but at least she'd prevented the Weasel from dragging her through the mud.

'It was true, you know, though it didn't happen the way it was broadcasted all over the castle,' Harry said, and took a sip of his butterbeer.

The Weasel's head resembled a tomato at that point. He looked everywhere but at Daphne and Harry.

A flash of amusement from Harry at his friend's discomfort reached her through their bond, and she replied to that by sending him a feeling of glee.

'You told me you and Daphne were stunned and fed a Lust Potion. Well, I've seen what it did to you during the next couple of weeks.' Granger's cheeks pinked at her last words. 'What I don't get is how you ended up married together, even though Greengrass is in a betrothal contract, and you have a daughter. I thought you stopped seeing each other after the potion wore off.'

The Weasel's head jerked up at that. 'A Lust Potion?' He narrowed his eyes at Daphne. 'Were you behind that to get Harry in your clutches? And how does it come that Hermione knows, and you didn't tell me?'

He gave Harry a look that reminded Daphne of an abandoned puppy.

Harry tightened his grip around Daphne's shoulder. 'Daphne was a victim in this as much as I was. Someone, we don't know who, was out to humiliate both of us in front of the whole school. We were lucky that we could beat them to their perfidious plan.'

He took another sip of his butterbeer, as if to fortify himself.

'And for not telling you, Ron - well, it was not only my secret to keep, and I know very well how you think about Slytherins. I couldn't risk telling you and you yelling everything out for the whole school to hear when you got into one of your tempers.'

The Weasel opened his mouth as if to protest, shut it, and leaned back in his chair. 'You've got a point there, mate,' he said, and scratched the back of his neck.

Harry's positive surprise at his friend's reaction was palpable through their bond. Well, it was about time the red-headed oaf grew up. He'd be more a hindrance than a help to Harry in his task to find the Horcruxes if he kept throwing temper tantrums like a toddler.

She gave the Weasel her first genuine smile, and was rewarded with a dark scowl. Daphne sighed. It seemed as if he wasn't as grown up as she had thought.

'To give you the story in a nutshell, Daphne and I were force fed a Lust Potion. The Greengrasses are a neutral family; at that point, however, they were already pressured to join Tom and his minions. Cyrus Greengrass managed to forestall any direct obligation, but agreed to enter his heiress into a marriage contract with the younger son of the House of Nott to manifest his supposed allegiance to the Pureblood supremacists. Had a relationship between me and Daphne become public, it would have been disastrous to House Greengrass.'

The Weasel huffed at that; Granger, however, looked thoughtful.

Daphne picked up where Harry had ended. 'In contrary to what you believe, Theodore is not a Death Eater. He has his own reasons to stay away from the Dork Lord as far as possible, though it is not my place to tell you about them. We both agreed to that betrothal because it would keep us safe for the time being, while we hoped something would happen to destroy the Dork Lord a second time, and we didn't have to marry in the end.'

The Weasel curled his lips. 'You mean you hoped Harry would do the dirty work for you.'

Heat shot into Daphne's face. 'Why, yes,' she admitted.

The Weasel shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

Daphne tensed. She balled her fists until her nails dug into the palms of her hands. That idiot had no idea what it meant to be a Pureblood from a wealthy neutral family, how difficult it was not to raise the attention of the leading forces, and yet trying to play the political game to the best advantage of the family. So, he looked down on her? That was rich; he had it easy, he came from a light family without any influence.

She swallowed the bitter taste in her throat. It wouldn't do to get into a fight with the Weasel here and now. One of these days, however, she'd give him a piece of her mind.

Of course Harry had sensed her emotional upheaval. He turned his head and gave her a scrutinising look from under a raised eyebrow.

'I'm alright, love,' she said, and kissed his cheek.

He gave her another look, nodded, and turned back to his friends. 'As you can imagine, it was hard to keep control of ourselves under the influence of the potion. I had more problems with that than Daphne, so she offered to teach me Occlumency the way it is done in her family since generations.'

Granger's head shot up at that, and she scooted towards the edge of her seat, an eager expression in her eyes.

'Sorry, Hermione, but that's all I'm going to tell you about that; this is Greengrass family magic that is never revealed to anyone outside of the family,' Harry said with a hardly suppressed snort.

Granger looked as if someone had taken away her candy.

The Weasel gave Daphne another hard look. 'How was she able to teach you if it is protected family magic? That shouldn't be possible; you both would've been hurt.'

Daphne and Harry exchanged a surreptitious smile.

'Well, there's one exception: Daphne can share the knowledge with her intended.'

Granger gasped. 'You mean -'

Another wave of heat shot into Daphne's cheeks. 'It never occurred to me back then, but when I performed the ritual and helped Harry building his Occlumency shields, our family magic accepted him as my husband. On top of that, our family ritual is considered as a binding marriage ritual by the Ministry. I must've learned about that when I was a little girl, but I'd forgot that part when I suggested performing the ritual to Harry.'

Granger and the Weasel gaped at her. The Weasel's face turned a deep shade of red. He sprang up from his seat, his balled fists raised, and turned towards Harry.

'So, you were already married when you kissed my sister in the common room and messed around with her ever since then, you two-timing bastard?'

Harry's wand was in his hand. How had it got there that fast?

'Sit down, Ron.'

He didn't raise his voice, but there was something in his face that made the Weasel think twice. He grumbled under his breath, slumped back in his chair, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, a mutinous expression on his face.

'Just for the record, I never kissed Ginny: she kissed me.'

The Weasel gave a derisive snort. 'Don't give me that dragon dung, mate. We all saw you leaving the common room together after that, and you disappeared for a very long time. Everyone knows you were together ever since then.'

Harry let out a sigh and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands.

'Well, I have no idea who Everyone is, but Everyone seems to know more about my affairs than I do. I took Ginny out of the common room to spare her feelings when I had to tell her I wasn't interested in her. I had to tell her that I was seeing someone else before she believed me. Thankfully, she took it remarkably well and didn't start to hex me. It was a tough talk, and I needed some time to regain my composure after that. I guess it was the same for Ginny.'

The Weasel still didn't believe him. 'It was Ginny who came to get you after Dumbledore's death. She was the only one who managed to get through to you, while that Slytherin slut there was nowhere to be seen. Probably she celebrated Dumbledore's death in their common room with the other snakes.' He shook his head. 'I don't know what she gave you to make you believe the load of dragon dung she fed you about your alleged marriage. She's betrothed to Nott, and the baby is his.'

Harry's face became grim. 'I'd better not hear you calling my wife names once again, Ron. Just for the record, Daphne was there, and her presence kept me from losing it completely. She would've been by my side in a heartbeat, hadn't Nott kept her away for her own safety. I've already told you why we couldn't come out in the open with our relationship. Daphne would've been in constant danger of an attack from her own housemates, and she was already pregnant. We kept the rouse of the betrothal to Nott to keep her and the baby safe.'

Daphne gave a start. Why didn't he tell his friends that she'd kept her pregnancy a secret from him? The Weasel left her no time to dwell on that thought.

'Stop it, Harry, I've heard enough. That bitch has you under the Imperius.'

Harry shook his head, a weary smile on his face. 'Think for once, Ron: I can resist the Imperius Curse cast by Tom. While Daphne is a powerful witch, she is a far cry from his power. She couldn't put me under her will, even if she tried.'

The Weasel dismissed that with an angry wave of his hand. 'Then she still has you under a love potion, mate. Let's return to our hiding place; Hermione can brew an antidote, and everything will be fine again.'

Harry let out another tired sigh. 'No, Ron. Daphne doesn't keep me under a potion.'

The Weasel sprang to his feet. 'You're still defending her? In that case we're through, mate! You can hunt the damned Horcruxes together with her, if you put her above your friends who've stuck with you through every shit that happened to you.' He turned as if to spin.

At that point Daphne amazed everyone, herself the most, by casting a silent Petrification Spell on Ron.

His arms and legs snapped together, his jaw clenched, and he fell backwards onto the gravel of the terrace with a loud thud, like a felled tree. A cloud of dust rose.

When the dust settled down, Daphne found herself on her feet. The blood pounded in her ears, her nostrils flared, and she trembled all over her body. However, she still had sense enough to tuck Rory into a corner of the cushioned sofa. The next moment she towered over Ron and pointed her wand between his eyes.

She panted; she'd teach that red-headed moron a lesson he won't forget soon. Maybe that would bring him to his senses, she had to try, for Harry's sake. If not - well, then good riddance to bad rubbish; Harry would do better without him, his ridiculous insecurities and inferiority complex, and his volatile temper. Of course, her loyal husband wouldn't see it that way, at least not at once, but she'd make him understand.

Granger had sprung to her feet together with her, her wand in her hand, and ready to strike.

Harry also had sprung to his feet; he put his hand on Granger's fist and forced her wandarm down with a shake of his head.

Granger opened her mouth, however, Harry was faster. 'No, Hermione, Ron needs to hear a few things, and I'm afraid that's the only way to make him listen. I trust Daphne will leave him in one piece.'

He sent a small smile into Daphne's direction, and a wave of helpless love for her husband washed over her. She didn't deserve his full trust, not yet and after everything she'd kept from him, and yet he was ready to trust her with the health of his best friend, though he must sense through their bond that she was angry beyond everything.

She took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the Weasel. 'You're really a piece of work, Ronald Weasley. Hadn't I seen Harry's memories about what a loyal friend you are, and how you had his back over and over again, you surely could've fooled me today about your attitude towards Harry. Mind you, I'm thankful that you're always there for him when it counts, and same goes for you, Granger. That idiotic Gryffindor husband of mine has the unfortunate tendency to jump into any fray without thinking, and Merlin only knows how he survived so far.'

Harry gave a soft snigger.

She whirled around and brandished her wand at him. Small red sparks emitted from the tip and fell to the gravelled ground. 'Watch it, matey; this is not a laughing matter! I'm not yet through with you about what happened at that café in London.'

Harry gulped and raised his arms in surrender. 'Sorry, love.'

She huffed and turned back to the Weasel. Was it the light filtered through the green leaves of the plantains, or had his face actually assumed an unhealthy shade of green?

'Harry's memories also told me that you have a few issues you'd better address right now, or Harry will be better off on the hunt for the Horcruxes without you. You feel insecure and inferior because of your family's lack of money, your place as Harry's sidekick, and all the achievements your cool older brothers have made. Instead of working on yourself and trying to become better, you tend to laze around and let your jealousy and anger overcome yourself whenever you think you've been bested. Be honest to yourself once, Ronald: you aren't angry because you think I'm secretly in league with the Dork Lord and his minions, you are angry because you think I'll replace you as Harry's best mate. You need to overcome that, Ronald, or you'll be a liability in the fight that's ahead of us.'

She took another deep breath and let her words sink in. The Weasel's petrified face didn't give away if she'd got to him. The hot anger in his eyes, however, eventually seemed to cool down.

'Think, Ronald; you know Harry and how loyal he is to his friends. Nobody can take away your place as his best friend, except for you and your own stubbornness and stupidity. You have to make a decision today: get over your anger issues, stay on the team and help Harry, or get out of his life forever. Merlin knows I hope you'll make the right decision, for losing you will kill Harry. I've also seen how the three of you work together, and I know Harry needs you to bring this quest to a successful end. However, make the wrong decision, and I'll Obliviate every memory of what happened this morning out of your mind. I won't have it that your idiocy endangers my daughter.'

She had to stop once again and catch her breath. When she continued, her voice was much calmer.

'We're on the same side, Ronald. We both love Harry in different ways, we both want to see him come out of this alive and triumphant, and we're both important to him.'

She cast another look at the Weasel's face. The anger in his eyes had given place to embarrassment, and he avoided to meet her eyes.

'Blink once when you're ready to behave yourself, and I'll lift the spell.' She lowered her wand and stepped aside, her eyes still on the Weasel's face.

He blinked once.

Daphne silently released the spell, went back to the sofa, picked up her daughter and sat down, her daughter cradled in front of her like a comforting shield. She had no idea why, but once again Rory had slept through the ruckus.

Harry sat down beside her, put his arm around her and pulled her towards him. 'I love you,' he whispered in her ear.

He hadn't needed to tell her, his love for her had spilled over through their bond stronger by the second with every word she said to the Weasel, and now infused her whole body with warmth and happiness. She turned her head. 'Love you, too.'

Their lips met in a sweet kiss.

The sound of the Weasel sorting his lanky form on the gravelled ground brought them back to reality.

Ron shook himself, scrambled to his feet, and dusted himself off. He walked to Harry and held his hand out to him. 'Sorry, mate, I was way out of line.'

Harry, the lovable, forgiving fool he was, of course accepted the apology at once, and returned the Weasel's handshake. Oh well, he wouldn't be the man she loved otherwise.

However, he tilted his head towards Daphne and said with a meaningful undertone, 'I'm not the only one you need to apologise to, Ron.'

'I know,' Ron said. He took a deep breath, turned to Daphne, and held out his hand. 'I'm sorry, Daphne. I now see that I got everything the wrong way and let my anger about that get the better of me. I had no idea you really loved Harry. As long as you make him happy, you're alright in my book. Hurt him, and you will see what the Weasley temper really is about. However, I shouldn't have said what I said to you today. Will you forgive me, for Harry's sake?'

Daphne took the offered hand. 'Of course I'll forgive you, Ronald. Although I'll also have to warn you: another stunt like that, and I'll hex you beyond anything and will let the house elves wipe up the scraps.'

Ron gulped and gave her a weak grin. 'You're as scary as my mother when she's in a temper.'

Harry and Hermione broke out into laughter at that.

The laughter cleared away the tension.

Ron and Hermione once again sat down in the chairs opposite of Daphne and Harry.

Hermione gave Daphne a reluctant smile. 'I guess some congratulations are in order. I really had no idea you developed feelings for each other. When did that happen?

Daphne and Harry exchanged a reminiscent smile. Harry turned back to his friend and shrugged.

'Honestly, we have no idea. When the potion wore off, we both realised that we couldn't go on without the other.'

'That's sweet.' Hermione smiled. Her eyes fell on Rory, and her smile became strained. 'However, I have to say it was rather irresponsible of you to become parents under these circumstances and at your young age.'

Harry ran a hand through his hair and let out a mirthless laughter. 'Tell me about that! Though, it isn't as if we'd been negligent.' A soft pink tinted his cheeks. 'Daphne and I took every precaution that this wouldn't happen.'

Daphne decided it was time to come to his rescue. 'My parents and grandfather think the potion we were given was designed to negate any effects of contraception.'

Hermione made a face at that. 'What a despicable thing to do! How did your family take the news about you and Harry and your baby?'

Daphne adjusted the sleeping baby in her arms and dropped a kiss on it's downy head. 'My mother and my grandfather were great; they supported us right from the beginning. My father wasn't that thrilled at first, I believe he would have had a few words with Harry, had he been there with me when I told them everything during the Christmas break. However, as soon as Rory was born, he caved in. She's wrapped him around her pinky finger the moment he saw her. He still is concerned for Rory and me, but he also trusts Harry to take care of us and supports us in every way.'

Ron's eyes became wide. 'Does that mean your family will give up their neutral stance and join the fight against You-Know-Who at Harry's side?'

'Yes, and no. Officially, my family will stay neutral. Behind the curtain they'll do everything to fight the monster.'

'Daphne will be our spy,' Harry said before his friends could object to what they must think a cowardly stance. 'With Snape out of the picture, we need someone else to get near the Death Eaters and try to find out about their plans. Not to mention we have to protect Rory. That means she'll continue the betrothal to Nott on the outside. That way, she and her parents still can move freely and gather information.'

'Theodore is in on our secret, and so are my other best friends, Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini.'

Ron snatched another bottle of butterbeer from the tray on the table. He opened the bottle with his wand, and gave Harry a look from under raised eyebrows. 'And you are alright with your wife endangering herself by acting as your spy? Somehow I find that hard to believe.'

Daphne snorted at that, and Harry gave his friend a wry grin.

'Well, "alright" is probably taking it too far. Let's just say Daphne persuaded me to let her do things her way.'

Ron laughed out loud. 'I imagine.' He sobered. 'How much are you going to tell her, mate?'

'I already told her everything.'

Ron and Hermione both jumped at that.

'Harry, Dumbledore said not to tell anyone except us,' Hermione exclaimed.

Ron said nothing, though he looked as if he would've liked to add his two Knuts. His expression darkened, and he bit his lips as if holding back another outburst.

'Dumbledore is dead,' Harry interrupted what sounded as if it would become a long tirade from Hermione. 'Daphne made a valid point when she asked me what would've happened if the Death Eaters had overpowered us at that café and we would've been killed by Tom. The knowledge about the Horcruxes would have died with us.'

Hermione opened her mouth, and closed it again. She'd turned very pale. Ron also looked thoughtful.

'That's a valid point,' he said.

'Yeah, so I decided to make Daphne my backup,' Harry said. 'Nobody will suspect her to help me; we took great pains that nothing linked her to me. Not to mention that she already learned a lot of my secrets when she helped me building my Occlumency shields, and saw some more the night Dumbledore died. I know from hard experience how dangerous it can be if you decide to act even though you don't have all the information. I didn't want her to go on some half-cocked mission if … I'm out, so I decided to tell her everything.'

Hermione had also reached for another bottle of butterbeer, but now stopped right in her tracks. 'What do you mean with Daphne saw some more of your secrets the night Dumbledore died? Daphne wasn't with you on that mission.'

Harry looked at Daphne as if asking for reassurance.

She smiled: he was uneasy about telling his friends about their bond, after all, it was a very personal thing, and he wanted her opinion before he gave anything away. His consideration warmed her heart, he really was great husband material. 'It's alright when you tell them the basics, love,' she said.

'Thanks, love. I know how uncomfortable that must be for you.' He kissed her on the temple.

Hermione frowned, her eyes darting between them.

Daphne sighed inwardly; she didn't have to be a Legilimens to know that Hermione's brain was working overdrive to find out what was going on between them. That girl just hated it not to know everything. However, she'd never get the key to what was going on between Harry and her; that was too precious to share just to satisfy Hermione's insatiable curiosity. Some things just had to stay private.

'When Daphne created my Occlumency shields, she also created a kind of bond between us. It makes sure we'll never betray each other and also enables us to a nonverbal communication of some degree,' Harry said.

Hermione edged forward in her seat and opened her mouth.

Harry held up his hand. 'Stop it, Hermione, that's all you're ever going to hear about that from me or Daphne.'

Hermione looked not convinced. Thankfully, Rory chose that moment to stretch in Daphne's arms, scrunch up her face, and smack her lips as if sucking.

Daphne looked down at her daughter with a soft smile. 'We'd better head back to the main house. Her Highness is going to demand her lunch very soon.'

Everybody laughed at that.

Harry got up to his feet. 'Come on, Ron, Hermione. I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the family.'

 _t.b.c._


	16. Relocated

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K.R.

 **Author's notes:** Many thanks to Xavras for editing this chapter.

* * *

 **16 Relocated**

Grandfather Albion, Isabella and Tori sat on the terrace when the five reached the lawn at the back of the house.

Daphne took Rory out of her pram and listened only with half an ear when Harry introduced his friends to her family. Rory meanwhile made it loud and clear that she was very hungry.

'I'd better feed the little lioness,' she said and headed towards the French door that led into the house. She had no intention to breastfeed Rory in Ron's presence, that probably would embarrass him beyond anything.

'Do you need my help?' Harry called after her.

She looked back over her shoulder. 'I think I can manage alone if you'd rather stay with your friends.'

'Aw, but I love changing Rory's nappies.'

That elicited a round of chuckles from everyone else.

Daphne rolled her eyes at her husband. 'It's good for you nobody beside a few people know that the famous Chosen One is completely under the tiny thumb of a five day old baby. It would be disastrous for your heroic image.'

The chuckles turned into uproarious laughter.

Harry held open the door for her. 'Cheeky devil.' He grinned and gave her a kiss.

Up in their room he made quick work of Rory's soiled nappies and then handed the cranky bundle to her. 'Your turn.'

Instead of returning to his friends, Harry sat down beside her. That gave her the opportunity to ask him what had been on her mind ever since he had told his friends about them.

'Why didn't you tell your friends that I kept my pregnancy a secret from you?'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Well, it was a decision I made in the spur of the moment. They were already set against you, can you imagine what would've happened if I'd let that piece of information slip out? They wouldn't have been able to understand your reasoning; it's too different from their way of thinking. Besides that, I don't see that our differences are anything of their business, or do you?'

Warmth spread in her chest, and she shook her head. 'Of course not.' The last thing she needed were Hermione and Ron butting into their marriage with unwelcomed advice.

Harry gave her a very tender and understanding smile. 'I knew you'd agree with me, love.' He bent forward and trailed a finger down her cheek.

She turned her head and gave him a small peck. 'By the way, thank you for letting me deal with the W …. Ron on my own.'

He let out a low chuckle. 'You had everything well in hand, love, and didn't need my help. Besides that, you looked as sexy as hell when you read him the riot act.'

Heat crept into her cheeks, and she lowered her eyes onto her feeding daughter. 'Well, thank you for the flowers, Harry. I sure don't feel sexy at the moment. I stink of sour milk and baby puke and still have twenty pounds to lose from the pregnancy.'

Harry leaned even closer and cupped her cheek with her hand. 'I don't care, Daph, to me, you're the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and outside. Nobody ever stood up for me the way you did today.'

'Oh Harry!' Her breath hitched in her throat, and a single tear ran down her cheek. Damned hormones!

He brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. 'I love you, Daph.'

Warmth spread in her chest, and she smiled at him through her tears. 'Love you, too.'

* * *

Barillet had already put lunch on the table when they came back onto the terrace.

Daphne put Rory back into her pram and slid into her usual place at the table. Harry sat down beside her.

'I've just told your friends that we all are going to relocate to a safe house we own in Yorkshire as soon as possible,' Grandfather Albion told them across the table.

Hermione's gave Harry a fleeting glance, exchanged a look with Ron, and put her sandwich back on her plate. 'That's very nice of you, sir, but it's not necessary. We already live in a safe house.'

'How safe is a house when the Death Eaters know you are there?' Daphne asked while she ladled some salad on her plate. 'It is only a matter of time until they'll try to get in. Even though your current hiding place is unplottable and under a Fidelius Charm, that doesn't mean that it's invulnerable. The charms on the house can be broken with enough time and the help of a curse breaker. And if they want to make it quick and dirty, they only have to cast Fiendfyre on the neighbouring houses and let the flames do the rest.'

Hermione gasped. 'They wouldn't -'

This time it was Ron who interrupted her. His face had become very pale; it seemed he hadn't thought that far before Daphne pointed out the possibilities. 'Get real, Hermione, we're talking about Death Eaters.'

That shut her up.

Ron looked at Grandfather Albion. 'Thank you, sir, I really appreciate your help. I know that your family is neutral, and that your decision will bring your family into great danger if your change of allegiance ever becomes known to You-Know-Who and his followers.'

Grandfather Albion dismissed that with a gesture of his hand. 'Don't mention it, lad. It's not half as dangerous as you think: the neutrality of our family is well known, so both sides will expect us to tuck in our tail and wait until the storm is over. It's what we've done in situations like this for centuries. Nobody will suspect us to hide magical Britain's most wanted criminal, especially if we behave in public as always.' He cast a broad grin at Harry.

'What do you mean with that, grandfather?'

The old man's grin became even broader, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. 'Daphne already knows that I'm going to become too sick to return to England with the family at the end of summer. Isabella, the dutiful daughter-in-law she is, will take care of me. Well, my ailments just have taken a turn to the worse. I'm not able to receive visitors anymore. Thus, everyone will suspect I'm lying on my deathbed here in France, with Isabella waiting on me, while in fact we'll live in Yorkshire under a Fidelius Charm. That way, Cyrus can go on about our business as usual, and it won't raise suspicion when he's gone for stretches on time, apparently to support his wife, while Daphne and Tori have to return to Hogwarts. You can live in a safe place and take care of your daughter, with Isabella and me helping you, and you and your friends can do whatever you need to do to bring down that monster. Also, Cyrus can move about and gather the information that aren't printed in the papers.'

Harry had listened to that speech with growing disbelief, as his gaping mouth betrayed. Now he shook his head as if clearing it from cobwebs. 'You're impossible, grandfather, but thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart.'

* * *

It turned out they didn't have to wait long for the move. Father returned soon after lunch and announced the house was ready.

'Good!' Grandfather Albion clapped his hands. 'Everybody, pack your things and get ready. Harry, you'll come with me. Now that you're part of the family, you have to know about the locations of the … uh … emergency exits on each Greengrass property. We also should talk about adding the Potter properties to that, but that's something for another day.'

Harry turned to Daphne. 'Do you need my help with packing Rory's things?'

She shook her head. 'Winky will see to that. I'm sure she's already half finished as we speak.'

From the corner of her eyes she saw Hermione curling her lips, and sighed. The girl might be the brightest witch of her age, nevertheless she still had a lot to learn.

'I suppose you need to return to where you lived until now to get your things,' Grandfather Albion said to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione held up a tiny, beaded evening bag that hung across her chest on a golden chain. 'We're all set; I've everything we need with us, even Harry's things.'

Harry all of a sudden became tense. 'What about Remus? I bet he didn't take it well that I disappeared on him. He needs to know that we're moving, at least the basics. I don't want to have the whole order searching for us because they think we are in danger.'

'Good point,' Hermione said. 'Like Ron and me, he was scared to death about your sudden disappearance. We spend the rest of the day making plans how to find you, until Kreacher returned and told us that his master was fine.' She gave Harry a sour look. 'Remus went home after that, and promised not to spread the news of your disappearance, because that would've caused a panic among the order members. We promised to let him know as soon as we know more.'

Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his head with one hand. 'I guess I'll have to do that. I owe him an apology; I was out of line with what I said to him. I'll write him as soon as we're settled in at the safe house.'

'Indeed,' Hermione replied, her lips pursed in a way that reminded Daphne of a prim governess. 'You shouldn't have talked to the last living friend of your father like that.'

Once again, Ron amazed Daphne. 'I don't know, Hermione, I think Harry was right with every word. You don't leave your wife and unborn child in times like this and run off on adventure just because you're too afraid to take on the responsibility of a father.' He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'I might have been angry with you that you've kept secrets from me, and I'll probably still need some time to get used to you having hitched up with a slimy snake -' he gave Daphne a wink and a grin - 'but I agree with your decision to stay with Daphne and your daughter. '

Grandfather Albion gave Ron an approving nod. 'Well said, lad. Come on, I'll show you what you need to know, and after that we'll move and you can take care of that business with that Remus.'

He put an arm around Harry's shoulder and led him off the terrace, into the park.

Daphne cast a look at Rory in her pram: the baby slept peacefully, so she decided to go up to her bedroom and make sure Winky had packed everything.

The next thirty minutes were slightly hectic. While she supervised Winky packing up her and Rory's belongings, part of her followed Harry and Grandfather Albion on their tour of the Greengrass properties via the Portal Rooms. Harry's awe and amazement at the foresight the Greengrass family had put into their security measures was palpable, and he still wore a slightly dazed expression when they met on the terrace, ready for their departure.

The Greengrass family, including Harry, went to the Portal Room for the trip to the safe house in Yorkshire. Grandfather Albion had ordered Dipsy and Misty, the house elf who took care of the house in Yorkshire, to Apparate Ron and Hermione to their destination. They might be friends of the family because of their connection to Harry, and entitled to the protection of the Greengrass family, but grandfather would never trust them with a secret as crucial to the survival of their family as the system of Portal Rooms and hidden safe houses.

Daphne had never been to the house in Yorkshire, although she knew her family had already lived here during the first war. Actually, she'd been born in that house, so she was rather curious when she stepped out of the portal and into what looked like a small storage room.

Grandfather Albion opened the door to the outside and held it open for his family. Daphne stepped out onto what seemed to be a cobbled backyard between two wings of the house. Harry followed her, Rory on his arm. He looked around as curiously as Daphne.

Grandfather Albion led them across the cobbled backyard, around a covered patio at the end of the wing opposite to the one where the portal room was located, and across another cobbled terrace that was snug between the middle wing and a huge, octagonal conservatory, to the back door of what Daphne assumed was the main wing of the house.

They stepped into a short hallway. At the other end was an ornate oak door; most likely that was the main entrance to the house. Ron and Hermione waited for them at the junction with another hallway that seemed to lead to the two wings of the house they had passed on their way from the Portal Room to the backdoor.

The look of relief on their faces was comical to watch, but Daphne couldn't really blame them. A lot of their beliefs about Slytherins and dark families had been turned upside down that morning, and they'd agreed to be taken to an unknown destination by the elves of a family that had no other claim to their trust than Harry's reassurance they were trustworthy. She wouldn't have gone in their stead; probably they could be thankful their Gryffindor courage hadn't made them kick up a fuss.

'Alright, everybody.' Grandfather Albion's voice yanked her out of her thoughts. 'Here on the ground floor are the study,' - he indicated to a door to his left - 'beyond that the conservatory. The dining room and drawing room are to the right and left from the main entrance over there. Down this hallway' - he gestured towards the hallway that led into the direction of the wing they'd come out - 'are the informal family room, and opposite of that the library. The kitchen and breakfast room are at the end of the hallway, next to the potions lab.'

He pointed towards a flight of stairs near the main door. 'The bedrooms are on the first floor. There are five of them in the main wing, one for me, one for Cyrus and Isabella, and one bedroom each for Astoria, Hermione and Ron.' He beckoned the three young people to follow him, and climbed up the stairs.

Daphne exchanged a look with Harry. Where would they and Rory live?

Her mother stepped towards her and put an arm around her shoulder. 'You, Harry and Rory will have your own little flat. Your father and I lived there right after we got married. Come on, I'll show you.'

She led them down the stone flagged hallway towards the kitchen. The kitchen was a long, narrow room at what Daphne thought was the end of the wing of the house where the Portal Room was located. When she entered the room, her eyes fell on a long row of cabinets made of gleaming, honey-coloured wood, with a stove between them. Two windows above the granite worktop of the cabinets looked out onto the garden at the side of the house. To her right, towards the end of the room, was a long, white scrubbed table that seated twelve. From the breakfast nook another window overlooked the cobbled backyard they had first seen when they stepped out of the Portal Room.

Isabella walked to a door at the end of the kitchen, beyond the breakfast nook. They passed a small scullery and found themselves in another long, stone flagged hallway at the back of that wing of the house. Isabella walked down the corridor. She pointed to a row of doors at their right side. 'These are the utility room, our potions lab, and a workshed.' She opened the door at the end of the hallway. 'This is your living room,' she said, a reminiscent smile on her face. 'It still looks like on the day Cyrus and I moved to the manor at the end of the war.'

Daphne stepped into the room. So, here she had spent the first eighteen months of her life? She had no real memory of that, but the comfortable room with dark brown leather sofas and chairs in front of a fireplace, and lots of overflowing bookcases alongside the walls, seemed oddly familiar. A bay window with an inviting looking window seat looked out onto the cobbled backyard, the covered patio, and an extended lawn beyond.

Isabella pointed at the door at the opposite side of the room. 'From there, you'll reach a small hallway. Beyond the hallway is your kitchen with breakfast nook. The staircase in the hallway leads up to your bedroom, Rory's nursery, and the bathroom.' She gave them a small wave in goodbye and left them to give them time to settle in.

Daphne's pulse quickened. Their first home! She couldn't wait to make it theirs. A broad grin spread over her face, and she grabbed Harry by the arm. 'Come on, let's explore.'

She didn't need to probe his feelings through their bond, the matching grin on his face told her he was as eager as she to conquer their little kingdom.

The kitchen was bright and airy. It had all the essentials, and the small breakfast nook could seat four, if they were friendly. A highchair stood next to the door. Daphne smiled; that had probably been hers. Rory would be ready to sit in such a chair before they knew it. Hopefully, the war already would be over and she and Harry would live in their own house when that day came.

Their bedroom turned out just big enough for a bed and a shared wardrobe. Rory's nursery, however, was a pleasant surprise. It was the pink dream of a little princess come true, and Daphne let out a squeal of delight.

Harry made a face.

'You don't like it?'

He gave her a tense smile, and shrugged his shoulders. 'I reminds me too much of Umbridge, I guess.'

She stepped towards him, put her arms around him, and leaned her head against his shoulder. 'I see your point, and I agree that baby pink is not the most suitable colour for a woman in her fifties, especially if worn from head to toe. For a baby girl, however, it's the cutest colour I can think of. Every little girl dreams of being a princess.'

His eyebrows rose up at that. 'You, too?'

'Of course I did.' She giggled. 'I even had a collection of stuffed unicorns and pretended they'd drag my carriage.'

Harry gave a gagging noise. 'Stop it, please.' He shifted their daughter in his arms until her tiny face was at a level with his. 'Just for the record, my precious, I'm going to put you on a broom and teach you how to fly and play Quidditch even before you can walk. We're going to make one of the best Quidditch players out of you Hogwarts has ever seen.'

'Harry James Potter, you wouldn't dare!' Daphne exclaimed.

Her husband quirked her a lopsided grin. 'Try me.'

Rory listened to their exchange, an angelic newborn smile on her face. The tip of her pink tongue protruded out of her mouth, and she blew a raspberry.

Daphne laughed out loud. 'It seems as if your daughter doesn't agree with your plans for her Quidditch career.' She took the baby out of the arms of her pouting husband. 'Let's see if she'll take a nap in her own room.' She put the baby into the crib and covered her with a soft blanket.

Everything stayed calm until she and Harry had left the room and closed the door behind them. A heart-rending wail made them stop in their tracks. Harry turned around and put his hand on the doorknob.

She held him back. 'No, Harry, Rory needs to learn how to get to sleep on her own, the sooner, the better.'

He didn't look convinced, but allowed her to pull him with her downstairs. The wailing stopped as soon as they'd reached the ground floor.

'See, I told you.'

Harry pulled her towards him and kissed her temple. 'I bow to your superior knowledge, love. It's just … I hate to see her unhappy.'

Daphne shook her head at him. 'You're such a whipped dad. Never mind, I don't want you to be any other way.'

* * *

They had dinner in the kitchen of the main house, together with the rest of the family and Ron and Hermione.

'Father, aren't you planning a visit with the head of the Muggle Registration Committee one of these days?' Daphne asked as soon as the elves had served them.

Cyrus looked up from his plate. 'Why, yes, I have an appointment with Umbridge tomorrow.'

Hermione and Ron made a face at the hated name. Harry gave her a quick side glance; of course he knew why she had asked. Even though he had agreed to accept her help, he still didn't like her being a spy, and his concern for her safety spilled over to her as clear as if he had said the words aloud.

She put a hand on his thigh and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

'Well, I thought I could come with you. It's about time I learn how to handle our affairs at the Ministry.'

If father was amazed about her wish, he didn't let on. 'Indeed, it is. Be ready to leave the house with me right after breakfast.'

At the other side of the table, mother and Tori talked about the Hogwarts letters that were already overdue, and when they could schedule a trip to Diagon Alley to get the supplies. Grandfather Albion and Ron were in a deep conversation about the opening moves for wizarding chess.

Hermione, however, gave her a long look across the table. Daphne suppressed a sigh. Trust the inquisitive bookworm to sense she was planning on something. They would have to inform her and Ron about the whereabouts of the locket and her plan to spy on Umbridge tonight; after all, they had agreed to help Harry with his mission, so they needed to be brought up to par.

Harry also had caught on Hermione's expression. 'Will you and Ron join Daphne and me after dinner? We still have a lot to talk about.'

Hermione nodded in response. 'You can say that again. We'll be there.'

After dinner, Harry led them all into their living room.

'Kreacher found Fletcher,' he began without any preamble as soon as they had sat down.

Ron's face brightened. 'So, you've got the locket, mate?'

Harry shook his head. 'Unfortunately, no. Umbridge caught him at one of his little deals and forced him to give her the locket.'

Hermione shot up straight. 'That bitch!' she seethed, her face flushed. 'Oh well, we'll have to find a way to get it back from her. We'll have to take shifts under your Invisibility Cloak, Harry, to find a way how best to get into the Ministry these days. Once we know that, we probably should use Polyjuice to change our appearance, and go into the Ministry and search her office. I bet she keeps it there, she -'

Harry raised his hand. 'Hold your Hippogriffs, Hermione. Don't you agree that her office at work is a very unlikely place for a woman to keep a piece of jewelry?' He cast a small smile towards Daphne.

Hermione opened her mouth, obviously for a hot retort, and closed it again. Her expression became pensive. 'You have a point there.' She slumped back in her seat.

Ron so far had followed the conversation without uttering a word. 'How do you suggest to go on about gathering information?' he now asked.

'Daphne,' Harry simply answered. 'She offered to be our spy, remember? She'll visit the Ministry tomorrow, together with her father, who has an appointment with Umbridge, and see what she can find out.'

Ron gave a curt nod. 'That makes sense. Best not to raise suspicion right from the beginning, eh?'

'Something like that.' Harry nodded.

Quite contrary to her character, Hermione didn't participate in Harry and Ron's exchange of opinions.

Daphne cast her a surreptitious look from under her eyelashes.

The bushy-haired witch sat huddled back into her seat, her eyes cast down at her clenched hands in her lap. A deep frown marred her face while she worried her lower lip with her teeth.

A shiver went down Daphne's spine, and she crossed her arms and her legs as if to protect herself from the sudden cold. She'd expected Ron to be jealous, - in fact, he had been, and she'd dealt with that - but never Hermione.

She'd been an idiot, of course. Until now Hermione had been the undisputed brain of the trio; Harry had always relied on her intellect to solve more complicated problems for him. That had changed; Harry had agreed to turn to his wife for advice, and Hermione now felt her place in the trio was endangered, especially when Harry disregarded her plan and relied on Daphne's suggestion instead.

Daphne bit her lips, angry with herself: she should have thought of this. If she wasn't careful, this would turn into a kind of contest for Harry's approval between Hermione and her, which could be even more disastrous to the success of Harry's task than Ron's temper and insecurities.

* * *

Daphne gasped and tried to get her rolling stomach under control.

'Are you alright, daughter?' Father grabbed her by the elbow to steady her.

She nodded; would she ever get used to the suffocating sensation of Apparition? 'I can't understand why we couldn't use the Floo into the Ministry.'

Father reached into the pocket of his robes; a somewhat grim line appeared around his mouth. 'You'll understand within the next five minutes. Nowadays, the Floo access is somewhat limited.' He pulled his hand out of his pocket and handed her a small, golden token, embossed with the letters M.O.M.. 'Here; you'll need that.'

He led her further down the tiny alleyway where, father had told her, the official entrance to the Ministry of Magic was situated. They reached two flights of steps, one labelled Gentlemen, the other, Ladies, and flanked by spiked black railings.

'I'll see you in a moment,' father said, and walked down the steps that led to the gentlemen's.

Daphne blinked. So, this was the entrance to the Ministry of Magic, a pair of decrepit looking public underground toilets in Muggle London? She followed a small, harried looking witch down the steps to the ladies', and gagged when the witch opened the door to the loo and the stench of urine mixed with strong disinfectants reached her nostrils.

A row of cubicles was in the badly lit room. The harried witch let herself into one cubicle by inserting her token into a slot in the door.

Daphne followed her example and closed the door behind her. From her left and right came the sound of flushing. She crouched down and peered through the gap at the bottom of the cubicle, just in time to see a pair of silk stockinged feet in high heeled pumps climbing into the toilet next door.

Was she supposed to climb into the toilet bowl and flush herself into the Ministry? She recoiled from the toilet; heat shot into her face, and her cheeks tingled. That couldn't be true; even the new authorities in charge could not treat fellow wizards and witches like, well, shit?

She bit on her lower lip. Who was she fooling? Of course they could, they'd treat anyone like dirt under their shoes they thought below them. That pertained to the majority of the wizarding population. Well, that hubris probably would prove to be their downfall one day. She sighed; humiliation was the least concern in their current situation; they could be thankful if they all made it through the war alive.

She gathered up her robes and climbed into the toilet, the corners of her mouth turned down in disgust.

That seemed to have been the right thing: though she appeared to be standing in the water, her shoes, feet and robes remained dry. She reached up and pulled at the chain that dangled beside her. The next moment, she zoomed down a short chute and emerged out of a fireplace into the Ministry of Magic.

She picked herself off the floor and dusted off her robes. Her cheeks still burned. 'Well, that was -'

'Shh, daughter, not here and now.'

Father grabbed her by the elbow and led her towards the guard who checked the wands of visitors and employees alike.

Her eyes wandered through the atrium as she stood in line and waited for admittance. The atrium seemed darker than before; the golden fountain of Magical Bethren that had adorned the middle of the hall and cast shimmering lights over the polished wooden floor and walls was gone. In its stead, a gigantic statue of black stone dominated the scene: the sculpture of a witch and a wizard, sitting on ornately carved thrones. Engraved in foot-high letters at the base of the statue were the words: MAGIC IS MIGHT.

Daphne's skin tightened, an army of maggots seemed to crawl over her body. She covered her mouth and swallowed hard.

'It's horrible, isn't it?' father murmured into her ear. 'Have you seen what they're sitting on?'

She gave a closer look, and hardly suppressed a gasp. What she had thought were decoratively carved thrones were actually mounds of carved humans: hundreds and hundreds of naked bodies, men, women and children, all with rather stupid, ugly faces, twisted and pressed together to support the weight of the handsomely robed wizards.

Muggles, hundreds of them, in their rightful place.

Daphne's stomach lurched, and bile shot up her throat. She swallowed, pulled up her Occlumency shields, and fought back the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her.

Father put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. 'Are you alright? I had a similar reaction when I first saw them,' he said in a very low voice.

She managed a weak nod.

Father gave her shoulder another squeeze and withdrew his hand.

Finally, they passed the security wizard, and made it to one of the golden lifts. A couple of minutes later a disembodied female voice said, 'Level One, Minister for Magic and Support Staff.'

The golden grilles of the lift slid apart, and Daphne and her father emerged out onto a hallway that was lined with dozens of gleaming wooden doors, all with shiny brass plaques announcing the owner's name and occupation, and covered with a thick carpet that swallowed the sound of their footsteps.

Father led her around a corner in the hallway. The hallway emerged into a wide, open space. About a dozen witches and wizards sat in rows at small desks. It almost looked like back at school, only that the desks were highly polished and free from graffiti. The witches and wizards were all waving and twiddling their wands in unison, assembling pamphlets out of squares of coloured paper, that fell into neat stacks beside each witch or wizard, once folded and magicked into place.

The wizards and witches were talking among themselves in low voices. Daphne only caught an angry word here and there, but by the furious, yet cowed coveted looks they directed at a gleaming mahogany door at the opposite side of the open space, and that faced the desks, the topic of their conversation was not hard to guess. It had to be the owner of that office.

As if she felt Daphne's eyes on herself, a young witch turned around. She frowned, probably not recognising Daphne. Her gaze swerved to father, her eyes widened in recognition, and she paled. She jabbed the witch next to her in the ribs with her elbow.

'What the -!' the witch exclaimed, and also turned around. Whatever she intended to say got stuck in her throat when her eyes met father's cool glance.

By now, the other witches and wizards also had realised that they had company, and a strained silence fell onto the room.

Daphne followed her father around the edge of the open space towards the gleaming mahogany door that faced the desks.

 _Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister_ the shiny brass plaque at the door read.

The barely suppressed fury and fear of the Ministry employees in the open space became understandable. Daphne's mouth became dry. Now the moment had come she needed to prove to Harry that her bold words about doing the spy work for him were more than empty bragging. Would she be up to the challenge she'd appointed to herself?

Warmth and calmness flooded her mind. She smiled; before she left for the Ministry this morning, she had had to promise Harry once again to keep her shields down for him to follow her each second of her trip. His mental vote of confidence at this vital moment of her mission meant the world to her.

She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and followed father into the office.

She'd never been in Umbridge's office at Hogwarts; she'd thought she knew what awaited her from Harry's memories. However, she literally took a step back when the pinkish cuteness of Umbridge's office assaulted her eyes. Lace draperies, doilies, and dried flowers covered every available surface, and the sweet, decaying smell of a potpourri reached her nostrils. The desk was covered with a flouncy, flowered cloth, and the walls were decorated with ornamental plates, each featuring a highly coloured, beribboned kitten, gambolling and frisking with sickening cuteness. Amidst the frolicking kittens was a poster of Harry on the wall, with the words UNDESIRABLE NO. 1 emblazoned across his chest. A little pink note was stuck to it, with a picture of a kitten in the corner.

Without a conscious thought Daphne moved across the office, bent down and read it. ' _To be punished'_ was written on it, in a tiny scrawl she recognised as Umbridge's handwriting from D.A.D.A. classes.

Heat shot in her face, and her hands curled into fists.

'Good for you Madam Umbridge chose not to keep our appointment,' father said from behind her.

She whirled around, her hands still balled into fists.

He'd sat down in one of the flowered visitor chairs at Umbridge's desk, and regarded her with a shake of his head. 'You need to get better control of yourself, daughter, your affection for your husband notwithstanding. Your actions would've been a dead give away to Umbridge.'

The heat in her face intensified, and she lowered her head. He was right, of course. She sat down beside her father. 'Yes, I was careless. It won't happen again.'

'See to that,' was all father said, and patted her hand.

Daphne took a deep breath, centered herself, and reinforced her Occlumency shields. A wave of support from Harry hit her, and helped her to maintain her shields within almost no time. At least there was no trace of reproach about her slip-up in the feelings he sent her. Just the contrary, was there a slight trace of smug satisfaction at her reaction to the poster detectable? She suppressed a snort; sometimes he was such a prat.

The door opened, and someone cleared their throat.

Daphne and her father turned around.

The young witch who had noticed them first stood in the doorframe. One hand fidgeted with the collar of her plain robes, and she bit her lower lips.

'Ma… Madam Umbridge j… just sent an interoffice mail. She said to t… tell you she's very s… sorry, but the beginning of the hearings for today had been moved up. She asks you to m… meet her in courtroom two and c… conclude your business there.'

Father frowned, and gave the young witch a curt nod. 'Very well. Thank you for informing us. Come on, Daphne.' He got to his feet.

The young woman retreated, much like a rabbit in full flight, and left the door of the office ajar.

Daphne also got to her feet and turned to follow her father. Again, her eyes fell on Harry's poster on the wall. Anger jolted through her body once more like a red-hot knife. She curled her fists until the knuckles stood out white. She wouldn't allow that toad to lech over her sick imaginations about how to torture Harry.

She slipped her wand into her hand; one flick, and the poster came off the wall, folded itself neatly and sailed into her outstretched hand. She put an Anti-Wrinkling-Charm and a Shrinking Charm on it and put it into her purse. A strong Confundus-Charm and an Illusion Charm would make sure that the toad wouldn't think of the poster in the first place, and if she did, she'd never notice that it was gone.

Father gave her an imperceptible shake of his head when she caught up with him, but didn't make her return the poster, either.

They walked back to the lifts, rode down to the Courtroom Level, and stepped out into a torchlit passageway. What a contrast to the wood-panelled and carpeted hallways on the first level!

Father turned to the left, through a doorway that opened to a flight of stairs.

'The court chambers are down there,' he said, and led the way down the stairs.

Daphne nodded and pulled her light summer cloak tighter around herself. There was an unnatural chill around them, as if they were descending into an invisible fog. It became colder with each step; a cold that reached right down into her body and tore at her lungs.

Her breath became laboured. Memories of the night of Dumbledore's death assaulted her: the broken body at the foot of the tower, Harry kneeling in front of Dumbledore's dead body, his grief and despair pulling him away from her farther and farther with each second …

Father took deep, wheezing breath. 'Dementors,' he whispered, and pulled out his wand.

Daphne followed suit.

They reached the foot of the steps, turned to the right, and stopped at the dreadful scene in front of them. The dark passage in front of the courtrooms was packed with tall, black hooded figures, their faces completely hidden, their ragged breathing the only sound in the place. The petrified Muggleborns brought in for questioning sat huddled and shivering on hard wooden benches. Most of them were hiding their faces in their hands, perhaps in an instinctive attempt to shield themselves from the Dementors' greedy mouths. Some were accompanied by family, others sat alone. The Dementors were gliding up and down in front of them, and the cold and hopelessness, and the despair of the place laid themselves on Daphne like a curse …

She took another shuddering breath and raised her wand to cast her Patronus. Not even a silvery mist came out.

Beside her, father didn't fare any better. His face was ashen, beads of cold sweat pooled on his forehead, and he held his wand in a death grip, the knuckles of his hand standing out white.

A warm sparkle ignited in her chest, blossomed into a red glow, and spread until her whole body was embraced in a tender warmth that chased the the despair away.

Boneless giddiness overtook her; she closed her eyes and exhaled. Harry! She should've known he'd come to her support as soon as he realised she was in trouble.

She raised her hand and once again cast her Patronus. This time, her silvery dolphin erupted from the tip of her wand, swam towards the wall of Dementors and forced them to back away. At once, the air around them became warmer, the Muggleborns looked less desperate. Some of them even raised their heads and looked at her Patronus, the shadow of a smile on their faces.

The moment of relief was short lived.

One of the doors of the dungeons was flung open and screams echoed out of it.

'No, no, I'm half-blood, I'm half-blood, I tell you! My father was a wizard, he _was_ , look him up, Arkie Alderton, he's a well-known broomstick designer; look him up, I tell you - get your hands off me, get your hands off -'

'This is your final warning,' said Umbridge's soft voice, magically magnified so that it sounded clearly over the man's desperate screams. 'If you struggle, you will be subjected to the Dementor's kiss.'

The man's screams subsided, but dry sobs echoed through the corridor.

'Take him away,' said Umbridge.

Two Dementors appeared in the doorway of the courtroom, their rotting, scabbed hands clutching the upper arms of a wizard who appeared to be fainting. They glided away down the corridor with him and the darkness they trailed behind them swallowed him from sight.

'Next - Mary Cattermole,' called Umbridge.

A small woman stood up; she was trembling from head to foot. Her dark hair was smoothed back into a bun, and she wore long, plain robes. Her face was completely bloodless. As she passed the Dementors, she shuddered.

Father grabbed her by the arm, and Daphne gave a start. She hadn't realised that she'd been rooted to the spot while the horrible scene unfolded in front of her eyes, paralysed by a horror she'd never before experienced in her young life.

She took a deep breath to center herself. Now the moment of truth had come. What would await her in that courtroom?

With another deep breath, she followed father through the door.*

 _t.b.c._

* * *

* Huge parts and complete paragraphs of this part of the story have been taken from _Deathly Hollows_ without permission (sorry, Joan), and adapted to fit into my storyline.


	17. Escaped

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K.R.

 **17 Escaped**

Daphne's breath quickened as the door to the courtroom closed behind her. It was one of the smaller courtrooms, by far not as big as the main courtroom father and Grandfather Albion had showed her when they began to introduce her to her duties as the heiress of House Greengrass two years ago.

 _This one was much smaller, though the ceiling was quite as high; it gave the claustrophobic sense of being stuck at the bottom of a well._

 _There were more dementors in here, casting their freezing aura over the place; they stood like faceless sentinels in the corners furthest from the high, raised platform. Here behind a balustrade, sat Umbridge, with a tall, blonde wizard with brutish features that sent a shiver down Daphne's spine on one side of her, and the harried witch Daphne had followed into the ladies, quite as white-faced as Mrs Cattermole, on the other. At the foot of the platform a bright silver, long-haired cat prowled up and down, up and down. Apparently it was there to protect the prosecutors from the despair that emanated from the Dementors: that was for the accused to feel, not for the accusers_.*

Umbridge ignored Mrs Cattermole for the time being and gave father a broad, slightly coquettish smile, while she patted the bow at the back of her head.

Daphne's stomach gave a lurch. Was that old hag flirting with _father?_ Ugh, why did she have to have a full breakfast this morning?

Umbridge's next words left no doubt of her intentions. In her girlish, breathless voice she said, 'Lord Greengrass, I'm soo sorry I couldn't keep our appointment. Today's hearings have been accelerated. We'll have to conclude our business here, I'm afraid.'

Father's cool gaze swept from Umbridge to the tall, blonde wizard and to the small, harried witch, and his eyebrows went up a notch. 'I don't think this is a good idea, Undersecretary Umbridge,' he said in his best Pureblood drawl he reserved for people he detested.

The toad let out another girlish giggle that almost sent Daphne's stomach over the edge. 'Oh, let me introduce you to my business partner, Mr Yaxley.'

Yaxley didn't bother to get up, and gave a nod to father. 'Greengrass.'

Father replied with a curt nod, a sure indication he didn't hold that wizard in any higher regard than Umbridge. 'Yaxley.' His eyes turned to the harried witch, who seemed to retreat into herself like a snail into her shell, and again he raised an inquiring brow. 'And this is …?'

'Nobody you need to be concerned about, my lord. She'll keep her mouth shut, if she knows what's good for her,' Umbridge said, with an undertone in her girly voice that made the hairs at the nape of Daphne's head stand up. 'Besides that, there are always Memory Charms and even … better ... means to make her comply.' Her eyes flickered to the Dementors in the far corners of the room.

The small witch let out a whimper and seemed to shrink even more into her seat.

Daphne couldn't blame her; bile rose in her throat at the thought that Umbridge wouldn't hesitate to sic the Dementors on that poor woman to hide her illegal business of selling the Muggleborns like slaves. However, it was not surprising; after all, it had been Umbridge who had sent the Dementors after Harry to silence him after the Dark Lord's return.

Only an infinitesimal twitch of a corner of father's mouth gave away his revulsion. 'Very well,' he said, 'what do you have for me?'

'You'll be pleased, my lord, I'm sure,' Umbridge said in her breathless voice. 'With this one -' she pointed a stubby finger, adorned with an exceptionally large and ugly ring, at Mrs Cattermole '- the two we've already found guilty to have stolen their magic, and the nine who are still waiting outside you'll have a dozen healthy workers for your enterprises. I'd love to conclude our business as soon as possible; Mr Yaxley and I have more important work to do than dealing with these stains on our magical society all day long.' She smiled at Mrs Cattermole; it was the smile of a cat playing with the mouse, a cat that was sure of the outcome and relished every moment of the poor mouse's death fear until the final stroke.

Mrs Cattermole turned even paler. 'What are you going to do with me? What about my children and my husband?'

Yaxley flicked his wand and aimed a silent spell at her.

Mrs Cattermole's hands flew to her throat; she opened her mouth as if to talk, but no word came out. She coughed, and her breathing became laboured.

Daphne's heart seemed to miss a beat, and an icy feeling spread in her veins. Yaxley's spell had not been a normal Silencing Spell, so much was sure. She cast a surreptitious look at the witch who was still fighting to get enough air and looked as if she was going to faint any second, and made an involuntary move towards Mrs Cattermole. Father stepped in front of her, as if shifting his weight from one foot to the other. At the same time an electric jolt, coming from Harry, swept through her body.

Her stomach turned into a knot. How could she have lost control like this, for the second time today? She'd almost given them away. She lowered her head, letting her hair hide her features, and concentrated on raising her Occlumency shields to get back her composure, thankful for the wave of calmness Harry sent her.

'That is not as much as I had hoped for,' father drawled. 'Oh well, I'll have to make do with what I can get. I count on you to inform me as soon as a new batch comes in. So, name your price.'

Yaxley cleared his throat. 'Not so fast, Greengrass. What about her? Is she trustworthy?' He yanked his chin towards Daphne.

He gave her an appraising look that made her skin crawl, as if she had plunged into a pool of slimy, stinking mud: he taxed her from top to toe like a punter might tax a whore at a brothel. A wave of fury raced through her; this time Harry's feelings weren't necessary to ignite her own fury about Yaxley's disrespectful behaviour. Heat shot into her cheeks, she raised her chin and gave him her best icy stare. Everything in her itched to give him the dressing down he deserved, however, as the well-bred Pureblood woman she was supposed to be she had to keep quiet and let her father handle Yaxley.

Father didn't disappoint her. He regarded Yaxley with a furious glare that made the tall wizard gulp.

'"She" is the heiress presumptive to House Greengrass, Yaxley, and you'd better watch your manners around her, or you'll find yourself at the receiving end of my wand sooner than you'd bargained for. I'm also sure that neither Miss Greengrass' future father-in-law, Lord Nott, nor her fiancé will be amused about your behaviour when I tell them.'

At the mentioning of Lord Nott's name Yaxley paled. He rose to his feet and gave a deep bow to Daphne. 'Please, accept my apologies for my uncouth behaviour, Miss Greengrass.' He turned to father and bowed again until his nose almost reached the balustrade. 'My apologies, Lord Greengrass.'

Father gave him another hard stare and turned his back towards him. 'Well, Madam Undersecretary, name your price. I expect a heavy deduction as compensation for the behaviour of your _business partner._ You don't want to force me to look for the service you provide elsewhere, do you? I imagine the Snatchers will be quite accommodating in this regard.'

'Of course not, Lord Greengrass.' Umbridge simpered. 'Well, the normal price would be five-hundred Galleons apiece, but I'm sure Mr Yaxley will gladly forgo of his share to compensate you, my lord.' The glare she shot at Yaxley said as good as words he'd better had, or the future would hold great pains for him.

Daphne suppressed a snort. Thank Merlin, and thanks to Harry, her Occlumency shields were strong, so she kept an unmoved face.

'Of course, my lord,' Yaxley said.

Father pulled his Gringotts cheque book out of the pocket of his robes. With a flick of his wand the number three-thousand appeared on the line for the amount of Galleons to be deducted from the Greengrass vault, and Umbridge's name right below as recipient of the payment. He pressed the signet ring with the seal of House Greengrass on the little finger on his left hand to the enchanted line at the bottom of the cheque. The magic of the cheque, together with the magic of the signet ring, would be enough to prove the genuity of the transaction to the Goblins, and they'd transfer the gold into Umbridge's vault.

He handed the cheque to Umbridge. She bared her teeth in a broad smile, and a light sheen of sweat made her pudgy face gleam. She bent forward, and almost snatched the piece of parchment out of father's hand. As she did so, a heavy locket with an engraved "S" on it slipped out of the collar of her robes and dangled to and fro above the balustrade on a gold chain.

Daphne held her breath. Even though she'd seen the locket only in Harry's memories, she'd recognise it anywhere. The jolt of excitement she received from Harry the moment she saw the locked was one more proof it was what they were searching for.

She forced her face into a simper. All the years in Slytherin watching Pansy's mannerisms finally paid off. 'Oh, what a beautiful locket!' she exclaimed, the perfect picture of an impressible and naïve blonde. Well, it couldn't hurt to give Umbridge some sugarbread after all the verbal whipping she'd got from father.

She cast a surreptitious glance at father; he had to be surprised by her unusual behaviour. Contrary to herself, he had a much better grip on his emotions and didn't so much as raise an eyebrow. Instead, he regarded her with the indulgent smile of a father who is proud of his pretty, though slightly simple-minded daughter.

'Thank you, Miss Greengrass.' Umbridge patted the locket with one hand and gave her a smile that was as false as Rita Skeeter's eyelashes. 'It's a family heirloom from my mother's family, the Selwyns. It represents a lot of fond memories, and I wear it always.'

That almost made Daphne burst out laughing. How daft was the toad to think she could distract from her mother's Halfblood descendance with that story? It only showed her mediocre upbringing; if she belonged to the Pureblood circles she'd claimed as her descendance, she would have been educated in the genealogy of British wizardry, just like Daphne and every other Pureblood woman. Daphne knew for sure that Umbridge's mother didn't have any connections to the Selwyns: she was a Halfblood, daughter of a wizard and a witch who both descended from Muggleborns.

A warning tug from Harry's magic helped her keeping her countenance. She gave Umbridge another silly smile and repeated, 'It is very beautiful.'

Father cleared his throat. 'I think we have more important things to talk about than jewelry, my dear,' he said with another indulgent smile at her and turned to Umbridge. 'My purchase, Madam Undersecretary.'

The false smile faded from Umbridge's face. 'Yes, my lord, I'll immediately see to that.' She snapped her short fingers.

The Dementors in the corners glided forward. The temperature behind the balustrade dropped a few degrees, and Daphne shuddered.

An arm was put around her. 'Is that necessary, Madam Undersecretary?' father asked in a disapproving voice. 'Expecto Patronum!' Father's elephant burst from the tip of his wand and positioned itself between the Dementors and Daphne. At once, the temperature rose back to normal.

She leaned back into father's comforting embrace. 'Thank you,' she whispered.

Umbridge had the good sense to look embarrassed, though for all the wrong reasons. 'I'm sorry, my lord - You!' She addressed one of the Dementors.

The horrible thing glided forward, and Daphne retreated even further into her father's arm.

'Go and get all accused,' Umbridge said to the Dementor.

The Dementor turned around, followed by his conspecifics. The harried witch next to Umbridge perked up when the door closed behind them, and some colour returned into Mrs Cattermole's face, albeit her horrified gaze never wavered from father.

A few minutes later, the Dementors ushered a group of wizards and witches of all ages into the room, among them even two children who had been first years at Hogwarts last year; she'd seen their faces at the Hufflepuff table. They looked scared out of their minds and ready to faint because of the presence of the Dementors. In contrary to the adults, who screamed and tried to prove their innocence with loud voices, they were too scared to make a noise, or even to cry, but their wide open eyes took in every detail.

Daphne bit onto the insides of her cheeks to prevent the scream of outrage that welled up in her from escaping. These were children, for Leto's sake, just a mere dozen of years older than Rory. What were these monsters thinking to go after innocent children? She curled her hands into fists until her fingernails dug into the palms of her hands. The sharp pain helped to suppress the urge to run to the two terrified children, drag them away from the Dementors, and hug and comfort them.

'Silencio!' Yaxley roared, and the room fell silent. The voiceless shouting of the poor Muggleborns was a horrible sight.

Father pulled a short rope out of the pocket of his robes and tied the ends together. 'Everybody, grab the rope.'

The wizards and witches exchanged wide-eyed looks.

Yaxley and Umbridge pointed their wands at them. 'Do as you're told, or you're going to be kissed,' Umbridge said.

It didn't need more threats from her; the wizards and witches hastened to grab for the rope. Mrs Cattermole and another witch about her age made sure the two children had a secure grip on the rope and put their arms around one child each to give them an extra hold.

Daphne let out a small breath: the two witches taking care of the children relieved her and father from keeping an eye on them and endanger their cover. Father nodded at her, and she also grabbed for the rope.

Father pulled out his wand and tipped at the rope. 'Activate!'

The rope glowed blue, and the next second she was yanked through the void as if by an invisible hook behind her navel. A felt eternity later the Portkey dropped them to the ground - hard.

'That was about time.' Grandfather Albion's voice greeted them. 'What took you so long?'

Daphne sat up and looked around. They were in a courtyard in front of a long, two story high, mediterranean looking building that was built of drab, brownish-grey stones, with a red shingled roof. Lots of potted, colourful flowers to the left and right of the entrance gave it a cheerful and inviting look, which was enhanced by the periwinkle wooden shutters at the small and narrow windows. The courtyard was surrounded by pine trees, and the sound of cicadas permeated the quietness of the hot day. The sun burned down on her uncovered head; small beads of sweat pooled on her forehead.

'You'd think you would've become more patient in your age,' father said while he picked himself off the dusty ground. 'We didn't stay away that long; however, you know how these Ministry officials are.'

'Yeah, a bunch of idiots,' Grandfather Albion replied with a grim smile and let his eyes wander over the group of Muggleborns.

They didn't make a sound; apparently, Yaxley's Silencing Charm was still working.

Grandfather's smile turned into a frown. 'Only twelve? I wish you could have brought more.'

Father sighed while he dusted off his robes. 'Me too, father. However, Umbridge promised to contact me as soon as she has new … merchandise to offer.' The corners of his mouth turned down, and his upper lip lengthened into a grimace of disgust.

'Well, I guess that's better than nothing.' Grandfather also sighed. He gave the Muggleborns another look. 'Why are they so quiet?'

'Yaxley put a Silencing Charm on them. I'll cancel it as soon a we've told them what we're going to do with them.'

'Good idea.' Grandfather Albion nodded. 'Otherwise we probably won't get a word in.'

'Albion and Cyrus Greengrass, I can't believe what you are doing!'

Mother's voice, coming from the house, interrupted them. Both men whirled around.

Mother stood in the entrance of the house, her hands stemmed into her sides, and glared at her husband and father-in-law. 'What are you thinking to let those poor people steam in their misery while you are talking about them like cattle and frighten them even more? Besides that, they are not used to this climate and will most likely catch a horrible sunburn if you let them stand in the scorching sun any longer.'

Father and Grandfather Albion exchanged a look, lowered their heads, and shifted their feets.

Mother gave them another glare, however, they avoided her eyes like naughty schoolboys. With a huff, she stepped down the shallow step of the entrance door and walked across the courtyard to the hapless Muggleborns. She came to a halt in front of the small group that stood huddled together in the middle of the courtyard and exchanged uneasy glances among themselves at this unexpected intervention on their behalf.

'Please, won't you follow me into the house and partake in some refreshments?' mother said, every inch the graceful Pureblood hostess. 'I'm sure we all will be much more comfortable there, and my husband and father-in-law can explain to you what's going to happen next.' She motioned with her hand into the direction of the main house.

Another round of uneasy glances was shared among the Muggleborns, until they finally set into motion and walked towards the house. Mother took the lead, while Daphne and her father and grandfather brought up the rear.

They entered the house and found themselves in a huge common room with dark wooden beams supporting the low ceiling. The room also served as a kitchen: one side of the room was occupied by a stove and a row of white painted wooden kitchen cabinets, and a huge fireplace dominated the opposite wall. Two Greengrass house elves were working at the kitchen counter on finishing lunch. A long table, set for at least twenty, stood in the middle of the room, bathed in a few rays of sunshine that shone through the two small, narrow windows above the kitchen counter.

'Please, take a seat.' Mother gestured towards the table.

Again, the Muggleborns exchanged uneasy glances.

'Oh, sorry,' mother said. She pulled out her wand and directed it at the Muggleborns.

They startled and flinched away from her, and the two children buried their faces against the chests of Mrs Cattermole and the other witch who had helped them with the Portkey.

Mother gaped; her gaze flicked to father.

He sighed. 'I've not found out much, Isabella, but it's safe to assume that they have been treated badly at the Ministry, probably even hexed and tortured.'

Mother paled and turned to the Muggleborns. 'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. Finite Incantatem!'

A shudder seemed to go through the small group.

'Thank you, Lady Greengrass,' Mrs Cattermole whispered, and a few more wizards and witches agreed with small nods.

Grandfather Albion broke the awkward moment. He walked to his place at the head of the table and sat down. 'Well, what are you waiting for? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry after all the tension of this morning.'

'Me too,' father said, and sat down at the other end of the table. Daphne and her mother took their seats left and right of him.

That broke the ice. Their uneasiness about their situation still apparent in their hesitant moves, the Muggleborns sat down at the table.

Mother motioned to the elves to serve the meal, and soon the long table was covered with a spread of bread, cold meats, cheese and fruit, together with a selection of butterbeer, pumpkin juice, and delicious cold, sweet _cidre_.

Even though Yaxley's spell was broken, the Muggleborns didn't talk much during the meal, and if they did, it was in hushed whispers and accompanied with a lot of uneasy glances at the four Greengrasses. They didn't eat much, either, and soon Grandfather Albion stood up from his chair and cleared his throat.

All whispers ceased, and a dozen of apprehensive faces turned towards him.

'Welcome to the _Mas de Laurier Rose._ This is a farm near Cavaillon in France that belongs to my family since the time before the French Revolution. Normally, only about six house elves live on this property, to keep it in order and grow mediterranean fruits and vegetables for the use of our family and for sale in the magical villages and towns of France. In the light of the … political situation in our beautiful home country, however, my heir and I have decided to open the _mas_ to give shelter to people like you, who are persecuted by the new regime for something as ridiculous as their blood status.'

A jolt went through the group of Muggleborns. Some gasped, some stared at Grandfather Albion with wide eyes, and two or three allowed themselves a small smile of hope.

'You … you mean you're not going to keep us as slaves?' a wizard asked. Daphne recognised him as the wizard who had been dragged away by the Dementors when she and father had walked to Umbridge's courtroom. Her throat constricted at the sight of his eyes, bright with hope, and she averted her face to hide her sudden tears.

Grandfather also seemed to be affected by the way the man looked at him, for he had to clear his throat several times before he continued with his small speech.

'Merlin, no, you are free to stay as long as you need, or to leave if you've found better accommodations. I'm sorry we had to keep you in the dark, but this little charade was necessary to fool Umbridge.'

He picked up his glass, took a sip, and put it back onto the table.

'The house is big enough for about twenty-five people if we put three or four to a room, so expect it to become a trifle crammed here over the next couple of weeks. I know that your wands have been taken, so beginning tomorrow we'll take you to a wandmaker at Aigues Mortes to get new wands for you.'

'But … we don't have money; everything valuable we had on us got taken away as soon as we entered the Ministry,' Mrs Cattermole said. 'They even took my wedding ring.' Her voice faltered.

Daphne blinked. Each time she thought the evilness of the new regime had reached rock bottom she was proved wrong.

Grandfather smiled at Mrs Cattermole. 'Don't worry about that, my dear. We expected something like that and made the necessary provisions. We hope that this way at least a few of you will be able to find work here in France and support themselves, so that we have room to save more Muggleborns from England.'

His last remark was met with approving nods and murmurs and a small smatter of applause.

The wizard who spoke first, however, gave Grandfather Albion a hard stare. 'Don't think I'm not thankful for your help, Lord Greengrass, but I can't help being amazed about it. Your family's reputation is not exactly that of a light one. You're supposed to be neutral, at best, if not secretly on the dark side. Isn't your oldest granddaughter betrothed to one of Nott's whelps? Well, Nott senior doesn't hide his allegiance to You-Know-Who anymore. So, what's in for you?'

Grandfather reciprocated the hard stare with a calm look of his own. 'Well, in the light of my family's reputation your fears are justified, Mr …?'

'Alderton, Archibald Alderton junior.'

'Mr Alderton. My family has been neutral during the last war, and intended to keep this neutrality during the present conflict. However, we were put under pressure from certain … factions almost immediately after the return of the Dark Lord became apparent to the public. My granddaughter's betrothal to Mr Nott was an attempt to buy us space and time - a successful attempt, if I may say so. Shortly after that, a new alliance came up for our family that aligned us firmly to the light side.' He shot a small smile at Daphne, then turned back to Archibald Alderton. 'However, we chose not to let that become public knowledge, and kept our neutral stance. It's our best cover; nobody will suspect what we are doing behind the back of the Ministry.'

Archibald Alderton sat back in his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face. 'I see.'

Grandfather clapped in his hands. 'Well, now that that's settled, let's go on with the organisational part. My daughter-in-law will show you to your rooms presently. Our house elves will provide you with toiletries and a change of clothes until you are able to obtain things of your own. I know you all want to inform your families what became of you. We've put up a Banishing Box from Gringotts for that purpose so that no owls will come to the property and track you down. Give your letters to the house elves, they will take care of them. All I ask of you is not to give away the involvement of my family. It's in your own best interest to keep quiet about today's events. I think that's all for today. Beginning tomorrow, my heir and I will schedule individual talks to all of you to help you decide how to go on during your exile.'

He cast a smile at the two children. 'We'll start with you. We haven't counted on the new regime even prosecuting children, so we haven't made any provisions for you. Don't worry, tonight my family and I will have a council of war and find a way to help you pursue your magical education and get back together with your parents.'

The faces of the children lit up in bright smiles. The girl sprang up from her seat, ran around the table, and hugged Grandfather Albion. 'Thank you, Lord Greengrass!'

Grandfather returned the hug and patted her back. 'You're welcome, child.' He raised his head and looked at the group at the table, his arms still around the girl. 'I guess you all need some time to recover from the strain you've been under, so my family and I will return home. We'll be back tomorrow morning, so have a good rest.'

A second of silence followed his speech, then thunderous applause broke out. The witches and wizards sprang up from their seats, gathered around Grandfather Albion, and thanked him over and over again. Some were laughing, many were crying, and a few did both.

Daphne watched the happy turmoil from a corner of the kitchen, a small smile on her face, and with a light heart. That felt so good after the oppressing morning at the Ministry.

Her eyes caught mother's. Mother made an imperceptible move with her chin towards the door. Daphne caught her cue, slipped out of the house, and hurried to the hidden Portal Room of the _mas._ It was in some distance from the house, in an abandoned sheepfold.

Not even five minutes later she crossed the patio between the conservatory and the library of their safe house and put her hand onto the handle of the backdoor to let herself in.

The door flung open and barely missed her face before she could push down the handle. The next moment two strong arms flung around her and almost suffocated her in a fierce hug.

'This was the first and the last time I let you spy for me. You little idiot, I thought your Occlumency shields are way better than mine, and yet you almost gave yourself away, twice! Merlin, Daphne, I almost got a heart attack!'

Harry didn't leave her any time to explain herself; his lips crashed down on hers, and he kissed her as passionately as he'd never kissed her before.

When he finally raised his head, she looked up at him, a smile on her face. 'Well, I'll as sure as hell continue spying for you if it gets me kisses like that when I come home.'

His eyes shot green daggers at her, although he didn't release his grip around her. 'Damn it, Daph, I'm not joking! I meant every word I said.' The distress coming from him through their bond lent credence to his words.

She bit her lips and lowered her gaze. 'You weren't this agitated when it happened.'

'No, because I knew Umbridge wasn't in her room, and I was more concerned about warning you when you wanted to comfort Mrs Cattermole. The panic set in later, and I had to raise my shields against you not to let it spill over to you as long as you needed to keep your wits about you.' He leaned his forehead against hers. 'Merlin, love, do you have an idea how helpless I felt?'

'Actually, I have.' Her voice was very low. 'I felt like that when you were on your mission with Dumbledore and I had no idea what was going on.'

Harry huffed. 'That was completely different. I have no choice in this matter, I have to fight Tom in every possible way. You, on the other hand, never wanted to be in this. You were forced into this by someone messing with us and Love Potions, and because of the marriage bond you created when you tried to save us both from the consequences of my poor grip on my feelings.'

Her head jerked up, her lips pressed into a hard line, and she stared back at him every bit as hard as he did. 'Shove that, Harry! I'm not a damsel in distress. I'm not in this because I'm a poor victim of circumstances; I'm in this because I wanted it. When will you finally get into that stubborn head of yours that I love you and will stand by your side until my dying breath?'

He deflated. 'You really mean it, don't you?'

'You bet, Potter.' She sneaked her arms around his neck. 'Look, Harry, you have every right to be angry at me for endangering my cover like I did today. Maybe it was too soon after Rory's birth; I've been an emotional mess ever since I've discovered my pregnancy, and it seems I'm not yet over that. I have problems to maintain my shields and keep a calm countenance.' She raised on her tiptoes to kiss him.

'Harry?'

They both turned their heads to the door, not happy about the interruption.

Hermione stood in the door frame. 'I was worried about you; you jumped up that sudden and stormed out of the library …' Her voice trailed off, and she worried her lower lip between her teeth.

'I'm sorry, Hermione,' Harry said. He turned towards his friend, though he still kept one arm around Daphne. 'You know I was concerned about Daphne this morning, and when I sensed she'd returned home, I ran out of the room to meet her.'

Hermione's eyes became wide. 'You sensed her returning? Oh, it's that Occlumency thing again you don't want to talk about, isn't it?' She gave them an appraising look. 'I'd say there's more about that than you let on, Harry; you've been jumpy all morning long, and your attention definitely was not with Ron and me, but somewhere else.'

Harry gave his friend an indulgent smile. 'Give it a rest, Hermione. You might observe and speculate as much as you like, but keep it to yourself. Daphne and I won't discuss what's between us with you.'

A wave of helpless love for her husband rushed through Daphne. She raised on her toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 'Thanks, Harry; you're sweet.'

He gave her his lopsided grin in return and pulled her towards the door. 'Come on, love, you'll have to tell Hermione and Ron what you found out.'

They walked into the house and towards the library, Daphne snuggled against her husband. 'Where is our daughter? Did you put her down for a nap?'

Harry exchanged a grin with Hermione. 'Well, in a way that's true. But see for yourself.' He opened the door to the spacious room that made up the middle wing of the house.

Now, what was this about? Daphne cast a suspicious look at her husband, got only a grin in return, shrugged, and stepped over the threshold.

The walls of the room were covered with bookshelves that held an impressive collection of books about all areas of magic, as well as some fictional works of magical authors, and even some Muggle classics like Charles Dickens and Jane Austen. Huge windows at the wall on the far side gave pleasant light for reading, and two fireplaces facing each other at the left and the right side of the room made sure it was still a welcoming and warm place for reading in winter.

Her eyes were drawn to the group of comfortable sofas and chairs near the windows.

Ron lay outstretched on one of the sofas, fast asleep, his mouth slightly open.

Daphne scrunched up her nose. How had Harry ever got a wink of sleep in his dorm during the infernal noise Ron made when he was sleeping? Harry's hand on the small of her back propelled her deeper into the room, and she took another look at Ron.

Some caring soul had put an afghan over him. There was a small bump on Ron's chest under the afghan; it was hard to see, he had put one of his large, freckled hands on it, as if to protect it and keep it from sliding from his chest.

She inched closer.

Rory's tiny face peeked out from under the afghan; she lay on her stomach, one cheek pressed against Ron's chest, and her head tucked under his chin. She slept as fast and peaceful as Ron, albeit not as noisily.

A giggle welled up in her. 'How did that happen?' she asked in a low voice.

A grinning Hermione plopped down into an armchair next to the pair on the sofa. Harry sat down in the one opposite of her and pulled Daphne on his lap.

'Well, Harry was nervous all morning long. His thoughts most obviously were elsewhere,' Hermione said with a thoughtful frown at Harry and her. 'When the baby woke up, he took care of her, but wasn't able to calm her down afterwards. I guess she caught on his agitation. I never would've thought that possible, but at one point Ron had enough, took the baby out of Harry's arms, and settled down with her on the sofa. He had her calmed down in a matter of minutes, and she fell asleep on him. Well, Ron can sleep always and everywhere, so the two are napping for quite some time,' Hermione said.

Harry chuckled, and Daphne joined his laughter. 'I wonder how Rory can sleep through the noise he makes.'

'Oh, you get used to it,' Harry said.

'Never!' Daphne and Hermione said unison.

Their eyes met. The laughter that was welling up in Daphne was reflected in Hermione's eyes, though there was also surprise visible about her unexpected agreement with Daphne. The next moment, both witches burst out laughing.

 _t.b.c._

*Quoted from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	18. Straightened Out

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K.R.

* * *

 **18 Straightened Out**

Their laughter woke up Ron. He grunted and opened one bleary eye.

'Huh?'

'Very eloquent, Ronald,' Hermione said between gales of laughter.

Both eyes opened, and Ron's gaze became focused. 'Oh, you're back, Gr… Daphne. About time; Harry went bonkers while you were away.' He looked down at the downy head on his chest. 'Even Rory wasn't impressed with him.'

'So I've been told,' Daphne said. 'Thanks for getting Rory to sleep.'

'Don't mention it,' Ron said with a soft smile at the baby in his arms. 'Harry was out of his depth, and I stepped in. I couldn't bear to see the little miss here that upset and fussy.'

Hermione's laughter had subsided to chuckles. 'Well, Harry, your daughter already knows how to wrap a guy around her finger. I suggest you should talk to Charlie about the best way how to get a dragon to guard her as soon as she's old enough to date.'

Harry nodded. 'That, and a fifteen foot high wall around our property.'

That had them all laughing.

Ron swung his long legs over the edge of the sofa and sat up, mindful that the afghan still covered Rory's back and she wasn't disturbed in her sleep. The baby let out a small moan and cuddled deeper against his chest.

Daphne cast a surreptitious look at Hermione. She looked at Ron and the baby, a strange expression in her eyes, and a soft smile played around her lips.

'Won't you tell Hermione and Ron what you found out, Daph?' Harry's voice broke into her observations.

Hermione started, and Daphne suppressed a giggle.

'Daph?' Harry gave her a small nudge.

Her playful mood dissipated, and she sobered at the memories of the morning in Umbridge's courtroom. 'Umbridge still has the locket,' she said without a preamble. 'She wore it today. According to her, it's a family heirloom she is fond of, and she wears it daily.'

Hermione straightened in her seat. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. 'That's more than I hoped for. In fact, it's perfect. All we have to do is go into the Ministry, snatch the locket from her throat, and get out again.'

Ron and Harry nodded to that even though Harry looked as if he had his doubts that Hermione's plan could be pulled off as easy as it sounded.

Daphne rolled her eyes; of course it couldn't, only a bunch of hot-headed Gryffindors thought that.

Hermione was already making plans. 'We've got to survey the entrance to the Ministry. We'd best take turns under your Invisibility Cloak, Harry. As soon as we know the pattern of the workers arriving, we can stun some lower ranking Ministry employees, take hairs from them, and make it into the Ministry Polyjuiced as them. Then all we have to do is go to Umbridge's courtroom and get the locket.'

Daphne stiffened on Harry's lap. Was Hermione really that naïve? The Gryffindor bookworm might be the brightest witch of their age for academic achievements, but she lacked when it came to a practical approach.

Harry had sensed she had reservations against Hermione's suggestion. He looked up at her, his eyebrows creased. 'You don't agree, love?'

Hermione stopped mid-sentence and stared at them. A faint tint crept into her cheeks, and there was a gleam in her eyes Daphne didn't like at all.

Uh oh, this would be ugly if she didn't handle it right. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face, stalling for time, while she thought about how to phrase her objections without setting Hermione against her any further.

'It's not a bad plan, per se. However, you have not yet heard everything I learned about the Ministry this morning. It has changed quite a lot.' She told them about the toilet entrances and the checking of the wands everyone, even Ministry employees, was obligated to before entering.

'Father would get tokens for you if I asked him. However, the checking of the wands is giving me headaches. You all know that almost every wizard and witch in Britain buys their wand at Ollivanders when they start Hogwarts, and that there's a trace on it to track underage magic in Muggle areas. What if the Ministry has found a means to gather more individual information about each wand that way and has found out a way to identify individual wands, even after the trace expired? They'd be able to recognise an intruder just by the wand, no matter whether you are Polyjuiced or under Glamour charms. That's the only reason I can think of why all of a sudden everyone, Ministry employees included, must present their wands when entering. And I've not yet told you about the Dementors that guard the courtrooms and make it impossible to get through without casting a Patronus. You can be sure that every Death Eater has heard about the form of Harry's Patronus, not to mention if you cast your Patroni, Ron and Hermione, that will also raise suspicion. Low ranking and magically weak Ministry workers can't do that.'

Hermione opened her mouth, closed it again, and leaned back in her chair, a pensive expression on her face.

Ron had become pale. 'They'd catch us the moment we present our wands.'

'That's a valid assumption,' Harry said. He tightened his arms around Daphne and gave her a peck on the cheek. 'I now can see what you mean that your different point of view might prevent us from rushing into a tight spot or two.'

She raised her eyebrows at him. 'Might?'

He laughed and gave her another peck. 'Will. All right, love, what do you suggest?'

Daphne leaned against him with a sigh. 'Honestly, I don't want you to come anywhere near the Ministry and that hag Umbridge. My approach would be to exploit Umbridge's weaknesses and use them against her.'

'We know she's evil to the core and loves to inflict pain,' Hermione said. 'However, these are no weaknesses with the current regime.'

'I agree. Though, her greed and her eagerness to suck up to the new order are,' Daphne replied.

'What do you mean by that?' Hermione asked.

Daphne bit on her lips. How would Harry and his friends take it what her family had done that morning?

'Well, you know that Umbridge is the head of the Muggleborn Registration Committee. All Muggleborn wizards and witches have to present themselves to her for a hearing about how they got their magic. That's nothing but a pretence to round up Muggleborns and throw them into Azkaban. They want to extinguish them, and they don't care how they die. Umbridge has found a means to use the Muggleborn Registration Committee to line her coffers. A few days ago she approached father and offered him to sell Muggleborns to him as slaves for our enterprises.'

Hermione gasped, and Ron's eyes became big.

Harry seemed to stiffen for a moment and looked up at her. 'How did Cyrus react to that offer?'

'He accepted.'

'What?' Hermione screeched, while Ron's ears turned red.

Harry hadn't taken his gaze from her face. At her answer, the corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile. 'Of course. That's what you were up to this morning, weren't you? You'd better explain to Ron and Hermione what you've done before they throw a fit.'

Daphne laughed. 'I've corrupted you, love, you begin to think like a proper Slytherin.'

The colour of Ron's ears intensified. 'What the bloody hell you are talking about?'

'I'd also like to know,' Hermione said, her eyes full of fury.

'No swearing in front of my daughter, Ronald,' Daphne replied.

That caught him off guard. His eyes flickered to the soft bundle at his chest, and some colour crept into his cheeks. 'Sorry; however…'

'We are waiting,' Hermione interrupted him. Her eyes still held a dangerous gleam, and one foot tapped the floor, betraying her impatience.

Daphne pushed a strand of hair out of her face and made herself more comfortable on Harry's lap. 'Father went to the Ministry this morning to buy the Muggleborns Umbridge had called in for today. They were about a dozen, women, men, and even two children. We used a Portkey out of the courtroom and brought them to one of our properties in France where they can hide until Harry has overcome the monster.'

Hermione and Ron gaped at her.

Harry, however, gave her a small squeeze. 'Thanks for the vote of confidence, love.'

She looked at him. 'I know you'll win in the end, Harry.' A wave of warmth rushed towards her through their bond in return.

Hermione had to spoil their moment. 'So you're basically telling me your father played along to get the Muggleborns into safety?'

Daphne looked at her and nodded. 'Yes; after all, the Greengrasses are supposed to be a neutral family with leanings to the Dark. We have to maintain that reputation, now even more than ever.'

Hermione shook her head. 'I see your point, but buying humans is so wrong and warped.'

'In a perfect world people like Umbridge wouldn't exist, Hermione. However, we don't live in a perfect world. All we can do is trying our best to make this world a little better. The Greengrasses are no fighters like Harry's parents were, for example. We're best at keeping our cover and acting from the background with no one noticing what we do.'

'And you're da...rned good at it, I'd say,' Ron said. 'That was a decent thing your father did, Daphne.'

She shrugged her shoulders. 'I wish we could get away even more of them. However, our _mas_ in France can only house so many people, and we don't dare to hide the Muggleborns in one of our properties in Britain.'

Hermione straightened in her seat. 'I'm sorry I've misjudged your family, Daphne,' she said, somewhat stiff. 'However, I can't see how Umbridge's little side business will help us build a case against her. I'm sure at present the Ministry isn't interested in that. They will probably sell the Muggleborns themselves if someone suggested it.'

'True.' Daphne nodded. 'However, it shows that Umbridge would do anything for money. She'll most likely sell the locket if the price is right.'

'I agree on that with you,' Hermione said. 'It is better than to draw attention to Harry. However, none of us has the money to pay the price Umbridge will demand.' Her cheeks pinked. 'I had to take out the money from the building loan contract my parents made for me when I was born to keep us going while we were on the run, because Harry couldn't access his vault.'

Daphne's breath caught, and her mouth slacked. It was unbelievable how little these three knew of the workings of the magical world. Harry was excused, he'd been kept isolated most of his life, so it had been impossible for him to pick up what most children of his family's standing learned from the cradle by simply watching their parents. Hermione was a Muggleborn, how was she supposed to know how Pureblood families handled their affairs when said families did their best to keep that knowledge tight to their chests? Ron, however, should have known. Though, the poverty of his family was an open secret in their world; his parents wouldn't deal with Gringotts the way her family did -.

'I also can't see Umbridge wanting to part with the locket, even if we somehow manage to lay our hands on some gold,' Hermione's voice interrupted her musings. 'She uses the locket as a means to support her story about her supposed connections to a Pureblood family. She won't be inclined to give that up, even for a lot of money.'

A broad grin spread over Daphne's face. 'That's where you're wrong, Hermione. Umbridge made a big mistake when she made up that story. Every Pureblood woman can see through her lies at a first glance.'

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest, pulled her head back, her chin lowered to her chest, and frowned. 'How's that?'

It was Ron who answered her question. His face brightened in a sudden epiphany. 'Of course, I should've thought of that.' He turned to Hermione. 'Each Pureblood woman is supposed to learn about the genealogy of all wizarding families, Pureblood or not. Mum even made Ginny learn that part. You see, in the wizarding world it's the mother's job to raise the children and to make sure they don't enter undesirable relationships, so…' His voice faltered at the look on Hermione's face that became darker with each word he said.

She huffed. 'That's despicable!'

'Yeah, but damned useful in our case,' Harry said. Hermione opened her mouth, but he raised his hand and interrupted her. 'Shut it, Hermione, I'm not interested in a discussion about the shortcomings of the magical world. All I'm interested in is a means to make Umbridge comply, and Daphne just gave it to us. I imagine that the threat to talk about her little lie to the right people in the Ministry is enough to make her sell the locket to you?' He looked at Daphne with a raised eyebrow.

Daphne nodded at that. 'Most likely.'

Hermione slumped back in her seat, her arms still crossed in front of her chest, and huffed yet another time. 'Blackmail, Harry? Do you really want to do that?'

Harry stiffened; heat crept into his cheeks. He nudged Daphne from his lap and stood up. His eyes blazed at Hermione, and even though the coffee table standing between them still separated him from her, the look on his face made her retreat deeper into her seat, and an expression of alarm crossed her features.

'Yes, blackmail, Hermione. In case you haven't noticed yet, we're at war, and war is a dirty business. I'm prepared to fight with every advantage I can get; there's too much at stake that I can afford to be squeamish. If it means to resort to blackmail or even murder, so mote it be.' He interrupted himself and took a deep breath. 'I've told you before that my quest will not be a picnic. I'm sorry if I've offended your moral sensibilities, Hermione, but if you can't stomach what I'm prepared to do to overcome Tom, you'd better join your parents in Australia.'

A wave of pride of her husband welled up in Daphne. This was the Harry who had held Mundungus Fletcher at wandpoint and Obliviated him, the Harry who was determined to protect his family above everything and at all costs. Her feelings must have spilled over to him, for he turned his head to her and gave her a small smile.

The next moment, his attention was back on Hermione. 'Have I made myself clear, Hermione?'

The bushy-headed witch gaped at Harry. Deep red spots burned on her cheekbones, and for the first time since Daphne had met her she seemed to be at a loss for words. At Harry's question, she gave a slow nod.

'Good,' Harry said and sat down next to Daphne. He took one of her hands and played with her fingers. 'I'm open to suggestions how to go on about that business with Umbridge.'

That was directed at everyone in the room. Daphne held her breath and waited if Hermione had a suggestion. If it turned out to be halfway decent, she'd even support the witch. She was used to be the one who did the thinking for Harry and Ron, and the boys following her advice without major objections; today's events must have been a rather unpleasant surprise for her.

Hermione bit on her lips and turned her head away. There was a suspicious watery shine in her eyes. However, she didn't offer a plan.

Daphne sighed. Damned, that didn't go the way she wanted to.

Her eyes became wide when Ron cleared his throat. From helping sort Harry's memories she knew that Ron as good as never came forward with suggestions of his own, as a rule he left that to Harry or Hermione. This had to be a first time since the three friends bonded in their first year.

'Maybe we should take into consideration that Umbridge already has a kind of business relation with your father, Daphne, and ask him to get the locket for us,' he said, while he still rocked Rory.

She'd also come to that conclusion, so she looked at Harry.

He gave a thoughtful nod. 'That might work.'

Hermione turned her head back. Her eyes were clear, only the red tinge on her cheeks betrayed her emotional turmoil. 'I hate to be a spoilsport, Harry, but there's still the little unsolved problem of getting the money to buy the locket from Umbridge. And do you think it wise to confide into Cyrus? Daphne, I can see and I agree with your reasoning for confiding in her, but Cyrus? Dumbledore had his reasons when he warned you only to talk to your closest friends about what you'll have to do.'

Again it was Ron who answered. 'Harry won't have to tell Cyrus anything, he just would've to ask him to buy the locket. I'm sure Cyrus won't ask too many questions.'

The look on Hermione's face betrayed she doubted that, so Daphne hurried to say, 'He won't. Father trusts Harry.'

'Fine.' Hermione huffed. 'There's still the matter of the money we don't have.'

'You forgot the vault I inherited from my parents, Hermione,' Harry said. 'I'm sure it's enough to pay the price Umbridge will demand. Cyrus isn't under the same restrictions as I am, if I'll give him my key, he can take the money out of the vault. The Goblins won't care, they are still neutral.'

This time, Hermione looked shocked. 'You can't do that, Harry, you'll need the money for your family.'

'What use is the gold in my vault if I don't use it to destroy the Horcruxes, and Tom keeps on murdering and gets Rory and Daphne one day?' Harry said in a low voice.

That silenced her.

Daphne pressed Harry's hand to let him know she agreed wholeheartedly with his reasoning, and he gave her a small smile in return.

Rory waking up and demanding to be cleaned and fed broke the awkward silence.

'Maybe you should do the honours and change her diapers, Ron. After all, she seems to like you, and you did a marvellous job in calming her down,' Harry said with a straight face.

Ron blanched and his eyes seemed to bulge out of his face. He almost shoved the baby into Daphne's arms. 'I'm sure she'd rather be cleaned by her mother, mate.'

Harry sniggered, and a suppressed snort came from Hermione's direction.

Daphne didn't bother to hide her grin when she took the baby from Ron. 'Another time, maybe, Ron?'

'Yeah, sure.' His eyes didn't meet hers, and she chuckled to herself.

When she turned towards the door, Harry stood up and put a hand on her arm. 'Do you want me to help?'

She shook her head. 'I'd like to have some special time with my daughter. You had her all morning long.'

That was only half of the truth, but she ignored his somehow disappointed look.

Harry being married and the desire to protect his family he'd developed almost over night had changed the dynamics among the three friends. The head washing she had given Ron had added to that: he was determined to prove he was a reliable friend and able to make a difference in the hunt for the Horcruxes. The unexpected displays of independent thinking from both young men had come as a shock to Hermione: she was used to be the brain of the trio. Despite all her achievements she seemed to be an insecure girl at heart, and she probably was worried if Harry still needed her and wanted to be her friend, now that he had Daphne.

Daphne closed the door of the library behind herself and sighed into Rory's downy hair. The three friends had to figure that out among themselves, she'd only be in the way. They'd come to grips with that, albeit not without some drama; Gryffindors seemed to thrive on that.

She pushed all thoughts of the three friends aside and concentrated on caring for her daughter. Rory was rather demanding today, she refused to calm down and sleep after she had had her fill, so Daphne took her with her down to the living room of their small flat and settled down on the window seat that overlooked the garden with Rory in her arms.

After all the turmoil of the day it was nice to relax, indulge in Rory's warmth and her sweet smell, and let her thoughts wander.

However, much too soon for her liking a knock on the door to the hallway that connected their flat with the main house interrupted her quiet time. She didn't bother to suppress her disappointed sigh.

'Come in.'

The door opened, and mother peeked her head into the room. 'Ah, there you are. Harry told us you went to feed Rory. How is my granddaughter?'

Daphne returned her mother's smile. 'Almost asleep, at least I hope so. Her highness deigns to be difficult today.'

'She probably missed you this morning.' Mother closed the door behind her and tiptoed closer to look at Rory. 'Your grandfather has called a family meeting.'

'I expected that much. We must make provisions for the children,' Daphne said, and swung her legs over the edge of the window seat to get up. She followed her mother down the hallway, through the kitchen, and into the informal family room next to it, Rory still cradled to her chest.

The three men were already waiting for them. Grandfather sat in the big armchair next to the fireplace, while father had made himself comfortable in one corner of the sofa next to grandfather's armchair, and Harry sat in the loveseat on the other side of the fireplace.

'Is Tori going to join us?' Daphne asked and sat down next to Harry on the loveseat.

Grandfather Albion shook his head. 'I don't want to burden her with those secrets, her Occlumency shields are not yet strong enough. Besides, she's not yet of age.'

Daphne grimaced at his words; her own Occlumency shields left a lot to be desired at the moment. However, grandfather had a point.

Grandfather cleared his throat and looked at Harry. 'I suppose Daphne told you what we did this morning?'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah; I think it's wonderful. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know.'

Grandfather exchanged a look with father.

'Actually, there is,' father said. 'I admit, we're a little out of our depth. We didn't think the Ministry would go after children, but that's what Umbridge and her despicable committee did. There are two children among the people we brought to France this morning, a boy and a girl of about twelve years each. At our _mas_ they'd need to share a room with two or three adults. That won't do in the long run, not to mention they are still too young to be isolated from their families and need to continue their magical education.'

Harry caressed Rory's cheek with the tip of his finger. 'No, that won't do. Children shouldn't be separated from their parents, ever,' he said in a low voice. He straightened and looked from father to grandfather. 'What can I do?'

Grandfather shifted in his seat. 'Well, I shouldn't be asking favours from you, since I'm the executor of your grandfather's will and supposed to be neutral, but it would be a huge help if we could use one of the Potter houses outside of the British Islands for the children.'

Harry dismissed grandfather's reservations with a wave of his hand. 'Don't even think about it. Of course you can use one of the houses, provided it is in good enough shape.' His eyes grew wide, and he sat bolt upright. 'Wait, you said "one of the houses". How many are there?'

That elicited a round of chuckles from the three older adults. Harry cast Daphne a questioning look that had her shrug her shoulders. She had no idea what was so funny about Harry's question.

'Mercury, please fetch the Potter ledger for me from my study at the main house,' Grandfather Albion said into the room.

Only seconds later a thick, leather-bound ledger plopped onto the coffee table in front of grandfather's chair with a loud thud. Grandfather picked up the ledger, opened it, and motioned Daphne and Harry to come closer.

They stood up and stepped behind his chair, Daphne still with Rory in her arms.

'This is the Potter ledger,' grandfather said. 'It gives an account about everything you own or will have to manage someday, Harry. At present that's your trust vault, the vault of the head of the family, the vault for the Potter Children Trust, the vault for the Potter Wives Trust, and the vault for the Lily Potter Trust for Muggleborn Wizards and Witches. Oh, I forgot the heirloom vault. It also contains a list of all your investments with an overview of the profit they bring, and another list of the real estates you own and the house elves that care for the houses.'

'House elves?' Harry echoed. His voice had a slight squeak to it that made Cyrus and Isabella exchange an amused look. 'As in more than one?'

'Why, yes,' grandfather replied. 'There are about ninety, I think.' He turned the pages of the ledger. 'Ah, there's the list of real estate I was looking for.' He never noticed Harry swaying beside him, or how he murmured, 'Hermione will kill me.'

Grandfather's index finger, gnarled with age, pointed to a column with at least a dozen of rows.

Harry's eyes almost bulged out of his head. 'Are that all the names of houses I own?' He put an arm around Daphne's waist as if to steady himself because of his bout of dizziness.

Daphne couldn't blame him; she felt a trifle dizzy herself.

'Of course they are,' grandfather replied. 'Stinchcombe Hall in Gloucester is the main seat of your family. Though I won't recommend going there for the time being; your grandparents kept a hospitable house, and some Death Eaters might remember that and come looking for you there. It's too big to be put under the Fidelius Charm.'

His finger moved down to the next row. 'It's different with Peverell Hall; it's been kept unplottable and under the Fidelius Charm for centuries. Your ancestors also believed in the benefit of a hideaway, Harry. Though you might find it a trifle uncomfortable; it dates from the Jacobean time. Fleamont always talked about modernisations, but it never came to that.'

He looked up to Harry and tapped with his index finger on the name of the next house. 'This one might suit the needs of your small family much better, if it comes to the worst and we have to get out of here. Fleamont House in Bristol was the home of your grandfather Fleamont's parents before Henry Potter became the head of the family and they moved to Stinchcombe Hall. It's a delightful house with a garden just big enough for a friendly game of Quidditch. I spent a great deal of my youth there.'

His eyes lingered on the name of the house, and a reminiscent smile played around his lips.

'But I digress. You wanted to have a look at the properties outside of magical Britain.'

He turned the page, and their eyes fell on another list of houses.

Harry let out a strangled noise.

Grandfather Albion didn't pay him any heed. His index finger trailed down the list until it came to a stop near the bottom. 'This is the house I had in mind for the Muggleborn students, Harry. It's in Brittany, Dinan, to be precise, a Portkey hop and a skip away from England. It's got a lot of bedrooms and is kept under the Fidelius Charm. It would be an excellent choice to house children.'

'That's all right with me. Do with the house as you please, grandfather,' Harry said. His arm still around Daphne's waist, he guided her back to the loveseat. 'I think I need to sit down.' He plopped down into the seat like a sack.

Daphne followed suit. She'd known that the Potters were rich, at least as rich as her family, things like that were no secrets in Pureblood circles. However, she'd had no idea how much wealth they had accumulated over the centuries.

Harry shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, then pointed at the ledger on grandfather's lap. 'Tell me, grandfather, how long will you hold the executorship, and to what do I have access while it lasts?'

It was a valid question, grandfather most likely expected something like that from Harry. After all, he now had a family to care for. Daphne, however, had no illusions why he'd asked; Harry didn't care about gold, for him it was a means to reach an end, and right now all he wanted was buying that Horcrux from Umbridge. He'd give away everything he owned for that, and wouldn't think about it twice.

Grandfather closed the ledger, put it onto the coffee table and pushed it towards Harry. 'Here, you were supposed to get it on your seventeenth birthday, anyway. To answer your question: you have full control about the content of your trust vault. From your seventeenth birthday on you'll also get the income from the estate, after taxes, of course. It will be deposited in the vault of the head of house. You'll have complete access to that vault from now on, including the gold that went into that vault during your minority. However, you can't dispose of the investments or the real estate without my consent until you are twenty-five.'

He smiled at Harry. 'I'm thrilled you decided to stay with us, because according to Fleamont's will I'm supposed to teach you how to manage your holdings as soon as you've finished Hogwarts. Well, since you're not returning to school, you'll have management lessons with me, starting in September.'

Harry returned his smile. 'I'd like that, grandfather.'

* * *

Harry was quiet during lunch. A deep frown marred his face, and he looked into his bowl of soup as if he expected to find the answers to his most pressing concerns at its bottom. If he noticed the scrutinising glances Ron and Hermione gave him, he didn't let on.

Daphne contented with putting one hand on his thigh to show him her support while she ate her soup. She didn't need to use their bond to know he was considering the information about his family holdings he got that morning and trying to come up with a plan of action.

There was no need for her to interfere, at least not right now. Harry's desire to protect his little family at all costs had led to a sudden burst of maturity and a level of logical and shrewd thinking that would do any Slytherin proud. And if the plan he'd come up with had snags - well, he'd run it by her, and she could point him into the right direction.

At the end of the meal, Harry seemed to have come to a decision. He pushed his bowl away and looked at Father. 'Cyrus, may I ask a favour of you?'

Father put down his spoon and dabbed his mouth with his napkin. 'Anytime, Harry. What do you want me to do?'

'I need you to get something from Umbridge. She most likely won't be inclined to part with that item, so might have to resort to blackmail to get what I need.'

Father did not as much as blink an eye at the blackmail part. 'I suppose you want me to get that locket from the hag? Consider it done.'

Harry gaped at Father. 'How did you know?'

'I was with you when you interrogated that shoddy individual, remember? He mentioned that Umbridge had a locket that belongs to you, and this morning my daughter showed a marked interest into a particular ugly locket that woman wore. I can count two and two together, you know.'

That got him a grin from Harry, and chuckles from Grandfather, Mother, Tori, and even Ron. Hermione, however, looked from Harry to Father with pursed lips and a slight frown that indicated she still hadn't overcome the reservations she had against Harry's course of action. At least she had the good sense to be quiet about it.

'You might tell her, Father, that you saw right through her story of her claims to be a descendant of the Selwyn family,' she said.

A gleeful grin appeared on Father's face. 'Is that so? I should've known that. It'll scare the shit out of her, don't you think?'

Small sniggers from Grandfather, Harry and Ron indicated they agreed with his assessment. Mother, however, gave him a hard stare. 'Language, Cyrus.'

'Yes, my love, sorry,' Father said, albeit, as always, he didn't look chastised at all.

'You can take the money you'll need out of my main vault, Cyrus. I suppose Grandfather has the key?'

Grandfather Albion nodded to that although he gave Harry a thoughtful glance. 'I suppose you're still not going to tell us why that locket is so important to you?'

Harry scrubbed the palm of his hand over his face and sighed as he shot Grandfather Albion an apologising smile. 'Sorry, Grandfather, you suppose right.' A mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes. 'Call it a belated wedding gift to Daphne.'

What? Her head shot around to her husband. 'Harry James Potter! Don't you dare -'

The rest what she was going to say was drowned out by the laughter of that dratted husband of hers and his friends.

* * *

'Mother, do you have a moment to talk?' Daphne peeked her head into the study.

Mother looked up from the letter she was writing and smiled at her. 'Of course, my dear. Come on, let's sit down in the conservatory, it's more comfortable there.'

Daphne followed her mother into the sunlit, octagonal room. Isabella sat down on a colourful patterned sofa and patted with the palm of her hand onto the seat next to her. A slight frown had appeared between her eyebrows. 'Everything all right with Harry and you? I imagine he has a hard time to get used to his new family.'

'Harry and I are good, you don't need to worry, Mother,' she said and plopped down into the offered seat. 'Harry wants nothing more in this world than his own family and has forgiven my abominable breach of trust already. It's more than I deserve, but I won't complain about it.'

The frown on her mother's face disappeared, and she let out a small breath. 'I'm relieved to hear that. What is it then you want to talk about?'

'It's Hermione.'

The slight look of worry appeared on mother's face again, and Daphne hurried to explain to her what she had observed about the girl. 'I don't want her to feel abandoned, however, she has to feel that way if Harry continues coming to me first.' She concluded her tale.

'As he should, Daphne. I don't think you'd take it kindly if he kept running to Hermione for advice.'

She gave a rueful laugh. 'Of course not. However, there has to be a middle ground that'll show Hermione she still is important to Harry as one of his two best friends and his advisor.'

The look of worry hadn't disappeared from Mother's face. 'Are you sure there never was more than friendship between those two?'

'Positive.' Daphne gave a decided nod. 'Harry regards her as a sister. I can't speak for Hermione, of course, but I think she also sees him as a brother. If anything, she has romantic feelings for Ron.'

'Ron?' Mother's eyebrows shot up at that. 'I can't think of a more unlikely couple.' She took her chin between her thumb and her index finger and worried her lower lips with her teeth. 'As for your predicament with Hermione… I think you must find something that makes her feel involved, something that will help Harry with whatever it is he has to do to overcome that monster.'

Something to make her feel involved… It sounded logical and easy, yet hard to do. Daphne let out a sigh. She had to give thought to that.

 _t.b_ _.c._


End file.
